Let's Make Our Own Future
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Sequel to "Let's Make Our Own History" Korra is a freshmen at Republic City University. Getting her degree in Cyber Security. What will happen when the one she loves, is being framed? Find out as Korra goes undercover to find out who it is? This isn't your average LOK College AU you would know by just reading Let's Make Our Own History" mainly Korrasami but has other OTPs
1. Chapter 1

_**Let's Make Our Own Future**_

 _Hello My name is Korra, and I recently graduated from Republic High School class of 2016 whoop whoop lol I'm sorry I need to grow up taking in fact today is my birthday yep I'm the big number 19 now. I really hope my friends aren't throwing another surprise party. They didn't do it for my 18 birthday because they said it wouldn't be a surprise if they threw me another one. But this year I feel like they are and I wonder what they are going to do since we are in college now. I go Republic City University with Opal Mako, and Bolin_

 _Desna does poetry at a local club, Eska works with make-up to make people look like monsters and stuff, Tahno is a Model for some Pop Punk Magazine and Kuivra went and joined the police academy_

 _Speaking of Kuvira, Baatar and her got married last year, yes who knew someone could get her to settle down. I would have thought Opal and Bolin would have tied the knot before anyone in our group. Back to me I'm studying to get my degree in Cyber Security you know to catch the bad guys over the web. I know I'm like an Avatar in technology world. Thanks to Kimberly advice I got my grades up so I could get accepted to the A.C. S.P which stands for Active Cyber Security Program. Where I get to team up with the police and take down the hackers and stuff of that nature._

 _Opal and I share an apartment but she is hardly there because she is always hanging out with Bolin at his apartment, so it's technically my apartment until rent comes in. Asami was just given the key to the city which was amazing taking in fact she did so much to improve Republic City Over the past 2 years she took over Future Industries_

 _Yes my babe is pretty awesome not to brag or anything sadly she won't be able to make it for my birthday because she has some business trips she has to go on._

 _The last time I saw her was 2 weeks ago but she said she should be back next week so I have my calendar set._

 _Let me tell you college life is crazy and this is only, the second semester of my freshmen year._

 **(Korra)**

I get up out of bed and check my phone.

I can't believe it, I don't have one single Happy Birthday text, call, or voicemail

This is depressing, I thought I was special

I head into the kitchen and see Opal siting at the table eating a bowl of Fire Flakes

"I don't know how you can eat those nasty things" Opal rolls her eyes

"What are you talking about you are the only one in the world, who hates this cereal "she says while taking another bite

I put some bread in the toaster

Opal is just reading the newspaper she didn't even tell me happy birthday yet, she has to know because I put it on everyone's calendar.

Maybe she remembered my birthday so much that she forgot, maybe I should give her a hint

"Hey Opal"

She looks up from the newspaper

"Yes Korra"

"Do you know what day it is"? I say pointing to the calendar with a big birthday cake drawling on it

She squints her eyes at the calendar

"It's Tuesday"

What I know that already

She then looks back at her newspaper

"Guess what Korra" ?

I get excited it must be about my surprise birthday party

"I'm reading the top 5 best books of the month and Asami Sato book "Lets Make Our Own History" is placed 2th"

Yeah Yeah I know that already

"Oh really that's special want to know what else is special" I ask

Opal then gets a phone call and gets up

"Tell me when I come back, I got to get this call"

This is stupid, today is my birthday why doesn't anyone care?

My parent didn't even call me to wish me a Happy Birthday day or Tenzin and the gang

Opal comes back with her keys in her hand

"Where are you going Opal"?

She then mouths "Out" still on the phone

She leave out of the apartment, great now I'm alone on my Birthday

"Oh Damn"

And I burnt my toast

 **(Opal)**

I walk to my car while on the phone

"Yeah I left our apartment, I feel bad not telling Korra Happy Birthday"

"I know you do Opal but it will all be worth it"

I open my car door

"Yes I know it will but, it still hurts, do you know how excited she was before, now she thinks everyone forgot"

"Well that's going to make her surprise party better"

"When she, sees you, she is going to be so happy, she still thinks you are still in the Fire Nation working on your new project as we speak"

"Yes I know, when I video chatted her last week she was all depressed, do you know how hard it was for me to lie and tell her I had to stay there for another 2 weeks missing her birthday"

"Aww I can imagine if Bolin said he was missing my birthday I would be heartbroken, I'm on my way to get some supplies for her party right now"

"Awesome I should be in Republic City by 5pm"

"Great you sure you don't need a ride from the airport"?

"No I got it Opal you already did enough"

"No anything, for my best friend's girlfriend and hopefully future wife" I tease

"Haha I think Bolin and you are going to be the next ones to tie the knot"

"Why does everyone keep saying that" I scream out

"I don't know maybe because it's true, I got to go, see you later Opal"

" see you too Asami, you're going to make Korra's day"

"I hope so bye"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone so I can go pick up Bolin so we can go hit up Party Republic City for the supplies.

 **(Asami)**

Today is Korra's birthday and I have yet to get her something. Now before you call me a terrible girlfriend. I'll let you know that you just can't bring anything on a plane.

Also in order to get in Republic city on time for the birthday party, I can't make any stops so my only option is to pick up something at one of the airports gift shops.

I have 30 minutes before my plane takes off so I need to rush due to my gate being all the way on the other side of the airport.

Before I could even pick up a Momo stuff animal a sale clerk greets me.

"Well Hello young lady" a very hyper gentleman says to me

I'm not freaked out by his positive attitude I'm freaked out by the puppet.

Yes I'm serious a puppet

As I'm starring at the puppet on his hand he laughs and slaps his knee

"Ohh sorry Miss, this is Tyler"

He then lifts up the puppet to my face while TYLER mouths hello

I smile trying not to show how freaked out I am.

"Hello Tyler and….." I read his name tag "Tyler and Mike"

I say while shaking his empty hand.

"Hello to you too, what are you looking for"? Mike the sales clerk asks me

"Well I'm trying to get a gift for my girlfriend" he then smiles while putting Tyler on his chest

"Awww that is the sweetest thing I ever heard, I got the perfect gift, follow me"

I follow him and I'm surprised, he was the first person all day not to recognize me and ask for a picture. You would think by now all the fame and paparazzi would die down but it hasn't.

"Ok Miss this just came in all the way from the Earth Kingdom"

He holds the strange object to me

"This is called the Metal 2 Metal, a new board game all the way from Zaofu"

I doubt Korra would want a board game especially a card board game.

"She doesn't really like board games"

He then frowns

"Well let's find something else" I nod while he leads me to another section of the gift shop

"What about this, it's a new technology called the Ziddle where you can read books and watch movers on it"

"No I already got that for her last year"

Mike's mouth drops

"Not possible, the Ziddle just came out this summertime there is no way you got a hold of it by Christmas time"

When you're the owner of Future Industries everybody gives you free stuff in order to promote their business, but I'm not going to tell him that so he can put together who I am.

"Yeah, you are probably right I might be confused" I say

"Ok tell me about your girlfriend what does she like"?

Korra likes a lot of things, just last week while we were video chatting she was showing me an ad for a new video game system she wanted. I offered to buy it for her birthday but she was all 'I WANT TO BE INDEPENEDT AND PAY FOR IT MYSELF'. I should have just bought it for her then, so I wouldn't be in this situation.

"Well she likes geeky stuff" I tell Mike

"Ohh great, then how about we get her this globe built in with a new hi tech feature, where you can charge your phone and study the world"

My baby isn't allowed to have a map, why so she can see the world without me?

"I don't think she would use a globe" I say

The puppet then bites my ear

"WHATTT"?

"NO Tyler stop biting the nice lady, I know it's frustrating when she doesn't accept our suggestions but you can't go biting people"

This man and his puppet are crazy. I need to leave I will find some other place to get Korra's gift. As I'm walking toward the exit.

Mike stops me

"Wait what about this magazine"?

Why would Korra want a magazine….

Then I see it my face on the cover of Geeky Weekly. Please don't let Mike and Tyler put together that the face on the cover.

"Umm no you helped me a lot" I say while slowly walking toward the door.

"But wait the cover looks interesting"

I pick up my pace

"Future Industries Asami Sato is the 4 Nations' People Choice Winner OH MY SPIRTS YOU'RE ASAMI SATO" I run out of the gift shop all the way to my gate.

 **(Korra)**

I wonder where Opal went. Her class doesn't start until 2pm. Which makes her lucky because mines start at 12pm which I'm not so happy about because Opal always been an early bird. I'm more of a night owl but since Asami has been traveling lately, I'm in charge of taking care of Appa and most importantly walk him early ever morning.

Which I don't mind on weekends but weekdays a girl needs her sleep. Appa and I are jogging in Republic City Park.

Not to brag or anything but my birthday couldn't have a better day. It's almost the end of November so the autumn leaves are really showing their true colors.

I decided to do my cool down by walking. As I'm walking everyone on the trail, is wishing me a happy birthday.

"Hey Korra, Happy Birthday" a woman says to me I smile

"Thank you"

"Happy Birthday" a man riding his bikes says to me

"Why thank you kind sir"

"Happy Birthday Miss" an elderly man says to me he looks familar

I walk backwards

"Hey you look familiar" I say while looking at the lean tall man with a scar near his eye

"You hurt my honor missy, you don't remember me"? he says with a smirk

"I'm sorry I don't but you really look familiar"

He laughs while petting Appa

"Well it has been 2 years since you saw me, I own that Tea shop you kno…"

I cut him off

"Zuko, I'm sorry I totally forgot" I give him a hug

"Yes now my honor is restored"

"Where have you been I stopped by your shop and Yuko said you were gone and I thought he meant you know, gone gone"

Zuko laughs "Haha my bone head nephews should have told you I retired and been travelling"

I nod

"Nice seeing you, and how did you know it was my birthday"? I ask while putting my hand on my hip

"Because you have on a t shirt that says 'Hi my name is Korra and today is my birthday'" Zuko says while reading my shirt out loud

I blush "Oh this old thing I must have accidentally put it on by mistake"

Zuko smiles

"I bet you did, anyway since it's your birthday might as well get a free cup of tea on me"

"Aww no I couldn't"

"Why not, It's on the house" he says frowning

"I appreciate it so much, but I have class in an hour and I don't really have time to stop for tea"

"Nonsense you can stop by right after your classes" he then takes out a card and gives it to me

"Give this to one of my bone head nephews and they will give you a cup of tea on the house"

"Thank you Zuko" I say while bowing

"Haha no need to bow I'm not that old" he says with a smile

He looks pretty old to me but his personally is so lively.

 **(Opal)**

I pull up in front of Bolin's apartment. I honk my horn to let him know I'm outside.

Where is he I texted him 20 minutes ago to let him know I'm on my way.

As I pull out my phone to email one of my professors. I see Bolin hopping toward the car with one leg in his pants while he pull up the others.

I smile at my goofy boyfriend

"Aww did I wake you" I call out from the door

Bolin smiles "No I just love waking up like this early on a Tuesday morning" he says while getting in the passenger seat.

"I don't know why you are just getting dress I told you I was on my way" I say while driving off.

"Opal you know I'm lazy, and with my new found freedom of not living with Mako anymore I can do what I want, I feel like I'm king of the world"

I try not to laugh at his excitement

"Well King of the world, what is the theme of Korra's surprise birthday party"?

"I was thinking something cool like a Fire Nation themed birthday party, we can have dragons and the color scheme would be red and yellow"

I'm in shock at Bolin's detailed Idea for the party.

"Woah slow down, I thought you wanted to be Geologist not an event planner" I tease while Bolin blushes

"I'm sorry, I had tons of assignments and I needed a party to pump me up, something a soon to be Therapist wouldn't know about"

I roll my eyes while pulling into Party Republic City

"For your information, Rocky"

Bolin groans

"When are you going to stop with the corny rock jokes, I swear since you been living with Korra you been picking up on her corny jokes"

I laugh

"I was going to say that, paying attention to detail isn't a bad thing especially if you are going to be studying rocks" I say with a smile

Bolin looks at my grin "Don't you say it Opal"

I try to hold it in but I can't

"You ROCK Bolin" I say while bursting out laughing in the parking lot while Bolin walks quickly to the store.

"Wait don't you DIG MY JOKES" I yell out while running after Bolin"

 **(Asami)**

I get to my seat on the plane and great no one is in my row. I put my laptop on the empty seat beside me.

When this tall brown eyed gentlemen that resembles the famous boomerang warrior in history named Sokka stops at my row.

"Hello Miss this is my seat" he says politely

"Oh I'm sorry I thought it was empty" I pick up my laptop from the seat

"Well you thought wrong" he says while sitting beside me

I look at him because of his attitude

Then he smiles

"I was just joking relax" he says while placing his hand on my knee

He then pulls away

"I'm sorry, I'm that touchy feely type person my wife always tells me 'Austin you can't just hug everyone you see'"

"That's ok I don't mind hugs and your wife sounds just like my girlfriend" I extend my hand out to Austin

"Hi I'm Asami"

Austin shakes my hand

"I could recognize you a mile away, the beautiful Asami Sato, You're just a fascinating person Miss Sato and I been following your achievements and let me just say I'm impressed and adding more technology classes into the high schools was genius, I know when my son grows up that will be very useful, that if he wants to follow in his father's footsteps"

I blush "Awww thank you, means a lot that I'm going to be helping people like your son in the future"

He looks very put together with samurai ponytail, white collar shirt with a pattern bow tie and some oxford shoes, he looks no older than me or younger, a matter a fact he looks my age.

"Aww thank you, where are you going to" he asks

"I'm going back home to Republic City for a surprise birthday party"

Austin claps "Awww so does that means the person doesn't know that you're coming"?

"Yeah, the person doesn't know that I'm going to be there"

"That is so awesome, what did you get that lucky person"

Then my heart drops

"That my problem, I didn't have time to stop and get a gift, and I just can't show up without something"

Austin nods while I explain the situation

"Asami, have you tried ordering something from online and having someone else pick it up for you"

Wow that's a great idea, why didn't I think about that in the first place

"That is perfect" I scream out on the plane while everyone turns around looking at us

I slide down further in my chair

While Austin laughs

"Don't be embarrassed those people are just jealous that were in first class and they aren't"

"I don't see myself better than anyone of those people"

"Oh I'm sorry if I offended you, I mean the way I see it is that, you created a technology that would save those people up front so much money and they gave you evil looks and judged you before they knew personally " he says angrily

His hand is in a fist

"Hey relax Austin, I say while putting my hand on his shoulder"

He then takes a deep breath and smile

"I'm sorry, I just hate ungrateful people" he says

"Well I wouldn't call them ungrateful, and aren't you judging them without knowing them personally yourself? I tease

"You're right I'm no different from them, with my little tantrum" He laughs

"So how old is your son"? I ask trying to change the topic

He then takes out his phone to show me a picture of a boy blowing bubbles

"His name is Nicky and he's six"

"Aww he has your eyes" I say while holding his phone the boy looks familiar like I seen him before somewhere.

I hand Austin back his phone

"So you don't happened to know, a perfect gift to give to someone for their birthday"?

Austin chuckles

"Well I know what I would want for my birthday" he says while raising his eyebrows

I open my mouth in shock and hit Austin arm "You are bad"

"Haha I'm just saying actions speak louder than small gestures"

I roll my eyes.

( **Korra)**

I run down the street of Republic City so I can get to class on time. I didn't mean to be late but Appa threw up on the carpet and I had to clean it up before I left, and didn't have time to renew my parking pass so I had to park 5 block away from Roku Hall.

Where my Cyber Security class is at.

I only have 5 minutes until my professor locks the classroom and I will be marked absent.

As I'm running past some shops I bump into an old man selling vegetables.

"Sorry" I yell out

"MY CABBAGES" the angry man yells out

Now I only have 2 minutes I get inside the building and I don't have time to wait for the elevator

To take me to the 5th floor. I run up the stairs, believe me when I tell you that even being a physically fit this was a challenge.

Imagine carrying your laptop and your textbook all in one backpack while running up 5 cases of stairs at full speed.

I didn't see one of the steps on the 4th floor and trip.

I look at the celling I can't make it, I say to myself on the ground

It's over I failed my mission as I lay on the ground questing my life.

I think of Avatar Aang he wouldn't just lie here on the ground feeling sorry for himself.

What would he do?

I mean he could air bend his way up but that's not an option for me. I need to get up and get back to my mission I refuse to lose!

I get back up and run up the last flight of stairs only 58 seconds left

Then I see it the door to my classroom a straight shot down the hall.

I see my arch nemesis Jenny sitting at her desk and we make eye contact. I swear if Jenny gets up and shut the door on me.

She then smiles and gets up from her seat yelling "I'll shut the door Ms. Net"

I run down the hall at full speed and Jenny runs toward the door at full speed.

Come on Korra don't let Jenny win she will love seeing you locked out even if it your birthday.

There is no way I can make it. Then it comes to me

I take off my backpack while running at full speed. This is my only chance

I slide my backpack across the floor toward the door.

Jenny gets to the handle and just when it's about to shut my backpack blocks the door from closing

I get to my class and the bell rings

"Yes I made it"! I scream out in triumphs while sticking my tongue out at Jenny

"Nice seeing you, make it on time Korra" Ms. Net says while giving me a smirk.

Ms. Net is the Cyber Security professor here and she is so amazing she is only 47 and she has more certifications in technology than no offense to my boo's father.

I really enjoy her being my professor she also has the funkiest style. loves wearing cowboy boots and she has a different pair on every day.

"Hello Ms. Net nice seeing you too" I say while sitting at my computer desk

"Happy Birthday" I stand up

"It's my BIRTHDAY I totally forgot" I say out loud while my classmates laugh expect Jenny who crosses her arm.

"Well Birthday are a precious thing, it tells your identity and your identity is very important, tying in with today lesson about Identity theft" says

"Everyone log in your computer"

I put in my password

My wallpaper pops up which is a picture of Meelo taking a selfie while Tenzin is in the background chasing after Rohan.

"Great, Now I want you all to think about something" Ms. Net says while walking around the classroom with her purple cowboy boots

"Who here has an IPhone"?

I raise my hand along with a few other classmates. I notice that Jenny doesn't have her hand up

"Jenny you have an Android that must be why you're always cranky" I tease

"Haha Korra you're so funny but maybe your IPhone must be affecting your brain because what you said doesn't make sense just like when you send a text that gets auto corrected"

I smile, I have to say that was a pretty good comeback

"I don't know why you two are arguing Team Flip Phone is where it's at" Ms. Net says

While everyone groans

"Anyway the Apple people raise your hand if you have a passcode"

The same people raise their hand

"Duhhh Ms. Net, how are we supposed to be taking a cyber-security class if we don't protect our own phones" John says while rolling his eyes

Ms. Net smiles "You are so right John, silly me for asking such a dumb question, can I see your phone"?

John nods and hands her his phone.

"Great you have a passcode"

She then looks at his phone screen "What is your dd of your birthday John"?

"I was born on the 5th " she then nods

And looks at his screen again. I don't get why she keeps looking at his phone?

Next thing I know holds up John's Phone unlocked.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU DO THAT" John says standing up

She smiles and hands him back his phone.

"It's proven fact that when it comes to passcodes a majority of teens use a number that has some type of connection to their birthday, with just that little amount of information hackers can easily get your identity"

"But Ms. Net even if that was true how you could guess his passcode out of all the possibilities?" Jenny asks

"Because Ms. Net is a robot and she know everything" I say in her defense

While smiling at Ms. Net

Ms. Net winks at me

"Don't you all think the best way to teach how to stop hackers is to be taught by one" she says with a smirk

"Awww Ms. Net is bad ass" one student screams out

She laughs

"How I got his passcode is a secret for now, the point I was making is, if you know two number of a passcode which applies with having a total of 4 numbers it's easier to guess the other two

That's is how hacker make their living, filling in the blanks from the from the information you give them

To prevent them from doing that you need to not give them pieces of the puzzle"

 **(Opal)**

We got the supplies for Korra's Fire Nation/Dragon themed surprise birthday party now we need to order her birthday cake.

We decided to get her cake made at this bakery shop called 'Bending Cakes'

Bolin holds the door open for me as we walk inside the bakery.

"It smells great in here" I say while looking around

"Yeah it smells like cake" Bolin says while I try not to roll my eyes at his comment.

An elderly lady comes up to us at the counter

"Hello Welcome to 'Bending Cakes' where we define all elements"

I shake the woman's hand

"Hello my boyfriend and I wanted to have a cake made"

The lady smiles "Well you came to the right place, what type of cake are you looking for"?

"The one you can eat" Bolin says while I nudge him in the side

"Don't mind my boyfriend he had a ROCKY morning" I say with a smirk

Bolin sighs and tries not to smile

"Oh I get it you two stay safe" she says with a wink

My face turns red "Oh I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like, well he works with rocks you know rocks that are hard"

A gentlemen in the back yells out "That's what she said"

"Wait I didn't say that, I mean yeah I'm a girl and I was talking so I get what you mean by she but I didn't mean it like"

Bolin steps in "Excuse my girlfriend, we would like a cake for our best friend's surprise birthday party"

I nod still trying to collect myself

"Oh that sounds so cool, do you have a theme"? she asks Bolin

"Yep it's a Dragon/Fire nation theme party" she nods

"Ok let me go in the back and make a couple of sketches for you two you are welcome to try a few of our cookies"

"Thank you" I finally says while sitting with Bolin at the table.

I put my head on the table "I hate how I get so flustered so easily"

I feel someone grab my hand "Opal I love it when you get flustered it's the cutest thing ever"

I try not to smile

"I bet you are blushing right now" he say

I raise my head up.

"No I wasn't" I say trying to keep a straight face

Bolin laughs "Look at your face its red like lava"

I open my mouth to make a magma rock joke but Bolin shoves a cookie in my mouth

 **(Asami)**

Austin helped me pick out the perfect gift for Korra over the web. I texted Mako and he said he would pick it up for me after he gets off work.

I check Future Industries stocks and they are doing well.

This year Future Industries has competition with a company called Z –Tech, It's new just came out 1 year ago and their sales has been sky-rocketing through the roof.

The crazy part is the CEO of Z-Tech is my age and last name is Peters, a course I still hold the most achievements when it comes to being the youngest person ever to be owing a company.

Am I worried about my company? No way am I not going to let some new company take my sales away. Especially with a name like Z-Tech I mean come on now.

Future Industries has a secret formula to our success and unless they get their hands on that I have nothing to worry about.

Z- Tech produces technology that people with a high income can purchase which isn't fair. As a business owners our job is to help make the lives of other easier and by Z-Tech only giving access to products to one group of people, Isn't fair or helps make the world a better place.

I need to not think about all this right now, I need to think about my girlfriend and how to make her day special.

Austin had to stop in Zaofu for some conference. I have to get on another plane to get to Republic City so I'm waiting inside another airport.

I see a couple holding hands laughing. Aww I miss Korra, our last date was at a pizza shop somewhere in the Earth Kingdom

*Flashback*

" _Korra can you please pick a radio station and stop turning the channel"_

" _Asami I'm sorry but all these songs"_

" _What are they too MAINSTREAM, haha get it I made a Water Tribe Joke"_

 _Korra screams out the window "HELP ME MY GIRLFRIEND IS TELLING CORNY JOKES"_

" _Can you please get back into the vehicle before I get pulled over"_

 _She brings her head back into the car._

" _Anyway how do you feel about going off to college in August you only have 2 months of freedom left"?_

 _Korra sighs_

" _I'm looking forward to it but I'm going to miss Meelo,Tenzin,Pema and all of them"_

 _Really she's not going mention my name,I live further away from Korra compared to Air Temple Island they are like 2 blocks away from her college!_

" _Oh are they the only ones you are going to miss?"_

 _I ask while getting close to the pizza shop_

" _I'm sorry I forgot the most important person ever, the love of my life, sun to my sunny day, my rock, my heart, my everything"_

 _My heart melts I mean I am pretty awesome_

" _I'm going to miss my good ole Air Temple Island Wi-Fi"_

 _I brake_

" _WHAT YOUR STUPID WI-FI REALLY THAT'S WHO YOU ARE GOING TO MISS, MATTER A FACT IT ISNT A WHO IT'S A WHAT"_

 _My face turns red_

 _Korra laughs "I'm kidding babe, a course I'm going to miss you"_

 _I put the car back into drive while trying to hide my embarrassment from overreacting_

" _I'm sorry, I was wrong" I say low not wanting Korra to hear that I was wrong._

" _You were WHAT"? Korra ask eagerly_

 _I smile "I said I was wrong"_

 _Korra then moves towards me "I'm sorry I'm having hearing problems, you where what again"?_

" _I SAID I WAS WRONG KORRA"_

 _Korra laughs_

" _That's what I thought, now drive me to my pizza palace woman"_

 _I roll my eyes_

" _If you talk to me like that again I might break up with you and go out with Meelo" I say while Korra face drops_

 _*End of flashback*_

I'm totally going to surprise Korra today. But first I need to get on this plane

 **(Korra)**

"Ok Class that is all for today tomorrow we will continue our topic, and Korra and Jenny can I speak with the both of you before you leave"

Jenny and I both get up

Jenny is from the Fire Nation she has Black hair and always wears in in a ponytail. I never seen it down once. She is really good at understanding the coding side of the computer.

While me I enjoy looking for the patterns and connections of the computer. We both have our weakness and strengths.

I don't hate Jenny, I just think she shouldn't take everything so seriously and that's why we tend to argue a lot.

"Thank's a lot Jenny" I say under my breath why we walk toward Ms. Net desk

"What did I do" she ask

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's your probably your fault" I say with a smirk

"You two aren't in trouble"

We both sigh in relief

"I wanted to inform you two about an internship with the Police"

Wow an internship that would look amazing on my resume, I think to myself and I can finally get some actions in this class.

"Great when is it"? I ask

"That's the problem they only allow me to select one person from my class and since you two are my top students I want one of you to take it"

"I call dibs on it" Jenny says quickly

"Hey that's not fair" I say

"You snooze you lose birthday girl" Jenny says

Ms. Net laughs "The decision will be based on a series of tests,"

That sounds reasonable and I got Kuvira, Baatar, and Opal's Aunt on the police force so I have an extra boost.

"Whoever win the internship will be working with the police tracking down hackers and going on missions along with the police to collect evidence and prove that a system was hacked"

I could see myself now kicking down the door and rolling across the floor while getting the bad guys

"Awesome when does the tests start"? I ask

Ms. Net smiles "It will happen randomly to make fair, working with the police means you need to be prepared for anything, therefore you can't study for this"

Jenny smiles "Great I already don't study"

I roll my eyes

"That will be all girls, and Korra do you have any birthday plans"? Ms. Net asks

I frown

"No none of my friends or family love me and I will die alone"

Jenny laughs "You have friends"?

"Yeah just like you have an android"

 **Hoped you all liked the first chapter. If you are new to this story I suggest reading Let's Make Our Own History first, to get a better understanding of this story. I have big plans for this story and can't wait to share with it you all.**

 **Leave a review pleaseeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

(Asami)

I'm 30 minutes away from Republic City, I check my Instagram and on the newsfeed, I noticed that Korra posted a selfie with Appa with the caption.

'My home dawg wished me a Happy Birthday' I smile at the corny caption, I like the picture and write a comment under the picture.

'Make sure you feed Appa'

3 seconds later Korra comments back

' asamiSato you know what, I'm going to make Appa starve' I laugh to myself

I decide not to reply back to her comment because, I will end up giving in and saying Happy Birthday to her.

I close my eye to take a quick nap before we land.

Just when I was about to fall asleep someone taps me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you sign my book for me I'm a huge fan"

I open my eye and see a woman holding a copy of my book and a pen.

"Oh sure, who do you want me to make it out to"?

She smiles

"Lisa" I grab her book and write

'You're awesome Lisa for reading this terrible book I wrote' and hand the book back to her.

"Thank you so much, I love your book Let's Make Our Own History, your autobiography is just amazing, the way you stay humble is so inspirational"

"Aww thank you, and I'm glad it inspires you"

"Welcome, and the chapter about you coming out to your father was so hilarious, with the whole getting caught kissing on a newspaper thing"

"Haha yes, It's certainly something I will always remember"

 **(Mako)**

I get off work fromthe mechanic shop, now I have to pick up Asami's gift for Korra

When I got Asami text that she was going to be in Republic City I thought about how excited Korra would be.

When Asami and Korra told us they were going out. I was a little shock.

Put yourself in my shoes, how would you feel, if you just found out that your world history teacher was dating your best friend and ex?

The worst part is, they were dating for at least a year before telling us !

I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, everything adds up

Like how Asami and Korra were always together and how Korra ran after Asami when Kuvira asked her to the dance in 11th grade on the soccer field.

How Korra got really upset when Asami would try to discipline her,

and the way Asami reacted when Korra climbed the ferris wheel,

Everything made sense.

What hurts the most is, out of all people Bolin and I were the last to know.

Even Kuvira knew about their relationship!

At first I was skeptical and didn't like it. Then I saw how Asami made Korra feel and how Korra made Asami feel and just seeing the both of them happy together made me ok with it all.

Even though Korra and Asami told their closest friends and family members, the public doesn't know about their relationship yet.

All they know is that Asami is seeing someone, they just don't know who.

I put the address of the store Asami wanted me to go to in my GPS.

I'm studying to get my Bachelors in Business so when I take over the mechanic shop, I have something to fall back on.

When Bolin decided to move out I was a little skeptical, but I learned to let him go. Also he lives just 3 blocks away from where I live so it's not a big deal.

My phone starts ringing

Asami came up with an amazing idea to allow Sato Mobiles to take calls and put it on speaker, so you don't have to take your hands off the steering wheel.

It was genius, and what made it even better is she installed it in every Sato Mobile for free.

"Hello"

"Hey Mako I was wondering if you were close"?

"Yeah, I'm by the new Future Industries, at the stop light waiting to turn into the parking lot"

"Ok see you soon"

My car hangs up the call and while waiting for the light to green I see

the new company Z-Tech across the street from Future Industries .

I don't know much about Z-Tech because I'm a loyal customers of Future Industries not just because she my friend but

she also lets me have old cars, so I can work on them at the shop and sell them to make a profit.

I pull into the parking lot of Leaf Shopping Center.

I look at the text Asami sent me and I'm looking for a store called Leaf Pet Shop.

Wait Asami getting Korra a pet?

I park next to Autumn's car

I get out of the car and give her a kiss

"Hey it's about time you got here" she says

"I'm sorry, the stop light didn't feel like changing colors"

Autumn and I been dating since last year while I was still in high school.

She is the smartest girl I know and she makes me happy my friends also love her which is another win for me .

we head inside, the pet store and I see birds, fishes, snakes and all other strange creatures. I'm not an animal person. I especially hate rats, just the thought of them make my skin crawl.

Autumn and I walk to the help desk.

"Hello I'm here to pick up an order for Asami Sato" I say to the man at the help desk

He opens his binder.

"You don't look like Asami Sato" he says harshly

"I know I don't, hint key words PICK UP AN ORDER FOR"

He looks at from head to toe

"I don't trust you with animals from the way you look"

I look down at my white tank with oil stains on it

"I work at a mechanic shop" I explain

He then sighs

"Whatever follow me"

"What eating him" Autumn whispers to me

"Obviously no one" I say with a smile while Autumn hits me while giggling

We walk toward the back of the store

"It's a rat" I screak backing away knocking over the display of can dog food.

"CALM DOWN IT'S NOT A RAT, it's a hamster, and that is what Miss Sato put on hold, but she didn't say what kind of hamster she wanted , she just bought the kit therefore one of you two must pick out what breed you want"

I slowly move toward the hamster cage. I don't know anything about ra.. I mean hamsters.

If Asami didn't help me so much, there would be no way in history I would hold a hamster.

I look at the hamsters and they look sort of cute.

"Hey little guy" I say while putting one finger on the glass

Then the hamster, shove his butt in my face.

"I want that one, the one that just mooned me" I say while laughing

The man nods "The gold hamster it is"

He then puts the hamster in my hand.

"Awww hey little guy, he is a guy right"? I ask

"Yes, he is"

I smiles "Hey little guy, you are so cute, I'm going to call you applesauce"

"Haha why Applesauce" Autumn asks while she hold him

"Because his fur is gold like applesauce

The man laughs and I give him an evil look

"What's so funny"?

The man clears his throat and straighten up

"Noting I just thought a manly man like yourself would have chosen a tougher name"

I roll my eyes "Applesauce is a tough name"

"Yes it is Baby. And so are you "Autumnn says while giving me a kiss

 **(Opal)**

We are having Korra's surprise party in our apartment. Bolin and I just got home from getting the cake and supplies.

Bolin puts the cake in the refrigerator. While I take out the decorations

"What time is Korra going to be here"?

"Not until probably 6, Tuesdays and Thursdays are the days she goes to the gym"

We decided on the cake flavor to be red velvet to go along with the whole Fire Nation theme.

"Play some music" I call out to Bolin while I'm hanging the Happy Birthday banner.

"Ok Baby" he says while running to my room to turn on the radio

"Don't play any ROCK music" I giggle to myself I'm on a roll today I better not use all my rock jokes all in one day.

Bolin comes out of my room.

"Ok what do you want me to do now boss lady?"

"Can you blow up some balloons"?

"Sure things, but It might be hard because you already take my breath away" I smile that was good one

As we are doing our tasks we hear the door knob start to move.

"Ughhh I hate this key" Korra says from outside the door.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be here "? Bolin whispers

I start to panic

"I don't know why she is here so early"

"Get her to leave as soon as she walks in she will know what we are up to"

"What am I supposed to say"?

"I don't know say something to get her to leave"

I run to the the door and trip over one of the party favors and hit my head.

"Are you ok"? Bolin asks

"Yes, just hit my head on the solid floor I'm good"

Ok Opal take a deep breath get her to leave without drawing attention.

I open the door and use my body to shield the view from the inside.

"Hey Korra what bring you here"?

Korra gives me a weird look "Umm I live here"

I laugh

"I know that silly"

Korra laughs too

"Yeah you're really funny Opal, so can you please move out of the way so I can take a nap, I'm too tired to go to the gym today"

"Now isn't a good time to take a nap"

Korra raises her eyebrows "Why not"?

"Umm because I'm sort of busy with you know reading and college stuff"

Korra looks at me

I look at her

Korra looks at me

I look at her.

Then she crosses her arms "I know what's going on"

I sigh "You do"? I start to panic the gig is up

"You can't fool me Opal, I knew something suspicious was going on all day"

"You did"?

Korra smiles "Yep, you getting that phone call this morning and from the look of your hair, Bolin is here isn't he"?

"Yeah he is" I say not getting her point

Korra then laughs "Ohhhhh why didn't you tell me you wanted some alone time with him Opal"?

What is she talking about?

"HEY BOLIN WHAT UP BRO" ? she calls out

"Hey Korra" he yells back

"I'll give you two some aloneeee time, I'm going to get some tea, I'll give you two an hour, should that be enough" ?

"Ummmm actually"

Bolin yells out "Come back in 2 hours"

Korra eyes goes wide "Wow are you two making a sequel to Fifty Shades of Mai"?

My face turns red

"Haha I'm just messing around, no pun intended"

She then turns around

"Bye Korra" I call out to her.

I then shut the door while Bolin is blowing balloons

"WHAT"? he says with his helium voice

 **(Asami)**

Finally I get to Republic City, I'm officially finish with traveling. No more meetings, press conferences, or anything.

Well I still have to make a guest appearance at Republic City Radio Station later this week but other than that I'm finally free.

I left my car in the airport parking lot. Luckily I only bought 2 bags so I don't need someone to help me carry them.

I'm happy that my car is still here. Even thought a lot of people leave their cars at the airport for days. I still feel paranoid that maybe someone will STAB MY TIRES.

While putting my bags in the back seat. I see a flyer in my wind shield that says

'Come visit Z-Tech and enter in our raffle, where you could win the new Z-Tech Model 3000 Car'

I look around and see all the cars here have this flyer.

I ball up the paper and toss it into the trash.

Who does this guy Peters think he is, I never even seen a picture of him, yet everyone always talking about him.

If his company is doing so well, why isn't he holding press conferences and going to public events?

I drive out of the parking lot and turn on the radio, to prevent me from thinking about work.

Hopefully Mako picked up Korra's gift already.

I got her a hamster, because I didn't want her to feel lonely when I bring Appa back home

It was Austin's idea, I wanted to get Korra aquarium, but Austin was telling me how that would be boring and a hamster would be more active.

He also bought his son a pet hamster and he showed me the website where he got it from.

It's so cool because you can customize the hamster cage and pick out what you want inside.

I decided to make everything blue since that's her favorite color.

I'm waiting at the stop light on my way to Opal's house when I see Korra coming out of the tea shop.

I bend down, please don't let her recognize my car.

Oh my Spirits, she is crossing the street, and as she walks right in front of my car.

I see she has on her headphones

I'm so mad I told her to stop walking around with them on, because it could be an emergency and she wouldn't know, because she would be too busy listening to the band Earth Wind and Fire.

She finally passes my car I sigh in relief.

I spoke too soon, Korra stops and walks backwards. I knew she saw me the gig is up, I ruined the surprise

She stops right in front of my car and bends down and picks up a dollar on the ground

which she smiles at.

The light turns green and one of the cars behind me honks

Korra then raises her middle finger up at the car.

I giggle at Korra's actions while she crosses the street.

 **(Korra)**

I came here to have a good time, and I feel so attacked right now.

I was just walking across the street minding my own business and this car honks at me.

On my birthday and everything, so I flip the bird at the car, behind a car that looked just like Asami's car which can't be because she all the way in the Fire Nation.

I got my free tea which was amazing even though Yuko forgot to heat up the water .

I have 30 minutes until I can go back to my APARTMENT key word MY.

I just don't understand, if Opal wanted privacy why didn't she just go to Bolin's apartment?

I sit down on a bench, while listening to the song Happy Birthday on repeat. I know I'm better than this, but no one cares about me or my birthday, so I'll throw my own party more like pity party, haha I'm so funny when I'm alone.

What make matters worse is, my own girlfriend didn't wish me a Happy Birthday but she did comment under my picture on Instagram making sure I feed her dog. You know what I'm keeping Appa forever to get back at her.

When she comes back next week, I'm going to get custody of Appa. I don't care I will take Asami to court to keep Appa.

I already have a great argument.

While I'm thinking about how to build my case. I get a text

 **Kuvira: Happy Birthday Korra sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I had to run some errand for the Metal Clan in Zaofu, you know for their so called "initiation process" in order for me to graduate in a few days from the Police Academy.**

 **Korra: Thank you, you are the only friend today to wish me a Happy Birthday : (**

 **Kuvira: You are kidding right?**

 **Korra: Nope,not even Asami, wished me a Happy Birthday**

 **Kuvira: Wow that sucks**

 **Korra: You don't say?**

 **Kuvira: Now I know you're mad but no need for the sarcasm, don't forget I can arrest you ;)**

 **Korra: I wish you would, because I would get Baatar on you so fast**

 **Kuvira: Do it I dare you lol**

 **Korra: Kk, Anyway I have something to tell you**

 **Kuvira: What?**

 **Korra: Sooo I was picked to get an internship with Republic City Police**

 **Kuvira: Awesome when do you start?**

 **Korra: Here is the thing, I'm going against this other girl**

 **Kuvira: Don't worry you will totally get it**

 **Korra: well I doubt it because Jenny is really good**

 **Kuvira: don't sell yourself short**

 **Korra: I'm not, I'm already taller than her**

 **Kuvira: That's not what I mean**

 **Korra: Ik I was just kidding**

 **Kuvira: well if you're telling me this just so I can put in a good word with Lin and Baatar, I can't help you**

 **Korra: me doing that noooooo, I would neverrrrr**

 **Kuvira: mmmmhmmm**

 **Korra: Come on Kuvira, can't you just do me a favor just once it's my birthday :( and you already aren't here to celebrate with me**

 **Kuvira: lol I know it is, and I wish I was there but you see what had happened was..**

 **Korra: yeah yeah save the sad story**

 **Kuvira: Like no one caring about your birthday ooooooohhhh**

 **Korra: Wow that was just..**

 **Kuvira: I'm kidding relax I'll be back home in a few days then you and I will celebrate**

 **Korra: You better get me a good gift**

 **Kuvira: My friendship is enough**

 **Korra: You can't buy things with friends**

 **Kuvira: yes you can but it's illegal ;)**

 **Korra: Dirty Cop with Dirty Jokes**

 **Kuvira: Lol Happy Birthday again I got to go**

 **Korra: Thank you and call you husband he misses you**

 **Kuvira: lol Ok I will**

 **(Asami)**

I knock on Opal's and Korra's apartment.

Then I hear a moan from inside their apartment .

"Is now a bad time"? I ask through the door

Then the door comes flying open with Bolin and Opal

"Asami" they both say while pulling me in for a group hug

"Hey Opal and Bolin" I say while returning the hug

"We thought you were Korra, that's why I made that sound" Bolin says while scratching his head

"Oh I was about to say if you two wanted to me to comes back" I say with a grin

Opal changes the subject "Do you like what we done with the place"?

I look around and see that their apartment was transformed to a Fire Nation theme party. It looked great they even had a life size cut out of a dragon on the wall.

"This is amazing you guys" I say while touching Korra's birthday banner"

"Thanks it was Bolin's idea" Opal says while kissing Bolin on the check

"Well Bolin, you roc….." I stop my last word because he is shaking his head at me.

"Bolin you are awesome" I say while he smiles

"Thank you Asami, I think Korra will be more excited seeing you instead of the decorations"

I sit down on their couch

"Did you park in the back, so Korra won't be able to see that you're here"? Opal asks

" Yesss mother, I parked a block away and walked here just to be safe"

She nods "Sounds great"

The doorbell rings "I got it" Bolin says while running toward the door.

"Who is it"? he says through the peep hole

"The strongest man alive now open up"

Bolin opens the door while Meelo, Tenzin, Pema,Kai, Jinora,Ikki, and Rohan walk in.

I stand up "Hello you all, are we too early"? Tenzin asks

"Nope better early than late" Opal says with a smile

"Asami you are here"? the kids say while running towards me.

"Hey, I missed you too" I say while giving each one of them a hug.

I pick up Rohan who is 4 now "Hey little man how are you"?

I say while pinching Rohan cheeks "Good"? he says

Meelo then walks up to me "You used to call me little man now you are cheating on me with Rohan"

"Shut up Meelo, Asami goes out with Korra" Ikki says

Meelo then rolls his eyes "If that is so true, where is her girlfriend Korra at anyway"? he says while crossing his arms

"Come on Meelo stop being in denial, they go out now, so move on" Kai says while laughing

Meelo then grabs my hand "If you and Korra don't work out, you know where to find me baby" he says while kissing my hand

"Meelo leave Asami alone" Pema says

I put Rohan down and give Pema a hug "Great to see that you're home safe Asami"

"Glad to be back and thank you Pema for the delicious organic cookies you sent me while I was away"

Pema laughs "Finally someone appreciates my cooking, I tried for years to get Korra to start eating more locally grown products, but she was all like these arms don't get buff from just eating kale"

We both laugh

Then we hear another knock on the door.

"I got it" Meelo says while sprinting toward the door.

"Mako my man what's up" Meelo says while Mako and Autumn walks through the door.

"What's in the box"? Bolin asks Mako

"Dezzz Nuts" Mako says while everyone groans at such a corny answer.

"I'm just kidding its Asami's gift for Korra"

"You got Korra a pet"? Jinora asks

"Yeah I got her a hamster"

"Awesome can I set up the cage Asami"? Kai asks

"I would love for you to do that Kai thank you" Kai then grabs the kit from Mako

"I'll watch him to make sure he follows the directions" Jinora says while following Kai into Korra's room

"KEEP THE DOOR OPEN" Tenzin yells out to them

"Relax Honey, they aren't bad kids" Pema says to Tenzin who looks like he about to have a heart attack

"Yeah I know, but I know how 16 years olds think especially how teenage boys think," Tenzin says

I laugh because Pema puts her hands on her hips "How did you think when you were 16" she asks

Tenzin then panics and changes the subject "Ohh this is a very nice dragon"

I really missed all of them.

 **(Korra)**

Ok it's 6:00 I gave them more than enough times for how many rounds they wanted to go. I'm tired and just want to sleep.

This was the worst birthday ever. I just want today to end so I can forget about this terrible day.

I walk toward my apartment and see Baatar get out of his car.

"Baatar what are you doing here" I call out to him in his Republic City police uniform.

He looks surprise to see me

"Oh Hey Korra, I was just going to talk to Opal about you know the streets and stuff" he says with a giant grin on his face

"Really the streets"? I say while crossing my arms

He then nods "Yeah the streets"

His story doesn't add up something is going on here.

"I don't believe you, tell me why you are really here"? I say while walking towards him.

"Ok Korra you caught me, I'm here to ask for advice from Opal for a gift to get Kuvira when she graduates from the police academy in a few days"

I smile now that makes more sense

"Awww why didn't you just say that in the first place"?

"Because I didn't want everyone to know that I didn't know what to get my WIFE"

I get why he wanted it to be a secret.

"Well let's go talk to Opal together" he nods

"Ok let me just text my boo thang" Baatar says while pulling out his phone

"Ok let's go" he says with a smile

I walk toward the elevator but Baatar stops me

"Can we take the stairs I ate a dozen donuts today and I want to walk it off"

"THE STAIRS, WE LIVE ON THE 8TH FLOOR" I yell out

"Great that's more of workout lets go"

Ughhhh

 **(Opal)**

"Baatar just texted me saying Korra is here, ughh he ruined everything now she knows something is going on"

"Calm down Opal, maybe that's a good thing he's with her" Bolin says

"Whatever it's too late now they're on their way now so everyone get in positions and turn off the lights"

Tenzin screams out "Where is Jinora and Kai"

"Oh hush" Pema says while we get down.

"Asami how about you hide in Korra's room" Mako whispers

"Great Idea" Asami says while heading to Korra's room

"Ouch"

"Sorry Ikki didn't see you there" Asami says

I hope this plan works

 **(Asami)**

I get to Korra's room and shut the door. And to my surprise she actually cleaned her room. I'm used to it looking like junk yard.

But now it's really organized and tidy

I decide to hide in the closet. Haha closet, when I pop out I can say 'Hey I'm out of the closet' haha I'm so funny when I'm alone.

As I'm waiting for Korra, I see Appa in the corner. Oh Spirits if he sees me the surprise will be ruined.

Appa head toward the closet from across the room.

"Go away Appa" I whisper but he just sits right down in front of the closet door

"Appa go away" he barks

"Shhhh you're going to blow the cover"

He stops barking and starts rolling across the floor. Oh no he been with Korra for too long even picked up her lazy habits

 **(Korra)**

Baatar is talking my ear off like bro ask Opal the question then leave.

I pull out my apartment key and Baatar keeps moving

"Relax Baatar, Opal is your sister you can talk to her about anything"

"I know I'm just really nervous"

I turn the key and open the door.

"Why is it so dark in here"?

I turn the lights on and

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORRA" then confetti falls on me

A big smile appears on my face

"Awww you guys, you shouldn't have" I say still in shock by all the decorations

Baatar starts laughing "You thought I ruined it Opal didn't you"

Opal smiles "I did to be honest Baatar"

"Thank you guys you really surprised me, I thought you forgot my birthday"

"No way Korra you put it on everyone's calendar" Mako says

"Yeah she even hacked into my Instagram and changed my bio and put her birthday in" Kai says

"Oh you thought that was crazy, Korra took the liberty to have Koko the man at the pier to tell us how many days till Korra's Birthday while honking his horn" Tenzin says

"Well I was just making sure" I say with a grin

My birthday party has a Fire Nation theme with dragons, this is awesome and even my birthday banner has me riding on a dragon.

"Thank you all this really means a lot to me, I wish everyone was here to see what a great job you all did"

Pema then walks up to me while putting a crown on my head.

"I know Asami would have loved to be here but she will be here soon don't you worry" she says while giving me a hug.

"I know" I try not to cry in front of everyone but I really miss her and wish she was here.

"Korra can you go get a blanket for Rohan I think he needs a nap" Ikki says

"No I don't" Rohan protest

"That's a great idea he been a little cranky" Tenzin says

"Sure, sorry Rohan"

I head to my room and the door is closed

I swear if Bolin and Opal did it in my bed I'm going to kill them because I never shut my door. I open the door and my bed is very neat I sigh in relief

I head to my closet where I keep the extra blankets and see Appa laying on the ground.

"Aww Appa you are just like your mother lazy and always taking a nap.

I slide my closet door open

Asami jumps out of the closet door "SURPRISE"

I have a heart attack and fall backward on the floor

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORRA"

I start laughing "Asami when, how,"

Asami helps me up "I thought you weren't going to be here until next weekend" I say excitedly

I pull her into a hug and lift her up.

"Haha put me down Korra"

"No I'm never going to let you go, you aren't leaving me again"

I drop Asami onto my bed and start leaving small kisses on her neck

"Korra you have guest" she giggles

"They can wait I'm the birthday girl remember"

Asami then leans forward to give me a passionate kiss.

"Wow Asami that was just wow" she then smiles

"I missed you so much Korra and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon"

"That's music to my ears" I reconnect our lips and a small moan escapes her mouth

Asami then flips us over so she is on top

"You are the birthday girl remember" she says while looking down at me with a grin

Someone clears their throat

"Excuse me sorry to bother you two, but we want to do the whole cake and gift thing since it's a birthday party and all"

I throw my pillow at Opal who dodges it.

"You missed" she says while sticking her tongue out.

We both walk out while holding hands, everyone says aww and I roll my eyes

"Who idea was this"? I ask

Opal steps forward "It was mines and Asami's idea"

I walk toward Opal and give her a hug

"Aww Opal, you truly are a great friend, and all this time I thought you forgot"

"I could never, you are my best friend Korra"

"Can we give this girl a round of applause please" I say while everyone claps for Opal

"Let open presents now" Ikki cheers

"Yeah open my present first" Meelo says

"Don't worry I will open all of them"

I sit down on the couch while everyone huddles around me.

I can spot Meelo's present from a mile away, his gift is covered with leaves as wrapping paper

I fake smile at Meelo's creativity and open the gift and lift up the top of the box.

It's a packet of paper, I look at Meelo confused

"It's a will so if something happens to you I can have Asami"

I look at Asami who is trying not to laugh.

"Wow thanks Meelo, for wishing death upon me best gift ever" I say while pulling him into a hug

"You're welcome Korra, just want to let you know that Asami will be in good hands" he then winks at his soon to be girlfriend

Tenzin then whispers to Pema "We need to take him to get help" while Pema hits him.

"Open mines next Ikki" says

I pick up Ikki gift and open the bag.

"Aww Ikki I love it did you paint this yourself"?

"Yep I did it in art class, it's a picture of you bending all 4 elements like the Avatar"

This painting is really cool my eyes are white like I'm in the Spirit world while I'm floating in the air with the 4 elements around me.

"I love it" I pull Ikki into a hug

"Opal and Bolin then step forward "We thought you would like it" they say together

I open the wrapping paper and it's a new laptop case that says 'I will Ctrl Alt Del All Hackers'

"This is Awesome you guys, I'm totally going to bring this to class tomorrow"

Baatar then steps forward

"If Kuvira and you didn't make me a child, then I don't want anything" Baatar face turns red

"Actually I got you this" he hands me a flash drive

"What's this"?

"It's some old flies from our Cyber Security Department which I thought would be some interest to you"

"Thank you Baatar" he smiles

Mako then comes in the room with a big box

"What did you get me Mr. Business Man"? he laughs

"I didn't get you this Asami did"?

I look at Asami who is looking away from me humming

He hands me the box "Be careful it's fragile" Mako says

This box is heavy I open the wrapping paper which has small holes in it.

"You got me a hamster awesome" I say while looking at the golden hamster

"What's his name"? I ask

"Well Mako called him Applesause" Autumn says

I look at Mako who is blushing "I mean if you want to call him something else you can"

I laugh "No I kind of do like the name Applesause"

Asami smiles "Glad you like it honey, I just didn't want you to feel lonely when I take home Appa"

I knew this was a trick to take custody of our child Appa.

"Oh you aren't taking Appa away" I say with a grin

"Oh really" Asami says while crossing her arms with a smile

"Yep he is mines now, I will even take you to court"

"You don't have to that let's just let Appa decide" Asami says

"How are we supposed to do that"?

Bolin then adds "Why don't the both of you stand up and call out his name and whoever Appa goes to gets to keep him"

"Deal" we both say

We stand up and Bolin picks up Appa

"Ok when I say go the both of you call his name"

"Ready….Set…..GO"

"Appa"

"Appa"

Bolin lets Appa go and he makes his way towards me

"Yes I knew it" I say happily

Then Appa makes his way toward the right to Asami

"Noooo Appa I'm over here" I scream out

Then he starts licking Asami

"I guess he made his choice" Bolin says while everyone laugh

"That's not fair she probably had food in her pocket or something"

Mako gets up "Can we get back to the gifts" he says while holding another box with Autumn

"Sure" I say while taking Appa out of Asami's arms.

"Well before you open this, Autumn and I would like to let you know that you are one of our dearest friend and you mean to the world to us"

"Awww that's so sweet, Thank you Autumn for teaching Mako to be in touch with his sensitive side"

Autumn laughs "Actually Mako was always sensitive I just helped him embrace it" she says while kissing Mako on the cheek

Mako hands me the box and it's even heavier than the other one.

"What's inside ROCKS"? I look at Bolin who rolls his eyes

"Just Open It"! everyone yells

"Ok OK" I open the box and this can't be  
"YOU TWO GOT ME THE GAME-Z, how did you get this Mako"?

Mako laughs "Don't look at me Autumn got it for you "

I get up from the couch and give Autumn a hug "Thank you so much Autumn this must had cost you a fortune, I been saving up for months to buy this"

Autumn hugs me back "No actually I got it for free"

"How"? Jinora asks

Autumn smiles

"Well I got an email from the company Z-Tech and they saw my project on display on how the human mind sees emotions, and they want me to work in their Human Resources department to handle complaints and stuff. I didn't even accept or decline their offer yet and they still sent me the GameZ as a gift, so since Mako and I don't have time to play games, we knew this was the perfect gift for you

"Are you going to take the job"? Kai asks

"I don't know yet they pay well and it would look great on my resume, then again I don't want to work with Asami's competitor" Autumm says while everyone looks at Asami

"Don't let me prevent you from getting a job Autumm" Asami says

"I know but you are my friend Asami"

"You still will be my friend Autumm, no matter what you choice, always remember that"

"ENOUGH WITH THE WORK TALK, MORE PRESENTS" Meelo yells

 ***Later Around 8pm***

After I finished all the presents, video chatted with my parents, and enjoyed my amazing red velvet cake which said

"Until The Fire Nation Attacked 'on it which made it even funnier because there were 19 candles on it

I stand on top of the chairs "I have an announcement everyone"

"You better sit down before you break your arm again" Mako says while everyone laughs

"THAT WAS 2 YEARS AGO GET OVER IT"

You would think a girl climb a ferris wheel one time in her life and you never hear the end of it.

"I want to thank you all for coming and putting together and making this the best surprise birthday party ever and it means a lot that you all took the time to do this for me, I love you all"

Everyone says awwwww

"We all love you too Korra" Pema says

After giving each and every one a hug they gets their things and head out the door.

"Opal where are you going you live here remember" I stop her from walking out the door.

"I'm going to stay with Bolin for tonight"

"Why"? Opal then winks

While she shuts the door.

I turn around to look at Asami "Why did she leave"?

Asami then smiles "I swear for a future Cyber Security Specialist you can't take a hint"

She says walking towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What do you mean,my career choice has everything to do about hints"

"Well here another hint" Asami then starts unbuttoning her blouse

Now I know why Opal left

Before Asami could say anything else I lift her up and take her into my bedroom

While she laughs

"Best Birthday Ever"

 **Thanks to all that wrote a review on my first chapter, as always I would love for you all to write a review for this chapters. I get excited seeing what you all have to say.**

 **Also I will sometimes put flashbacks into the story like for example a flashback about how Korra and Asami told their friends and family members they were going out and stuff like that.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter and hoped you all enjoyed it, and it means a lot that my chapters make you laugh.**

 **I'm going to be on the road, which will be boring so feel free to pm me and save me from my boredom lol**

 **This story is going to start picking up next chapter, Z-Tech is one sneaky company, and sometimes the people you trust can stab you in the back. I wonder which friend or family member going to do that could be Asami's or Korra's stay tuned!**


	3. Mother's Day

**HAPPY Mother's Day, decided to make a flashback to when Korra took Asami back home to celebrate Mother's day, sorry if I disappointed you all by not having this chapter being all action like. Don't worry I will post another chapter this week to make up for it. Look on the bright side I posted an update again ;) Also try to picture the Water Tribe more like the state Alaska, for imagery**

 ***Spring of Last Year***

 **(Korra)**

"Are you sure your parents aren't going to kill me"?

I take off my headphones to hear what Asami was saying

"WHAT" ? I yell out

Asami rolls her eyes "Never mind Korra it's not important"

"I'm sorry, I do care, what did you say"?I reach for her hand but she pulls away

"We're in public Korra"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes

"No one is paying attention to us Asami stop panicking, are you nervous about telling my parents about us"?

She nods

"Why they love you" I say with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah they loves me because I saved your life, and what about your father, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe do you see how big he is, he will kill me"

I try not to laugh at Asami freaking out.

"Calm down, we're just going to tell my mother today"

I don't care who's looking I grab her hand anyways

"Asami relax, everything is going to be fine, it's just my mother"

She sighs

"Ok, but I'm not telling your father about us on Father's Day"!

"Haha aww man, you took my idea"

Asami punches my shoulder

"Ouch, I don't know why you are so scarred, your father is more scarier than mine" I tease

"Really"?

"Haha you're right my father is a buff man I would be scared, if I was you too"

"Korrraaaaa"

This is too funny.

"Chill, we have an hour before we get on the plane, let's just get something to drink while we wait"

"What do you mean by drink, you are underage remember" Asami says with a smirk

I gasp "Noooo, I totally forgot, thank you Asami for reminding me about my age"

"You're very welcome Korra"

We walk to this smoothie bar called 'Oasis'

"What do you want"? I ask Asami while she sits down

"I don't know, surprise me I'll wait here, I have to make some business calls"

I walk up to the counter "Hi can I get two slushies please"? I ask the cashier

He then sighs out of irritation "What flavor"?

His words were colder than the Northern and Southern Water Tribe combined.

"What flavors do you have"? I ask even though the menu was right in front of me.

I didn't like his attitude, so I might as well get on his nerves some more

"We have, Lion Turtle Lime, Shipwreck Strawberry, Boomerang Blueberry, Princess Yue Grape, Raava Raspberry, Blood Bending Orange"

I stop the cashier

"That's so stereotypical, why does all the slushies names have to be related to the Water Tribes"

"Mam can you please get out of my face"

I back away from being over the counter and cross my arms

"Let me speak to your manager"

"Why"? The cashier asks

"Because I feel offended, do you see my skin?"

I shove my arm in the man's face "Do you see this"?

"Not really because you have your arm in my face"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm full blood Water Tribe baby, and you got to deal with it"

The cashier clears his throat

"I'm sorry if the names offended you but I didn't come up with them, I just take orders, tell you what how about I give you the slushies on the house, and you can write a complaint to the owner of this place so they can change the names"?

I think about it

"Ok, but I'll get 2 Lion Turtle Lime because that sounds the least stereotypical."

I come back to the table with our drinks and Asami looks worried

"Hey why so blue it's not like I got you, Boomerang Blueberry"

I laugh at how awesome that joke was

Asami just stares at me, I slide in the booth in front of her.

"My joke wasn't that bad, you had to be there to understand what I meant, by Boomerang Blueberry"

She doesn't say anything

"Why are you so sour, you didn't even take a sip of your Lion Turtle Lime, haha get it limes are sour"

She pushes her drink to the side

"Asami what's wrong you love my jokes"

Her eyes start to water

I move from sitting in front of her, to beside her "What's wrong Asami"

She doesn't say anything just pushes her phone toward me

I pick it up and see that it's a message from her father and it's a picture of her mother.

Now I understand why she is so upset, I feel so stupid this whole time I was all excited about getting to see my mother that I didn't think about how Asami must be feeling.

I pull her into a hug while she cries on my shoulder I smooth her hair

This is so unfair, why did she have to lose her mother. Asami doesn't deserve to being feeling hurt like this.

The worst part is I can't make it all better, I can't bring her mother back. I'm supposed to make sure she never feels hurt and I can't fix this. I just have to be there for her.

"Asami, I wish I could take away all your pain, I wish I could bring you mother back, and I wish I could make those jerks pay for what they did, from the looks of this picture you look just like her and I doubt she wants you feeling hurt like this, you are making her so proud by taking over your father company, changing the world, and leaving a good impression on everyone you meet, and I know she loves you and is watching over you right now. You can't change what happens but you can change how you react to it, I love you Asami and want to let you know I'm here for you"

She wipes her face

"I love you too Korra and you are right, she wouldn't want me feeling sorry for myself, I guess just seeing a picture of her reminded me that she couldn't be here to celebrate with us, maybe we could have told both our mother about us" she tease

I laugh "I bet she is proud that her daughter has a smoking hot, strong, smart, and funny girlfriend"

"Everything you said was right except the funny part"

My mouth drops

 ***On the Plane***

 **(Asami)**

I look out the window and see that we are almost there. Korra fell asleep, and her head is resting on my shoulder

She looks so peaceful, when she isn't saying a corny joke

I really need to go to the restroom but I don't want to wake her.

A flight attendant walks past our aisle

"Excuse me miss" I whisper

The woman stops and smiles "Yes, Miss Sato"?

"How much longer do we have until we land"?

"Well we should be in the Southern Water Tribe in 1 hour"

I can't wait that long, I shouldn't had that slushy with Korra to see who would get a brain freeze first.

Which by the way I won

"Umm I really need to go to the restroom but….." I point to Korra while the flight attendant nods

"Slowly replace your shoulder with your arm, to support her head" the flight attendant instructs

I don't know how this is going to work but I really need to go to the bathroom.

Do as the flight attendant says and now my arm is holding up Korra's head

"Now slowly get up and I'll hold her head until you get back" the flight attendant says

I don't know, that seems a little shady. If this flight attendant tries something on my Korra. I don't care if were in first CLASS she will get SCHOOLED"

I get up and head to the bathroom.

 **(Korra)**

Asami smells so good. This must be a new fragrance. I bring my nose closer to her skin

"You smell sooo good" she giggles

"Thank you"

Wait that doesn't sound like Asami's voice.

I open my eyes and see a woman I never seen before.

She smiles "Sorry if I frighten you, your friend had to go to the restroom" the flight attendant says

I straighten up. I can't believe I just sniffed a stranger's arm. My nose didn't just sniff the smell, it inhaled the smell, fell in love with the smell, my nose wanted to be the smell.

Asami walks back to her seat.

"You're awake" she says with a smile

I nod trying not to look suspicious

"Thank you" Asami says to the flight attendant

"You are very welcome, and it's called Sea Island Cotton from Bath and Body Works" the woman says to me and winks.

Asami looks at me confused

"Nice weather we are having right"? I say while looking out the window.

 **(Asami)**

We get our rental car and I head to the driver's seat. Korra block the door. No I'm driving she says while taking the keys away from me.

I get on the passenger side and as I grab the handle but Korra locks it.

"HAHA VERY FUNNY KORRA" she unlock the door.

Just as I'm as reaching for it again she locks it again.

"KORRA GROW UP"

She sticks out her tongue while she moves forward then stops as when I get close to the car she moves forward again.

This is to frustrating can she stop playing games?

"KORRA I'M NOT JOKING STOP"! I yell out

She rolls her window down and I walk toward the car

"Ohh was that your teacher voice I just heard"? she says laughing

"Korra let me get in the car or else"

She smiles "Or else what"?

"Or else, I'll tell your mother about the senior prank you pulled"

Korra gets out the car "Let me open the door for you my lady" she says all nervous.

"Haha the jokes on you now".

As we are driving on this bridge surrounded by icebergs. I decide to ask Korra something

"Can I ask you something"?

Korra turns to me "Yes anything"

"I know this is a stupid question, but do you really build igloos here"

Korra gets mad

"NO ASAMI WE DON'T BUILD IGLOOs, GO FISHING or SIT AROUND THE FIRE TELLING TALL TALEs"

"I'm sorry it was a question, sorry if I offended you" I never seen Korra so angry before.

She doesn't say anything

"Korra I'm sorry please talk to me"

She then burst out laughing

"Haha you should have seen the look on your face"

I start laughing too but on the inside I was terrified.

"We do all those things but not to the extreme, all Water Tribe people live in real houses but we sometimes build igloos just to camp out or for traditions"

"Can you build an Igloo"?

"Yes, I can do you want to camp out"? Korra says while she raises her eyebrows

"No way it's too cold" I yell out

"You are no fun" Korra pouts

 **(Korra)**

I pull up in our drive way.

"Are you ready"? I ask Asami who is shivering

"How can you live here, you cut the heat off for only 2 seconds and I feel like I'm going to freeze to death"

"What are you talking about Republic City is too hot, do you see me complaining"?

We get out the car and I get the bags

Asami is standing by me

"What are you doing go ring the doorbell"

" I can't " she says

"WHY NOT"?

"I'm scarred"

I try not to laugh

"Ok grab this bag and we will go together".

I lock the car and we walk to the door.

Just when I was about to ring the doorbell the door comes flying open.

"Hey" my dad lifts Asami and I to brings us into a hug

"Dad we can't breathe"

He laughs "Sorry Korra and Miss Sato, I'm honored you choose our family to stay with, so you can get inspiration on your new project and understand the weather conditions here"

"No it's my honor you allowed me to stay with you all" I bow

I rolls my eyes "Where is mom"?

"She is in the kitchen" my father says while taking our bags

I lead Asami into the kitchen where my mother is making a cake.

"Mom don't forget the eggs" my mom drops the bowl on the floor

"KORRA" I run toward her

"Surprise Happy Mother's Day" I give her a hug

"Korra you surprised me I didn't know you were coming today"

"I know, that's why it was a surprise and look who I bought Asami"

My mom turns and look at Asami standing awkwardly in the door frame.

"Hello Senna" my mom walks toward her with her arms wide open

"Hello Asami" she says while pulling her into a hug.

My father comes into the kitchen and lift the both of them off the ground

"I love hugs" he says

"Dad put Miss Sato and Mom down" I protest

 **(Asami)**

Senna and Tonraq are outside building an Igloo.

I walk into the kitchen and see Korra making dinner.

She's stirring something in a pot, I sneak behind her and wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her neck.

"What are you making"?

"I'm making stew, but if you keep kissing me like that, It won't be the only thing I will be making

I giggle

"Well I'm starved, so I better stop"

"So when are you going to tell your mother"? I ask

"Well I was thinking after dinner"

That's too soon, I'm not prepared, like Happy Mother's Day by the way I been dating and sleeping with your daughter, but you can trust me because I was her teacher. I can't do that!

"Asami it will be fine, my mother already happy that you're here"

"Happy because she thinks I'm here to do research on the road conditions for Future Industries"

Korra walks towards me and lifts me up on the counter.

"I'm not worried so you shouldn't be worried Asami" she says while giving me a kiss.

We get so lost in our kiss that the smoke alarm goes off.

"Ohh shit the stew" Korra lift up the pot from the stove

Senna and Tonraq comes into the kitchen

"What happened" Senna asks

"It got a little too hot in here" Korra says with a smile.

 **(Korra)**

Dinner was great Asami kept making my parents smile. I felt like my mother was more interested in Asami's new invention than me stacking 45 toothpaste tops without them falling down.

My mom is washing the dishes and Asami is drying them

"Mom can I talk to you"?

My mom stops what she's doing "Yes sure honey"

"It's kind of personal" I say while looking at Asami

"Do you want to go outside for privacy" my mother asks

"No I think it would be best if Asami stays" my mom looks at me confused.

I take a deep breath

"I have a girlfriend" my mom puts her hand over her chest

"Thanks Spirts, I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant"

I awkwardly laugh and Asami looks like she is having a panic attack

"Who is the lucky girl, I knew someone was making you happy, I bet she is beautiful" she says while giving me a hug

"I mean she alright looking, just average" I tease while Asami sticks her middle finger up at me when my mom wasn't looking

"When do I get to meet the girl this girlfriend of yours"?

"Funny thing you already have" I say while pointing to Asami standing against the fridge.

"KUVIRA IS THE GIRL YOU'RE DATING"? my mother yells out

"NO WHO SAID THAT"

"You pointed to the picture of you and Kuvira on the fridge" my says

"No mom, I'm not dating her she has a boyfriend"

"Then who are you dating, I know you love eating but I doubt you are dating the fridge"

I put my hand on my head

"Mom I'm dating…"

"She is dating me Senna" Asami says.

 **(Asami)**

Senna is looking at me in shock.

Oh spirts she is going to kill me. "Asami you are dating my daughter"

My mouth goes dry "Yes Mam"

Senna sits down "This is too much to process, you are her teacher"

Korra stands beside me "Not anymore mother"

Senna is fanning herself "Does your father know Korra" ?

"No he doesn't, and I was hoping you wouldn't tell him yet"

"Korra, I can't process all this, how do you think your father will react"

I can picture it now, Tonraq chasing me out of town with an axe.

"Senna I know the age shocks you but I love your daughter and I want to let you know I would never try to hurt her" I explain

"Asami, I know you are a sweet girl but, my daughter out of all people"

"Your daughter is amazing, and you can't help who you are attracted too and that happened to be her"

"Mom, I love Asami and we been together for a year now and we been through a lot together, and everything been working out fine"

Senna takes a deep breath

"Mom did we ruin your mother day"? Korra asks

Senna laughs to herself "This will defiantly be a Mother's Day I will never forget"

Senna then stands up and walks towards me

and wraps me into a hug

"Asami, for some reason I trust you with my daughter and know you will never hurt her, now I have two daughters in away and I'm happy to say that this was the best Mother's Day gift ever"

I catch myself tearing up.

Senna unwraps one arm from around me "Bring it in Korra"

We all do a group hug "Haha I feel so relived" Korra says

"Wait until you tell your father" Korra stops laughing

"Relax, he will, be so excited don't worry" Senna says while we all pull away

"By the way, you two won't be sharing a room now"

My face turns red

"Awww come on mom" Korra whines

"My day my rules Korra" Senna says while we all walk out toward the Igloo

 **Hope you all have a Happy Mother's Day, and next chapter I promise will be awesome.**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews they motivate me to update quickly ;)**

 **So tell me what you got your mother or just write a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Korra)**

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"Ugh Asami turn your alarm off" I bring my pillow to my ears.

"No Korra, you have class today and that's your alarm not mines"

I reach my hand from under the covers to find my phone on the nightstand. My hand finally finds my phone and I put it on silence, and go back to sleep.

"KORRA" Asami says while getting up from bed

"WHAT, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CLASS TODAY"

"Well you don't have an option, school comes first and I also have that radio interview today so get up"

I roll my eyes and continue to try to get back into my snooze

Next thing I know, someone is tugging my leg out of bed

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE"

I try not to laugh at how Asami is trying to move me.

"Just a few more minutes, and you better stop before a weak girl like you get hurt"

I smile into my pillow at Asami's struggle to get me out of bed.

Next thing I know my body starts moving toward the edge of the bed.

"Who's weak now"?

I grab a hold of the bed frame

"ASAMI LET ME REST PLEASE, It's my birthday"

"What are you talking about, your birthday was 3 days ago" she says while still pulling me

"Who cares it's still my birthday week"

Asami finally gives up.

"Korra, you're so lazy get up" she then picks up one of the pillows and starts hitting me with it

"Get Up" her hits doesn't even hur…..

"Ouch Asami" I yell while leaning forward

"I'm up now are you happy"?

I grab the pillow out of her hand and start hitting her

"How do you like it now huh, it's not fun is it" ?

I open my bedroom door and see Opal looking at me while eating her breakfast

"What"? I ask

"I'm not going to even ask what was going on in there".

I roll my eyes and head into the shower

 **(Asami)**

I head out the room and see Opal sitting at the table eating breakfast

"Good Moring Opal" I say while grabbing a bowl of Fire Flakes

"Good Moring Asami, you look nice where are you off to"?

"I have an interview later today" I sit down at the table with Opal

"I feel like I'm over staying my welcome, I get so lonely at my new house, I miss my small apartment"

Opal laughs "Girl, you aren't over staying your welcome, we love it when you're are here, especially so you can keep Korra in check"

"I feel the same way, like I said my offer of you all coming over still stands and don't you have class today"?

"I have night classes today"

"Then why are you up so early"? Opal sighs

"I feel like everyone is doing something but me, Kuvira is going to graduate from the police academy, Mako works at the mechanic shop and goes to school, Bolin goes on real rock hunts, Desna is a famous poet, Eska doing make-up for movie stars, Kimberly has a job, and I feel like I'm going nowhere in life"

I didn't know Opal felt that way

"Opal you are still young, you still have time to decided what you want to do with your life, don't compare your life with others, because you will never be happy"

"Thanks' Asami maybe I should listen to you since you changed your career choice 2 times" Opal tease

"Ohh shut up haha"

"How do you feel about, Autumn working for Z-Tech now"?

I was hurt, who wouldn't be, but I didn't want her to turn down a job because of me.

"I knew she was going to take it, but a part of me hoped she wouldn't"

Opal nods

"How does Korra feel about it"?

"She doesn't know yet"

"Didn't you tell Korra"?

"No, Mako told me about Autumn "

"Autumn told me yesterday about it"

"Oh"

I finish my cereal and Korra comes out of the bathroom

"Asami make me my toast woman"

I give her an evil glare

"Haha I mean, may you please make me some toast baby"

I smile and get up from the table.

"Sure honey, since you asked so nicely"

 **(Korra)**

I get to class and see Jenny sitting at her desk.

Look at her coding away, like she's better than everyone

I unpack my bag and take a seat.

"Aww Man" Ms. Net says out loud

"What's Wrong Ms. Net" I ask

"I forgot my blue flash drive in my car, Is anyone here willing to take my keys and go it for me"?

Before she can finish her sentence Jenny gets up and grabs her keys

"I got it Ms. Net" she says while running out the door.

I wonder why Jenny was so eager to go get the key..

Oh my spirits It's probably a test.

I get up quickly knocking down my keyboard running out the door.

How could I be so foolish, I thought she was going to test us next week, because she just told us about it this week.

I get halfway down the halls and see

The elevator door slowly close and I catch a glimpse of Jenny sticking her tongue out at me.

I take the stairs and run down quickly

I get to the exit and open the door and see Jenny storm outside to the parking lot.

I run after her

I'm dead on her trail

"Jenny stop" I call out

She laughs

"No way, maybe you shouldn't had eaten all that birthday cake"

"Me eating cake has nothing to do with my fitness and by the way, joke is on you because I don't have any more birthday cake, I ate it all 2 days ago" I say out of breath

"Right and you call yourself fit for the police force"

If it wasn't for me being out of breath and tired, I would totally have a comeback but I need to save my breath.

Jenny gets into Ms. Net car and locks the door.

I bang on the windshield "Come on Jenny open up" she then turns on the windshield wipers

"You are childish Jenny" I scream out while she laughs looking for the flash drive in the car"

I try pulling the handles of the car door.

"The car is lock genius" Jenny says still inside the car

she then picks something up from the ground it the flash drive and she smiles at it

I peek through the windows to see the note attached to it.

Jenny rolls the window down

"I'll read it to you loser.

 _Dear the lucky person who found this letter, your quick thinking allowed you to move forward on your quest to gain an internship, quick thinking is important, in the police force therefore this flash drive has all the information you will need to get a boost on your challenge._

 _Sincerely Ms. Net"_

Jenny gets out the car smiling and hands me the keys "Here you can have her keys now"

"Who cares Jenny you still suck"

Jenny laughs while walking off "That's what losers say"

Ugh I feel so stupid, I could have easily won, if it wasn't for me not thinking quickly

I'm not ready to go back into class with Jenny smiling at me.

I get into Ms. Net car and turn on the radio

I pull out my phone and see I received a text from Asami

 **Asami: Hey come over my house later tonight**

I don't deserve to hang out with Asami I'm a failure

 **Korra: I don't know, I messed up**

 **Asami: How**

 **Korra: I don't want to talk about it**

 **Asami: Ok**

 **Korra: Ok since you are begging for me to tell you, I'll tell you**

 **Asami: Why thank you Korra, for putting my begging to an end**

 **Korra: Welcome, anyways I lost a competition today**

 **Asami: Gasp, you losing, how could this be?**

 **Korra: Yes it's quite shocking but I'm not perfect**

 **Asami: so you can't come over because you lose?**

 **Korra: That's correct**

 **Asami: Your logic doesn't make sense**

 **Korra: YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE**

 **Asami: Best come back of 2017**

 **Korra: I know**

 **Asami: Whatever your LOSE no pun intended**

 **Korra: :o you did not just go there?**

 **Asami: What do you ever so mean?**

 **Korra: You tried to make fun of me**

 **Asami: WIN?**

 **Asami: My bad I didn't mean WIN I meant WHEN, there is no Win in this conversation**

 **Korra: You know what you're lucky, you didn't say that to my face**

 **Asami: FaceTime me so I can do it then**

 **Korra: I can't I'm in my teacher's car**

 **Asami: WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR TEACHER'S CAR?**

 **Korra: Relax it's my teacher, it's not like I'm going to fall in love with my teacher**

 **Asami: You're are so right, silly me thinking like that, that would never happen**

 **Korra: Ikr who would date their teacher that's just strange**

 **Asami: I agree with you completely, a student dating a teacher that's is so weird and creepy**

 **Korra: lol haha, when is your radio interview thingy**

 **Asami: I'm about to drive to the station now**

 **Korra: I didn't ask that I said what time**

 **Asami: Well someone being a little too sarcastic today I see**

 **Korra: I'm sorry baby, I just feel disappointed that's all**

 **Asami: Don't be, you win some you lose some that how it goes, don't give up**

 **Korra: I swear you can be so cheesy some times**

 **Asami: I KNOW YOU ARENT TALKING**

 **Korra: I'm not I'm texting**

 **Asami: Lol stop Korra I'll see you tonight at my house right?**

 **Korra: A course duhhh but I need to bring Applesauce**

 **Asami: lol you and that hamster**

 **Korra: he has a name thank you very much**

 **Asami: I'm sorry, I have to go, tune in to hear you beautiful, amazing, genius, breathtaking, girlfriend on the radio**

 **Korra: I will don't worry, knock them dead love you**

 **Asami: Love you more**

I try to put my phone in my pocket when, my phone falls between the seats.

As I'm reaching for my phone I feel something, can this be?

I pick up the object and it's a blue flash drive.

This can't be, Jenny found the blue flash drive. I turn it over and it has the words 'Plug Me In' on it.

I collect my phone and head out the car.

I need to find out what's on this flash drive, but I can't do it in class in front of Jenny. I have to wait until I'm alone

 **(Kuvira)**

I finally graduated from Police Academy today. After all the harsh training mentally and physical I can now call myself a police officer.

Everyone back home even Baatar thinks I'm graduating in 2 days. They don't know that I'm going to surprise them tomorrow in Republic City .

I just have to stay low, and get a hotel until then.

Working with my husband going to be awkward, but Baatar means the world to me I remember our wedding day like it was just yesterday.

 ***8 month ago***

" _I'm freaking out Opal, did you see how many people are outside?"_

" _Relax Kuvira, you look amazing in your wedding dress and beautiful, this is Baatar and yours day, don't worry about anyone else"_

 _I take a deep breath_

" _Do you think we are taking things too fast, I mean we only been together for 1 year?"_

 _Opal makes her way over towardsme_

" _Kuvira, do you love Baatar"?_

" _Yes course, it's just I'm worried I'm going to ruin things, like I always do"_

" _Kuvira, don't think that way, we all make mistakes, how are you supposed to move on if you won't let go of your demons, you changed so much in 1 year and I never seen you so happy in a long time"_

 _I look at myself in the mirror in my white wedding dress. I smile to myself_

" _Opal you truly do know how to make someone feel better"_

" _Duhhh I know that already"_

" _I turn around from facing the mirror, does this dress make me look fat"?_

" _That's what she said" Korra than burst through the door with Asami_

" _Korra don't say that"? Asami says while hitting Korra arm._

 _Korra laughs "I'm sorry Kuvira, I had to, you look beautiful by the way, and if that Baatar of your tries anything tonight, I'm going to kill him"_

 _I laugh_

" _Korra, why do you always have to think negative"?_

 _Korra shurrgs "I'm not thinkinh negative, that's probably the best part on the wedding day"_

 _Opal covers her ears_

" _Eww gross, you all still remember that Baatar is my brother right, I don't want to hear this"_

" _So how many kids are you going to have" Korra asks_

" _KORRA STOP ASKING PERSONAL QUESTIONS" Asami says in shock_

" _It's not personal, I just want to know about their intimate secrets that's all"_

" _You are so weird Korra"? I say while walking away from the mirror_

" _I'm not weird, I just want to know, so I can teach your kids some of my famous jokes"_

" _Sorry Korra, I'm not going to be a mean parent and torture my children by letting them hear your jokes"_

 _The whole room says ooooohhhhhh_

" _Asami don't you laugh" Korra say while crossing her arm_

 _Asami turns around but you can hear she is trying to hold it in._

 _I walk over to Korra to give her a hug_

" _I'm sorry Korra, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt one of my bridesmaid's feelings"_

 _Korra turns her back away from me._

" _YOU KNOW WHAT KUVIRA, I'M GOING TO BE ONE OF THE BEST MANS NOW" Korra then storms out of the room and shuts the door._

" _Umm did Korra just break up with me"? I ask Asami and Opal_

" _I'm not quite sure" Opals says_

" _Asami can you please go get your girlfriend" I beg_

" _I don't know, she looked really angry, I don't want her latching out at me"_

 _I start to panic_

 _Then the door reopens_

" _Well you're lucky Kuvira, Bolin refuses to switch places with me all because he doesn't want to wear a green dress that shows your legs"_

 _We all start laughing expect Korra_

" _Awww bring it in Korra" I say while chasing her around the room_

 _ ***end of flashback***_

No matter what, I'm going to try and make a difference in Republic City

I was going to pick up Korra, a late birthday gift, but my surprise arrival will be a gift enough.

 **(Asami)**

I stop to get gas, before I head to the radio station, I go inside the convenience store to pay for my gas.

As I'm walking toward the counter, I spot them

Oh my spirits, this can't be, Republic City finally has these.

I pick them up, Fire Pop Rocks

The creators of Fire Flakes came up with this new type of candy so when you put the candy rocks on your mouth they make a popping sound.

It was very popular in the Fire Nation.

What makes these so amazing is, they're spicy/sweet, and those are my favorite types of candies.

My father told me my mother like spicy food also.

I grab an arm full of them and bring them to the register

The man looks at the pile of Fire Pop Rocks

"I don't have a problem" I say with a smile he nods

"Whatever you say miss, I don't judge"

"Can you put 70 dollars on pump 5"?

"Sure thing"

I grab my candy and head to my car. Then

I see a little boy, standing on top of a car's roof.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME EVER, A 6 YEAR OLD BOY AIRBEND DOWN FROM THE ROOF OF THIS CAR"

Where is this boy's parents he could really get hurt?

I drop my bag full of love and happiness and run over to the boy on top of the car. Not just any car a giant SUV one of Z-Index's model. I could tell the work of the Vaatu from a mile away.

"Hey little man, how about you slowly climb down from the car so we can talk" I say nicely

"No way lady, This is history in the making"

This boy is not making history, he is trying to make an injury to himself.

"I'm going to jump" he screams out

"Nooo please don't" I beg

Just when he about to hit the ground I catch him causing his weight to knock us both down on the ground

"Thanks' a lot lady,I was about to airbend down" the boys says on top of me

I sigh in relief

What is up with little boys wanting to fall out of Ferris wheels and jumping off of cars?

"HEY FREAK, GET FROM UNDER MY SON" I get up and dust myself off

This lady has some nerve

"EXCUSE ME, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME, WHILE YOU WHERE GONE, AS IN NOT WATCHING YOUR OWN SON, HE ALMOST KILLED HISELF BY JUMPING OFF THE ROOF OF YOUR CAR, WHICH YOU WEREN'T IN BY THE WAY,AND I SAVED HIS LIFE SO YOU CAN SAVE ME THE TROUBLE AND GO…."

I turn around then I see her

"Asami"?

"Tina"

"Nick"

I can't believe Tina is here in Republic city, the last time I saw her was in Ba Sing Se at that restaurant. We didn't keep in touch like we said we were.

"What are you doing here"? I ask embarrassed I was going to fight this woman that used to be my ex

"I'm on my way to support my husband for some debate he is doing" she says not making eye contact with me

"I thought you said you wanted to keep in touch, you declined my offers to come here in the past, yet here you are Tina?"

Tina then sighs

"It's complicated Asami, my husband really doesn't want me…" she doesn't finish her sentence

"Doesn't want you to what"?

She picks up Nick and puts him in the car.

"I really have to go Asami" Tina says while heading to the driver seat

"Tina what's wrong you can talk to me" I say while heading to her window

"Don't play dumb with me Asami, you know why,I couldn't come visit or text you back"

She then drives off

Leaving me in the gas station alone and confused

I turn around and my pop rocks are gone

Great

 **(Korra)**

Ms. Net let our class leave early, because she had some emergency come up. I was kind of relived not that something bad may had happened because, I couldn't deal with Jenny smiling at me all during class.

Apparently on the flash drive Jenny found was some code that she had to crack, after she cracked the code she gave it to Ms. Net and she announced that Jenny won the first round.

Who cares they're going to be more challenges in the future so it isn't over yet.

Did Avatar Aang give up when, he had to fight Fire Lord Ozai?

Did Avatar Aang give up when he tried to win over Katara's heart?

Did Avatar Aang give up when someone stole Appa?

NO he didn't so I shouldn't give up because of 1 lose.

I park my car in the Republic City Radio Station, I decided to surprise Asami, due to my early release from class and watch her radio interview live.

I get out the car and walk inside the radio station.

"Hey Kya"

"Hey Korra, what brings you here, have any awesome jokes to tell the listeners today"?

"You already know I do, but I'm here to watch Asami Sato's interview live, do you think I could sneak in and watch"?

Kya laughs

"Duhh girl, why do you always ask you know, Tyson doesn't mind you being here"

"I know, I just like the sound of sneaking around"

"Haha ok Korra, you know where to go and by the way, there will be some guests in there so be on your best behavior she teases.

"I will try Kya" I wink

I head into the back room where you can watch Tyson the voice behind "Fire Flake" interview people. There is a mirror where you can watch Tyson and his interviewer without them seeing you.

I open the door to that room and I see a little boy playing with a toy car on the ground.

"Who are you"? he asks

"I'm Korra, what's yours name" I ask sitting down next to him

"My name is Nicky but everyone calls me Nick"

I nod makes sense

"Do you want to play with me"? he then hands me a red car

"Sure, where's your parents"? I ask while taking the car

"My mom talking to my dad she should be here soon"

I nod while rolling the toy car on the floor.

"Your father is something else" a woman says while walking into the room

I turn around and this woman is Tina, Asami's ex I could recognize the model's face from anywhere.

"You look familiar do I know you from somewhere" she asks me with a smile while sitting down on one of the couches

"Umm yeah, we meet 2 years ago at, a restaurant in Ba Sing Se, you know Asami was there and you told me you liked my dress"

"Oh yeah Korra, I feel so silly" she walks towards me and extends her hand

While I put the toy car down while shaking her hand.

"So Korra, what bring you here?"

"Well I'm here for Asami"

She raises her eyebrows "So you like to hang out with your ex teacher"?

Come on Korra, make up something that doesn't involve telling your girlfriend's ex, that you two are dating

"Well, I want some experience in the field she is in, so I enjoy following her to see if I want to purse that career choice"

She nods

"Oh so you're are like an intern" I smile

"Yes I'm an intern"

"Cool, does she pay you"?

I mean in so many ways

"No she doesn't but, I don't want the money"

"Money makes the world go round" Nick says

"Haha, he gets that from his father" Tina says

"So is your husband speaking today"?

"Yep, he flew us out here so he could go on some meetings, he calls this our vacation, everything is work to him"

She sighs

I wonder who her husband is? I might as well get some information out of Tina about Asami, I mean who wouldn't want to know about your girlfriend's past?

"How do you know Asami again"? I ask with my curious face

Tina face turns red "Umm we were roommates, I thought I told you"?

"Yeah, I know but were you two close, like best friends close, like if one of you got scarred did you share the same bed close"?

Her mouth goes dry "I mean, we hung out sometimes" she say while pulling out her phone

"How was she in college was she wild and mysterious or sweet and innocent"?

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH"? she yells

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know about someone I look up to college life, why are you so upset about all that it's not like you two dated or anything right" I tease

But I really wasn't teasing because I was dead serious because this girl is lying to me.

"You're right, I'm sorry I overreacted, I remember Asami as, the quiet one,who always did what she was told, and I was more of the rebel type girl, so we didn't really get along at first"

"I thought we were supposed to be nice to everyone" Nick asks

"That's right baby, I guess I didn't practice what I preached back then"

"So what made you like Asami, you know as a friend"?

Her face turns red again "Umm she helped me study"

"Did you do it a lot"?

"Do what"? she asks quickly

"You know study, did you two study a lot"

She laughs

"Yeah we study way too much"

I don't like the sound of that, for some reason I don't think she really means STUDY.

"Cool, I thought you were going to tell me some crazy story about how Asami got drunk or something" I tease

"Yeah, Asami is a great person, I admire her a lot" I raise my eyebrows, what does she mean by admire isn't she married?

Calm down Korra, you can't fight Tina in front of her son.

We wait for the interview to start, then Asami walks into the room with Tyson

"Wow she looks beautiful" Tina says

I'm practically drooling "I know"

"WHAT" Tina asks

"I said I need to take note on what she says"

"Oh" Tina says

Asami has her hair down and is wearing a light pink cardigan with gray legging on.

She sits down next to Tyson, and puts on her headphones

"By the way Korra, my husband is looking for interns, which he pays, so if you wanted to I don't know work with him, I know he would love to have you"

"I don't think your husband, works with technology like Asami"

Tina laughs "Actually they are quite similar, here is his card, in case you change your mind"

 **(Asami)**

Tyson keeps smiling at me like a creep.

"So Asami, I'm going to ask you some questions and all you have to do is be honest and answer them easy right"? Tyson says

I nod "Sounds great"

I bring the microphone closer to me

"Where going live in 1….. 2…3….."

 **(Radio Interview)**

 **Tyson: "Hello, Republic City, It's the man that brings the light in, shock you like lighting Tyson, today special guest is the beautiful, talented, everyone's dream girl, Asami Sato**

 **Asami: Aww Tyson, all those things aren't true and thanks for having me**

 **Tyson: No thank you for stopping by our station, so tell us who is your new boo thang"?**

 **Asami: I thought we were going to talk about my business not my personal business?**

 **Tyson: Haha I'm just teasing but really when are we going to get a picture of you and you new bae?**

 **Asami: I don't know**

 **Tyson: Awww come on can you at least give our listeners a hint?**

 **Asami: She has two eyes and two ears, happy now**

 **Tyson: Haha you are a little jokester aren't you, any way how is Future Industries going?**

 **Asami: It's going great, our sales aren't where we want them to be right now, but my new project I'm about to release is going to bring us back to the top**

 **Tyson: Ooohh we all can't wait, Do you believe the new company Z-Tech is causing a drop in your sales**

 **Asami: I wouldn't say they are the cause, but I do recognize that Z-Tech is one of our competitors**

 **Tyson: Well Z-Tech has just announced that they're going to provide new customization to their cars for their customers, a feature you don't offer for free, how do you feel about that?**

 **Asami: First of all, Z-Tech isn't giving away anything for free, in order to receive that feature you must purchase a packages which is added to your monthly bill, therefore it isn't free**

 **Tyson: Are you saying that Z-Tech's idea is stupid?**

 **Asami: No I'm just saying that, you can't call something free when it's not, the only thing stupid about their plan is, that Z-Tech thinks their customer are stupid, by coming up with this scam**

 **Tyson: Do you hear that listener, Do you think Z-Tech is trying to trick you or help you? Well let's find out from the one in only, the owner of Z-Tech Austin Peters**

A man walks through the door and

I can't believe it Austin is the owner of Z-Tech **?** The same man that sat next to me on the plane, the same man that helped me pick out Korra's birthday gift.

Is the same person causing the drop in my sales.

 **Austin: Hello Tyson, and Asami nice seeing you again**

 **Tyson: Wait you two know each other, plot twist**

 **Asami: Yes we meet on an airplane, Austin why didn't you tell me you owned Z-Tech**

 **Austin: If you knew before that I owned Z-Tech, would you still had bad mouthed me on air?**

 **Asami: Probably**

 **Tyson: ooooohhh, there is tension in the room, I love it, when we get back we will get on with this debate**

 **Austin: Before we start I would like to give a shout out to my son Nicky and my beautiful wife Tina, I love you two**

 **Tyson: Awww a family man, and were…off**

Wait Tina is marred to Ausin?

 **I know crazy right, the crazy part is this is just the beginning. You all know how I write, just when you think it can't get any more intense it does lol.**

 **I wrote this update quickly so sorry in advance for the errors, I will try to fix them when I get back.**

 **I love to hear what you all have to say and think, about this chapter. I will try to update again this weekend, depends on how many reviews or follows I get lol hint hint**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Korra)**

"THAT'S YOUR HUSBAND"?

Tina smiles "Yes Austin and I are married, I thought you knew"?

"I didn't"

"Wait Asami didn't tell you"?

"NO, DIDN'T YOU SEE HER REACTION, SHE DIDN'T KNOW EITHER"

This is too much, Austin is Asami's archenemies, and is married to her ex, which they have a son together

Wow this is just too much to process.

"Oh, my spirits, I been avoiding Asami's texts, and she didn't even know why I did that, I'm a terrible person"

Tina is freaking out.

"Why are you so upset"? I ask

"Because, Austin wouldn't let me, talk to Asami because she was the owner of Future Industries"

Austin sounds very controlling

"No offense, but I find it hard to believe that, someone can make you do something, you don't want to do"

"You're too young to understand, about love"

"That's not true, and even if your husband didn't want you talking to her, you at least could have the respect to let Asami know that, instead of ignoring her calls and text, she is a person too"

I'm getting angry, how could someone do that?

"Korra, you're going to break my toy car" Nick says

"Oh sorry" I give the car back to Nick and get up

"I need to step outside for a while" I can't stay in a room with someone like that, I'll just listen to the interview with Kya

 **(Radio Interview)**

 **Tyson: Andddd were back Republic City with our debate, and if you just tuned in, we have the owner of Future Industries Asami Sato and owner of Z-Tech Austin Peters**

 **Austin: Hello everyone**

 **Asami: …..**

 **Tyson: Asami, you want to say something to the listeners?**

 **Asami: I just want to get the interview over with, which by the way, I didn't know was going to be a debate**

 **Austin: As a business leader, you should always expect the unexpected**

 **Tyson: ohhhhh great comeback Austin, also how do you feel about Asami's statement about how your new feature is a stupid idea?**

 **Austin: Well Tyson, I was a little taking back by Asami's statement, due to the fact I never bad mouthed her company**

 **Asami: I never bad mouthed your company, I just stated what was true**

 **Austin: So just because the famous daughter of Hiroshi Sato said it's true, everyone has to believe it?**

 **Asami: No, anyone with a brain can tell that your, plan is a scam, so me saying it doesn't make it valid, when it's already a fact**

 **Austin: Why do you hate my company so much, is it because we're better than you?**

 **Asami: What? That statement was so childish**

 **Austin: Not as childish as you talking trash on the radio while I was gone**

 **Asami: The only thing trash in here, is your explanation, you are too busy talking about how wrong my viewpoint is, that you aren't clarifying or denying that your plan isn't a scam**

 **Tyson: oooohhh I'll give that one to Asami**

 **Austin: My new feature isn't a scam, yes you do have to pay for a package every month, but the cost of the customs all together would be more expensive, therefore you will be saving money**

 **Asami: How much money?**

 **Austin: about 200 dollars**

 **Asami: Ohh such a big save**

 **Austin: Says the one that inherited the company from her father, you have no idea, what's it's like to work your way to the top, you had it easy, I started from nothing, and you have the nerve to tell me I'm not making a difference**

 **Asami: what makes you think I inherited this company, unlike you I really do care about the people of Republic City, the so called money you say I inherited, I put that money into organizations and things to help the lives of people here in Republic City, so don't make it seem like I'm selfish, the only person selfish here is you, thinking that what you are doing is helping everyone when you are only trying to make a profit**

 **Austin: Course I want to make a profit, I have a family to take care of, I do all these things so my boy doesn't have to have a hard life like I did, so until you stop sneaking around and settle down with your secret lover, then you may understand what it's like**

 **Asami: Don't you dare bring my girlfriend into this conversation, you don't know anything about her and since you want to go there, how about your wife, has your wife ever mentioned me before?**

 **Austin: Why would she mention your name to me**

 **Asami: I don't know maybe you should ask her after you sale another scam to the great people of Republic City**

 **Austin: I don't need to ask my wife anything**

 **Asami: A course you don't, because she has her own mind, and she can do things on her own and she doesn't need anyone to tell her what and what not to do**

 **Austin: I don't need to justify anything to a spoiled, rich girl that got everything handed to her on a silver platter**

 **Asami: Ohh it's not like I heard that one before, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk about how my business will improve lives some more, but now understand the true nature of this interview, I refuse to take anymore part in this, I'm leaving**

 **Austin: You just want to leave because you ran out of comebacks**

 **Asami: Say hi to your wife for me**

 **Austin: I will, and I hope you have an amazing day**

 **(Asami)**

Ughh Austin has some nerve, this was all a set-up, and how dare Tyson put me in this situation,

I walk out the radio station and see Korra laying on the hood of my car.

A smile appears on my face

"Hey let's get out of here" she says

"When did you get here"? I ask pushing her off my car

"I was here all day for the interview"

"How"?

"Well my teacher let our class out late, therefore I managed to watch your interview live"

"How"?

"Did you see that glass wall in the recording room"?

"Yes"

"Well behind that mirror, there is a room where people can watch Tyson interview people"

"Oh I didn't know that"

" I know that's the point, and Tina and Nick were in the room with me"

"WAIT WHAT, SHE WAS THERE"?

"Yes, but I left the room early because Tina was making me angry, with how she wouldn't reply back to your texts and stuff"

I start to panic, Tina heard me basically tell her husband that Tina and I have history together, and her son was there, I'm a terrible person

"Did you hear the rest of the interview"?

"Yeah, I did but as soon as you stop talking I came out here"

"I'm just really upset, that I let Austin get to me"

"I know you are, but you are so much better than him, he just jealous"

"Haha, you make it sound like some high school problem"

"Well I see it that way, the way you two were going back and forth, which by the way, you totally won because your comeback were so cool"

"I guess being with you, I pick up on somethings, meet me at my house"

"That was the plan"

I roll my eyes as I open my car door.

I roll my windows down "Don't be late" I call out to Korra

"Depends how I'm feeling" she tease while walking toward her car.

 **(Korra)**

I get in my car and get a text

 **Hey Korra, are you busy?**

 **Korra: Who is this?**

 **It's Jenny**

 **Korra: How did you get my number?**

 **Jenny: I asked Ms. Net for it?**

 **Korra: Why?**

 **Jenny: Who cares why, I got it didn't I**

 **Korra: I guess..**

 **Jenny: Anyway can you come over, I need help with some coding work?**

 **Korra: Why would you need help you're like the best in the class**

 **Jenny: I know, but even I run into some problems so can you please help me**

 **Korra: Ok where is your box on the street located?**

 **Jenny: Haha very funny Korra, I my address is Maple Tree Avenue, apartment number 8761**

 **Korra: I'm on my way but make it quick**

 **Jenny: Thank you sooo much**

I text Asami to tell her I'm going to be late, then put the address into my GPS.

As I'm driving I see a girl crossing the street, not just any girl Kuvira

I roll my windows down

"Kuvira" I scream out from the windows while every car at the stop light looks at me

Kuvira turns around and looks up at me then starts running

The light turns green and I make a U turn

"HAHA KUVIRA STOP RUNNING, I SAW YOU ALREADY" I scream from my car

While she stops

"Korra, you ruined the surprise"

"How and get in the car, I have candy " Kuvira smiles and opens the car door

"Where is the candy"? she asks

"I dont have any, It was a trick to get you in the car" Kuvira frowns

"I was going to surprise you all tomorrow, but I guess it's too late now"

"NO it's not, I won't tell anyone you're here"

"You won't"?

"A course I won't, I'm all for surprises, anyway where were you heading to anyways?

"I was heading to my hotel"

"Oh, well why don't you just stay with Asami and I tonight"?

"No I don't want to ruin you twos night"

"No way, it will be fun, anyway Asami is stressed out so you being there could really cheer her up"

"Why is she stressed"?

"You know Future Industries and Z-Tech blah blah, anyway are you going to stay with us or not"?

Kuvira smiles "I mean, I guess I could"

I cheer "Hooray sleepover"

"Can you stop yelling Korra"?

"Nope I'm so excited, Asami never lets me bring home strays"

"Haha, you better sleep with one eye open, where are we going anyways"?

"I need to meet one of my classmates first, then we will go to Asami's house, so just wait in the car"

We get to the address and I get out the car

"Kuvira, if I'm gone for more than 5 min call back up"

"Haha ok Korra"

I salute Kuvira and head up the stairs

Her door is the first one to the right, I knock on the door

And Jenny opens it

"I didn't think you would get here so early" she says with a smirk

"Why, do you say that"?

"Because you are always late to class"

"Ok Jenny, if you're going to insult me I can leave"

Jenny pulls me inside "Noo Korra, I'm sorry"

Her apartment looks very neat with painting all over her walls

I walk to her computer

"Why do you have a computer when you have a laptop"? I ask

"I like to keep my work separate"

"Ok… what problem did you have with coding"?

Jenny smiles "Well I don't have a problem"

"Then why did you tell me to come over"?

"Well I been thinking and I don't want the internship anymore"

This is a trick, just 5 hours ago she was bragging about how she won

"You aren't funny Jenny, stop the jokes"

Jenny sits down "This isn't a joke, Korra I want you to have the internship"

"Why"?

"Because, I just been really busy lately and the thought of me working and school is too much"

"How do I know, you aren't just telling me this just so I can let my guard down"

"Korra, I already talked to our teacher about it and it's final, you now have the internship"

She then shows me her phone with the text she sent to our teacher , everything looks legit

"Korra, I think you are a great person and I admire how your mind thinks"

This is too creepy why is Jenny being so nice to me?

"Umm thank you"

"NO Korra I'm serious I want to be friends with you, so can we be friends" she then extend her hand out to me

I look down at it

"Umm I guess we can" I grab her hand

"Great, that's settled, see you at school Monday"

She gets up and walks me to the door "Yeah, see you at school"

I walk back to the car

"Why do you look like that Korra"? Kuvira asks me while I get in the car

"I just got the internship" I say in disbelief

"That's amazing congrats"

"I just got the internship"

 **(Asami)**

I just finished my 2 glasses of Cactus Juice, when I hear a knock on the door it must be Korra

Appa follows me to the door

"It's about time you got it" I say while opening the door when I'm faced with Kuvira

"Hi there"

"Kuvira" I pull her into a hug

"When did you get here"?

"I got here, today"

"Does everyone know that"?

"No it's a surprise" Korra says while dragging Kuvira bags into the house

"Oh well I'm glad you're home"

"Thank you"

"Not you Korra, Kuvira" I tease

 ***Later the night***

"Don't you think you had enough Asami"?

I can't believe Korra has the nerve to tell me I'm having way too much to drink, does she not know how much stressed I'm under?

"NO, BUT IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY I WON'T DRINK ANYMORE"

I put my glass down

"Anyway guess what"? Korra asks

"WHAT"?

"I got an internship to work with the police force"

I nod

"SO YOU'RE ARE GOING TO BE GOING AROUND, ALMOST GETTING YOURSELF KILLED FOR AN INTERNSHIP GREAT, YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T REALLY WANT YOU DOING SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS"

I take another sip of my drink

"One, I'm going to be fine, two I'm just going to be going on only cyber security missions, and three I will be safe"

"WELL THANKS RAAVA, THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE WITH KUVIRA,LIN, AND BAATAR YOU WONT GET HURT,BECAUSE THEM BEING THERE WILL BLOCK A BULLET"

Korra gets up and tries to take my glass out of my hand

"You had way too much to drink Asami, that's enough"

I get up

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, OK STUPPID Z-TECH IS RUINING MY LIFE, I WISH AUSTIN WOULD JUST DISSAPPEAR"

"Asami, don't say that" Korra says

I can't believe, she is on his side

"NO, IT'S TRUE, I HOPE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO HIS COMPANY"

Next thing I know my stomach starts feeling funny

"Are you ok Asami" Kuvira asks

"YEAH… I'M…FINE

Next thing I know I'm throwing up all over the floor

Someone is holding my hair back

 **(Korra)**

I just put Asami to bed

I walk to the living room where I see Kuvira in the kitchen

"Thanks for cleaning up Asami's throw up Kuvira, I doubt this was the type of sleepover you wanted"

"No it's fine I never seen Asami like that before"?

I sigh

"Yeah, I'm worried about her"

"Yeah me too"

"So is that Z-Tech as bad as she make them sound"? Kuvira tease

"I mean it's hard to say, she has every reason to feel that way to be honest"

"I guess, she is going to feel terrible tomorrow"

"Yeah I know, I'm going to make sure Asami isn't throwing up again, goodnight Kuvira"

"Goodnight Korra"

As I'm walking to the room Kurvira stops me

"Korra"

I turn around

"Don't take what she said about you getting the internship to heart, you will do great and we would never let anything happen to you"

"I know, Kuvira goodnight"

 **This chapter is very important compared to what's about to come in this story, this chapter is the type that you go back at the end and think, wow how did I not see that one coming lol**

 **Next Chapter Asami is announcing her new product and drama about to happen. I can't wait for you all to read the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Korra)**

Asami has been working non-stop on her new project for Future Industries, the whole debate with Austin really got to her

Because all she ever does is get up and go in the garage to work.

With Asami and I busy schedule we only see each other probably 3 times a week and that's not all we don't text as much.

I hope after Asami is done with her new invention, then things will be the same.

I'm on my way to my first day of training with my new internship.

When Mrs. Lin found out I was going to be working with the police she almost had a heart attack.

I just hope they don't make me do paperwork the first day.

 **(Asami)**

I worked all night on the finishing touches on my new model, it's finally finished.

All those late nights were finally worth it.

This will most defiantly put Future Industries back on top where they belong.

I wipe the sweat and grease off my face and head back inside.

I feel so relax right now, all the stress Z-Tech bought on me is all gone. There is no way they will be able to produce the technology, I just did in so little time.

Just when I was about to go take a shower my doorbell rings.

Its 2pm who could possibly be stopping by today?

I walk down my stairs to open the door. Appa following behind me for protection I open the door and it's….

"You have some nerve Asami"

"Nice seeing you too Tina" I say crossing my arms at the last person I wanted to see

"How dare you talk about me to Austin"

I look around, I know she isn't talking to me like this in my own house?

"First, Tina I didn't say what our relation to each other were, two how did you know where my house is, and three now isn't a good time taking in fact I'm busy"

Tina rolls her eyes

"STOP CALLING THIS PLACE YOUR HOUSE, THIS ISNT A HOUSE ASAMI THIS IS A MANISON"!

I look around my house

"I knew the chandelier and pool in the back was a little too elegant to just be a house"

"Whatever I didn't come here to talk about your fancy so called house/mansion, I'm here to talk about you and I"

"Ummm I think 'YOU' are a nice person and all but 'I' need to take a shower so bye" as I'm shutting the door

Tina blocks her door from closing

"Asami you weren't busy when you were having that debate, and since you love trying to break up my marriage I think you can wait to take a shower"

I sigh and open the door

"Fine come in you have 10 min"

I let Tina in and Appa starts barking

"Why does your dog keep barking at me"? she asks standing on one of my chairs

"He doesn't like traitors"

"WHAT"?

"I'm sorry I mean, he doesn't like strangers" I say smiling

"That's what you think, that I'm a traitor, Asami last time I check you broke up with me"

That's not what I meant, she must be really full of herself

"Tina, I didn't mean it like that, and that was years ago, and I have no problem with your marriage with Austin or with you being happy"

"It seemed like you didn't on the radio interview, with your 'GO ASK YOUR WIFE' comment"

I sit down and signal for Tina to sit across from me.

"I'm sorry Tina, I didn't mean to say that, I was really upset, Austin got to me I guess"

Tina laughs

"Yeah he can really get under your skin sometimes"

"Is that why you married him" I wink making Tina blush

"You haven't changed one bit Asami, you may fool people with your innocent looks, but we all know about your dirty mind"

"That isn't true"

We both laugh

"So why are you so messy"?

I look at my clothes "What do you mean I always look like this" I tease

"Nooo, you always look fabulous, not like you aren't fabulous right now, haha let me stop talking"

"No keep the compliments coming, I don't mind"

"I would be here all day if I did that"

"Yeah we don't want that your Austin may miss you" I roll my eyes

"Why don't you like him he is really sweet and nice, if you just get to know him"

"I did, he really is nice, but his values is what I don't agree with Tina, don't take it personally"

"He doesn't believe in yours either but he didn't diss you on the radio did he"? Tina smiles

"I guess you have a point, I could had been a little easy on him"

"Exactly"

"So did he tell you not to text me"? I ask

Tina bubbly tone transform to more serious

"I mean a little"

"What do you mean"?

"I told Austin that I saw you, when were in Ba Sing Se and he went off telling me how you and him were going to be competing head to head, and I felt obligated to support my husband and not contact you, he influenced my decision but I was the one who made that choice which was a stupid choice because I missed you Asami, not like a weird miss you, I just mean we did have some good times"

All this time I thought, Austin was forcing Tina not to contact me and he didn't do anything of that nature.

I feel so stupid maybe I got Austin all wrong.

"Yeah we did have some goodtime, and maybe your family can come over for dinner soon, so I can apologize for being a jerk"

"Haha I think Nick and I would love that"

"What about Austin"?

"I don't know yet, he knows that we were dating"

"Oh that had to be an awkward conversation"

"Tell me about it"

"If you mind me asking what did he says"?

Tina laughs "Ohh never took you as the drama type"

"Well I'm just curious"

"He was shocked, I mean he knew I was attracted to girls he just didn't know, I dated the famous Asami Sato, that's all and he felt like I should have told him sooner"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE"!

"Well it's not that easy Asami as you make it seem"

"I'm sorry Tina for everything"

She sighs

"It's fine, he been too busy looking for interns lately to pay me any mind, speaking of interns I meet yours, she is a sweet girl Korra"

Aww Korra we haven't really talked lately and I know it's because we both are busy but I feel like I should be the one to make more of an effort.

"Yeah she is really a great intern"

"If that is so true why you don't pay her" Tina tease

I roll my eyes

"She told you that"?

"Yeah, but don't go firing your free intern"

"I won't trust me"

 **(Korra)**

"Ok young lady, I don't know what they may have taught you in the Water Tribe, but here is Republic City our combat skills are very tough" Lin says

"Yeah…yeah when am I going to learn how to fire a weapon"?

"You will do no such thing, your job is simply to accompany our staff on mission involving a cyber-crime of some sort that is all"

This is so stupid, I want a piece of the action.

"Can I use a weapon if, someone hack into a firewall"?

"NO"

"Can I use a weapon if someone tries to run away"?

"NO"

"How about if someone hack into a firewall and tries to run away, then can I use a weapon?"

"NO KORRA"

"Well sorry Lin for trying to protect the citizens of Republic City"

I sit down at my personal work desk, which by is inside Baatar and Kuvira office.

I feel like they are babysitting me.

Their desks are also bigger compared to mine, I mean it's not like I was excepting to be treated as royalty I just expected to have a big desk.

Lin hands me some files

"These are some cases we got recently, if you could look over them and report your finding by today that will be great"

I look through the folder

"This is about 72 pages long and I thought I would be working with my computer"? I ask while scanning the sheets

"Oh you will be working with the computer, those are just the complaints the digital files that goes along with them are on your desktop"

I sigh in relief and click on the folder on the desktop

"YOU WANT ME TO LOOK THROUGH 156 CODES"!

Lin laughs

"Yes and remember have them ready for me by the end of the day"

She then walks out the door while Baatar holds it open for her

"Good Afternoon, she says while Baatar and Kuvira walk in and shuts the door

"Your Aunt is crazy"

Baatar takes a seat at his desk "She's just being hard on you because you're a rookie" he says

"Yeah don't take it personal Korra" Kuvira says

"Easy for you to say, Lin loves you two"

"I can't argue with that" Baatar says

"She won't even give me a weapon"

"You don't need a weapon" they both say at the same time

"Aww look at you two finishing each other sentences" I tease

"Korra you will be totally safe with us, we won't let anything happen to you" Kuvira says

"Yeah right, I can see it now, while you two are flirting and talking about politics, I could easy get kidnapped"

"That would never happen" Baatar says blushing

"Yeah what he said, we would probably talk about music instead of politics" Kuvira says while they hi five each other

I roll my eyes

"So how is Asami, doing"? Baatar asks

I sigh

"Well after I got rid of all the cactus juice, she been fine"

"How do you feel about all this"?

"Baatar that's too personal" Kuvira says

"NO it's not out of all the question she asks us, that's a baby one"

"Speaking of babies, Kuvira do you have anything to tell me" I say while standing up and rubbing my tummy

"NO, and answer the question" she says blushing

"I mean, she doesn't talk about her feeling as much, like she did before"

"That doesn't sound good" Kuvira adds

"You really think so"?

"Yeah communication is key in a relationship"

Baatar interrupts

"I have to disagree, see it as Asami's viewpoint, maybe she doesn't want to tell you how stress she is because she doesn't want you to worry about her since you have school and work now, it's relatable when I came home from work, I didn't want to talk about how stressful my day was because I didn't want Kuvira to worry, so maybe that's why she isn't opening up as she used to"

"I guess you could be right"

"What do you mean, I'm always right" he says flashing a smile

"What should I do then, to let her know that I'm here for her" I ask

"Well you can always "TALK" Baatar says while holding two fingers up

"Noo they can just talk minus the emphasis of the word"

"They can do both"

I roll my eyes

"By the looks of how much Lin gave me to work on, I think I only have the energy to just talk"

 **(Asami)**

After taking my shower and feeding Appa, I decide to FaceTime Kimberly

As I'm waiting for my friend to answer Appa starts barking and runs out the room.

"What gotten into you boy" I ask following him

He head downstairs and starts barking again I open the door and no one is there.

I pick up Appa

"You crazy dog no one is here"

We head upstairs and I hear Kimberly's voice

I pick up my phone from the bed

 **Asami: sorry Appa thought someone was at the door**

 **Kimberly: Did you check?**

 **Asami: hint the reason I left my phone here**

 **Kimberly: True anyways sooooo**

 **Asami: sooo what?**

 **Kimberly: Don't play dumb I heard that interview all the way in Ba Sing Se**

 **Asami: Awww man you did that was 3 days ago**

 **Kimberly: and you just now called me to talk about it, Girl I didn't know you had it in you**

 **Asami: What do you mean, I was always great with debates**

 **Kimberly: I wouldn't call Austin and you a debate, I would call it a brawl**

 **Asami: you just like drama**

 **Kimberly: That is true, how does your girlfriend feel about all this?**

 **Asami: she was there at the station and Tina was there also**

 **Kimberly: Wait your ex Tina?**

 **Asami: Yep**

 **Kimberly: nooooo**

 **Asami: noo what?**

 **Kimberly: Please don't tell me the same Tina Austin said on the radio is the same Tina that you dated**

 **Asami: Well I won't tell you then**

 **Kimberly: Oh my that is so funny**

Kimberly is laughing in my face like she is literally laughing so loud that someone in the background says "Can you be quite please"

 **Asami: Who's that?**

 **Kimberly: Oh just my class they're taking a test or whatever**

She then turns her phone around at her class and I'm making eye contact with her students

"Say hi class" Kimberly says

The students say hi just as confused as I am about this strange situation

She then turns her phone facing her again

 **Asami: Why didn't you tell me you were in class?**

 **Kimberly: Why does it matter?**

 **Asami: umm because they are taking a test and you literally just told them about my personal life**

 **Kimberly: Oh whatever have you seen their test scores they won't remember anything**

"Hey you can't say that" I hear someone scream out

"Oh shut up and finish the test so I can go home" Kimberly yells back

 **Asami: You are a terrible teacher Kimberly, do you want to get fired?**

 **Kimberly: says the one who quit her job**

 **Asami: I DID NOT**

 **Kimberly: Oh shit the Dean coming in got to go**

Next thing I know the screen closes I laugh to myself

Kimberly is something else

 **(Korra)**

After a long day of work. I drive to Asami's house now is a good time to talk.

I don't care the silence between us has been going on for too long.

I pull into the lot.

Ok Korra you got this, just be honest and don't put the blame just on her, it takes two.

I take out my key and before I can put the key into the lock the door opens.

Asami pulls me into a deep kiss

"I missed you all day"

With a confused expression "Umm I missed you two" I say

While she pulls me into the kitchen

"I made you dinner with the help of Appa" she points to Appa who is chasing his tail in the corner

"Wait, who is this is woman and where is Asami"?

She looks confused "I thought you would be happy but you look scarred"

She takes a seat and take off her apron

"No I'm sorry baby, this was sweet and I love it, you even made my favorites, it's just I thought you were mad or something"

Asami looks up at me

"No, not at all, I know I been a little distant lately, but it had nothing to do with you, it's been work that's all but, I'm finished with my project and everything alright now"

"YOU ARE, LET ME SEE IT"

I run heading toward the garage to see what been stealing my baby's attention. But before I can get to the door Asami comes out of nowhere and tackles me to the ground

"Ugh where did you come from"? I ask trying to make sure my head is still on

"You aren't allowed to see it yet, wait until tomorrow it's a surprise"

She then get up from being on top of me.

She reaches her hand out to help me up and just when I grab her hand I pull her down while I stand up.

"Haha I always knew you were down to earth" I tease

Asami gets up

"Haha very funny, maybe you should save that one for Bolin"

She is right, I should, we head back into the kitchen

"I don't know why you never show me your sketches and prototypes, I should technically be the first one to see them, because I'm your number one fan"

"Ok next time I will make sure you see them before I publish them"

"Good that's all"

We start eating in silence

I don't know whether, we should have the talk, since Asami is back to her old self.

Asami breaks the silence

"How was your first day my little police officer, which by the way is totally hot"

I blush

"It was ok, I had a lot of coding to do"

"Well that's not bad taking in fact that you get paid" Asami says with a smirk

I don't understand why she is smiling

Appa makes his way to the table I lift up a piece of Water Tribe Jerky and just one when I'm about to drop it down I see something in his mouth.

"What's in your mouth boy?"

I reach down and pick up the object in his mouth

It's a make-up top

"Asami what did I tell you about not putting the cap back on your lipsticks"

"I'm not a child, Korra and that's not mine"

"What do you mean it isn't yours"?

Asami straighten up

"It could be Tina's"

I start laughing to myself

"Haha very funny"

Asami doesn't laugh "I'm serious, It's not mines"

"So you're telling me, Tina came here today"

She takes a drink of her lemonade "Yes"

"Why"?

"She wanted an explanation about why I talked about her during the interview, why are you so angry"?

"Umm maybe because, you haven't had a full conversation with me until now, but you can manage to have a little tea party with, I don't know, oh yeah, your ex and wife of the man who been making your life hectic"

I get up from the table

And head into the bathroom and shut the door.

I look at myself in the mirror

There is a knock on the bathroom door.

"Korra please open up"

"NO"

"Korra can we talk"

"NO MEANS NO"

"You do have a point there"

I try not to smile at her answer, I shouldn't be smiling, she is wrong.

"Go away, leave" I call out

Next thing I know the door opens

"How did you get inside"?

"You didn't even lock the door Korra"

"I meant to do that"

Asami gives me a reassuring smile "Can we talk"?

I think about it "Yeah but you have to sit down"

She nods and open the door

"Where are you going"? I ask

"In the living room so we can talk" she asks confused

"No we can talk here"

"In the bathroom"?

"Yes"

she was about to protest but instead sits down on the floor

"Are you going to sit beside me"? she asks

"No I'm sitting in the tub"

I get in the tub and sit down

"You may talk"

"WHY DO YOU GET TO SIT IN THE TUB AND I GET TO SIT ON THE DIRTY FLOOR"

I raise my hand

"Because I'm the queen of the bathroom kingdom and what I say go, now carry on"

Asami rolls her eyes

"Korra I mean, your highness, I would like to apologize for the way I been acting lately"

"What do you ever so mean"?

"Do I have to list my reasons"?

"Yes peasant"

She slowly unclamp her fist

"Ok I would like to apologize for me being so distant with you these past few days, and allowing Tina in hint *cough* *cough* my HOUSE and making you feel this way, I didn't mean to hurt you and I just didn't want you to be stress out all because of me, I love you and I don't want you feeling obligated to fix anything"

Baatar was right all along acourse I'm not going to tell him and give him the stratification of being right.

"Awww I love you too, and I just want you to come talk to me if you ever feel stress out, just because I have a job now doesn't mean I don't want to hear about your day, or your problems, I will always be there for you"

Asami gets up and makes her way toward the tub

"Umm excuse me miss you are a little too close"

She gets closer

"UMM GUARDS CAN YOU GET HER PLEASE"

She puts one foot in the tub

"SECURITY"!

"I don't think the people of Bathroom Kingdom would mind if they had two queens"

I look around the bath tub

"I don't think there is enough room for two rulers"

"Then lets gets closer, to make room"

Her face then leans forward to mines

"I don't think our people enjoy, PDA"

"Well they will just have to deal with it" 

**I decided it would make more sense to have the announcement next chapter instead of this one, I don't want to rush this story. Also I'm looking for a Beta writer or someone who can help edit my story.**

 **If interested PM or write a review**

 **Thanks for the follows and favorites**

 **Hope you all have an amazing day, and if you had a bad day or stressing about exam, I hope this story makes you laugh and remember that we all are human.**

 **Trust me updating takes the stress away from me lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

I never thought I would ever witness my girlfriend being put into a police car.

She didn't fight, she didn't cry, she didn't yell, she just got in the car.

I could do nothing

but watch helplessly as they read her, her rights

The last thing she said to me before they took her was

"Don't do anything stupid"

How could she say those words to me, she knows I couldn't do that and when she looked into my eyes, I knew she was more worried about me, than her own fate.

How she carried herself so gracefully to the car, was something that will stick with me forever.

I keep asking myself over and over again, how can someone just go voluntarily for a crime they didn't commit and then have the courage to look at the accuser in the face, without breaking down.

While the paparazzi were taking pictures, I was taking a mental picture of the woman that did so much for the world and how the world can just change forces and go against her

it sickens me.

Why does bad things always happen to good people?

Everything is such a competition, instead of fighting about who's on top maybe we should fight about how to bring everyone to the top or how to get there.

"Don't do anything stupid" she said those words keep replaying in my head as the car drives off with my love and most importantly Republic City's unsung hero.

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while looking at Kuvira who is giving me her pleading eyes

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while I turn around

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while I start walking away from the scene

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while Opal calls out my name from the crowd

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while running away from everything

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while I keep running

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while tears are falling down my cheek

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while I run out in the middle of the street

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again while a red car heads towards me

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again as I close my eyes not seeing the reality of the situation I'm in

"Don't do anything stupid" I think again wondering if those 4 words will be the last I thing I will ever think about

My body hit the pavement

Is it over?

"ARE YOU STUPID"?

Wait I'm alive ?

I open my eyes and Opal Is on top of me

The man in the red car gets out

Tears are pouring down Opal's face our red eyes match at this point

I don't know what to say I look around at the people surrounding this almost fatal accident

"SPEAK TO ME DID YOU WANT TO GET HIT"? she says trying to get me to talk

I didn't see the car coming, but I don't know if I wanted to see the red car coming, I just wanted to get my mind off not doing anything stupid.

"SAY SOMETHING PLEASE"! she says shaking me

But I can't find the right words to say

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T WALK IN FRONT OF THE CAR ON PURPOSE" she says between sobs

Kuvira then pulls Opal off of me

"TELL HER KUVIRA TO TALK PLEASE, TELL HER TO TELL ME SHE DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HERSELF" she says

I never seen her so hysterical before

"ARE YOU OK"? Kuvira asks me

I still can't manage to answer her question.

How can you define if something is ok or not?

When you will always have something not ok going on in your life.

I look down at my knee and touch the flowing blood.

One minute my knee was fine, now it's scrapped. I didn't even feel it scrap the pavement.

Now it's just there

"TALK PLEASE YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE IS WORRIED, TALK, LOOK AT OPAL SHE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, WE ALL ARE" Kuvira says

The only thing that has my attention is my knee

"We need to take her to the hospital she is in a state of shock" she says while the emergency responders make their way over to me

They lift me up back on to my feet

While they walk me to the ambulance

"Don't do anything stupid" one of them says to me while letting go of my arm

That's when everything clicks

"Don't do anything stupid" she said to me I remember

I stop from walking

"Mam lets go" he says to me with his uniform while trying to grab me

But I refuse I'm not going to be helpless and go voluntarily. I don't have the courage like her.

I pull away from the man's grip

"We have a runner" he calls out while all them try to grab me

They lunge forward but I manage to get away and start running again

"Don't do anything stupid"

"Don't do anything stupid"

Why can't those words go away?

When I final make it to a safe distance

I fall to my knees and break down

Why did they have to take her, why did I have to be a coward and not speak up, even when she told me not too.

I love her

How can you do that to someone you love and not speak up for them

I hate myself for that

They took her away from me

I don't care about my knee bleeding, I don't care about dumb coding, I don't care about, Z-Tech or Future Industries

I care about her my everything, Asami.

I just want her back, so I can listen to her talk all smart and then me trying to act like I understand her engineering terminologies.

"Don't do anything stupid" comes back in mind

I look at the sky

"Don't do anything stupid" I say to myself

But…

Not doing anything to help her would be stupid

I think to myself

Maybe that's what she meant

Yes

If I don't help prove that Asami is innocent

it will be the most stupidest thing I would have ever done.

I only have a certain amount of time before her trial

I will find out who ever framed her and make sure they pay for what they have done!

The conversation Kuvira and I had before they took Asami plays back in my memory

 ***Flashback from 1 hours ago***

"What do you mean they're going to arrest her"?

"Korra, the evidences are found on her laptop"

"They could have been planted or something you know Asami would never do that"

"I know that but the proof is all there"

"How could you arrest her, my girlfriend, your friend Kuvira"!

"KORRA YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT"?

"Then don't do it then"

"I CAN'T KORRA, IT'S NOT MY CALL, SHE COULD BE FACING 10 YEARS"

"10 YEARS, THIS IS CRAZY, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND, WHY"?

"Because Future Industries has ties to the government so therefore anything she produced for them is reflected on the city. They see it like, if she hacked into someone else's server and stole information then she probably may had did it to the government server also"

"This can't be happening, you know she would never do something like that or this"

"I don't know Korra, she was talking about how she wanted something bad to happen to Z-Tech"

"SHE WAS DRUNK"

"Yeah but sometimes the truth comes out when you are under the influence"

"Just give me some times Kuvira please, to prove that she is innocent"

"I can't Korra and Baatar and I think since you are close to Asami, you shouldn't be involved in this case anymore, therefore as of this moment on, you will be on paid leave"

"WHAT I WAS JUST AS INVOLVED ON THIS CASE AS YOU"

"It's too personal Korra, I promise we will look very closely at this case, now let us do our job"

 ***End of flashback***

I still can't believe they took me off of this case

I guess I will have to prove Asami's Innocence on my own.

But first I need to get some evidence to help my search

And I know just where they keep Asami's evidence.

 **For this moment on the action is about to begin. I never wrote a chapter so dark before hope I did well.**

 **Also a course there will be flashbacks on the events leading up to Asami's arrest. But the majority of this fic will be in Korra's point of view. Up until you know the whole trial**

 **Let me know what you all think, everything I do is for you lol jk well I do it for me and you**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

I watch closely as all of Republic City Police walk out the building. I been hiding in the bushes for over 3 hours now.

Lin, Baatar, and Kuvira are the last three to exit.

I can hear their conversation

"I never thought Asami Sato could pull a stunt like that" Lin says

"Yeah I'm still in shock" Baatar says

Kuvira doesn't say anything as they head to their separate cars

I make sure all the cars drive off before getting out of the bushes heading toward the back door.

It's pretty dark out so with my black clothing and a Blue Spirit mask the camera will only see the mask.

I swipe one of the badges I stole from Baatar to open the door

I walk inside and head to where they keep all the evidences

I grab the handle of the evidences lab door but it's locked

Great, how am I supposed to get inside?

Where does Lin keep an extra key?

Her Office a course

I head into her office

And open her desk drawer

I found it!

I take the key out and close Lin's door and head toward the evidence lab.

As I'm walking I catch a familiar scent in the air

Not just any scent Asami's scent

She must be still here at the station

I turn around and head to where they sometimes keep overnight guests

I get to the end of the hall and

I'm now faced with an empty cell.

I open the door

I fall to my knees thinking about Asami

Why didn't she want to come with me I begged her

* **10 Hours Ago***

I run into the house

"Asami"

"Asami where are you"? I call out franticly

While running upstairs to her room

I grab a suitcase from the closet

"Asami" I call out again

Putting an arm full of clothes into the suitcase

"Asami where are you, we have to hurry, they are coming"

she appears in the doorway

"I know Korra" she says in a calm voice

I look at her confused why isn't she packing?

"Asami they're on their way to arrest you, we need to get out of town" I say while stuffing some of her clothes in my bag which clearly aren't fitting

"I'm not leaving" she says

"Why not, did you not hear what I said"!

"I know Kuvira called me earlier"

"You knew before me and you still didn't leave"?

Asami sighs

"I'm not running away Korra, if I run, it shows I'm guilty"

What's wrong with her?

Why won't she leave with me?

Does she want to go to jail?

"PLEASE ASAMI, LET'S GO THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY" I beg while pulling her arm tears falling down my cheeks

"We will be alright Asami, look I got us plane tickets to head to the Air Nation where we can shave our heads and live as Air Nomads, you won't even have to worry about doing your hair which you take along time to do anyways, because we won't have any haha, isn't that great" ?

She smiles

But I'm dead serious I have it all figured out

Asami bring her arms around me while I cry into her shoulder

"Why won't you run away with me Asami, so we can be together?"

Even though she is trying to stay strong her voice is cracking "Because I can't live with myself knowing that you will be spending the rest of your life on the run, for something they said I did, you don't deserve that life Korra"

"But I rather have that life, if that means I get to be with you"

We hear a knock on the door

"They're here come on please Asami we still have time" I plead again

While trying to pull away from her but she just holds me tighter

so I can't get get out of her grip

"ASAMI PLEASE, LET ME GO, SO I CAN FINISH PACKING" I beg again

But she won't let go

Another knock at the door

"ASAMI PLEASE, LET ME GO, THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY" I use all my force to push her away but

she won't let go of me

I break down even more in tears

Why won't she just let me help her?

"We're coming in" a voice from the door downstairs yells out

"Korra, you need to go, before they see you here"

She says finally letting me go

"I'm not letting them take you"

"Korra, please if you love me you will leave"

"But Asami, they will.."

"I KNOW WHAT THEY WILL DO, I NEED YOU TO MAKE SURE APPA IS FEED" she yells out I can tell from her eyes she is trying not to cry

She hands me Appa

"Go out the window Korra, everything going to be fine" she tells me

Appa starts barking

"I need you, Asami, Appa needs you please, we still have time"

She walks to the window and opens it

"Korra I need you both too , but right now I need you to promise me that you aren't going to do anything stupid, because of me"

"I can't do that Asami, I can't let them take you"

The handle of the door downstairs start turning

"KORRA PLEASE PROMISE ME" a single tear finally escapes her eye

"I…..promise"

She then gives me a smile and wipes her eyes

She then brings our lips together

I never knew pain, love, and hurt all could be in one kiss

She pulls away

"I love you Korra, it's going to be alright"

The door downstairs comes open and I can hear the boots making their way upstairs

"Hurry go"

I hold on to Appa as we slowly climb down from the tree branches

As we hit the ground

"Don't do anything stupid" she calls out the window

Then I hear it

as my feet hit the ground

"FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS UP" I hear from the room

* **End of Flashback***

I wipe my face

I must be strong I need to get her out

I get back onto my feet and as I turn around I notice something sticking out of the cot

I lift up the cot and it's a note

Written in eyeliner

I bring the sticky note to my nose

Yes I was right it's Asami's eyeliner

The note says

'Flash drive'

What does she mean by that?  
There was not enough room on the note to write anything else

And out of all words she choose the words

"Flash Drive"

What am I supposed to do with this little bit of information?

I take the note and head down to the evidences lab

I look for the initials S-Z and pull open the file cabinet

I found it yes

Sato, Asami I take out my gloves and open the folder but no files are inside

This can't be I was here when I saw Lin put the files in the folder

Maybe they are in another folder

I close the cabinet

"Her folder isn't here anymore"

I turn around

"Korra I know it's you under the mask" Kuvira says

"I thought you left" I say not taking off my mask

"I know you Korra, you wouldn't just give up that easily"

"My name isn't Korra" I say in a deep voice

"Ok mystery person, I moved the files because I knew you would be looking for them"

"Why, I thought you wanted to help Asami"? I say in anger

She sighs

"I am, I'm trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid to get yourself and Asami into, any more trouble"

"Stop saying that, I'm not doing anything stupid, what do you know, you just watched as they took her, you didn't do anything, you could have talked to Lin or Baatar but instead you just watched in the crowd

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KORRA, YOU'RE SO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR EMOTIONS THAT YOU CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT, INSTEAD OF ASKING YOURSELF WHY NO ONE DID ANYTHING, WHY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU NEED TO DO"

"I am but you won't give me the files"

"They're classified and you know that, I can't just hand them to you, and they aren't here anymore"

" WHERE ARE THEY THEN" ?

"I'm not telling you, Korra, I mean Blue Spirit, you need to stay away from this or they will hurt you"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THEY"?

"I'm sorry I meant you will get hurt by all this" she says

"No, do you know who's doing this"?

"NO, I don't but I have some guesses but whoever is doing this, is really smart"

"I'm smart too and who ever doing this I'm going to ki…"

She stops me

"Don't say it, not here because if you do I'm obligated by law to report it"

"DO it I dare you, everything is law to you now, what happened to trying to make Republic City a better place"

"What do you think I'm doing"?

"I think you're ruining Republic City"

"How"?

"By taking away a person who tried to make Republic City a better place"

And with that I run past Kuvira through the doors and head into the darkness of the streets.

I get home and I take off my mask and like I thought Opal isn't here.

I lie on my bed while holding Appa.

"Don't worry she will be back don't worry"

Maybe if I go to sleep everything will be just a dream.

I close my eyes

* * *

I was wrong I wake up and it's still a nightmare

I get to class and see that Ms. Net is sitting at her desk

"Good Morning Korra" she says with a smile

"Good Morning Ms. Net" I say while sitting down

"What's wrong, I never seen you so down before"?

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I can understand that, I just hope you feel better"

Jenny walks into the room along with the rest of the class.

We make eye contact and she gives me a small smile

"Ok class today we're going to be talking about viruses, can anyone tell me what a virus is"? Ms. Net asks

Jenny raises her hand

" a virus is something that can be transfer to someone's computer and do harm" she says

"Good Job Jenny"

"Thank you Ms. Net, I had to study up on the topic of viruses, for my internship with Z-Tech"

The class gasps

"I'm impressed Jenny, how did you get the job"? Ms. Net asks

That liar

she said she was too busy for an internship

But she is able to get an internship with Z-Tech

I knew I shouldn't had trusted her.

"Well I happened to come across the right people I guess" she says while smiling at me

Is she trying to make fun of my situation?

I need to stop being paranoid

A boy in my class asks "So Jenny were you there when they found out Asami Sato hacked into Z-Tech's server"

I squeeze my mouse

"Yes, I was and let me just say, I think that was the sickest thing anyone can ever do to a company, regardless if they were competitors or not, how dare you try and ruin someone's life like that"

I can't believe this

Jenny has some nerve

"SHUT UP JENNY YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE CASE, SO BEFORE YOU START PUTTING YOUR INPUT IN NO PUN INTENDED WITH INPUT DEVICES, WAIT UNTIL THE TRIAL STARTS"

I scream out while holding the mouse which I just now broke

Everyone in the class is looking at me and Jenny looks like my words didn't touch her

She just smiles

I'm about to knock the smile off of her face

"Korra" I look up at Ms. Net

"Yes, I'm sorry" I say sitting down

"I think you should probably take a day off"

"But "?

But she says sternly "Clearly your mind isn't in the right place today, therefore I recommend, you leave"

I collect my things

"Korra"

"Yes "

She looks like she wants to tell me something

"Umm never mind, I hope you feel better" she says

I'm walking toward the elevator and Jenny comes out of the classroom door

"You have some nerve showing your face here Jenny" I spit out like venom

"You still on that Asami comment wow shows how much of a person you're"

That's it

I had enough of her comments

I grab her by her collar and push her against the wall

"YOU KNOW WHAT JENNY, YOU'RE NOTING BUT A LIAR, LYING ABOUT HOW YOU WERE SO BUSY, MAYBE YOU BELONG WITH Z-TECH BECAUSE ALL THEY DO IS LIE TOO"

Then out of nowhere Jenny dislocates her shoulder and gets out of my grip and turns and pushes me against the wall

"You know what Korra, I just wanted to talk"

"I don't want to talk to you" I knee her in the stomach but she moves out the way and pins me to the ground while sitting on me

Laughing

"I thought you were some bad-ass who took kick boxing, but you're using your anger instead of your brain and you can't fight smart when you do that"

I try to get from under her but she really has a hold on me

"Let me go Jenny" I scream

"shhhhs"

"Be quiet before you draw attention to us we're in the hallways"

"I don't care, you're a monster Jenny, I hate you, I thought you wanted to be friends, instead you lied"

My Adeline starts building up and I flip Jenny over from my back and pin her down

"You disrespected me" I look into Jenny's eyes and I see fear

But I don't care I'm tired of being hurt

I raise my fist up and just when it's about to come down on Jenny she yells

"I'M WORKING FOR ASAMI"

What is she talking about?

"YOU'RE LYING"

"NO I'm not, I can prove it, I know that you two are dating and that she is being framed"

I put my fist down

"Get off of me and I'll explain, that's why I came out here to talk to you"

I don't know if I should trust her but I slowly get from on top of her

"Thank you Korra" she says while trying to catch her breath

"I meet Asami 3 weeks ago"

 ***Jenny's point of view***

I couldn't sleep so decided to get some coffee at Iroh's Tea Shop.

As I walk into the shop

I notice Asami Sato drinking tea alone.

I mean we're the only people in the shop

I get star-struck so I'm debating on whether I should ask for her autograph or not

I say heck with it and get up

She is on her laptop she doesn't even see me approach her

"Excuse me Miss Sato" she looks up

"Yes" she says

"Umm can I get your autograph"?

She smiles

"Sure who should I make it out too"?

"Jenny with a J"

She starts laughing

"How else would someone spell it"?

"With a G but that's rare"

I watch her write her name on the piece of paper

then I notice one of her desktop icons looked weird

She catches me starring

"Excuse me, its rude to be looking at someone's laptop"

My face turns red

"Oh I'm sorry, I take a Cyber Security class, and I couldn't help but notice that, one of your desktop icon look strange"

I say nervously

She looks at the screen then back at me

"You noticed that too, I been asking people around but they said it was just due to the pixels"? she says

"No the pixels wouldnt do that to a desktop icon, do you mind if I sit down" I ask her

she nods

"Well I could be wrong, this is just my first year in this class but, I can tell when something looks fishy and girlfriend, that desktop icon, is just as fishy as the Jang Hui River's fishes when the Fire Nation polluted it"

She looks at me from head to toe

"Could you possible figure out what's causing my desktop icon to look like this"?

"Well I would have to keep your laptop and perform test on it"

"How long would that take"? she asks

"Well for others it takes 5 weeks but for me, the fastest coder out there, only 3 weeks"

Asami laughs

"You remind me of my girlfriend, she is cocky too, she also does cyber security"

"Well unless you're dating a girl named Korra, I doubt anyone can be anymore cocky than me"

She laughs

"I like you Jenny, I want you to take my laptop and make sure no funny business is going on"

* * *

I meet Asami back at the coffee shop 2 weeks earlier than expected

"Hey" she says while I walk to the table

"Hey" I say nervously about the news I'm about to tell her

"So this is where you tell me that you were wrong" she tease

"Well I wish"

Her face drops "What do you mean"?

"Well like I thought someone really did hack into your system and they already gained accesses to a lot of your work, I was able to stop a few of the file request but the majority of the damage was done"

I open the laptop

"As you can see, you have this virus that disguised itself as a desktop icon that you use all the time, so every time you click it. the virus spreads through the laptop,

What makes matters worse is this virus is so complex that whoever produced this, attached a file where every time you send something

for example if you send an email with a sketch of a car or something the tag would original be with your name

but with the virus which is called Amon it will change that name from Asami to the owner of the virus"

Asami examines the code

"This can't be happening I already sent sketches and spreadsheets from my new project to many companies, who is doing this"?

"Well I can't tell who is really doing this but I know where the request are coming from"?

"Where"?

"Well the requests are coming from 1578 Maple Leaf Road or in other words the headquarters of Z-Tech"

"We need to call the police right now"

I stop her

"You can't my software is technically illegal and if you call them they will ask you how you know"

She puts her phone down

"How can I prove that someone is stealing my stuff then"?

"Well the only way we can prove that someone is hacking in your server is, if someone goes to Z-Tech and find the computer where the requests are being sent"

"How are we going to do that?"

I smile

"Well guess who just now tried out for an internship for Z-Tech"?

"Wow you're bad Jenny I love it"

 ***End of Jenny point of view***

"That's why she didn't tell the police

to save you from getting in trouble why didn't you just tell me Jenny"?

"Because I had to keep it a secret"

This is too much

"Great now you can go to the police and tell them you found out who framed Asami"

"I can't"?

"Why not"?

"Because I haven't found out yet"

"What do you mean Jenny, you said you could find out"

"I said I could try, and I was really close but someone found out I was in the Information Technology Department and now, I'm only allowed downstairs"

Think Korra think

"Ugh this is so hard, how are we supposed to prove she is innocent if, you can't go upstairs where they keep all the servers, this is so stupid, I'm trying to help Asami and all she left me was a stupid note that said flash-drive"

"Flash drive"?

"Yes flash drive, I don't even know what she is talking about"

"Wait don't you, have a flash drive from our teacher " Jenny asks

"Yeah but all it had on it was some old operating system tips and codes old stuff like that, and how did you know I had a flash drive"

"I'm not stupid Korra, I saw it when I was in the car, I just left it for you and maybe that's a clue"

"You're so kind Jenny, and who cares about all those old boring operating systems, there is no way the flash drive I found in her car could be a clue"

"That's not true Korra, without those old systems we would still be stuck in history"

"Ugh you sound just like my girlfriend, even if it was a clue why would our teacher have something from Asami"

Jenny smiles

"You didn't know that Ms. Net taught Asami"?

"NO WAY"

"Yes way, Asami told me, before she was a teacher, she took an engineering class, but she was the only girl there and she felt intimidated so she left, she didnt tell you"?

"No I don't really talk about class to her"

"Do you think she knows about the virus"?

"Probably, I even bet Asami went to her before anyone"

I get an idea

"I think, I know how to prove that Asami is innocent, without them being suspicious of you"

"How"?

"What if I go undercover as a new intern?"

"Don't they already know what you look like"?

"Only his wife knows"

"Well that's still not a good idea, what if she comes into the building"?

I can get a disguise and I know just who to go to"

* * *

I drive up to the gate

I roll my window down

"Good evening, who are you here for"?

"I'm here for Lady G"

He then makes a call

"She said you can pull your car forward, have a nice day"

I nod

While he lifts the gate up so I can drive through

"This neighborhood is amazing" Jenny says taking pictures

"I never been a fan of big houses or mansions"

"Why not, you technically live in one"?

"I always think they're haunted"

I even think that way about Asami's house,

I swear at night I think someone is downstairs in the garage or something.

"Which one is her house" Jenny asks

"She told me that her house had a giant statue and you couldn't miss it"

"I don't see any stat…." Jenny doesn't even finish her sentence because we both see it

a giant statue of a woman with a crown on her head.

Yes this is the place

we get out the car and walk up the stairs

I ring the doorbell

"Who is It"?

I roll my eyes

"Ginger You know who it is, the man at the gate called you"

"You know the actress Ginger" Jenny says fan girling

I roll my eyes

Ginger opens the door

Jenny grabs Ginger hand "I love your movies, I'm your biggest fan"

"Awww sweetie, thank you if only Korra felt that way towards me, come on in, I love guests

"She also loves trophies, selfies, and awards, did I mention selfies" I tease

"Korra" she says while pulling me into a hug

"You must be feeling terrible honey" she says while swinging me back in fourth she always has to be so dramatic

I guess I came to the right place then

" I need your help"

"Anything honey, what"?

"I need a disguise/makeover" I say while trying to pull away

She then let's go

"Yes finally, I been begging you for years to let me give you a make-over, it's a shame that your girlfriend had to go to jail, in order for you to finally come to your senses"

Jenny has her mouth open

"Ginger really"?

She giggle

"Oh too soon"?

"Yes too soon, I thought I could talk to you, so I can get some pointers on how, I should act since you are a star actress"

we follow her inside and everything is gold

"Is this carpet really made out of real dragon skin" Jenny asks

"Yes it is honey, the last of it's kind" she says while winking

"As much as we would like to hear about the history of your heartless ways, are you going to help me or not"?

"Well it depends what's in it for me" she says while flipping her red locks

"Umm how about you take it as a pity favor taking in fact my girlfriend is in jail" I pout

"What's wrong about that, are you afraid she is going to find a new love interest in jail, and everyone going to ship them and you going to be at home alone,playing pinball on your phone, which your curse at because you just can't seem to beat your high score"

My blood start to boil

"This is not 'Sun is the New Black' and I'm not the character Larry if that's what you're applying I totally see myself as Alex by the way"

"Can I be Nicky" Jenny begs

"No I can see you as SoSo" Ginger says

"How"? Jenny asks

I get frustrated "Can we get back on topic"!

"Ok, only because I'm a hopeless romantic and ship you two together, even though you were the first person to ever turn me down"

I roll my eyes

"Said the one who stabbed the tires of my girlfriend's car" I shoot back

"Wow that sounds like more drama compared to 'Sun is the New Black" Jenny says

Ginger takes out a note pad

"Ok let me write down some roles you could be"

Ginger looks at me

Then her notepad

Ginger looks at me

Then her notepad

Ginger looks at me

Then her notepad

"JENNY CAN YOU STOP WITH THE JEOPARDY SONG HUMMING"

"Sorry" she says while sliding down her chair

It's so awkward

Ginger finally puts down her notepad

"Ok I have some characters that I think you would be great at"

"What"?

"Ok I have the Mean cheerleader, which I played in the movie "Bring It On All or Bending, The tough Military girl, which I played in the movie "G.I Aang-gla, or you can play the talented red haired girl who tries to make her way to the top in my autobiography Ginger Snap"

"As much as your suggestions sound great, can you give me a role that you haven't played?"

"Korra you aren't giving me much to work with, I mean you're already a character enough, why do you want to change yourself"?

"Because I need to go undercover"

Her eyes go wide

"Like a spy"

I get up slowly "Yes like a spy"

"Why didn't you say so"?

"I thought I was clear with the whole disguise thing"

"This sounds so cool, I can call Eska and she can transform you into a completely different person with her makeup skills"

The look in Ginger's eyes are scaring me

"I can see it now, you will have brown hair, with blue contacts, no brown contacts, and your name will be Paige, your personality will be quiet and shy, you like to read but only about dragons and dungeons and your favorite type of music is jazz, yeah I like the sound of that, and you like to take long walks down the beach"

Ginger is really freaking me out

"Yeah and she likes to eat rice cakes with ketchup" Jenny shoot out

"Yes, love it and she hates roller coasters" Ginger says jumping up and down with Jenny

"Umm I was thinking more of like a mask and a country accent"

"No you have to change who you are, so you can really get into character"  
" Are you sure Eska can even pull it off"? I ask

"A course it will be easy for her, I'm the one who really has the hard job, getting you to stay in character"

"How long would this take"? I ask

"Not that long, as long as you listen to me Paige" she tease

"Yeah listen Paige" Jenny adds while Ginger hi fives her

I hope all this works out

 **Hope you all liked this chapter, Ginger is back lol**

 **Thanks for the follows and the reviews**

 **Leave your thoughts**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ouch Eska that hurts"

"What are you talking about its just eyelashes?"

"Yeah but it's hurting my eyes"

Eska then backs away from me

"You know what, Ginger I can't work with her, clearly she doesn't want my help"

"NOOO please Eska we need you" Ginger begs

"I'm no miracle worker do you see what, I'm dealing with, she is so unprofessional "

"That's not true"

"Yes it is Korra"

"All I said was that the eyelashes hurt, clearly you can tell I want to do this , in order to get Asami out of jail"

The room gets quiet

"Wow that was a mood changer" Jenny says

"I'm sorry Korra, I know it must be hard on you, but I promise we will help you, we all know how much you care about Asami, I still remember the time you told me about you two's relationship.

* **Eska Flashback***

" _Ok boys and girls, today we're going to the Republic City Zoo, now I want each and every one of you to pair up with a buddy and join either me,Korra,Asami,Densa, or Mako"_

Korra steps forward

" _You all know you want to be on Team Avatar, Aka the greatest, Aka the funniest girl alive, watch as I climb the trees of Republic City, and roar like a lemur tiger, while we go on this adventure together"_

 _A couple of kids giggle and walk towards Korra_

" _Awwww Milo you don't want to come to my group" Korra says while pouting_

" _Sorry I want to be with Asami"_

 _Korra holds her chest and dramatically falls to the ground "My heart"_

" _Haha I guess you aren't as popular as you thought Korra" I tease while I fist bump my group_

" _Don't take it to heart Korra, some people are just better than you" Asami tease_

 _Even though Asami is our ex teacher_

 _She is really fun to hang out with, she is quite relatable, and despite the age difference I see her as one of my friends_

" _Yeah Korra, it's ok not being the chosen one sometimes" Mako says_

" _Speaking of chosen ones, how are you and Kimberly doing" ? I ask_

 _Mako blushes while looking at Korra_

" _Umm we're doing fine you know the whole dating thing nothing much" he says_

" _Ewww dating is gross" one of my kids says_

 _Desna kneels down beside the boy "I thought that too until I realized the emotional roller-coaster you go on is just like art,bringing so much pain but also passion"_

 _The little boy slowly walks to me and wrap his arm around my leg "He scares me"_

 _I laugh_

" _Desna can you please tone down the darkness, you're scarring the children"_

" _Well fear is another way of…."_

 _Korra cuts him off_

" _Yeah Yeah, I didn't come here to listen to Edgar Allen MoMo over here taking about the dark side, sorry Desna this is a zoo and I doubt they have any Ravens, so can we start the exploring"? she screams out_

 _All the kids scream out "Yeah"_

" _Then let's explore" I add_

* * *

 _Later on our groups decided to pair up_

 _Mako and I combined our group and Asami and Korra combined theirs_

 _Desna didnt want to pair up with anyone because he said "The more you're away from people the closer to nature you're"_

 _Mako and I are sitting on a bench watching the kids touch some lemur one of the zoo guides brought out_

" _Sooo what happned back there"? I ask_

 _Mako looks at me confused_

" _What do you mean"?_

" _You know with the whole Kimberly question"_

" _Oh what about it" ?_

" _I asked about you two and you went all awkward and stuff"_

 _Mako doesn't say anything_

"What's wrong y _ou can tell me, is it about the age difference"? I ask_

" _NOO"_

 _I raise my hands up in defense "Hey don't kill me I just asked a question"_

 _He sighs_

" _It's because, I don't like talking about Kimberly in front of Korra, I don't want her to you know feel bad"_

 _I try not to smile_

 _Korra feel bad?_

 _You can tell Korra that, she is the dumbest girl alive and not even full Water Tribe and she still will feel like she is made out of gold_

 _Mako continues to talk_

" _I think Korra still has feeling for me, and I'm really happy with Kimberly, I just want her to move on" he says_

" _How do you know she still has feeling for you"? I ask_

" _Well when ever, Kimberly picks me up from school or something Korra always waves and smile at us"_

 _I try not to laugh, because it sounds like something Korra always does_

" _Yeah that sounds very suspicious"_

" _EXACTLY" Mako screams out while all the children look our way_

 _We both wave at them while they turn back to the zoo guide_

" _That's not all, one time I was texting Kimberly and she asks who I was texting"_

 _I gasp_

" _NOOOO SHE DID NOT"_

 _I know I'm a terrible friend for this but I'm having way too much fun messing with Mako_

" _Oh she did, and when I told her who it was, guess what she said"?_

" _WHAT"?_

" _She said OH"_

" _Wow Mako I think she is still madly in love with you" I say sarcastically him still not catching on_

" _Yes, I just need her to know that, I'm in a great relationship and she needs to move on"_

 _Mako and I don't say anything_

" _I need to go to the restroom do you mind watching the kids Romeo"?_

 _Mako smiles "Go ahead boss lady"_

 _I punch his shoulder_

 _Where do they keep the bathrooms? All I see is trees_

 _As I'm walking through the bushes_

 _I see Korra and Asami's group in the Butterfly exhibit_

 _I notice Korra helping some of the kids catch them_

 _Even thoughh she is crazy_

 _she is really great with kids_

 _I really admire that about her but will I ever tell her that nooooooo_

" _These butterflies are too fast" Korra whines_

 _Asami giggles_

" _That's because you arent patient" she says while the kids stops running around with Korra to watch Asami_

 _she puts her finger to her lips_

 _to tell the children to be quiet_

 _she slowly raises her finger and on that finger a butterfly lands_

all the children gasp

" _See it's all about patience" she says while showing the children_

 _Even I'm fascinated by what she just did_

 _All the children scatter about copying what their teacher just showed them_

 _Most of them got the hang of it while more butterflies come to them_

" _Look Asami, I got one" Milo says while examining the insect on his hand_

" _Good Job Milo" she says_

" _Thanks Asami, I think Korra need help" he says while the children laugh_

 _I look to Korra's direction_

 _And her fingers are going all over the place_

 _Asami covers her mouth_

" _Are you laughing at me"? Korra says in shock_

" _NO it's just I didn't know you could direct traffic, the way your hands were moving"_

 _Korra whines "This is stupid, these butterflies are jealous of me that's why they're being stubborn"_

 _Asami makes her way over to Korra, while the children continue to catch more butterflies_

" _You're too aggressive, you need patience"_

" _I am being patient, I'm waiting for them but they won't come"_

" _Give me your hand"_

 _Asami guides Korra hand_

 _A butterfly floats and land on her hand_

" _Patience" she whispers while the wings open up showing off it's orange and black colors_

 _I can't help but smile_

" _How did you do that"?_

 _Korra turns around and face Asami_

 _they're just starring at each other_

 _Then Korra reaches for Asami's hand and squeezes it_

 _Wait are they holding hands?_

 _They are! And the way they are looking at each other says more than their hands_

 _It's like they're in their very own world, they don't even see a little girl walk up to them_

" _My mommy and daddy makes me hold their hands when I'm crossing the street, are you two about to cross the street"?_

 _They both pull away_

 _Korra kneels down at the girl's level "Yeah we were practicing how to cross the street"_

 _The little girl giggles "That's silly you two are too old to be doing that"_

 _Asami picks up the little girl "You're right we are aren't we"?_

 _My legs start moving_

 _I really need to pee_

 _*_ _ **End of flashback***_

"Wait we didn't tell you until after the zoo" I say to Eska

She rolls her eyes

"I Know that the point of the story was to explain that I knew you two had a connection before you told me"

Ginger walks by touching my fake skin

"I knew you and Asami had a thing before anyone" Ginger says

"Not really, and you were the first one to stab Asami's tires before anyone else too" I add

"Ugh get over it that was 2 years ago, move on"!

"NO and don't make me bring up the car wash too"

Ginger punches my arm

"Awww I wished I had a memory of you and Asami like everyone else" Jenny says

I turn to her "Don't worry you will have plenty,when we help prove that Asami is innocent"

"Yep and thanks to my amazing make-up you will totally pull that off, you may now look at yourself in the mirror" Eska says

"I now introduce you to Paige" she shows me a mirror

And Wow

I don't even look like myself

"Amazing Eska how could you change her skin tone like that"?

"Well I used some fx make-out which I use for zombies clients but tone it down by making it look more natural and kept adding more layers to give her face a more fuller look, after that I just added some foundation on her skin"

"You technically made me into a zombie" I ask while touching my skin

"Yes and No" she says while laughing

"I don't care what she did, she totally made you look different this may totally work" Ginger says while smelling my face

"Umm can you like stop"

She backs away "I was curious"

"Ok I have the look, how am I suppose to handle the interview"? I ask

"I can help you with that, I know all the question they will ask"

Ginger claps "Great it's settle, you're totally ready "

"Not true, how am I suppose to remember all the answers, if my interview is tommmorw"?

"I sometimes have an ear piece on while someone read me my lines, while acting" Ginger says

"Umm isn't it your job as an actress to remember your own lines" Eska says

"Yeah but you can't eat toast and drink orange juice at the same time"

"WHAT THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE" Eska screams out

"You don't make sense" Ginger says

"WHO CARES IF ALL GOES WELL tomorrow I WILL MAKE YOU ALL ORANGE JUICE AND TOAST"

 **Who want wants me to update again this weekend?**

 **Let me know lol**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know if I'm ready for this"

"What do you mean we went over the questions 300 times, you are so ready"

"I'm nervous what if they don't like me"

I'm sitting in the car outside of Z-Tech

"Just do exactly what I say and you will be fine, they will like YOU everyone does"

"A course they do, it's just the character Paige, Ginger made her boring, If it was the real me going in there, I would most definitely get the job"

Jenny stares at me

"So basically what you're saying is that you want to work for Z-Tech"?

"I didn't mean it like that ugh, let's just get this over with"

"Right, here is your ear piece also I talked to my buddy who has all these spy gears"

Jenny then opens up a suitcase

"Wow look at you being all Inspector Gadget like" I tease

Jenny rolls her eyes

"Here" she says while handing me the ear piece

"Why are you smiling Korra"?

"Because you gave me an ear piece and said 'here' like 'hear' because you need to hear better that's why you have an ear piece"

"WOW, you better get the real Korra out of your system before you walk in there Paige"

"I know" I say while taking a deep breath in my seat

"Last but not least, wear these reading glasses"

"I'm not blind, Jenny"

"I know but these aren't just glasses, they have a camera inside so I can use my laptop and see what you see and tell you where to go"

I put them on and look in the rear car mirrors

"Ginger didn't says anything about Paige having glasses"

"I'm sorry Korra can Paige be different for once"

"I guess, I think I'm ready"

I take another deep breath and open the car door

"Wish me luck"

"Good luck Paige"

I get inside the building and wow

This place is so high tech

A water fountain in the middle of room

glass rooms and they even have a gaming room.

Something buzzes my ear

Oh yeah the ear piece

 **Hey it's Your girl Jenny from the block, Korra you need to use the elevator and go to the 3rd floor**

I nod and walk toward the elevator

The elevator door starts closing

"Hey can you hold the door" I call out in a soft tone

A hand block the door from closing

It's Autumn

She won't recognize me, relax Korra

"Sorry about the door didn't see you there, matter of fact I haven't seen you around here before"

She says to me

 **Remember what we went over**

I push my glasses on my nose

"Yeah, I'm Paige, I'm here for an internship with Austin Peters"

Autumn smiles

"Awww congrats, you will do fine, don't be worried to be honest we're in desperate need of a new intern, since our last one was sneaky

 **Tell that wannabe that I was not sneaky**

I keep smiling while Jenny is calling Autumn all types of names

"Where are you from Paige"?

I hold my folder close to my chest and look down at the ground

"Well I'm from a little island called Jui Island, where it's hot some days and cold on the others"

Autumn looks at me confused

"I never heard of that island before, which nation is it near"?

"I don't really like maps, I like jazz"

 **What?**

The elevator door opens for my floor

"Well this is my stop hope to see you soon, Flameo Hotman"

I smile at Autumn then look down quickly and walk off the elevator

 **Korra I don't think you know this but you did terrible**

"I know that, I panicked I thought she would recognize me"

 **Stop talking to me, you will make people be suspicious, walk down the hall and make a right**

I do as I'm told and open the door of the room

A woman is sitting at the front desk, I walk up to it

"Hello my name is Paige, like the book page but it's spelled different" I look down at the ground quickly

"Well nice meeting you Paige, Austin told me about you, just wait in his office and he will be with you in a moment"

"Thank you woman who's the keeper of knowledge" I look at woman then look down and head into his office

 **You're doing great but I don't think you have to be, that into character keeper of knowledge really?**

I sit down at the table waiting for the interview to start

 **Remember Korra, don't let the anger inside you build up when you see him, I know the first thing you want to do is to rip his head off but, remember we need you to get the job so we can prove that...**

"I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW"

As I'm looking over my well made up resume I hear yelling

 **Who is that?**

I turn around

it's Austin and Tina

"How could you do that Austin, did you do this to get back at me"? she scream at him

"Tina calm down lets not have this talk here" he whispers

But Tina looks really upset

"YOU WANT ME TO BE QUIET NO, DID YOU PUT HER IN JAIL"?

Everyone in the building is starring at them

 **Are they talking about Asami?**

"Why did you put her in jail, Austin, is it because of me huh tell me"?

"I can't do this here honey, I have an interview"

"Right work first, ok fine, I know where your priorities are now"

With that Tina walks off

Austin turns the door handle and I pretend to

not look like I was just ease dropping

"Sorry I'm late good morning…"

I snort

"Paige Turner"

Yeah I picked out the last name

"Well what a unique name"

I smile and look down

"So Paige tell me about yourself, that's not already in your impressive resume"

 **Tell him you were a lawyer that helped your clients gain royalty**

"Well I worked with the Earth Queen"

 **I didn't mean that royalty**

"Oh really, that amazing what is she like"?

"Well she a nice woman, she is old, uptight, and she is very controlling"

 **Sounds like every king and queen across the 4 Nations**

"I'm amazed, what did you do while working with her"?

"I used to help her…."

I look around the room for something to say, I see on his desk there is a call back list

"I used to help her with her BACK problems, you know" I look down at the ground

 **Very smooth Korra**

"Oh wow you were a masseuse "?

"Yes" I was

"What made you stop, I bet they paid you good money"

I freeze

 **Tell him, that you wanted a new challenge**

"I wanted to do bigger and better things, wanted a challenge, as much as I'm going to miss the Queen's back, I look forward to new experiences"

 **Not bad not bad**

"Well your resume clearly shows that, you're capable to handle this position Paige therefore, you got the job"

"Yip Yip knock down those pins" I say In my low voice while looking down

 **Really did you just say that? Korra you have gone crazy, we didn't discuss you saying that**

He intends his hand out and I slowly reach for it

"Welcome to Z-Tech, do you have any questions"?

My first question would be why did you frame Asami? But lets save that for another day

"When can I start"? I ask

"Today or tommorrow whatever you prefer, I know a pretty girl like you would want to celebrate at a club or something" he tease

"I don't really like clubs, I don't really like dancing, I get terrified when people do the robot, I sometimes think I may be transformed into one, if one of them bump into me, therefore I enjoy staying at home reading about dragons, while eating my rice cake with ketchup"

Austin doesn't say anything

"OH well, I'm sorry I guess, when would you like to start"?

"Today, please" I push my glasses back on to my nose

"Great I'll have my friend Autumn help you settle in"

We both stand up and I shake his hand again

 **OK Korra don't say anything else**

I hate this man I shake his hand

despite what Jenny just said

I say

"Thank you, Mr. Peters, you wont regret hiring me, I have a feeling that out of all the people that work here,I'll be the most memorable"

He smiles "I hope so, have a great day"

he walks me out of the room and Autumn comes down the hall

"Hey congrats on the job Paige, I was rooting for you"

"Thanks I was so scarred I thought I was a deer bear trapped in a igloo"

I look down at the ground

"I never heard of that one before, anyway let me show you where you will be working"

 **I bet they will give you my old office, those jerks just because I sneak into their department I'm fired, they're so rude**

We get to the room and wow I have a complete view of Republic City

I have my very own fish tank and there is a TV right near my desk

"This is going to be your office, there are snacks in the fridge, and if you need anything, just give me a call using one of these walkie talkies"

She tosses one to me

"I haven't used these in ages"

Autumn laughs

"Well here at Z-Tech, everyone is a kid at heart"

I nod

"Well there is nothing much for you to do, so just relax and I'll come check on you in an hour"

"Ok thank you Autumn"

She turns around to the door but stop

"I'm sorry, but something about you reminds me of my friend, named Korra, are you related to her by chance"?

 **Don't break character Korra**

"No I don't know a girl by that name, what kind of name is Korra anyway, Paige the name, reading the game"

I look down at the ground

"Silly me I'm sorry, I haven't seen her in weeks, I guess I just miss her that's all, she is not talking to any of us and we're her friends, and we want her to know that, we're here for her"

 **Wow Korra you haven't talked to your friends in weeks, wow you're such a jerk**

I try not to tear up and ruin my make-up

"I'm sure she misses you too, maybe she is just going through some things and she doesn't know how to handle it"

Autumn gives me a small smile "Maybe, you're right Paige"

Then she walks out of the room shutting door

I put my ear to the door to make sure she really walked off

"It's over finally"

 **Good Job Korra, but I don't know why you're tired you still need to get to the servers**

"WHAT I THOUGHT THAT WAS GOING TO BE ANOTHER DAY"

 **No you won't have time, for another day, you will be too busy doing tasks for everyone, you wont be able to step foot even in your office for even 5 minutes**

"I thought my job was going to be fun"?

 **No way, you have to run errands, get coffee, fix paper jams, it's very time consuming**

"So you expect me to check the server now"?

 **Yes that's correct**

"How I won't have anytime, Autumn coming back in a hour

 **Don't worry, I have it covered, you will have plenty of time to check the servers, lets just says when you hear an alarm don't be alarm**

" Jenny you scare me some times, I feel like you probably plated a chip in my body to track my where abouts"

 **Maybe I have**

* * *

I'm watching TV then I get a phone call

"Hello"? I say in my real voice

"It's Kuvira, I'm just calling to let you know that, I managed to get permission for you to see Asami"

I straighten up from my rolling chair

"How"?

"Don't worry about how, just know Baatar and I worked our butts off trying to gain her visitation rights"

I get to see Asami!

"Thank you Kuvira,can I come in today"?

"No you can come tomorrow downtown, around 12 in the afternoon"

"Ok I will be there, thank you again Kuvira"

"Well I try, since I ruin Republic City"

"I didn't mean it like tha….."

I couldn't even finish my sentence because Kuvira hangs up on me.

Just when I'm about to call her back

to apologize I hear the fire alarm go off

 **Open the door but hide under the desk until everyone is out of the building**

Did Jenny just hack into the alarm system she really is a bad ass

Where was she when I was taking those final exams in high school?

I hide under my desk

I sit patiently while everyone runs out of the building

I don't know if anyone ever noticed but fire alarms have killer beats like I'm surprised no one made a trap song with it yet

I catch myself doing the robot to the rhythm of the beat

*Beep* *Beep

*Beep* *Beep

*Beep* *Beep

 **Why do you keep moving your arms ?**

"Can you not see that I'm doing the robot"

" **Well can you see if everyone is out of the building"?**

"Sure thing boss" I get up and check the halls

"Yeah everyone is out of the building"

 **Great, you only have 15 minutes before the Fire Fighters come**

"What I'm not like you Jenny, I can't check a server that quickly"

 **You will be fine trust me Korra, You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow this opportuinty comes once in a lifetime  
**

"Did you just quote a song"?

 **Maybe, give me a break I'm not a great at motivation speaking like you**

"Well I try, I try"

 **Ok head out the room and take the elevator to the 2 floor**

I get on the elevator

I know I know you aren't supposed to use the elevators during emergencies

 **Ok once you get off the elevator, make a left and you will see a giant sign that says IT DEPARTMENT**

I find the sign

"Ok now what"?

 **Take out the gloves I gave you and put them on, then turn the knob slowly**

"I know this is not a apporiote time to say this but, Jenny you really have a sexy voice,not trying to be werid or anything but, your voice sound like those sexy phone time girls, who are like

"Helllllloooo my name is Sally, what can I do for you today"? I say in a smooth deep raspy voice

 **You're so weird Korra stop!**

I start laughing

"You should take it as a compliment, like if the computer thing doesn't work out for you, at least we know what your plan b will be"

I reach for the handle but it's locked

 **You need to put the password in silly, it's ZTechrules123**

"How original of them"?

I press the password in and a green light shows

 **Now walk inside**

"Ok JENNY I KNOW THE BASICS, NO NEED TO WALK ME THROUGH EVER SINGLE THING"

 **Haha sorry I forget that you have a brain sometimes my bad**

"You're so lucky I need you"

 **I know that's why, I'm having fun with all this, any ways find the server, you know what it looks like**

"Yeah I found it, but the login screen is up"

 **Ok for the username type "AdministrationC2"**

 **And password "579080803985 # ZzzuIndex"**

"Wow when our teacher talked about password protection she meant it"

I click login but an error box pops up

I type the password in again

 **Did you type it right?**

"Yes I did, I know how to type I took keyboarding the middle school"

 **I took it in middle school too**

"It's not working Jenny, are you sure it's the right password"?

"NO MY DADDY CHANGED IT"

 **Who is that?**

I slowly turn around and see it's Nick

"Never seen you before, my name is Nick I'm six years old, do you want to know where I live"?

 **Where did this little kid come from, you have to get rid of him or he will blow our cover**

"Nooo I'm not going do that"

 **Just tie him up or something**

"Please don't have kids Jenny"

 **Trust me I wont**

"Why do you keep talking to yourself"? Nick asks

I change my voice

"Well sometimes I'm conflicted, where is your parents"?

"Well mommy left me here with daddy because she said something about getting a break, then daddy went to talk to what he calls his people, then when I heard the alarm I got scarred and hid in here"

 **Smart kid, when he hears an alarm he hides**

"Can you shut up, hes six"

Nick looks at me confused "Sorry I wasn't telling you to shut up I was telling my head"

Nick nods

"Why are you in here"?

 **Hahah tell him Korra**

"I'm trying to play a game but I don't know the cheat code"

Nick makes his way over to me

"I know the cheat code, daddy told me some no good girl tried to break into his server so he changed it"

 **Wow people hold grudges now a days**

"Can you type it in for me Nick"?

"Sure" I lift him up on to my lap while he types in the password

"He said that now a days people expect a long password, but sometimes you have to expect the unexpected and use a short password because people wont think it will be that easy"

 **Smart kid I can't wait until he get a credit card**

He types "CashrulesEverythingAroundMecream"

And I'm in the server

 **Dolla Dolla Bills Ya love the " Prince 'Wu' 'Tang' Metal 'Clan'**

"I'm going to go back over there" Nick says to me while hopping off my lap

"Ok thank you buddy"

 **Great the kid left now let's get down to business, you already know what to do I'll add my input if I see something that catches my eye**

I'm looking at all the remote servers and all I see is Z-Tech's servers

If they would had hacked into Asami's system it would have popped up by now.

I start clicking the different icons next to the the servers name but different boxes appear asking for passwords

Then I see it a sever called Amon

 **You found it**

I click on the server and all these links pop up

I click on the first one

.comrp

"What is this"?

The welcome screen pops up "Welcome Austin" a chat box pops up

"Should I reply"?

 **I DON'T Know I never Got this far**

"I'm going to do it"

I type hi in the chat

 _ ***Chat***_

RikyRip :Hey how do you feel,finally being at the top?

Peters: It feels good….why am I at the top again?

RikyRip: Haha cocky man, because that woman finally got what was coming to her

Peters: Asami?

RikyRip: Duhhhh man stop the games, by the way there is conference going on in Zaofu and we totally want to see you there

Peters: Why?

RikyRip: I know it's out of the blue, but we have some new members joining our club, and since you're a respected member we want you there

* * *

I stop typing

"What should I say"?

 **I don't know I'm just as confused as you!**

"I cant just stop replying then he will be suspicious

 **Then reply**

* * *

Peters: How long would I be away?

RikyRip: Just 2 days to the maxs

Peters: enlighten me about the club history and I will see if you're worth being in my presents

RikyRip: Haha Austin you always have to be that one guy, well our organization is AMON which stands for 'A Man Only Nature' we believe as an organization that women shouldn't be in charge of business or have any position higher than a man. Founded in the 70s and still going strong

 **Wow I never heard about this**

"I don't know what to say"

 **What are you going to do?**

I take out my phone to take a picture of the chat

"I think we should go to the conference"

 **Are you crazy, once they see women they will probably kill us**

"We can get disguises"

 **No way Korra, this is going too far, we got the proof lets just leave**

"No we cant there is an organization out there that, is discriminating women, how are we just going to to ignore it"?

 **That's the police job Korra**

"At this point, I doubt people still trust the police" ;) *Who caught the shade?*

 **Korra don't you reply back**

"I'm doing it"

Peters: I'm down for it, but don't text or call me about the conference my wife, has been snooping through my phone

RikyRip: That's what I'm talking about women have no resect for the men now a days

Peter: I know right like stay at home and cook dinner and watch the children

RikyRip: That's what I always say

* * *

After RikyRip tells me the directions and date I finally log out of the computer

The alarm system cuts off

 **You need to get out of there, I see the firefighters entering the building**

I get up quickly and grab Nick

"Hey Buddy we have to go"

"OK"

We take the elevator to avoid the firefighters meeting us

"Hey Nick can you not tell anyone that I was in that room, it can be out secret"

He smiles

"My mommy says daddy keeps a lot of secrets"

"Yeah now I days, everyone one keeps secrets even the ones you think shouldn't have too"

We make it down to the first floor and we head outside

And everyone starts clapping

Austin comes to me and lifts up Nick

"Nicky I thought I lost you" he starts kissing his face

"This lady found me" he says while pointing to me

"Thank you soo much Paige, for finding my boy"

"Where were you Nicky"?

I look at Nick afraid he will rat me out

"I was spinning in your chair and Paige came and found me and took me to you"

The whole crowd of people say awwww

A firefighter makes it way outside

"well I don't know why the alarm went off but everything is safe and you all can go back in"

Everyone claps

"Listen everyone, you all can have a day off, thanks to Paige" Austin says

Everyone cheers while patting my back

Autumn makes her way over to me

"You really do remind me of Korra, saving lives and being a hero"

I giggle while pushing my glasses back on my nose

"No I could never, be a hero" I say looking down

"I think you're one have a nice day" she says

As I'm walking away from the scene

looking for Jenny's car

I hear a honk

"Over here hero"

I roll my eyes and get in the car

"Good work playing the hero, no one will ever doubt you" Jenny says while pulling off

We stop at a stop light

"We're going to Zaofu" I say while pulling off my fake skin

A preteen boy is playing his 3DS in a car and looks up and see me peeling off my skin

we drive off while his mouth is open in shock

"Korra, this is dangerous"

"Who cares, I climb Ferris Wheels, I will be fine"

"That was something you got lucky with, what you basically are doing is looking for trouble"

"No they were looking for trouble by forming that A.M.O.N club. I even bet they built the virus too"

"Maybe, because the creator of the virus, went to college in Zaofu, it could be a possibility but I doubt it, he's in jail now, what he created was a cyber threat"

"Well we can find out once we take a trip there, come on it will be fun, and it will help us get Asami out quicker, speaking of Asami guess who gets to visit her tomorrow"

"YOU"?

"Yep, and I'm going to tell her what we found out"

"I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, and you should totally come"

Jenny shakes her head smiling

"No I don't want to ruin you two's moment"

"NO you are just as special as me, everything you're doing for her is so amazing, I wouldn't have got this far without you"

Jenny smiles

"Ok I guess I can come tomorrow, but if you two start making out I'm leaving"

"Don't worry about babyyyy" I say in my deep sexy voice

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP"

 **WHERE IS MY ORANGE JUICE AND TOAST? LOL I'm feeling pretty good I think I will do another update tomorrow, to be honest do you all feel like this story is being rushed when I update a lot ? I can slow down the updates if you all feel that way.**


	11. Chapter 11

I put on my white V neck top and beige shorts, while looking around in my closet for my vans

I haven't seen Opal in a couple of days now.

I guess she been staying with Bolin

I don't blame her, what I did to her was wrong, I'm scarred to reach out to her, because I know the damaged I caused in our friendship.

The doorbell rings it's probably Jenny

Appa follows me to the door.

"Hey Korra, am I too early"?

"No come on in Jenny, I was just about to call you"

She bends down to pats Appa

"Awww he is soo cute, what type of dog is he"?

I try not to laugh

"He's a Pug clearly"

"Oh well I didn't know my parents are afraid of dogs, so I could never have them, does he bark a lot"?

"Not really, he only barks when he doesn't like someone, like my friend Mako he is always barking at him"

"Aww sounds like, he's protective over you"

I pick up Appa

"Yeah but, he's really Asami's dog, I have a dog back home name Naga,"

"Awww, does anyone else live here with you"?

"Yeah I have a roommate, Opal my best friend, but I haven't seen her in a while"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I plan on going to her boyfriend's apartment to check on her"

"That's a good idea"

* * *

We decided to take my car.

"So tell me about yourself Jenny, what type of music do you like, are you dating anyone, what's your biggest fear,favorite TV show,tell me everything"?

I ask while driving down the street

"Well I like to listen to show tunes, I'm not dating anyone right now, trying to focus on school, my favorite food is oatmeal crème pies, my biggest fear are clowns, and favorite show would have to be Keeping Up With the Cabbages"

"I never saw you as the reality TV show type"

Jenny laughs

"Well you never should judge a book by its cover"

"That's what my friend Nori, always says, I think it's just because she owns a bookstore"

"You have a lot of friends, does everyone just attracts to you"? Jenny tease

I think about it

"I don't really know to be honest, most of the time I meet people on accident"

"Yeah meeting me was an accident"

"No you met me because I was going to give you an accident on your face" I joke

"I doubt it, your form was very off, I could easly turn my head to the side and avoid the hit while you hit your fist on the ground"

"Whatever Jenny"

* * *

We get downtown and I'm pumped

Now I can tell Asami all the information I found out about Austin

Jenny and I are walking up the stairs of City Hall

"Ugh why do all City Halls have to have stairs in front of them"? I ask out of breath

"That's a great question" Jenny says while holding her chest

An elderly woman walk past us and gives us a dirty look

"You young adults, are so lazy, back in my days,…"

"Yeah Yeah lady, you had to climb 80 flights of stairs in the snow, during the Depression yeah we got it"

The woman has her mouth open in shock

"Jenny that was rude" I say

then mouthing an apologize to the woman my friend just offended

"No it wasn't" Jenny says confused

Jenny has no type of chill

We finally make it up the stairs and enter the building

"Where are we supposed to go"? Jenny asks

"Kuvira said they would find us"

We wait for any sight of Kuvira or Baatar

"I'm so terriefed and excited,I haven't seen her in days" I say moving my feet

"Relax Korra, I'm sure she misses you too"

We finally see Kuvira and Baatar

I wave at them and Kuvira whispers something to Baatar and he nods and walks away

Kuvira looks worried

"Hey why did Baatar leave, how is Asami doing"? I ask

"What are you doing here, I saw you at Z-Tech" she asks Jenny

I can't tell Kuvira that, Jenny and I are working together because we aren't supposed to be even working on Asami's case

"Umm Korra in my class and I came for support"? Jenny says

Kuvira doesn't say anything

"What are we waiting for lets go see her" I say not understanding why we're still standing here

"Korra,Asami isn't here"

"WHAT"

Jenny steps forward "I thought her trial wasn't for another couple of days, she should still be here" she says

"Well not anymore"

My hurt starts hurting

"What do you mean, talk to us Kuvira"?

"Well last night there was an incident with her and another cell mate, no one knows what really happened, all we know is that her cell mate was bleeding, when the guards tried to restrain Asami, she fought back and now she under observation"

I smile

"Haha Kuvira you are really funny, really where is Asami"

No one else is laughing I get worried

"No really tell the truth Kuvira"

Jenny puts her hand on my shoulder

"They transferred her to the Boiling Rock this morning"

"What that can't be, Asami would never do something like that, stop lying Kuvira, you aren't funny"

Jenny holds me

"Did they move her trial"? Jenny asks

"Yes they added 3 more weeks to her trial from the day it was schedule"

"What was she like, when you saw her"? Jenny asks

"She was fine, she even asked how you were doing, I talked to one of the guards watching her, and he said apparently someone visited her, yesterday"

"Who was the person"?

"I don't know, we're trying to find that out now"

"What type of place are you running here,how can you just let anyone walk in here, without checking in"? Jenny asks

"Hey I'm not in charge here, and maybe if the man you were working for didn't cause all this, maybe we wouldn't all be here, in the first place"?

"Touché" Jenny says

"Korra, it's going to be ok, we will get her out"

"You been saying that for days now, yet it keeps getting worse, Asami is at the worst prison in the world right now, so bad that's surrounded by hot water, and you're telling me it's going to be ok"?

I storm out of the building

Jenny runs after me

"STOP KORRA" I don't listen I keep walking

But someone pushes me to the ground

I look up and it was Jenny

"STOP RUNNING AWAY KORRA, YOU'RE AREN'T GETTING ANYWHERE DOING THAT"

"I give up, I'm tired, it's like every time I move forward I take two steps back"

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP, I KNOW THIS IS A SET BACK BUT, I KNOW FOR A FACT THE POSITIVE KORRA ACCOMPLISHED WAY MORE THAN THE NEGATIVE ONE, SO LETS JUST GO HOME AND BRAIN STORM OUR NEXT STEP"?

She extends her hand out to me

"Please don't give us, espicalially when we got this far"

I look at Jenny hand and take it

"OK"

* * *

I open my apartment door and as we walk in I see Bolin and Opal sitting on the couch watching tv.

Opal and I make eye contact

"Hey" I say shyly

Bolin turns off the tv

"Oh nice to see you, not jumping in front of cars" Opal says

"Yeah you know, traffic died down" I laugh awkwardly

Opal gets up

"YOU KNOW WHAT KORRA, YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST ASAMI, WE ALL DID"

"Wow this is better than Keeping up With the Cabbages" everyone looks at Jenny

"Oh sorry my name is Jenny, I'll just sit over here don't mind me" she slowly makes her way over to the chair in the corner

"Carry on" she says while charging her phone

"YOU'RE THE ONE, WHO BEEN AVOIDING ME OPAL" I shout back

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, BUT BOLIN TOLD ME YOU NEEDED YOUR SPACE"

I look at Bolin

"Yeah that was my fault, Korra, Opal wanted to come here, as soon as possible but i stopped her"

I make my way toward Opal

She not looking at me

"Opal I'm so sorry I hurt you, and I can understand you not talking to me again, I wasn't thinking when the police took her away, I just wanted to go somewhere that wasn't reality, I wasn't trying to hurt myself"

Tears are coming down Opal eyes

And she gets up and gives me a hug

"I been waiting for you to say that for days Korra, I'm sorry too"

We hear clapping

"Bravo you two made up"

I throw a pillow at Jenny

"Haha how do you know Korra"? Bolin asks

"Well it's a long story do you care to hear it"

They both nod

"Well it all started in a little computer classroom"

* * *

"WOW THAT WHAT YOU ALL DID THESE PAST FEW DAYS"? Opal asks in shock

"Yep Korra went undercover as an intern for Z-Tech"

"Wow that sounds so cool" Bolin says

"Yeah I felt like a rockstar" I say while winking

"I did not miss those rocks comments Korra" Bolin say while covering his ears

"So Asami is at the Boiling Rock"?

"Yes, and I don't understand how all this happened"

"WHY DON'T YOU VIST HER"? Jenny says while texting

Everyone looks at her

"How"? Bolin ask

"Well how about, I go to Zaofu to check out that A.M.O.N thing and you go to the Boiling Rock and talk to Asami"

"I applauded the idea, but that could never work" Bolin says

"Yeah there are some loop holes in your plans, wont you have to be a man,to access Austin's secret society"? Opal asks

"Yeah you do have a point" Jenny says

"Unless... Bolin goes to Zafou for us"? I say while smilling

"No way I don't want to be alone with strange men, hating women, no way "

"Why are you afraid, that you will like the attention" Jenny tease

"Well Spring Break is coming up and my family and I are going to Zafou, so how about Bolin comes with me, and Jenny and Korra go to the Boiling Rock"? Opal asks

We all think about it

"This could work but wait, how are we suppose to get inside the Boilling Rock aren't we suppose to be criminals" Jenny asks

I smile

"We can always pretend to be one"

"I like the sound of that,w e can stage a fight somewhere in public, and get fake arrested and I can hack into the police server and change our names and get us transfered to the Boiling Rock" Jenny says with her evil laugh

"Don't you all think we are going a little too far" Opal asks

"Not really we are just breaking thousands of laws, in a process to get someone out from the law" Jenny says

"I think this plan sounds awesome, spring break is coming up and I want an adventure like Team Avatar" he chants

"I'm with Bolin, I need answers from Asami at this point, so who in"?

"What if something goes wrong"? Opal asks

"We can't think like that, Opal what do we have to lose"?

"Well I don't know, how about our scholarships,freedom, and oh yeah life, if we get caught we could be in big trouble"

"I rather take a risk then, not taking a risk" Jenny says

"Wow how motivational" Bolin says

"Are you guy in or not" I ask

"OK"

"OK"

"Ok"

"Opal..."

she sighs "Fine I guess"

"Great and can you all not tell Kuvira and Mako about this? I ask

"I understand Kuvira, but why not Mako"? Bolin asks

"Because you know the Autmn and Z-Tech thing"

Bolin nods

"We need to plan how all this will work out"Opal says

"I already know the perfect place to have our fake fight"

 **So for my Avatar the Last Airbender friends you all know about the Boiling Rock lol. Hope you are satisfied with me posting 3 times this week.**

 **See what writing reviews does they motivate me lol**


	12. Chapter 12

We all decided to meet at Bolin's apartment to go over our plan one more time today.

I check my phone and see Jenny just texted me that she was on her way.

I knock on Bolin's door but notice it's already cracked

I push open the door

"Hey Bolin I'm here" I walk inside and Mako and I make eye contact

He looks at me in shock "Korra, how you been"? he asks

"What kind of question is that"? I spit out while turing toward the door to leave

But Mako grabs my wrist

"Please don't go, let just talk"

I pull away from him

"ABOUT WHAT MAKO, MY GIRLFRIEND BEING LOCKED UP, SURE LET JUST HAVE A THERAPY SECESSION RIGHT NOW"

"Korra, don't push me away, I know you're upset but please talk to me"

I wipe my eyes it's funny how you can cry everyday but never run out of tears

"Where is Bolin"? I ask

"I don't know i just got here"

"Oh well tell them, I'll be back later" I say while heading toward the door but Mako runs too it

"Please stay Korra, so we can talk like we use to back in high school, remember that we used to tell each other everything"

He is right we were always seen together before Asami came to teach.

Whenever I was upset he would always calm me down

"Korra look at me please, I can when you're hurting let me help you"

I can tell from his eyes he's not going to take no for an answer

so I nod

"Thank you, lets sit"

We walk toward the couche and he sits across from me

I get a phone call

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Bolin, Opal's family invited me to dinner and we're sort of on our way to their house now, can we reschedule the meeting"?

"Umm yeah, it's fine, Mako is here" I say while I give a small smile at him

"Cool tell him don't touch my rock collection, and I already told Jenny"

"Thank Bolin for the heads up, have fun"

I hang up the phone

"Sorry that was your brother, he said don't touch his rock collection"

He laughs "Too late"

I roll my eyes

"What are you doing here anyways"? I ask

He raises his hand up in alert

"I'm sorry, I wanted to check on my little brother" he says sarcastically

"Yeah, how dare you" I say back

"Looks who's talking, why are you here" he says crossing his arms

I sigh

"You caught me, I like to sneak in here while Bolin is gone and look at his rock collection"

Mako gasps "You sick monsters, they need to lock you up"

Then his face turns red

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I was just joking, it came out wrong, ugh I'm so stupid"

"Yeah you're, but I knew what you meant"

He uncover his face

"Are you mad at me"? he asks

I don't say anything

"Let me clarify this, are you mad at me because Autumn took the job at Z-Tech"?

"I'm not happy about it but I'm not mad at you" I finally say

He looks at me "I don't believe you"

"I'M BEING HONEST" !

"No, want to know how I know, you always look away quickly when you lie"

"That's not true, I just happened to noticed that Bolin bought a new picture frame"

"Well I'll have you know that Autumn tried quitting but I talked her out of it"

"WHY" I say louder than what I expected

"See I told you, you were mad"

" I'm not mad Mako, I just don't know why, you told her to stay at Z-Tech"

"Because, just like how you feel about Asami, I want the best for Autumn and her gaining some experience will really be beneficial"

We just sit there and he gets up from sitting across from me

And moves to sitting beside me

"Korra, I believe things happen for a reason, and I feel everything going to work out in the end"

"Thats what everyone says, but I don't know why, this couldn't happen to me, Asami doesn't deserve any of this, her father should be retiring not taking over Asami's place with Future Industries"

"Has he went to visit Asami"?

"Yeah they would only allow family members to see her, I had a chance to visit her but something happened"

"What do you mean"?

"I don't know, all I know is she not downtown anymore, and I don't want to talk about it"

Mako nods

"Is she still in your dreams"?

"What the fuck Mako"?

He just smiles

"I mean do you, still think about her before you go to bed"?

No doubt, Asami is all I think about it

"Yes"

He grabs my hand

"Do you feel that way about Autumn"? I ask

He gets quiet

"Yeah I do"

I smile

"Then I guess, we all are just hopeless romantics, wanting to make the people we love happy"

he lets go of my hand

"Yeah, I guess we are"

there is a long pause

"I have one more question"

I groan "What Mako, all this depressing talk, making me hungry" I tease

"How about I take you to dinner"

I raise my eyebrows

"NOT A DATE, CLEARLY, WE BOTH ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP, WE JUST HAVEN'T HUNG OUT TOGETHER IN A LONG TIME"

I start to laugh "Ok, but that means you're paying" I tease while running toward the door

"Do you ever"? he says while putting on his coat

"I have one time" I scream out

* * *

We get to this restaurant called Flying Bison not too fancy just a wing place.

"Hello welcome to Flying Bison, we are currently out of tables would you mind sitting at the bar"?

a waitress asks us

I turn to Mako "I don't mind, the bar"

"The bar will be fine miss" he says while she guides us to the bar

Every time we go somewhere, everyone thinks, Mako is 21 but he's not, it has it's perks counting this one.

"So what would you like Korra, it's on me trust me, a business man like myself knows how to manage money"

I roll my eyes

"And you can fix cars, every girl's dream guy"

He laughs "I know, you don't have to tell me"

The bartender comes to us

"What can I get you two to drink"? he asks

Mako speaks up

"Can we both get, two Catacombs on the rocks please" he says

Mako then reaches for his wallet

The bartender raised his hand

"It's fine, I know you two are of legal age" he then walks off to fix our drinks

We both start laughing

"I thought he was going to ask" I whisper

"I know right, my heart was beating"

The bartender comes back and hands us our drinks

I take a sip

"WOW THIS IS STRONG GOOD THING, we walked here" I say

Mako finishes his quickly

"You're such a light weight, this barely hit my system"

I punch Mako shoulder

"I am not"

Mako laughs "Yes, you're do you know how many times I had to bail you out, from your drunk nights out in town"?

My face turns red from the bits of memories of those events

"Haha look at your face, you know you remember, you were so bad, that you would never call Asami, I always had to come to the rescue"

"Duhhh I was too embarrassed" I say covering my face

"Hey don't be, I will always be there for you, if you need anything, just give me a call and I'm there"

"Thanks Mako, same for me, unless it's Mondays, The Fosters come on that day"

"Ha, I'll remember that, if I'm in an emergency and the first responders try to call someone, my last words will be don't call Korra it's Monday"

I take sip of my drink

"That's none of my business"

* * *

"Haha remember in our Biology class, we were using the microscopes and you broke the lens because you said you had perfect vision and you didn't need to zoom in"

Mako covers his face

"I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you bio loving kids"

"Haha, when they sent you to the office you were crying"

"NO I WASN'T IT WAS POLLEN SEASON"

"Yeah right, and I had to bail you out"

"Ha yeah always thought that was funny"?

"What"?

"That fact, that I would do something stupid and you would always bail me out"

I nod

"I guess you're right Mako, we're pretty much like night and day"

* * *

Mako pays for our food and we leave

"Hey are you sober enough, to take a trip to the book store, since I need a textbook for class" Mako asks

"Yes, and I'm the one who should be asking you that question"

Mako laughs "I'm fine"

We get to Wan's BookStore

"HEY LOOKS WHOS HERE NORI" I scream out

Nori drops a pile of books to the ground

"Korra" she says while racing towards me pulling me into a hug

"Oh my spirits I haven't seen you in forever, how are you doing, I heard about Asami, I'm so sorry, I been asking Kuvira what going on but she keeps telling me, it's classified"

"Woah stops spinning me Nori, I'm getting alitle dizzy"

Nori lets go and smile

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, yeah, I guess Kuvira been singing the same tune with you also" I say rolling my eyes

"yeah but, you have to think about it, that the part of her job Korra"

I sigh

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be her friend Nori"

"How do you think, I feel I'm her own blood,but classified means classified"

I guess she has a point

"What brings you here"? Nori ask us

"Mako needs a textbook"

Nori turns to him "Oh young man what are you looking for"?

"Just a finance textbook, I think I will be able to find it on my own" he then walks off

"He's a bit strange, don't worry about him"

Nori nods

"Really Korra, how you holding up with Asami and all"

"I feel so numb, to be honest, like this cant be happening, I go home and think oh Asami going to be here tomorrow then that day comes and she's not lying beside me, at first it was fine, I thought it was like one of her business trips, but with those, I still got to talk to her, now I just go home and reread our texts and it hurts"

"You have to stay positive, when Asami gets out, she will need you"

"I know Nori, I'm scarred that I'm changing so much and I'm afraid that I'm using all my positivity up and one day I will just break"

Mako comes back with the text book

"I found it" he says holding it up

Nori pulls me into a hug

"Trust me Korra, you won't run out of anything"

I return the hug

"Thank you,Nori"

* * *

Mako and I are walking back to Bolin's apartment

"Hey buddy are you sober yet"? I ask

Mako has this big cheeky grin on his face

"Maybe yes, no"

I start laughing "I'll take that as a no"

I help Mako up the stairs of the apartment

"Wow Korra, how did you get so strong"?

"I eat my Wheaties" I say while pushing him forward

"I was always jealous of your abs"

I mean who wouldn't be these bad boys are amazing

"Oh really Mako"?

"Yes, when we were dating, I felt embarrassed that my girlfriend was more fit than me"

"Aww why didn't you tell me Mako"?

He starts smiling "Like me telling you was going to stop you from, working out"

"I mean I would have laid off the intensive training" I tease

We get to Bolin door

"Do you have his key"? I ask Mako

He starts giggling

"You're going to have to find it"

"Mako I don't have time for games, it's getting late"

He takes out the keys out of his pants pocket and holds it in the air

he holds it over my head

"reach for it elf"

I roll my eyes and snatch it from him

"Wow, how did you get it" he says looking at me confused

"Because Mako we are the same height"

I open the door

"How did you get the door to open Korra"?

"Magic"

I shut the door

"Ok Mako, I need to get home, do you think you can handle yourself until your brother gets back"?

"Yeah I'm a grown man" Mako then trips over his on feet walking and falls

"I doubt it" I say while looking down at him

He extends his arm out

"Can you help me up"

"yeah" I grab his hand but he pulls me down making me fall on top of him

"Ugh Mako grow up"

He starts laughing and I cant help but to laugh too

"Mako drinking is not for everyone"

He looks up at me

Then he brushes a strain of hair off my face

he then moves his face forward closer to mines

I get up just before our lips touch

He then leans forward

"I'm sorry Korra"

Was he trying to kiss me no he wasn't

He knows I'm with Asami

And hes dating Autumn

Yeah he's just drunk, he won't remember this

"Ha it's fine, I'll just leave now" I back away bumping into one of the chairs

Heading toward the door

Mako stands up "Korra, let me explain"

I grab the handle of the door

"No it's fine, forget it, if you need anything call me, no call Bolin, he's closer"

"Kor…" before Mako can finish his sentence I walk out the door and run downstairs

Mako and I hung out like olds times and it was fun

And he just had to ruin it by trying to kiss me.

it was clearly the alcohol, there is be no way he would try anything if he wasn't under the influence.

I get in my car

I just sit there

Mako knows I love Asami

 ***Flashback***

"Don't you think it would be better, if we told Bolin and Mako about us separately" Asami asks

"No, because I don't know how, Bolin going to handle it"

We see Mako and Bolin pull up in Asami's drive way

Bolin gets out

"Hey my ladies, what's popping" he screams out

"Not Pop Rocks" I call out

I raise my hand up so Asami can give me a hi five but she rolls her eyes and walks away

Mako gets out next

"Hey is something wrong, you wanted us to come here together"? he asks

"No we just wanted you all over so we can talk"

Bolin turns to me

"About what"?

"Can we go inside first"? I suggest

They both nod and follow us in

Appa starts barking when Mako walks in

"Why doesn't that dog like me" ?

"Maybe because he thinks all car mechanics are dirty"? I tease

"Korra" Asami says

"What I was just joking"

"Oh I smell cookies" Bolin says while running in the kitchen

"Would you like some cookies"? Asami asks Mako

He sits down "No I'm on a diet"

I try not to laugh

"What are you trying to lose your life" I ask

He frowns

"No I just watch what I eat now"

Asami pats him on the shoulder

"Leave him alone, if he wants to be healthy let him, I support you 100 percent Mako"

He nods

"Can I use the restroom"?

"Yeah" she says

He gets up and heads down the hall

I turn to Asami "What ups with him, he's acting so weird"

"I don't know"

Bolin comes back

"These are great Korra" he says with his mouth full

"Thank you Bolin"

We sit down in silence waiting for Mako to come back

"Sorry I took so long, I was afraid Appa was going to kill me"

Asami smiles

I take a deep breath "I have something to tell you"

"You're joining the circus"? Bolin asks

"NO"

"You're joining a band"?

"NO"

"You're a zoo keeper"

"You're close"

Asami hits me and I laugh

Mako raises his eyebrows at us

"Asami and I have been hanging out a lot lately"

Bolin rolls his eyes

"Duhh we already know, that you're a teachers pet"

"That's not true"

Asami snorts

"Did you just snort"? I ask

"Maybe"

Bolin laughs

"Ok continue"

"Well Asami and I been hanging out before school ended

They both nod

"And.. we noticed we had a lot in common"

"Like computers and history"? Bolin screams out

"Correct, Bolin you get one point"

He fist pumps the air

Asami interrupts "I'm sorry I was unaware this was a game"

"Back to the topic, well the more we hung out together the more we found out we had in common"

"Ok what's the point" Bolin asks

I look at the ground

"Well the point is.."

"Asami and I are dating"

Bolin gasps

"No way, stop the jokes"

"Korra not kidding it's true" Asami says

"Mako do you hear this"? Bolin asks

I look at Mako and he's not even looking at me

"Mako say something"? I ask

He puts his hand over his face

"How long has this been going on, because it all makes sense now, you running off and stuff"

Asami answers

"Since I was teaching"

Bolin starts laughing

"Wow wait until Opal hears about this"

"She already knows, a matter of fact she was the first one to know"

Mako slams his fist on the table

"Were we the last to know"?

"Chill bro, aren't you happy for them"?

He gets up and walks out of the door

I get up

"Let me go talk to him"

"Do you want me to come" Asami asks

"No I think it's best if I go alone" she nods

I walk outside and Make is looking at the sky

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Mako"

He doesn't say anything I start walking toward him

"STOP KORRA"

"No I'm not, I can tell you're upset, I didn't know how to tell you"

Mako turns to me

"you used to tell me everything Korra"

Guilt sinks in

"Don't you go there, what about you and Autumn huh, I didn't meet her until everyone else did"

"YEAH BUT I DIDN'T WAIT AT LEAST A YEAR TO TELL YOU ABOUT HER DID I?

"Well I'm sorry Mako, I wasn't worshiping you, like you thought I was"

"What I didn't think that"

"Yeah right, you expected to stay sad when we broke up"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE KORRA"

"YES IT IS, AND YOU KNOW IT"

He bends down

"It like I don't even know you anymore" he says

"I don't understand, you tried to hook me up with Ginger, now you don't want me to be happy"

"I do want you to be happy it just I want you to be happy with someone that you love"

Bolin steps outside

"Umm sorry to interrupt this, but we have to go, now you know with the whole visiting our grandparents"

"Yeah we can leave" Mako says while walking pass me

But I pull his arm

"Mako, if you love someone you don't give up, you do everything in your heart to make them happy"

he looks at me

and nods

"I'll remember that Korra, I just need some time"

They drive off and Asami stands beside me

"How did it go"?

"He took it hard"

She wraps her arms around me

"Give him some time Korra"

"I know, but I hope I didn't push him away"

"Don't worry he will come back"

* **end of Flashback***

Asami was right he did come along and learn to accept it.

I finally get home and I'm exhausted

I get on the elevator and see I got a text from Mako

 **Mako: Hey** **I'm so stupid, please don't push me away, no need to avoid me I'm going away for Spring Break, I'm really sorry**

I don't want to reply just yet because

I would probaly say somethings I would regret

I get off the elevator and get to my door

I turn the key in the door and I see a woman and man sitting on the couch

"Kimberly and Bumi what are you doing here"?

 **Yes I did start another story, but that won't interfere with this one, I just happened to come up with my new story in class and I had to make it come true.**

 **How do you all feel about this chapter?**

 **Should Korra, tell Autumn or just keep it to herself since nothing really happened?**

 **Now come on now, Do you really think Team Avatar could pull these missions off without a little help from Bumi and Kimberly lol**

 **Thanks for the follow and reviews and if you want you can check out my new story do it.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Korra" Bumi says

"How did you two get into my apartment"?

"Well knowing that Asami comes here a lot, we thought maybe she keeps a key under the mat, and to our surprise she does" Kimberly says while getting up

"Korra can I give you a hug"?

Before I can answer I feel her arms around me

"Umm I didn't even answer yet" I say returning the hug

"Shhh it's ok Korra, you can cry" Bumi says

"I'm not going to cry"

She pulls away

"When I saw the news report of Asami being arrested, I started laughing at the screen"

"WHY"?

Kimberly covers her mouth

"Oh that came out wrong, what I meant was I thought she was being Punk'd you know, but then I texted her and she didn't reply and after calling her dad, I was surprised to find out it was true"

I sit down

"How did you find out Bumi"?

"Kimberly told me" he says while looking in my fridge

"Did you hear about Asami being taken to the Boiling rock"?

"SHUT UP" they both say

"I'm not joking, she is there right now, and no one can tell me what happened, it had to do with blood"

Kimberly and Bumi get quiet

"Did she kill someone"? Bumi asks

"I doubt it"

"What are we going to do"? Kimberly asks

"Well I was hoping to go visit Asami"

"Wait how, you can't just go to a dangerous prison like that" Kimberly says

"Well I have a plan"

They both raise their eyebrows

* * *

"That plan sounds awesome I'm totally in " Bumi says

I laugh

"How about you Kimberly" ?

"I'm down as a clown"

"Great, tomorrow Jenny and I have our staged fight"

"Ok make sense, what do you want us to do"?

" I was hoping that you and Bumi, could be our look out and help us escape out of the Boiling Rock"

They both nod

"Are we breaking Asami out"? Kimberly asks

"Yeah are we, because I can use some of my ninja moves"

Bumi then gets up and karate chops the air

"we can't, her trial will be happening soon, and if she is gone that's bad on her case"

"Make sense, shouldn't Mako go with Opal and Bolin"? Bumi asks

The thought of Mako pops in my head again

"No, lets not worry about him"

* * *

It's 2pm and we are at the Republic City Mall.

I'm sitting in the food court eating a corn dog

Someone calls my phone

I pick it up

"Hey Korra, its Kimberly, how is it going"?

"I mean the corn dog is a little dry but, I can live"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE PLAN, NOT THE CORN DOG"

I put my corn dog down

"can't you see from the glasses I'm wearing what's going on"? I ask

"Yeah, but I'm not like Asami and you, I hate technology,

I see Jenny in her disguise

Which is an orange wig, and some dark emo dress

"I see Jenny, I have to go" I tell Kimberly

"Ok Good luck Korra"

Jenny gets in line to order her food

It's crowded today

which is a good thing in our case

Because that means there will be more security guards

I get up and throw away my corn dog

As I'm walking to the trash can

Jenny turns with her tray of food

And her food gets all over me

"HEY YOU MESSED UP MY SHIRT" I yell out causing a scene

"NO YOU MESSED UP MY MEAL" Jenny yells back

"WELL YOU BETTER BUY A NEW MEAL AND ME A NEW SHIRT, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FACE MESSED UP TOO

The manager of the corn dog place walks around the cash register

"Hey ladies, let not fight, it was clearly an accident" he says

"YEAH, IT WAS BECAUSE I ACCIDENTLY DID THIS" I push Jenny and she falls over

The manager steps in between us

"Hey I said stop or I'll call security"

I push the manager aside

"Call them I don't care, I'll teach this punk on the ground here and you a lesson" I say in his face

Jenny gets up

"Maybe you need to cool off"

Jenny then gets a cup filled with soda and dumps it on my head

I look at Jenny in shock

This was not part of the plan

I then grab a cup and pour it on her

"Maybe you need to cool off too"

Next thing I know Jenny and I are dragging each other to the ground fighting

Everyone in the food court is recording our fight on their phone

Security comes running over to us

And Jenny accidentally knocks my glasses off my face

5 Security guards try pulling Jenny and I apart

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO" a security guard says

While they hand cup us

Jenny loses it and punches one of the security guards in the nose

Making it bleed

we're In big trouble now

 **(Opal and Bolin)**

Bolin and I are packing the RV for our road trip to Zaofu

"Are you sure, your parents are cool with me coming Opal"?

I laugh

"Yes Bolin they love you"

"I mean I know that, it's just your Aunt Lin, going to be there and I don't want her killing me"

I give Bolin a kiss

"Don't worry the only person, who going to kill you is, me if you don't stop worrying"

He nods

My dad finally comes out of the RV

"Hey Bolin, I'm looking forward to hanging out with you on this trip, since you're basically family"

"See Bolin even my dad, is happy you're coming"

"Wait Bolin was worried" My mother says coming out of the house with some bags

"NO I WAS NOT, OPAL IS LYING" !

"So you're calling my daughter a liar" my father says

Bolin blushes

"No never sir, I was just saying, what she said wasn't true"

"So now you are calling, my sister fake" Wei says

"NO I WOULD NEVER"

We all start laughing

"Calm down Bolin, we are just messing with you" I say grabbing his hand

Bolin nervously laughs

"Oh I knew that, I was just playing along"

"Righttttttt" Kuvira says while helping my mother pack the RV"

"I don't understand Kuvira, if Aunt Lin is going, why can't you and Baatar jr come with us"? I ask

"Because Opal, someone has to watch the station, also I need to make sure I'm updated on Asami's case"

"Why can't Lin do it, I'm sure she hates vacations" Wing say

While Aunt Lin gives Wing the death stare

"I'll have you young adults know, I was what you now say , down with the in crowd"

We all cover our ears

"Nooooo old people slang, put us out of our misery" Huan says

We all take turns saying goodbye to Baatar and Kuvira

I'm the last to say good-bye

"See you later" I tell Baatar while giving him a hug

I make my way to Kuvira and give her a hug also

"Don't worry Opal, I will get Asami out don't worry"

She then pulls away and smiles

I nod

We all get on the RV

"Ok role call" my father says

"Opal"

"Here"

"Wei"

"Here"

"Wing"

"Here"

"Huan"

"Here"

"Lin"

"I'm not even answering that stupid question, you are aware I'm here"

"Nori"

"Here"

"Last but not least my beautiful wife"

"Awww here"

I take out my laptop

"Are you really working on school work on your spring break"? Nori asks

"No I'm just doing research on Zaofu" I explain

My mother and I make eye contact

"What makes you so interested in Zaofu all of a sudden" my mother asks

"Because mother, I'm fascinated on where you and Aunt Lin came from"

My mom nods

Bolin is listening to his IPod

To some song

Probaly We Will Rock you

Nori is reading a book

Wei an Wing are making dubsmash videos

Aunt Lin is taking a nap

And Huan is drawling in his sketchbook

I wonder if Korra and Jenny's plan is going well.

My phone starts vibrating

I check my phone and see I have a message

 **Kimberly:** **I don't know what happened, Korra and Jenny were fighting next thing I know her glasses falls off and now I lost them**

 **Opal: What?**

 **Kimberly: I said I lost Jenny and Korra**

 **Opal: I know that, I meant it as in, this can't be happening**

 **Kimberly: Oh then why didn't you say that? I'm worried what if their plan goes wrong?**

 **Opal: Jenny and Korra are smart I'm sure they can figure it out**

 **Kimberly: yeah that's what Bumi told me, what should I do?**

 **Opal: I would try to see where they took them, like ask one of the security guards**

 **Kimberly: Great idea**

 **Opal: stay calm Kimberly text me when you get any more information**

 **Kimberly: Kk**

I put my phone back into my pocket

I tap Bolin on the shoulder and he takes off his ear plugs

"I have bad news"

 **(Kimberly)**

Ugh I hate this

I hate doing a lot of work

I rather be in class teaching my dumb students

Now I have to be all undercover and shit and I don't like that

Don't get me wrong if it wasn't for Asami being my best friend

I wouldn't have gotten out of my car

But we need to prove she is innocent

And to be honest

Asami can get angry some times but I never seen her physically hit anyone

That's why the whole being sent to the Boiling Rock confuses me

It just doesn't make sense

I walk into the mall with my sunglasses on

And head straight to a hefty guard

I put on my flirt face

"Hey how are you"? I ask

He smiles

"Hello Miss, what can I do you for you today"?

I smile

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi, because I feel like the lack of respect security guards get is so unfair, I mean you protect and serve, just like the police"

He nods

"Why thank you for seeing that too, Like do we ever get a good job, or thank you, noooo, it's like they don't take mall cops seriously"

I nod

And put my hand on his shoulder

Then pull it away fast

"Oh I'm sorry, I just noticed how muscular you are"

He blushes

"Oh these guns, haha no pun intended, because mall cops don't carry guns"

I laugh

"you're so funny"

He blushes again

"Thanks, my buddies upstairs tell me other wise"

I drop my mouth

"Noooooo, you're lying"

I say punching his arm

"No, they hate my jokes"

"Well they're just jealous, I bet you're the best mall cop here"

He nods

"I agree,just 20 minutes ago I stopped two girls fighting in the food court"

I gasp

"Noooo how brave of you"

He fixes his badge and smiles

"I was just doing my job"

"Well you certainly did well one, to get the situation under control a matter of fact, quick question where does a strong handsome mall cops such as yourself keep, the fighters, and thieves of the mall"?

"It's classified" he says sternly

"Oh, I'm sorry a clueless girl like me, always say the wrong things, when talking to an attractive guy"

He giggles

Which catches me off guard

And he clears his throat

"Well I guess, I can tell you, since I doubt you will tell anyone"

I smile

"Don't worry I do a great job with keeping secrets"

* * *

After getting the infomation I needed and going on a smoothie date with Jackson the mall cop

I text Opal

 **Kimberly: They are being processed at the court house**

 **Opal: wait why?**

 **Kimberly: Appartenly Korra or Jenny hit one of the secrituty guards and that's an offense**

 **Opal: Oh my, why would they do that?**

 **Kimberly: I don't know, Bumi is looking in to it**

 **Opal: Ok let me know if anything else happens**

 **Kimberly: You already know O**

 **Opal: What?**

 **Kimberly: Nevermind**

I walk through the parking lot

And someone calls my name

"Hey you"

I stop

This voice doesn't sound familiar

I put my smoothie on the ground

I raise my hand and put it behind my head

"I'm sorry I parked in the handicapped section, I'll pay the fine, please don't arrest me"

I turn around and it's Tina

"Kimberly can we talk"

I throw my smoothie at her feet

It barly hits her

"Damn I missed" I scream out

She than steps over the smoothie

"Kimberly please, let me explain"

"Why would I want to talk to, someone whos husband, put my best friend in jail, and also it's girl code that a girl's best friend isn't allowed to talk to their ex"

Tina rolls her eyes

"We talked in Ba Sing Se"

"Ok that doesn't mean anything, also you just let your husband do that to Asami"

Tina walks towards me

But I put my hand up to stop her

"Don't you come any futher, I had a smoothie today, my chi is positive"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP KIMBERLY FOR ONCE, GOSH JUST LIKE IN COLLEGE ALWAYS TALKING"

I turn around making sure there is no one behind me

"I'M SORRY TINA, THERE MUST BE ANOTHER KIMBERLY, YOU'RE TALKING TO, IN THIS PARKING LOT, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER RAISE YOU VOICE AT ME"

She groans

" ASAMI IS AT THE BOILING ROCK" Tina yells

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT" I yell back

"DO YOU KNOW WHY"? Tina asks

"NO DO YOU"?

"NO" she says frowning

"Why do you look sad, aren't you happy that she is away" I ask showing no sympathy

"No why would I be"? Tina asks

"I don't know, maybe because you hate her"?

"I DON'T HATE HER KIMBERLY, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ASAMI WAS IN JAIL UNTIL TWO DAYS AFTER THE FACT, AUSTIN DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME, I FOUND OUT BY WATCHING THE NEWS WHILE MY SON WAS PLAYING CARS"!

"I didn't know that"

"Yeah, you jumped to conclusions making it seem like I'm the bad guy, maybe I am, because a part of me thinks, if it wasn't for Asami being my ex, I don't think Austin would had did what he did"

Tina sits on the curb and starts crying

Ugh I don't really do well with emotions

I slowly walk towards her and sit beside her and akrwardly start patting her back

She looks up laughing with her tears

"Why are you patting me like a dog"? she asks

"I don't know" I say laughing with her

"It's ok Tina, I'm sure Asami, doesn't just blame you for what happened"

"Wow you sure know the right things to say, Kimberly to cheer someone up"

While wipping her eyes

"I did try to visit her but when I downtown, they told me that she was sent to the Boiling Rock"

I nod

"Well at least you tried"

she then gets quiet

"What's wrong"? I ask

"Oh nothing, it's just when I asked who was the last one to visit her, some guard told me it was a man, my first thought was it was Asami's father,but the guard expalned to me he was much younger, had a general type look, I don't know anybody with that description"

I look in the distance trying to think who this mystery man could be

Then it clicks

"Iroh"?

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block yes gasps, trust me I was sitting at my laptop like come on write something but, it didn't happen. Like I already know how this story will play out and stuff it's just I had a hard time writing just this chapter**

 **I can't wait until you all read the next chapter and future ones because I was waiting for this story to pick up, and now I'm at the point where you all will be getting some answers, one being Iroh visited Asami before she was sent to the Boiling Rock**

 **Leave a review please**

 **Been feeling down lately, a review would surely cheer me up lol**

 **Also my new story Can We Do? will be updated today or tomorrow, just need to edit it**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Korra & Jenny)**

"What is wrong with you"!

I scream out to Jenny while we are in the court house cell

"I'm sorry Korra, I didn't mean to hit him"

"Really because that hit on the nose seemed pretty real to me"

"Ok maybe I did mean to do it"

"What"!

"Korra let's be realistic a fight in a food court, wont get us sent to the Boilling Rock"

What is see talking about? I don't say anything and sit on the cot

Jenny sits beside me

"Korra, I didn't realize the reailty of all this" she says looking down

"What do you mean Jenny"?

She sighs

"This is getting a bit, too serious and I don't know if I can continue"

I can't belive I'm hearing this

"But Jenny, this was your plan too, don't you want to help Asami"?

"I DO TRUST ME, BUT WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL, OUR FAMILY, OUR LIFE"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW"!

"WELL I DO KORRA, AND I THINK IT'S BEST IF WE LET THE POLICE HANDLE THIS, I'M SURE THEY WILL LET US GO, SINCE IT WAS A MISTUNDERSTANDING, AND THEY DIDN'T TAKE OUR FINGER PRINTS"

All this work was for nothing

Sneaking into Z-Tech fighting with my friends

Was all for nothing I refuse to give up

Especially when I got this close I need to talk to Asami

"Jenny, I'm doing this, whether you're with me or not, I love Asami, and I know she would have did the same for me"

"But Korra, this is dangerous, the worst criminals are at the Boiling Rock"

I understand why she doesn't want to do this, I can't put anyone else in danger all because of me

"Jenny can you do me one more favor before you leave"?

"What"?

 **(Opal and Bolin)**

"Are we there yet" Bolin calls out for the 15th time

"NO" everyone in the RV screams out

"Dang no need to yell, I just asked a question"

"A lot of questions" Wing says

"Does anyone want to stop for ice cream" mom ask

"I do" we all say

"Great, your father said there is an Ice cream parlor, coming up"

Nori gets back from using the bathroom

"What makes you so popular Opal, you been getting text messages like crazy"

"What"? I ask

Nori then points to my phone

Which is sitting on my lap lighting up with my new messages

"I'm going to sleep Nori says

"But don't you want any ice cream, to paint your soul with happinesss" Huan asks

"Ugh I think my soul is alright" she say while heading to the bunk beds

I check my messages all from Kimberly

 **Kimberly: Hey guess what?**

 **Kimberly: that when you say what**

 **Kimberly: Ok I'll tell you**

 **Kimberly: I got a free smoothie**

 **Kimberly: but that's not all**

 **Kimberly: Tina just informed me that Iroh, was the last to see Asami before she went all Avatar Aang in the spirt world on her cell mate**

 **Kimberly: well I don't know what happened or if she really did hurt her cell mate, It was a figure of speech**

 **Kimberly: Anyway I'm on my way to talk to Iroh**

 **Kimberly: Damn reply back, I feel like a depress teen trying to get her friends to hang out with her**

Wait what Iroh Asami's Ex from high school that's crazy

I whisper what I found out into Bolin ear

And he looks at me shock

"NO Way"

 **(Kimberly)**

I haven't texted Iroh in years

I doubt he even has the same phone number

But this is my only shot

 **Kimberly: Hey Buddy**

 **Iroh: Who is this?**

 **Kimberly: You know your old friend back, Asami introduced us in college one time**

 **Iroh: I had a lot of friends back then**

 **Kimberly: IT'S KIMBERLY!**

 **Iroh: Ohhhhhh yeah, you're the girl that fell down during graduation ceremony**

 **Kimberly: That's me, anyway can we talk**

 **Iroh: Arent we already?**

 **Kimberly: I mean like meet up at Republic Park**

 **Iroh: Wait how do you know I'm here in Republic City?**

 **Kimberly: I just made a suggestion like you could probaly fly out here or something, I didn't even know you were here**

 **Iroh: Oh well I guess I can meet you**

 **Kimberly: Great see you soon**

I almost blew my cover

 **(Korra and Jenny)**

"Are you ready"?

Jenny nods

"OK"

I see our guard walk past our cell

And I put Jenny in a choke hold

"HEY" the guard screams

"We need back up" he screams out while trying to unlock the cell door

I put my finger on her neck touching her pressure point and Jenny falls to the ground unconscious

The guard finally gets inside and puts handicups on me while the other guards come

"Call the ambulance" the guard that's holding me says

I look down at Jenny and I see her fingers start moving

That's a good sign she should be awake in 5 minutes

"That's enough, you're being sent to the Boiling Rock, we were going to let you go but, you just couldn't wait" he says leading me out of the cell

A small smile appears on my face

 **(Opal and Bolin)**

We get back on the RV and Bolin has ROCKy road ice cream all over his shirt

"Why do you have to eat like that"? I ask while getting some baby wipes out of my purse

"I'm a man, I get dirty"

"Ok everyone we're 20 minutes away from Zaofu, and when we get to Grandma Toph's house, I want you all on your best behavior"

"YES Mother" we all say

"And Huan, Grandma said she doesn't want you sneaking into her room painting her again, she may be blind but she can smell paint"

Huan groans

"But her wrinkle are so captivating"

"You are weird bro" Wing says

"Said the one who, made a twerking video and put it on social media"

"THAT WAS WEI, NOT ME"!

"Yep and I'm proud of it, all the ladies love my guns and cake" Wei says while popping his butt

"You all are too much" Aunt Lin says

"I missed the police station, I rather be with criminals than you all"

"Awww that the nicest thing you ever said to us" Nori tease while just waking up

"Mom tomorrow Bolin and I have to do some exploring"

Mom looks at me confused

"Why, tomorrow is family day, you will have all of Spring Break to explore"

"But mom, we really want to do it tomorrow, to get the best pictures, isn't that right Bolin"?

"Yep and I was hoping to take her to lunch"

The whole RV says Awwwwwww

My mom smiles

"Ok, but you two better be back before dinner tomorrow"

"DEAL" we both say

 **(Bumi)**

I walk inside the court house

There are a lot of cute lawyer here.

Shoot maybe I should get myself under arrest

A tall dark and handsome man walks by

"Hey I have a question"

He stops and smiles

"Yes"

Oh my spirits he has perfect teeth too

"Did it hurt when Raava dropped you from the Spirit World"?

He laughs

The perfect laugh to go with the perfect face

"No not really because, I was in more pain, not meeting you until now"

Oh my his pickup lines are better than mines

I was about to says something

When I see some medics carry Jenny out on a stretcher

"Nice talking to you, I kind of have to go" I run off

My heart starts beating

Jenny looks really hurt

"Hey what happened to her"?

I ask one of the medics

"One of her cell mates, attacked her"

Jenny opens her eyes

"Jenny are you ok"? I ask

She looks at me and smiles

"yeah don't worry about me, it worked"

I look at Jenny confused as they put her in the ambulance

Where is Korra?

 **(Kimberly)**

I get to the park and look for Iroh

I haven't seen him in years

I see a man sitting on a bench

"Iroh is that you"?

He gets up and smiles

"Kimberly"

I walk to him and he gives me a hug

"How you been"? he asks

"Well I could be better, you know my best friend being in jail and all"

He nods in agreement

"yeah, it sucks"

I nod

"So have you heard from her"?

He shakes his head no

"Oh have you seen her lately"?

"NO"

That is a lie

I try to read him but I can't

Curse his, General tricks, they probably taught him how to not break or show fear

"CUT THE CRAP IROH, I KNOW YOU WENT TO VISIT ASAMI"

"WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW"?

I smile

"I DIDN'T YOU JUST TOLD ME"

"You can't tell anyone Kimberly"

"And why not"?

He looks around the park

"Because, Asami told me"

"Why would she do that, why are you even talking to her you know she has a girlfiend"

He groans

"What we can't talk, we're friends, I wanted to keep in touch not get in her pants"

"Mmmhm" I say looking at Iroh up and down

"Who is her girlfriend any way"? he asks

"not telling, answer my question, why doesn't Asami want anyone to know"?

He sighs

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

 ***Iroh's flashback***

 _I was on vacation when I_ get a call from Asami

 _We haven't talked in 2 years I was alittle taken back that she would call me all of a sudden_

 _So I pick it up_

" _Hello"_

" _Hello Iroh, I know I'm the last one you expect to hear from, how have you been"?_

" _Good, how have you been Asami, still beautiful as ever"_

 _She laughs_

 _Getting my confidence up_

" _Why are you laughing it's true"_

" _Iroh I know you, know I'm dating someone"_

" _I heard, but no one knows who it is so, I think you are lying"_

" _Sureeeeee"_

 _It's a long pause_

" _Sami is something wrong"_

 _I hear crying on the other end of the phone_

" _Sami what's wrong you can tell me, don't cry"_

" _I don't deserve to tell you or even ask you for help Iroh"_

" _Don't say that, I will always help you"_

" _Someone hacked into my computer, couple of days ago, and now I'm getting threats in the mail"_

" _WHO IS DOING THIS, I WILL KILL THEM"_

" _I don't know, but they know where I live and everything"_

" _How"?_

" _I came home one day and someone sprayed painted my door with 'We don't want your kind running the Nation'"_

" _Did you call the police"?_

" _No"_

" _Why not, they will help you"_

" _No they won't because, I saw a police car watching my house one night and when I opened the door they sped off"  
_

" _I'll be there soon Asami"_

" _NO Iroh, don't you dare come down here, I can handle this on my own"_

" _Clearly you can't, if you called me, because I know I'm the last person you wanted to call"_

 _She doesn't say anything_

" _Iroh I called to see you could, track down who is sending all these hate mails and stuff"_

" _Yes I can do that"_

" _I know that's why I'm going to send you some stuff, I recived and see if you can find something, I don't have much time"_

" _Ok Asami, but if this doesn't work, I'm telling the police, promise"?_

" _Promise"_

 ***End of Iroh Flashback***

"A.M.O.N was threating her"?

"Yes and how did you know about them?"

" I just found out about them, one day ago"

He nods

"When I found out about this A.M.O.N I couldn't believe that a secret society like that would existed me being a General and all"

I roll my eyes

"I know it's like they are a cult or something"

"Trust me Kimberly they're, that's why I visited Asami to tell her what I found out, and that was the dumbest thing I could ever do"

He put his hand over his head

"What do you mean by that"?

"I told Asami, about the A.M.O.N group and she went into a state of shock, the leader of A.M.O.N is Aiwei, and I should have never told her that"

"WHY NOT IROH TELL ME"!

"Aiwei devolved a virus called Amon, it was a cyber threat, I learned about it, when I was a young solider before I made rank, and he is a big deal because, back in the 70s he used the Amon virus to hack into our Military files and traded some of our classified information with our enemies"

"Ok, what does have to do with Asami other than, him being the man who came up with the virus"

"BECAUSE AIWEI,WAS SENTENCED TO THE BOILING ROCK FOR LIFE, AND IT THINK ASAMI DID EVERYTHING IN HER POWER TO GET SENT THERE, IN ORDER TO PROVE HER INNOCENCE"!

 **Who do you think stabbed Asami and Korra in the back?**

 **Whoever gets it right**

 **Will get a corny joke in their honor lol**

 **Reread the chapters of this story because I left hints on who it is**

 **Because next chapter you will find out which family member or friend helped frame Asami**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Jenny)**

I wake up in the hospital with Bumi and Kimberly by my side

"How long have I been asleep was it 30 minutes"?

Kimberly has a worried expression on her face

"Jenny you been in a coma for 2 months"?

"WHAT"?

Bumi nods

"Yes, Asami trial all ready happened and they found her guilty, and Korra took it to heart, and ran away, no one seen her since"

This can't be happening ?

"Where is my phone"?

"Some janitor stole it a few weeks back" Kimberly says grabbing my hand

I start crying

"It's all my fault, if I stayed with Korra, maybe she wouldn't have went to the Boiling Rock alone"

They start laughing

"Why are you laughing"? I ask confused

"Because you weren't in a coma, and Asami didn't have her trial"

"WHAT BUT YOU SAID"

They are rolling on the ground laughing

"you only stayed here over night" Bumi says between breaths

"You two are sick"

I get up out of bed

"We're sorry, Jenny we couldn't help ourselves"

I roll my eyes

"Wait what do you mean Korra, went to the Boilling Rock alone"? Kimberly asks

"Oh now you two want to be serious"

They both get quiet

"Well I didn't feel comfortable doing the plan anymore, but Korra wanted to continue, and asked me to staged another fight"

"No, Korra shouldn't have gone alone"

"Why not Kimberly"?

She has a worried expression on her face.

"You know the man who created the A.M.O.N virus"?

"Yes Aiwei, hes the worst hacker criminal ever"

"Well do you know where they keep him"?

I roll my eyes

"Duhh the Boiling…. Oh my spirts"

Kimberly nods

"And we believe Asami, purposefully got herself sent there, to prove her innocence, and if Korra, is there she might ruin Asami's plan"

Ugh why didn't I think about his sooner

It all makes senses

Asami is a smart woman she clearly thought about this plan prior.

"We messed up guys" Kimberly says

"How" Bumi asks

"Because, we sent Bolin and Opal to the A.M.O.N convention, and we basically have all the proof we need to prove Asami's innocence"!

I think about it

"That's not true, a matter a fact, I think I know a way we can get Asami and Korra out"

 **(Korra)**

They put me on a ship along with some other criminals

They grouped us by age

"Hey, what are you in for" this girl with braids asks me

I don't say anything

I don't want to communicate with these people I'm not like them

The girl with the braids pushes me

the force of her push makes me fall to the ground

"I asked you a question" she says

I get back up and dust myself off

"Oh look everyone we got a bad ass over, someone who thinks she better than us"

"How about you leave me alone" I spit back

The girl laughs

"Oh Baby Blue Eyes here wants me to leave her alone"

All the inmates on the ship laughs and huddles around us forming a circle

"I didn't come here to fight" I say not showing any fear

"Where you came to the wrong place" the girl then throws a punch

But I dunk out of the way

The crowd starts cheering

"Ok Baby Blue, I see you" she then throws another punch hitting my shoulder

I groan in pain

Hiting ground

"Get up Baby Blue don't be a punk"

"I don't want to fight you" I say still cletching my shoulder

She then kicks me in my stomach

"I said get up"

All I can thinks about while holding my stomach in pain is what got me here.

Then Asami face pops in my head

I squeeze my eyes shut holding in my tears, I'm so tired

I'm tired of feeling helpless and I need to fight not just for my protection but

for Asami

for justice

for equality

for MYSELF

I open my eyes and see she about to kick me again but I grab her foot

And drag her to the ground and get up

I'm about to kick her while she is down but stop myself

"Get up, I'm not a coward like you who only hurts someone when they're vulnerable, you want to fight, lets fight fair"

She slowly gets up

And nods

I put my guard up

And she throws another punch but

I high block It from my face

Then send an uppercut to her chin

And send my left fist that hits her nose

while she covers her face

I side kick her in the stomach making her fall to the ground

I notice the blood flowing down her face and decide that was enough

I kneel down beside her

"I'm here because, I beat up my cell mate"

Then the crowd of people starts screaming causing the guards

Which were no help stopping the matters come and puts me in handcups again

"That's enough missy, when we get to the Boiling Rock you're going to solitary, my friend"

What!

 **(Opal and Bolin)**

I wake up and head downstairs

Bolin and Baatar bunked together

While Nori and I shared a room

Me being a early bird decided to make breakfast for my family

I open the fridge and notice that I can make pancakes

Before I can take the eggs out I hear someone coming down the stairs

"Who is in my kitchen" ?

"It's me Gramdma Toph, Opal"

She snorts

"I knew it had to be you, even as a little girl you would always be the first one up"

I laugh and give her a hug

"I'm going to make breakfast, is that ok"?

she sits down at the table

"A old woman like me love food, go right ahead, it's not every day I have a chief in my house"

I love Grandma Toph but I hate how she lives here all by herself.

She keeps telling us that she enjoys living like this

I worry about her sometimes, but if this makes her happy I guess I can live with it.

I hear footsteps comeing down the stairs

"Great the whole family is up" Grandma Toph says

Making me giggle

"Good Morning to you too mother" my mom says

"Which one are you the, one with the thousands of kids" Grandma Toph tease

My mother laughs

"I only have 6 counting Kuvira" she says while giving her a hug

"Well that's still a lot, apparently Baatar's pull out game isn't so great"

I cover my ears

"MOM" my mother says in shock

Grandma laughs "OH relax, Opal is of that age, to hear us grown folks talk"

"Wing and Wei I know you're down here get in here"

They both walk into the kitchen smiling awkwardly

"Sorry Grandma Toph, we heard the conversation and thought it was a bad time" Wei says

"What conversation" Nori asks while pushing Wing and Wei aside

"Don't worry about it" I scream out

Nori raises her hands up in defense "Sorry for wanting to be up to date"

"Don't worry Nori, we were just talking about the Turtle Ducks and the lizard bees"

Nori face turns red "Oh well, I think I left my book in my room be right back"

I laugh

"I told you not to ask" I call out to Nori who is running up the stairs

"Ask about what"? Bolin says coming around the corner

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT" everyone in the kitchen yells

I look at Bolin like please don't asks

And he nods

Grandma Toph makes her way to Bolin and starts feeling his face

"Good Moring Bolin" he smiles

And gives Grandma Toph a hug and lifts her up

"Good Moring Grandma Toph"

she laughs "Put me down boy, I bet you can lift up boulders with your arms"

I laugh

"More like Rocks" we all laugh

Bolin makes his way to me and kisses me

"Ewww PDA" Huan says getting up from the couch

"Shut up Huan you're just jealous that you havent experiance love yet " I tease

"Art is the love of my life, I'll have you know" Huan says opening his sketch book

"Ok"

"Mom remember Bolin and I are going to do some exploring"

My mom nods drinking her coffee

"Ok honey remember our deal be home before dinner"

"Deal" Bolin and I say at the same time

 **(Jenny)**

"Ok think about, If we can get Bolin and Opal to record the A.M.O.N conference we have proof, and with the information we get from Asami, we can easily prove she is innocent and that Korra and Asami were just going undercover to prove so"

"That is awesome, but one problem what if the police asks, how we got the information about the secret meeting,because what you told me Jenny was, that Korra hacked into Austin's computer" Bumi says

"That is true, but there is no proof, for all we know, it was Paige who did the hacking"

They both nod

"I'm going to text Bolin to see if he can get us proof and record the meeting today

And hopefully Korra found Asami by now, with all this information we can get Asami and Korra out, lets give them 3 days to get some more information after that we are going to the police"

 **(Korra)**

We finally get off the ship and this place is big I'm the first to get off

"Here this one going straight to Solitary" the guard says while pushing me

"A pretty girl like you, shouldnt be a trouble maker" one of the inmates says to me

I spit at him

And him and his buddies laugh

I look around trying to find any sign of Asami

But all I see are guys

Maybe they separated them by gender

As I'm walking I see a gate

"What's over there"? I ask the woman who is walking me

"Don't Talk" she says

We get inside the building and it smells like smoke

"How long do I have to be in here" I ask

"I SAID NO TALKING"

"Sorry"

She sighs

"You are suppose to be in here for 1 day"

I nod

"That's only if you don't try any funny business, so please don't do anything to keep you in here longer, just recently a girl was sentenced to Solitary for 3 whole days because she refused to eat"

"Wow what did she do, oh sorry no talking my bad"

The guard laughs

"You're funny, apparently we caught her talking to an inmate, that wasn't allowed interaction, I don't really know him well

but he is crazy smart, so smart, everyone is afraid of him, so we hear yelling and the girl is all up in the prisoner's face and he is really calm like he is smiling as the girl is yelling,

so the guards run to her and pull her away from the prisoner, and put her in solitary, she refused to eat, so they kept her in there longer, I don't know what is up with this girl's history, apparently she fought her cell mate in Republic City too"

The guard covers her mouth

"Opps you weren't suppose to know that"

That means that girl has to be Asami

 **(Opal and Bolin)**

"Ok Bolin are you ready"?

"NO WHAT IF THEY CAN TELL I'M A LADIES MAN"

I laugh

"They won't all you have to do is act like you hate women rights"

"Ok but what if they make me take a test"?

"I doubt they will do that, just stay low and Jenny wants you to record the conferences remember "

He nods

"I'll be at the diner down the street, I can't be anywhere near this place or they will be suspicious"

"Ok Opal"

Bolin looks really worried

"Bolin if you don't want to do this you don't have to"

He frowns

"No Opal I need to do this for Asami, she helped me a lot, and I would never forgive myself if I didn't do my part"

I smile and give him a kiss

"My hero"

 **(Bolin)**

I knock on the door of the strange brick building and someone opens it.

"What up"?

I remember what I'm supposed to say

"The Clouds"

The man nods

And unlocks the door

"What's your name"?

"I'm Austin's friend, he couldn't make it because of his wife and son but he told me to go for him"

The man with a long beard nods

"Yep, Joey right"?

I nod

"Yep that's me"

"Follow me"

The building is pretty dark we walk down stairs

I make sure my phone is facing up so it's recording all of this.

We get to a big door

"Ok Man, are you ready to be empowered"?

"YES I AM"

He laughs

"Well enjoy yourself"

He opens the door and it's the biggest man cave I ever seen

There are glow in the dark pool tables

A bar

5 flat screen tvs

And oh my spirts boneless wings of all sorts

A couple of men wearing suits look at me strangely

The man who walked me in whispers to them and they all nod and make there way over to me

"Welcome Joey, relax, have some wings, play pool, talk to some men"

I laugh

"This place is amazing"

"Trust me it is, wait until you hear our guest speaker, I'm Rick, you know the one Austin been chatting with"

"Oh you're Rick, Austin made it seem like you were some over weight guy with a beard"

Rick laughs

"That was the old me, I was hoping for Austin to be here, so he can see my transformation"

I nod

"Well Joey let me show you around, take a drink"

 **(Opal)**

A waiter offers to refill my drink but I decline

I wonder how Bolin is doing?

I get a text from Mako

 **Mako: Hey how are you and Bolin, I tried calling him but he didn't pick up**

 **Opal: Oh hes doing alright, he is asleep**

 **Mako: Haha sounds like him**

 **Opal: How are you Mako, haven't heard from you in days**

 **Mako: Well not good, Autmn and I had a fight**

 **Opal: OMG what happened?**

 **Mako: I messed up Opal**

 **Opal: You can tell me**

 **Mako: I was really drunk and Korra and I were hanging out and I tried to kiss her**

 **Opal: Stop playing Mako**

 **Mako: I wish I was**

 **Opal: Korra didn't tell me any of this**

 **Mako: I was hoping she wouldn't**

 **Opal: what did she do**

 **Mako: She left and I tried calling and texting her but she wont reply**

 **Opal: So I'm guessing you told Autumn**

 **Mako: yes and she got really upset, I wouldn't blame her, I just got caught in the moment Opal**

 **Opal: Why would you do that Mako, you know Asami and Korra love each other, that was a jerk move**

 **Mako: I KNOW!**

 **Opal: Where are you now?**

 **Mako: I'm just travelling to clear my mind you know**

 **Opal: I guess that's good for everyone,**

 **Mako: Do you think Autumn going to forgive me?**

 **Opal: Well I think she wont give up on you, but then again I don't know**

 **Mako: True do you hate me?**

 **Opal: No, but you arent my favorite person right now**

 **Mako: I can take that**

 **Opal: But one question**

 **Mako: What?**

 **Opal: Do you still have feelings for Korra?**

 **Mako: Why would you ask me that, I was drunk?**

 **Opal: you are right I'm sorry**

 **Mako: it's fine, I have to go ttyl**

 **Opal: it's going to be alright Mako**

 **Mako: I know things happen for a reason**

I set my phone down

I can't believe all of this

My blood starts to boil

Why would Mako even do that?

 **(Korra)**

Being in Solitary sucks all you do is just stare at the wall

There is no window or anything just a bed and floor

I saw 3 doors I wonder if Asami was in any of them

I hear some people talking

"She won't eat at all, we might have to force her to eat"

"That's illegal, we can't do that"

"What else do you want us to do, she is the richest woman in the world, if they find out she died in here we will be done for"

I recognize one of the guards voice

she is the same one who walked me here

"I say we ask her, what she wants"

"To eat"?

"No like what is her purpose for not eating, instead of forcing her to eat"

"I'm not going to treat her like a princess" !

"I didn't say you had to, all I'm saying is these people are human, we can't treat them like animals"

They walk away

I need to talk to Asami before she gets sick

How can I get into her cell?

think Korra think

My door starts to open

"Dinner"

They slide a tray full of what looks like mud across the floor

Now I know why Asami not eating this

You must be out of your mind to eat this

I lay back on to my cot

Maybe if I walk past the cells and call her name maybe she will answer

Noooo then the guards will make sure we aren't together

Ugh this is so hard

As long as Asami is not eating I will never get to see her.

Why does she have to be so stubborn

If she eats, she could leave solitary then we could meet outside

I need to think of something fast before I get out tomorrow because this might be my only chance to speak to her.

 **(Bolin)**

I had about 45 types of wings and I'm so full

Everyone is dancing

Then the music cuts off

"What's happening" I ask Rick

"The big man is going to give a speech" he says while everyone claps

I follow

A tall muscular bald man comes up on stage

He grabs the microphone

"Welcome everyone my name is Zaheer and welcome to the A.M.O.N conference"

We all clap

"A Man Only Nation, would not be real without, our brother, leader, and inspiration Aiwei, he is with us in spirit and I know for a fact he would be proud of what we accomplished in his vision, to keep women out of control"

I turn to Rick and he is crying

"Are you ok bro"?

He wipes his eyes and pulls me into a hug

"We are not just here to celebrate our brotherhood, but our new victory, the removal of Asami Sato from owning Future Industries"

The crowd starts cheering and clapping

Zaheer puts his hand up to silence everyone

"Now our brother Austin Peters, can lead the nations and represent A.M.O.N and carry our leagacy, sadly I was informed that he could no longer make it today, but we have a friend of his here, Joey"

Rick puts me on his back

While everyone turns around and claps for me

I wave

"Welcome brother" Zaheer says

"Today is a special day, and we have more good news, we have two new brothers added to our society, one being Joey and another being our hero

Let me tell you about this hero

This young man, went undercover, broke into houses, and helped get Asami Sato out business"

I make sure my phone is still recording

this is the big break

this will be our ticket to prove Asami innocence

"Can we get a round of applause for our hero, our new brother"

...

...

...

...

MAKO"

"WAIT WHAT"?

 **It was Mako, I know right gasps sadly no one gussed it right lol I left many hints lets go back to previous chapters**

 **1\. Mako wanted Autumn to work at Z-Tech**

 **that time Asami went downstairs because Appa was barking**

 **only barks at Mako**

 **4\. In Chapter 1 Mako was upset he was the last to know about Korra and Asami**

 **5\. It all adds up.**

 **Why he did it, will be explained in future chapters most of you will already know why he turned on Asami.**

 **If you thought that was a surprise wait until next chapter lol**

 **Should I update again ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Bolin)**

Mako walks up to the stage and grabs the microphone

"Hello everyone I'm honored to be here"

I can't watch this

"Put me down Rick"

He puts me down from being on his shoulder and I run out of the building

"Where are you going Joey"? Rick calls out

I run up the stairs and my heart feels like its going to pop out of my chest

Mako why Mako?

I make it outside and catch my breath

When they see this video they will find out that Mako was helping Asami

and that means Mako is going to jail.

I can't lose my brother

The one who worked and took care of me when my parents couldn't

I need to delete the video

But if I do that I can't free Asami and Korra

I need to find Opal

I run down the alley and just when I reach the end

A van pulls up almost hitting me

"Hey watch where you're going"

The door comes open and someone behind me puts something over my head so I can't see

And pushes me into the van

I scream

I feel a needle being injected into my arm

My eyes instantly closes.

 **(Opal)**

I decide to leave the diner and walk around Zaofu Bolin can text me when he is out.

This city is so beautiful

I wouldn't mind living here

The technology is so advance I could see Korra and Asami moving here

I hope Korra is doing alright

The time zone is different here for example it's the afternoon now

But else where it's night time.

I walk across the street and almost get ran over by a van driving off quickly

My phone starts ringing

It's Bolin

I pick up but he doesn't answer all I hear are voices

I guess he butt dialed me on accident

I hang up.

 **(Korra)**

I wake up in the middle of the night because I can't sleep

How you can when you know the love of your life is closer than you think.

I have yet to come up with an idea to talk to Asami

My door starts to open

I get up with my guard up

"Relax it's me" the same guard that walked me walks in

I put my fist down

"Oh you scarred me"

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you this" she then hands me some Oreos

I smile

"That was sweet of you" then point to the cookie

She laughs

" welcome, I just felt bad you had to eat that crap, they call food"

"Yeah it's not the best thing in the world, I never quite caught your name"

"Oh my name is Suki"

"Nice meeting you, my name is Korra also known as #23383"

Suki laughs

Then covers her mouth

"I'm so sorry, I need to be quiet you are just so funny, do people tell you that a lot"?

"Not really" I tease

"Well I'm glad you are still thinking positive here, I been working here for 3 months now,and I can see how the inmates break and lose themselves"

I nod

"Like that girl who, wont eat"?

"yeah, but to be honest, I think she looks more determined than lost, like she has a motivation that keeps her going, whatever that is, I hope I find one"

"Hey can you do me a favor"?

"No More Oreos"

I laugh

"No that's not what I was going to ask" I say with a smile

"Then what"?

 **(Bolin)**

I wake up and I can't move

It's dark in here

I can't even feel my phone in my pocket anymore.

I starts screaming

"HELP"

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME"

A woman comes forward and puts tape over my mouth

"Be quiet"

I nod

I never seen this woman before and she is wearing cowboy boots

"My name is Mrs. Net , do you know why you're here"?

I shake my head no

"You're here because, you are a member of the A.M.O.N Society"

My eyes go wide

"Now I'm going to take off the tape and you are going to answer all of my questions"

I nod

She yanks off my tape

"OUCH"

"Good boy, first question, when did you join the A.M.O.N"

"I DIDN'T JOIN THE CLUB, I WAS UNDERCOVER"

The woman laughs

"Yeah right, that's what they all say"

"NO I'M SERIOUS, THEY MADE ME DO IT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I ATE WINGS THEY CALLED ME JOEY, I HAD A MAN PUT ME ON HIS SHOULDER, THEY TALKED ABOUT HATING WOMEN, I LOVE WOMEN, I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND, I JUST WANT TO GO HOME"

I start crying

"If you loved your girlfriend, why would you go to a meeting like that" a woman says coming out of the dark

"Suyin"

She takes a seat beside me

"Bolin, I see you as a son why would you be apart of such meeting"

"I wasn't apart, I went to prove that Asami is innocent and get her and Korra out of the Boiling Rock"

"WHAT KORRA IS AT THE BOILING ROCK"? Lin says coming out of the dark also

"WHAT HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE HERE"?

And with that about 12 women step out of the dark and someone turns on the lights

Ms. Net smiles

"Let us introduce ourselves, we are the White Lotus, a society built to help women everywhere seek equality"

What?

"So everyone here is apart of the White Lotus"

They all nod

"This is crazy, how many secret societies are there"?

Ms. Net smiles

"I don't know but there are more than you think"

Lin pushes the Net lady out of way

"Now spill it Rocky, what do you mean Korra is at the worst prison in the 4 nations right now"?

She has me by the collar

I swallow hard

"OK, KORRA AND ASAMI GO OUT, BUT THEY WERE DATING FOR A WHILE BEFORE THEY TOLD ME, SO KORRA WENT UNDERCOVER TO HELP GET ASAMI OUT OF JAIL, SHE DID MANY STAGED FIGHTS TO GET HER PUT INTO THE SYSTEM, NOW SHE IS AT THE BOILING ROCK, AND I DON'T KNOW IF SHE IS OK OR NOT BECAUSE JENNY WAS SUPPOSE TO GO WITH HER BUT SHE CHICKENED OUT, NOW I'M SCARED AND I THINK I PEED MY PANTS"

The whole room gets quiet

"What Korra and Jenny teamed up" the lady with the cow boots asks

I nod "yes do you know them"?

"Yes they are my students"

"Small world" I tease

Suyin unties me "Who else was involved"?

"Just the whole Team Avatar"

"What"? the whole room says

I sigh

"Opal, Me, Kimberly, Bumi, Jenny, Eska, Ginger, and I thought Mako but"

I cover my mouth

Lin sits down

"Why would Korra do something stupid like that to put herself in danger"?

"Because she loves Asami, also we know why Asami went to the Boiling Rock"?

"Why"?

"Because Aiwei, the creator of the A.M.O.N virus is there"

Ms. Net shakes her head

"I knew it, I told Asami to not get involve and let the White Lotus handle this"

"What do you mean"?

She sighs

"Before Asami was arrested she came to me, asking about an icon on her computer, I told her it could be something with her settings, but after testing it out, and putting the results on a flash drive I found out it was the A.M.O.N virus

I haven't seen the virus in a long time, not since when Aiwei showed me back in college"

"Wait you knew Aiwei"

"In fact I did and we were more than just friends"

"Oh Plot twist"

Ms. Net rolls her eyes

"He wanted us, to take over the 4 Nations together, but I told him that was too crazy to do, and that no man could ever do that, maybe I shouldn't have said that because, he got upset, and told me that man can do anything"

The room gets quiet

"If hes in jail now how can, the virus still be functioning"?

"I don't know, I been working on how to deactivate it for years now, in case it ever came back, trust me I had all the old operating systems known to man on a flash drive to help find a solution for the virus"

"Ok everything starting to make sense now, one more question, why is the A.M.O.N targeting Asami, I get she is in charge of Future Industries but why her, why not you, Lin, or Suyin, you all are both successful women who have high titles, why Asami "?

Suyin explains "I don't really know ,but we asked Asami to join our society for protections but she refused"

"Why"?

"Because she said she didn't want to join a society, just for helping women, she wanted to help everyone"

"No offense but, you are no diffrenet than A.M.O.N if you have a organization just helping one gender"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, WE DON'T HACK AND RUIN OTHERS LIFE" Lin spits back

"Calm down Lin, he does have a point" Suyin says

"Or does he, look at what we found on his phone" a woman says while giving my phone to Lin

"Wait is that Mako"? Lin says

It's all over now

 **(Suki)**

Why would Korra want me to say this to all the inmates in solitary

I walk past door 1 saying "If it's a book about us then let's call it Let's Make Our Own Future"

I walk past door 2 "If it's a book about us then let's call it Let's Make Our Own Future"

And finally I walk past door 3 "If it's a book about us then let's call it Let's Make Our Own Future"

But this time someone answers

"What"?

I open the cell door

"Hey how are you" I ask

She looks at me confused "What did you say again out there"?

"Oh something one of the inmates told me to say to ever cell in here, she said it was like a corny joke"

"What did she look like"?

"Ummn black hair she is really funny, do you know her"?

She puts her blanket over her head

"No"

"Oh Ok I thought so, goodnight"

I head back to Korra cell

"Hey, I did what you asked me to do"

"Did anyone answer"?

"No, except a woman named Asami Sato"

For some reason Korra smiles

I don't know what kind of joke this was

"What did she say"

"Oh she said, what, so I repeated the joke you wanted me to say, and asked if she knew you, and she said no"

Korra face falls

"Are you sure"?

"Yep, 100 percent, I have to go now, goodnight"

 **(Jenny)**

Bumi, Kimberly, and I decided to head back to my place.

"Wow your apartment is nice" Bumi says while touching one of my painting

"Thank you, I have soda in the fridge if you want one"

"Yeah sure" he replies back

I put my backpack down and head to the fridge

"Do you think, Korra found Asami yet" I ask

"I think she did" Bumi says while I toss a soda his way and taking one myself

"Yeah, I bet there is a lot of sexual tension"

I almost spit out my soda

"WHAT"!

Kimberly laughs "I mean come on think about it, they haven't seen each other for weeks, Korra is probably pissed at Asami for keeping secrets, do the math"

I was about to says something when we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I finally say

After no such effort what so ever from Bumi or Kimberly to get the door

I check through the peep hole and see a woman and a man standing there

And open the door

"Hello can I help"? I ask

"A matter of fact you can, let me introduce myself, my name is Kuvira and this is my partner Baatar, do you mind if we come in"?

"What for"?

"We have some questions regarding, the man you previously worked for, named Austin Peters"

Bumi comes to the door

"So you two are cops"? he asks

"Yes, but we aren't on duty right now, so anything you say wont be held against you, we just want Jenny side first"

I nod

"Sure, you may come in"

 **(Bolin)**

"Why is your brother in this video"? Lin asks

"I don't know, I was just as in shock as you"

This all still feels unreal

"How long has he been working with A.M.O.N"?

"I DON'T KNOW"!

Suyin walks over to Lin and puts her hand on her shoulder "Relax Lin"

"Yeah relax Lin" I tease

"Ok Bolin, tell me what you know" Suyin says

I nod

"Well Korra wanted Opal and I to go to the meeting to record everything and I happened to see Mako there"

"Wait, where is Opal" Suyin asks

"I don't know she said she would wait for me at the diner"

Suyin and Lin face drops

"Oh my spirits we have to go back" I say

 **(Opal)**

It's almost dinner and Bolin has yet to meet me.

What if something happened to him

I take out my phone to call him but it's dead great.

I walk back to the building Bolin went into and notice that no one is at the door anymore

So I push open the door and head down the stairs

There is a door at he end

I put my ear against the door and hear cheering

This person leading the speech sounds familiar

I push open the door a little to see if I can see Bolin

I see a tall buff bald man standing on the stage. I continue to scan the room and what I see surprises me it's Mako.

We make eye contact and I shut the door quickly and head up the stairs

I hear a lot of footsteps coming up the stairs probably after me

"Hey you stop" one man calls up to me while I'm running

My heart is pounding I can't let them catch me

I see the exit and just when I get one foot off the step

Someone grabs my leg

"Let me go"

I grab on to the railing and start screaming

My hand starts slipping from he rail from the strength of the man.

Next thing I know my body comes tumbling down the stairs

My head hits the bottom

And I groan in pain

I slowly open my eyes and see a man standing over me

"Mako"?

Then everything goes black.

 **(Jenny)**

"We're here just to clear some things up"

I cross my arms

"You mean, you're here because Austin sent you here"?

"I wouldn't say that, but he did show some interest in you"

I roll my eyes

"Why don't you go question him"? I say under my breath

"And why would we do that"? the man police officer says

"Nevermind"

"No if you have something to say, say it, I don't have time for games" Kuvira says

"Excuse me, you two are the ones wasting my time, if you don't like what I have to say you can leave"

"Ohhhhh she told you" Bumi says

Kuvira sighs

"I'm sorry, you're right, I'm just under a lot of stress lately, and want to get a clear understanding of the matter"

And she thinks I'm not under a lot of stress?

"Ok, what did Austin lie about this time"?

The young man laughs

"Well he says, that you been snooping around in his IT department, or tried to"

"Ugh, I happened to get lost a few times, I was an intern"

"Well from what he tells us, there is footage, of someone breaking into the IT Department"

My heart starts beating

"What do you mean"? Kimberly asks

"Well there is a video of someone, using one of his computers, we don't know who it actually was, but we know it was a female, that's why we are questioning all the females that work with Z-Tech"

"Well it wasn't me, because Austin fired me before the incident"

"Wait how do you know, it was after you were fired"

Ugh Jenny why do you always have to run your mouth?

 **(Bolin)**

I get out the van and run into the diner

"Excuse me, has anyone seen a cute girl, short hair, green, eye, nose, ears"?

Everyone in the restaurant looks at me confused

One of he watiers come up to me

"Yeah, I asked if she wanted a refill, but she declined, she left about 1 hour ago, she was heading down the alley last time I saw her"

Ugh I missed her

"Thank you"

I run out of the diner

"Did you find her" Lin asks

"NO, I think she went to the meeting"

"Oh no, get in" Suyin says

We drive off down the street heading to the same building I was just in

I can barely get the van door open when Suyin open the door and runs inside the building

"Wait up" I call out while running inside too

We storm down the stairs

"Which door did you go through"?

"That one at the bottom of the stairs, It's only one door"

"Bolin why did you have to lie, about coming here"?

My heart starts beating

"I don't know, I'm so sorry"

We get to the door but it's lock

"Let's call the pol…." Before I can finsh my sentence

Opal's mom kicks down the door

"Where is everyone" ?she asks me

" I don't know, they were just here"

I turn around and see something sparking on the ground and pick it up

"This is Opal's earring"

Lin comes down the stairs with Ms. Net

"Is she here"? Lin asks

Suyin falls to the ground

"No they must have taken her" she says with her voice cracking

This is all my fault

 **(Korra)**

I wake up and I can't believe Asami didn't get my hint

I'm so frustrated

My cell door opens it's Suki

"Hey sleepy head, you're free" I get up and stretch my back

"How can someone sleep on this, it feels like a rock"

Suki laughs

"This is prison, not the Comfort Inn"

We walk past the cell doors and no one is in Asami's cell

"Did the person in cell 3, get out of solitary"?

"No she is currently talking to our therapists, on why she isn't eating, but I believe she will be back"

"How long will that take"?

Suki stops

"You sure ask a lot of question for someone, who doesn't really know the person"

She walks me outside with the other women inmates

"Here fresh air, I don't want to see you in solitary again" she winks

"I will try my best" I call out to her as she walks away

I turn back around and I make eye contact with the same girl that got me put into solitary

Great, just when I thought my day couldn't get any better

Her and a group of girls start walking towards me

I'm not running away

"Hey Baby Blue" I roll my eyes

"As much as I like the cute pet names, I don't want to fight"

She laughs and raise her hand

I put my guard up

"Relax Baby Blue, I don't want to fight, you earned respect around these parks, isn't that right girls"

Her crew all nod

"Anything you need, we got you"?

Yeah right

Wait I could use them

"Ok, quick question, how can you sneak into cells without guards catching you"

"Hold up, Hold up, you didn't catch my name"

"Oh sorry" I extend my hand out to her

"Hello my name is Korra, what's yours"

The girls start laughing

"Haha Baby Blue, you are too funny, they call me Brady, because of my braids"

Clever

"Nice to me you, now back to my question"

"Prison Riot"

"What"?

Brady rolls her eyes

"Guards can't control prison riots, so if some starts one, you can easily sneak into cells"

"But there arent a lot of girls here to start one"

"Duhh that's why we get the guys to join us, they can't stop us both"

"How do you start one"?

Brady smiles "Easy"

She then walks over to the other side of the gate

And talks to a guy and he nods

Then Brady walks back

"Ok in 1 hour, my boy over there is going to start the riot, then me and girls will do our thang Baby Blue"

" I appreciate it Brady"

She then daps me up "No problem Baby Blue"

 **Sorry about the long wait, I was going to update yesterday but the chapter would had been short and I didn't want to leave another 1 cliff hanger. So I decided to wait one more day and leave 3 lol you will survive I update alot, yet I dont know if I should let you all wait longer lol for the next chapter**

 **Thanks for the feedback and reviews**

 **That truly motivates me**

 **Oh and I miss Asami so much, wipe tears from my cheek, I wonder if next chapter Korra will finally talks to her hmmmmm, should I make It happen?**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Opal)**

My head is killing me, I slowly open my eyes but I don't know where I'm at.

One of my arms is handcuffed to the table I'm sitting at

I touch the side of my head and I can feel the dry blood but I don't think my cut Is deep enough to need stiches

I don't even remember how I got here.

All I remember is falling down the stairs and seeing Mako

That's right Mako was there

The reality of the situation I'm in right now is finally taking it's toll on me

What if I don't make it out alive?

Is Bolin here too?

The door in the corner starts to open

And someone turns on the lights

I shut my eye alittle to adjust to the new found brightness

The man then sits down infront of me

I reopen my eyes

"Mako"

 **(Jenny)**

"Answer my question how did you know about, the incident" Kuvira asks

"I didn't I just, made a statement, that's all" I say while getting up

"A statement that, could make you a suspect" Baatar says

"Hey, first of all, remember anything I say wont be held against me "?

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't come back for more questioning"

I get up

"Well I think it's best if you just come back then"

Baatar and Kuvira both stand up while I motion to the door

"You know you could have made it a lot easier on yourself" Kuvira says to me while walking out the door

I shut the door and turn to Kimberly and Bumi

"What are we suppose to do"?

"First of all what do you mean by we, I didn't join Team Avatar untill after you hacked into Z-Tech" Kimberly says

"Well thanks for the support"

"No Problem"

"You have nothing to worry about, that wasn't even you who did it" Bumi adds

"Well now they're suspicious because of my big mouth"

"Relax, Jenny if they come back we will be ready"

"Jenny come here" Kimberly says while looking out the window

I stand bedside her and see the two cops looking in my car window

"I think it's about time to be looking for a lawyer" Bumi says joining us

 **(Bolin)**

We are at Zaofu's Police Station

Lin is talking to Zaofu's Police Chief right now

I feel so helpless it's all my fault, If never ran out of the meeting, Opal would had found me

Mrs. Net sits beside me

"Hey kid, it's not your fault"

I turn to her "Yes it is"

She puts her arm over my shoulder

"You need to think positive"

"How, a women hating group took my girlfriend, and now Su is upset"

I look over at Su and she just walked into the station with Wing and Wei

I get up

"Excuse me" Ms. Net nod

I walk over to Wing and Wei

"Hey I'm so sor…" Next thing I know Wing pushes me against the wall

"How COULD YOU, THAT'S MY SISTER"

Wei tries to pushes him off of me

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen"

Su finally helps get Wing off me

"THAT'S ENOUGH, I DON'T NEED ANOTHER THING TO WORRY ABOUT RIGHT, NOW WING, AND IT'S NOT BOLIN'S FAULT"

"YES IT IS, HE LIED TO US, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, I WILL KILL YOU"!

I storm out of the police station

"Bolin come back" Ms. Net calls out

"I can't be here right now"

 **(Opal)**

Mako sits infront of me

"What are you doing here, did Bolin call you, can you unhandcuff me"?

He doesn't say anything

Why is he acting like this?

Is he undercover too?

Wait there is no way for him to know about what we're doing unless Bolin told him which I doubt

"Talk Mako, I'm so confused"

He stands up again and starts walking around me

"So Bolin is in on this little trick too"?

"WHAT"?

"WHO ELSE IS INVOLVED, I BET YOUR WHITE LOTUS FAMILY MEMBERS ARE APART OF THIS TOO, THAT'S WHY THEY SENT YOU"

"I don't know what, you're talking about what is the White Lotus"?

Mako then slams his fist down on the table

"LIES, WHY DO WOMEN ALWAYS HAVE TO LIE"

Oh my spirit he's one of them

"You're are apart of the A.M.O.M"?

He starts laughing

"I thought it was so obvious, it's so funny how, no one suspects the good guys"

He sits back down and smiles

"I'm sorry this shouldn't be funny, but the look on your face when I told you was priceless"

I spit on him

"I HATE YOU, WHAT WILL KORRA THINK, WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU HELPED SET UP ASAMI"

He wipes his face and raises his eyebrows

"What will Korra think? Well Korra won't find out you see, because you aren't going to tell her"

"You can't keep me here forever, I have people who love me, unlike you, you just ruined your life buddy boy"

He laughs again

"Who needs love, I have my brothers here"

"Why do this Mako, why hurt the people you care about"?

his face turns red

"WHAT KIND OF DUMB QUESTION IS THAT"?

I never seen this side of Mako before

Maybe I can still reach out to him

"Mako, talk to me, tell me why you're upset, I still see the good in you, talk to me is this about Korra"?

He turns away from me

"Everything is always about Korra" he whispers

I use my one arm that's not tied down to touch his hand, maybe I can use my Psychology skills I learned in college to get Mako to tell me why he is doing this

"Tell me Mako, I see the way you act around Korra, and I know you still have feeling for her"

Tears fall down his cheek

"YOU DO"?

I nod "Yes, I do Mako, I always have, I know it must be hard seeing her with someone else"

He wipes his face and his sadness turns back into angry

"IT'S ALL THAT ASAMI SATO WOMAN FAULT, KORRA AND I WERE JUST FINE BEFORE SHE CAME TO OUR SCHOOL, SHE USED KORRA, SHE DOESN'T REALLY LOVE HER LIKE I DO, SHE JUST WANTED TO PLAY SOME SICK TEACHER/STUDENT GAME"

I nod " I agree with you completely , that was wrong of her"

"YOU DO, FINALLY SO I'M NOT CRAZY"

I'm not going to agree with that one so I don't say anything

Mako puts his head on the table

"WHAT ALSO GETS ME SO MAD, IS THAT I THOUGHT KORRA AND I HAD A CHANCE BEFORE, SHE RUINED EVERYTHING"

"Who ruined everything"?

"ASAMI" he yells

"Oh yeah I'm a little tired, and I kind of hit my head down the stairs earlier my bad"

He nods

"I THOUGHT I COULD WIN HER BACK, SHE WAS ALWAYS HAPPY AROUND ME, SO I THOUGHT SHE HAD FEELING FOR ME, COMING AROUND MY CAR SHOP, GOING TO GET SMOOTHIES, WE HAD SOME GOOD TIMES UNTIL"

"Until what"?

"UNTIL I FOUND OUT, ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP, KORRA DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME"

"Wait, I thought they both told you with Bolin"

Mako shakes his head

"NO, I FOUND OUT BEFORE THEN"

"How"?

"When Korra and Eska asked me to chaperon a field trip to the zoo over the summer"

* **Mako's Flashback***

" _Wow Mako I think she is still madly in love with you" Eska says_

 _If Eska can see that Korra still loves me, then I'm not crazy_

" _Yes, I just need her to know that, I'm in a great relationship and she needs to move on"_

 _I explain while thinking about Autumn_

 _We sit on the bench in silence_

" _I need to go to the restroom do you mind watching the kids Romeo"?_

 _I smile "Go ahead boss lady"_

 _Eska punches my shoulder_

I been sitting on the bench for 15 minutes now

Desna makes his way over with his group

"Hey, you sit there still like a panda bear on a hill" Desna says

"WHAT'?

"It's poetry man"

I nod "Oh" he sits beside me

"Where is Eska"?

"She went to the bathroom, but that was 15 minutes ago"

We are watching the kids run around

"Do you think someone should go check on her" ? I ask

"Yeah"

We both sit there on the bench some more

"Aren't you going to go check on her , you're her brother"

Desna shakes his head "No I don't want to miss out on this beautiful scenery"

I groan

"Ugh dude, you're so rude watch the kids"

Desna salutes

"YES, YES SIR"

I walk through the bushes, where do they keep the bathrooms?

I hear laughing

it's Korra and Asami's group chasing butterflies

I see Milo

"Hey big man where is Korra and Asami"?

"Oh Korra pulled Asami into the bushes over there"

Well that's strange

"Ok I'll go get them"

"Ok" Milo says while running back off with his friends

I head to the direction Milo told me and can already hear Asami's voice

"Korra, we need to get back to the kids"

"Nooo the Butterfly Exhibit guide has them"

I can't really see them I move closer to the bushes

"I don't trust those guides, they're probably high most of the time" Asami says

I nod in agreement

"Well I couldn't stand another moment without kissing you, especially when, helped me catch that butterfly"

"So that was a turn on for you, me helping you catch a butterfly"?

Wait why are they talking like that?

These damn leaves I can't see a thing

"Yes, and to be honest anything you do is a turn on"

I finally push pass the leaves and I see

Korra and Asami kissing

This can't be real Asami is our teacher well ex teacher and she is kissing Korra

My ex is kissing my ex teacher

I'm so mad right now

I storm off back to Desna when I bump into Eska

And we both fall on the ground

"Where's the fire" Eska asks while getting up

"I don't know I have to leave" I then run off

"MAKO WHAT'S WRONG" Eska calls out

"EVERYTHING"

* **End of** **Flashback***

I'm speechless right now

 **(Korra)**

I'm sitting on the bleachers with Brady then I see a big man across the gate get up

"Here we go" Brady says with a grin

The big man screams "Hey"

Everyone stops what they're doing and look at him

He then grabs a man walking pass and lifts him up

And flings him in he air

"PRISON RIOT"

Two second later everyone starts fighting

Guards on both side of the gate starts running to stop the fighting but they're out number

Brady and her crew gets up and start attacking guards

Some more guards come out of the building

"Baby Blue Go" Brady calls out while one of the guards try to pin her arm down but one of her friends kick the guard off of her.

I start running into the building

Most of the guards are running in the opposite direction to get outside

After seeing all them leave I finally make my way to the solitary

As I'm running around the corner I see a guard

"Hey you can't be here"

Oh great I have to fight again

The guard gets out a club and charges at me

I dodge It and grab his arm and the club falls to the ground

"Awww your weapon, went bye bye"

He gets mad and starts throwing punches at me

"I thought guards, weren't suppose to use force on inmates"?

I block each hit and kick him in his shins

While he clenches down in pain  
I side kick him in the temple of his head making him fall motionless

I check his pulse and he's still alive

I dig in his pocket for his keys

And drag his body to an open cell and shut it

I need to hurry up and get to solitary

 **(Bolin)**

I make it down the street and stop to catch my breath

"Wait up" I turn around and it's

How I probably ran about 3 miles

"Did you run after me"? I ask while Ms. Net catching her breath

"No I drove the majority of the way, but walking in cowboy boots are exhausting"

I put my hand on my knee

"Why are you following"?

"Why are you running"? she asks

"Because, I can't be there, everyone hates me"

Ms. Net frowns "They don't hate you, they just hate that you lied"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THE WHITE LOTUS, IS THE ONE WHO LIED"

"We didn't lie we just didn't tell anyone about us, from what I hear, you and Opal were asked where you were going"

She does have a point

"Bolin, you can't help what happened, but you can help how you react to it"

"HOW, I FEEL HURT, MY BROTHER BETRAYED ME, MY GIRLFRIEND IS MISSING, AND KORRA AND ASAMI ARE LOCKED UP"

"Yeah, you are seriously going to have some emotional issue in the future, but who doesn't, learn from this Bolin and grow, everything going to work out"

"How do you know"?

"I'm almost 60 years old, I seen more things than you, they said the world was going to end almost every year but look I'm still kicking with my cowboy boots"

"Haha I guess you're right"

"A course I am, let go back to the station and show Su, that you're ok"

She intends her hand

And I grab it

"Now since you like running away like a child , I think I better hold your hand"

"No I thought your feet hurt"

I then scoop her up in my arm

"Oh my, put me down, young man"

I smile

"I can't have a beautiful woman like youself walking all the way back to her car, in her cowboy boots"

"Hahaha young man you're too much"

 **(Kuvira)**

"Baby we shouldn't be looking in Jenny's car"

"Baatar, can you shut up for a second, I have my reasons"

"I know you do but, this whole case is getting to you, you are taking this job home and that's no healthy"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO, KORRA WON'T TALK TO ME, AND HATES ME, EVERYONE THINKS I'M THE BAD GUY"

I feel Baatar's arm around me

"I don't think you're a bad guy Kuvira, and I'm sure no one else thinks that"

"It's just so hard, Baatar how can you do this"?

"Easy, I think about the positive things in life"

I look up at him

"Like what"?

He laughs and kisses my ear "Like my home, my friends, and you"

"That was cheesy"

"Maybe but it's true, and at the end of the day, I got you and you got me"

"Ugh Baatar, why do you always have to do this"?

He lets go

"Do what"?

"Make me feel better, I miss my self pity"

He laughs

"I just hate seeing you upset, I love you Kuvira, and you grown so much and I'm honor to call you my wife"

I give him a kiss

"and I'm glad you're my husband, how about we just head home"

Baatar raises his eyebrows

"I thought, we were going to Interview Austin's wife today"

"Fine if you rather do that " I start walking to the car

He stand in the parking lot looking confused

I wink at him

Then a smile appears on his face

"Ohhhhhhhhh"

I start laughing

"Oh now you catch on"

 **(Opal)**

"So you're mad at Asami for keeping their relationship a secret"?

"NOOOO"

I'm so confused

"Then why are you so angry"?

"BECAUSE OPAL, IT'S NOT FAIR"

"What's not fair, Mako

"IT'S NOT FAIR, HOW KORRA, CAN BE HAPPY AND I CAN'T"

I never knew Mako felt that way

"HEAR ME OUT, I MEET THIS WONDERFUL GIRL

WHO IS JUST AMAZING, EVERYTHING I NEED IN MY LIFE, SHE LOVES ME

BUT I CAN'T LOVE HER THE SAME WAY SHE DOES

ALL BECAUSE OF KORRA,

IT'S NOT FAIR

WHY CAN'T I LOVE AUTUMN OPAL, WHY DO I HAVE TO STILL BE IN LOVE WITH KORRA"?

Mako breaks down and starts crying

I start patting his back

"Mako, love is tricky, and I wish I could take all your pain away, but Korra still loves you"

"SHE DOES"?

I frown

"Yes, but not the way she loves Asami"

Mako start laughing

"But think about it Opal, Now that Asami is in jail, Korra will be lonely, and I will be there to sweep her back off her feet, that's why I did everything, wasn't it a good plan to get Korra back "?

Something is seriously wrong with Mako

"How are you supposed to be with Korra, if she is locked up too"?

"What are you talking about Opal, Korra is back at home"

I shake my head

"No Mako, she is with Asami right now at the Boiling Rock, and if I'm here she will never get out"

Mako starts freaking out again

and gets up and throws his chair against the wall

"STOP YOU'RE LYING, YOU JUST WANT ME TO LET YOU GO"

"No Mako, I'm not lying, she did everything in her power, to save someone she loves, and if you love Korra you would let me go, so we can get her out"

"NO THIS CAN'T BE

WE JUST HUNG OUT TOGETHER

SHE WAS GOING TO KISS ME BACK

I KNOW IT

I SAW IT IN HER EYES, BUT THAT ASAMI GIRL BRAIN WASHED HER

THAT'S WHAT GIRL DO BRAIN WASH TO GET WHAT THEY WANT,

YOU AREN'T LEAVING OPAL

I CAN'T HAVE YOU GOING OFF AND TELLING YOUR MOTHER AND AUNT, MEMBERS OF THE WHITE LOTUS ABOUT ME"

Mako then gets up and heads toward the door

"FINE MAKO, DON'T LET ME LEAVE, BOLIN WILL MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS"

Mako stops

"What do you mean by Bolin"

I smile

"I'm sorry not Bolin, Joey"

 **(Jenny)**

"Let me tell you, I know the perfect lawyer" Bumi says while driving

"Did you sleep with him Bumi"? Kimberly asks

"Not yet, but I'm hoping to after we win this case"

I cover my ears

"DOES EVERYTHING YOU TALK ABOUT HAVE TO BE ABOUT SEX" !

Kimberly laughs "Aren't you in college, that should be the only thing you talk about too"

"No, UNlike you, I like to keep intimate things to myself, stuff like that should be special to you, not some game"

Bumi laughs

"Oh she told you Kimberly"

"Shut up Bumi and drive"

I sit in the back seat looking out the window

"Hey Jen, sorry if I offended you" Kimberly says

Wait she can actually be nice who knew?

I nod

"It's ok, stuff like that just makes me feel uncomfortable, because all my friends have done it and I haven't and feel like I'm a baby"

"YOU HAVEN'T"? Bumi screams

"SHUT UP BUMI, don't listen to him Jenny, Bumi only cares about his body count, you shouldn't feel like you have to do anything to relate with any of your friends, to be honest I think you're pretty strong by sticking with your values, I wished I would had waited maybe it would have been more special, don't worry about anyone else, because at the end of the day, you have to decide for yourself"

"Thanks Kimberly, that really meant a lot"

She smiles

"Anytime Jenny"

* * *

We get to the court house

"Who are we looking for" I ask

Bumi starts looking around

"This really handsome man with a perfect smile and great teeth, damn should have got his name"

Kimberly then walk off in another direction to a man

"That's not him" Bumi calls out

I see a man with a brief case coming down the stairs

He looks very handsome

"Hey Bumi is that him" ?

Bumi turns around and fixes his hair

"Yep that's him alright, how do I look"?

"Like a homeless bum" he frowns

"But a homeless bum, who just found out that he just won the lottery" he smiles

"Great wish me luck"

I watch in amusement as Bumi flirts with the lawyer

Kimberly makes his way back over

"Who were you talking to"?

"No one just some guy, that I thought was cute but he has a family"

I laugh

"Why don't you just talk to your mall cop friend, the way you were talking about him, you must really enjoy his company"

"Jackson ugh gross, hes too funny, makes me smile, and a gentleman no way"

I roll my eyes

"Oh no, how dare he be a nice guy"

"You're right, he totally is a nice guy"!

"What's so wrong about that"?

"All my life, I been dealing with fuck boys, that I didn't notice a great guy like Jackson, I need to call him"

Bumi and the lawyer make their way over to us

The man he's with has dark brown hair green eyes and a skin completion like Korra's

"Hello my name, is Henry and I would love to be your lawyer" he extends his hand out while I shake it

"Wow you have a nice firm hand shake" Kimberly says

"Thank I tend to use my hands a lot" Henry says

I try not to gag

"So Bumi already told me little about the situation, who wants to keep me up to date"?

"Well this may take years" I add

 **(Korra)**

I run down the hall to solitary

Great no guards in sight

I get to her door and try all all the keys to see which one fits

I finally get the right one and turn the key to the left

I slowly push open cell door

and I see her

my heart starts racing she looks so different with her hair in a bun

her back in turned away from me but she is aware someone is watching her

She is lying on the ground doing crunches

All my relief and worry turn into rage at his point

I walk inside and shut the door

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE"!

Asami turns to me and we make eye contact

"Korra"!

"DON'T FUCKING KORRA ME, ASAMI, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH"?

She is just staring at me in shock

"Korra you look so different, this can't be real, how did you get here, I missed you so much"

She walks towards me but I put my hand up to stop her

"YEAH YOU KNOW, THE NO SLEEPING, SKIPPING MEALS, AND CRYING CAN REALLY CHANGE YOUR APPEARANCE BUT YOU,

YOU LOOK AMAZING LIKE YOUR ABS ARE JUST GREAT, IT'S SO CRAZY, ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE MISERABLE HERE BUT NO, YOU'RE DOING JUST FINE,

NOW YOU WANT TO ASK ME A QUESTIONS, YOU DON'T DESERVE TOO

IT'S MY TURN TO ASK THE QUESTIONS, I LEARNED SO MUCH THESE PAST FEW WEEKS ABOUT YOU

THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW AND WE BEEN DATING FOR 2 AND A HALF YEARS,

NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO SIT AND TELL ME EVERYTHING"

"You're right Korra, it was selfish of me, ask me anything"

Asami sits down on her cot and pats for me to sit beside her

But I decline

"It's like, I don't even know you , Asami"

Tears are falling down my face Asami tries to get up

"I DON'T NEED YOUR COMFORT, WHERE WERE YOU THESE PAST WEEKS, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH SOMEONE WHO, KEEPS SECRETS, AND LIE"!

"I NEVER LIED TO YOU KORRA, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR"!

"WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE TRUTH DID YOU, ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT, YOU WERE STRESSED ABOUT YOUR COMPANY, NOW I KNOW YOU WERE JUST STRESSED ABOUT A.M.O.N RUINING IT, YOU CARED ABOUT YOUR COMPANY SO MUCH THAT, YOU WOULD PUT OUR RELATIONSHIP ON THE LINE"

Asami gets up

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT YO…." She cuts me off

And pushes me against the wall

"LISTEN HERE KORRA, DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT, I PUT OUR RELATIONSHIP ON THE LINE, EVERYTHING I DID WAS FOR YOU, THEY WANTED TO HURT YOU KORRA,

A.M.O.M THEY KNEW WHERE YOU LIVED, WHERE PEMA AND TENZIN LIVED,

THERE WERE THREATS, THEY KNEW I CARED ABOUT YOU, THEY DIDN'T JUST WANT TO TARGET MY COMPANY, YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT FUTURE INDUSTRIES?

THEY COULD TAKE IT FOR ALL I CARE

WHAT GOT TO ME WAS THEY TRIED TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME AND THE PEOPLE I LOVE

THEY KNEW THEY COULDN'T BREAK ME BY HACKING MY COMPANY AND STEALING MY PROJECTS

SO THEY TARGETED MY PERSONAL LIFE"!

We both are looking into each other's watery eyes

"Asami why didn't you just tell me" I whisper not wanting to raise my voice anymore

She smiles while my tears falls on her shirt

"I think it would had been different if I did wouldn't It had"

"Yeah it would had" I say while Asami grabs my hand

"Let me start from the beginning"

 _ ***Asami's Flashback***_

 _I was getting ready to introduce my new project for Future Industries to get our company back on top…_

 **This chapter was a long one**

 **Sorry if Korra's reaction was harsh to some of you all, I feel that Korra would had acted that way, I mean how would you feel if someone you loved been keeping secrets from you?**

 **Feel free to leave me a review on your opinion on this chapter, mean I'm sure you all have something to say about Mako confession or about Korra's reaction.**


	18. Chapter 18

_***Asami's Flashback***_

 _I was getting ready to introduce my new project for Future Industries to get our company back on top. I knew there was a high chance that once I present my new creation to the world_

 _Austin would say that I stole it from him because of the files he stole from me_

 _I decided to do it anyways because I knew a girl name Jenny who was going undercover as an intern to prove that Austin been stealing from me_

 _I collect my note cards and head out the door for my conference_

 _I get to my car and my text message alert goes off_

 _It's from Korra can't help to smile at her text_

 _ **Korra: Hey Babe, knock them dead can't wait to see your new invention**_

 _ **Asami: Awww thank you when I get home we're going to celebrate**_

 _ **Korra: Totally looking forward to that, ttyl Love you**_

 _ **Asami: Love you too**_

 _I put my phone back into my purse and get in my car to drive to the venu_

* * *

 _I walk on to stage and they're about 500 people here_

 _I take a deep breath and grab the mic_

" _Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming here today to see my new creation_

 _I been working on this new invention for weeks now_

 _the world we all live in is special to us_

 _but we sometimes don't cherish nature like we should_

 _With technology improving that means more harmful effects on nature such as pollution_

 _So I came up with a new car that will run on chemical energy_

 _I call this vehicle_

 _E-Sami"_

 _The curtain pulls up and the E-Sami is introduced to the audience_

 _The crowd let out a round of applause and I bow_

" _Do any of you have any questions"?_

 _All the news reports rush to the front of the stage_

" _Asami, first question, how did you come up with this idea"?_

 _I grab the mic again_

" _This may sound cheesy but, I was watching a documentary about electricity and learned a lot from that, so I said hey why not make an electric car where you can charge your vehicle and don't have to worry about stopping at a gas station"_

 _A pick on another reporter_

" _Asami, did you purposely call the E-Sami after your name"?_

 _I giggle at that question_

" _I mean, my girlfriend is really corny so I might had picked it up some of her humor, and decided to combine energy with and my name, so I guess you can say, my name did play a key factor in E-Sami"_

 _I pick on the next person_

" _Hi Asami, my name is Rick"_

 _I smile_

" _Hi Rick what's your question" ?_

" _My first question is why did you steal the electric car idea, from Austin Peters of Z-Tech"?_

 _The crowd gasps_

 _I remain calm and bring the mic back to my mouth_

" _I came up with this idea myself"_

 _Rick shakes his head_

" _Are you sure because, Austin Peters announced yesterday on his blog that he was developing an electric car and it looks quite similar to your model"_

" _Well if Austin Peters, came up with this idea HIMSELF, why haven't I heard of it"?_

" _But you have because you stole it"_

 _This guy Rick has some nerve_

 _One of the news reporters asks "Asami is this true"?_

" _NO AUSTIN IS LYING, HE IS THE ONE STEALING FROM ME"? I reply_

" _How do you know he is stealing from you"? the news report asks_

 _I was about to reply when I think of Jenny and how I wasn't supposed to tell anyone_

" _I don't know but he is"_

 _The crowd starts getting louder_

 _My bodyguard signals for me to walk off stage_

 _I hired him when I started getting threats and felt like someone was watching my house_

 _Korra just thinks I got him so the paparazzi would leave me alone but that wasn't the main reason_

 _I walk off the stage while news reports and paparazzi chase me_

 _My body guard leads me out of the build and into the my car_

" _Do you need me to drive you home"? he asks_

" _No Ben, I'm fine" he frowns_

" _Asami, I'll follow you home"_

 _I nod_

 _My car picks up a call it's from Ben_

" _HEY ASAMI, THIS CAR BEEN FOLLOWING US FOR 5 MINTUES NOW, do you want me to get rid of it"?_

 _I look in my rear view mirror_

" _NO Ben, I know her she is fine"_

 _I pull into my gate and allow the car that was following me in too_

 _We both get out our car_

" _Ms. Net, is something wrong"? I ask_

 _She nods_

" _Yes, can we talk inside" ?_

" _sure"_

 _I open my door and Appa rushes to me and I pick him up_

" _Do you want any tea"?_

 _She declines_

" _No Asami, I have something important to tell you"_

 _The look on my old professor's face worries me_

 _We sit down in the living room_

" _Asami, I just realized that the weird icon on your computer wasn't just a common thing, it was a virus"_

" _A.M.O.N Virus"_

 _She looks at me in shock_

" _How did you know"?_

" _Someone already told me"_

" _WELL DO YOU KNOW THE DAMAGE IT CAN DO"?_

 _I get up and look out the window_

" _Yes, and It already basically ruined my career"_

 _Ms. Net gets up_

" _No it hasn't Asami, let me help you"_

" _How"?_

 _She sighs_

" _I'm a part of secret society called the White Lotus, we can help you prove that A.M.O.N did this"?_

 _What is she talking about?_

" _Ms. Net I admire you as a teacher, but I think those cowboy boots has got to your head"_

" _That doesn't even make sense Asami"_

 _I sit back on to the couch_

" _THIS WHITE LOTUS THING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, I'M SORRY BUT I'M STRESED RIGHT NOW, EVERYONE THINKS I'M A FAKE AND I HAVE A FEELING SOMETHING BAD GOING TO HAPPEN"!_

 _I break down and start crying_

 _I feel Ms. Net holding me_

" _Asami it's ok, let us help you, females need to stick together"_

" _I understand that, but I don't want to be a part of a society that just helps women"_

" _But Asami, these men are powerful"_

" _I believe we all are capable of being powerful, I already have a plan to prove that someone been stealing my information"_

 _I wipe my face and my phone starts ringing_

" _Excuse me"_

 _I walk to my phone on the kitchen counter and it's Korra_

 _I make sure my voice doesn't sound like I been crying_

" _Hey Asami, don't hate me for this but I didn't watch the conference, I was teaching Apple Sauce a new trick, he's a little stubborn but I think we made some progress, I'm on my way now"_

" _You're"?_

" _Yeah is that a problem, you said we could celebrate also, I want to hear about your new invention"_

 _I totally forgot she was coming over_

 _If she comes over she will know something is wrong_

" _Korra I'm kind of tired can we celebrate tomorrow"?_

" _What's wrong Asami, you sound upset?"_

" _I'm not it's just I'm sick and I don't want you getting sick either"_

" _Okkkkkk I guess, feel better honey"_

" _Thank you Korra I love you"_

" _I love you more"_

 _I feel so terrible for lying_

 _I hang up the phone and walk back to Ms. Net_

" _Who was that"?_

" _Oh just my girlfriend" she nods_

" _Asami, I'm warning you, this is going to back fire on you, if you don't allow the White Lotus to help you"_

" _Ms. Net I appreciate your help, but I have it under control, it's getting late"_

 _She gets up_

" _Ok Asami, but my offer still stands"_

 _I walk her out_

 _She walks pass my car "Hey is this yours"?_

 _She is holding a yellow envelope_

" _It has your name" she hands it to me_

" _Goodnight Asami"_

" _Goodnight" I walk back inside and open the envelope_

 _It's just pictures I pull one out_

 _It's a picture of Air Temple Island and on the back it says_

 _ **We know**_

 _I pull out another picture and it's Meelo playing with Rohan_

 _ **Who**_

 _My heart starts racing_

 _I pull out another one_

 _it's a picture of Korra and Opal's apartment_

 _ **You love**_

 _I pick up the last picture_

 _And it's a picture of Korra and I_

 _I drop the picture on the ground and race to the phone_

 _As soon as I pick it up someone calls my cellphone_

 _It's an unknown number_

" _Hello"_

 _A raspy voice answers_

" _I wouldn't call anyone if I were you, you don't want Korra getting hurt, I been watching her for a while now she can't seem to get that hamster of hers to do that cute little trick,_

 _If you call the police how can a dead girl teach a trick to a hamster?"_

 _The person hangs up the phone_

 _I drop to my knees and just cry_

* * *

 _I couldn't sleep all night I get up out of bed and my phone starts ringing again_

 _I slowly put the phone to my ear worried it would be the same person who called me last night_

" _Hello"_

" _Hey Asami, its Jenny"_

 _I sigh in relief_

" _Hey Jenny, did you find anything, I desperately need proof by today"_

 _She doesn't say anything_

" _Umm I got fired Asami"_

" _WHAT"!_

" _I'm so sorry they started getting suspious"_

" _What I was banking on you finding something Jenny"_

" _I know I feel really bad, I have to go"_

" _But Jenn…"_

 _She hangs up before I can finish_

 _Ugh why does this have to be happening to me?_

 _I look out my window and the car that is always outside my house is gone_

 _That's a good sign_

 _My phone starts ringing again its Kuvira_

 _I don't know if I should answer it what if they tapped my phone and since Kuvira works with the police hurts Korra or Tenzin and his family?_

 _I decided to let it just ring_

 _I get a new voice mail_

" _ **Hey Asami, It's Kuvira umm I don't know how I can tell you this but, we got a call from Austin Peters and I don't know if you watched the news today but, he announced that you hacked into his system and stole his work, and it's sort of protocol for us to check your laptop, Baatar is on his way now to get it, don't be worried I doubt you stole anything from him, I bet it's all a misunderstanding"**_

 _My doorbell rings and I look out the window it's Korra and Baatar_

 _I open the door_

" _You know the key is under the mat Korra"_

 _She rolls her eyes_

" _I'm on a mission Asami, I can't just open the door, I have to be professional"_

 _Baatar clears his throat_

" _Did Kuvira, call you"?_

 _I nod_

" _Yes, she did my laptop is in my room" I walk upstairs but Baatar stops me_

" _Lin told me to go get it, to avoid, you know, deleting anything"_

 _Baatar has some nerve_

" _FOR YOU INFORMATION BAATAR, EVEN IF I DID DELETE SOMETHING, YOU STILL CAN GET THE FILES REGARDLESS, I KNOW WHY KORRA CAME WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT COMPUTERS"!_

 _Baatar faces turns red "I'm sorry Asami, it's just protocol" he then walks up the stairs_

 _I'm so frustrated and worried because I know for a fact they are going to find the same files Austin has_

 _I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't feel Korra's arms around me_

" _Asami, what's wrong, is it because of Austin, don't worry I know you didn't steal his information, is that why you didn't want me to come over, I watched the conference, I recorded it, don't worry Austin will be the one looking stupid when we prove that you didn't steal his idea, I know for a fact you came up with it yourself"_

 _I squeeze Korra's hand_

" _Thanks Korra, you look really nice in your uniform"_

 _She laughs and starts flexing_

" _Oh do I, I thought it was a little too I don't know, too awesome"_

 _Even though I'm in a lot of pain_

 _Korra can always seem to make me feel a little bit better_

 _She starts stroking my hair_

" _Asami, are you sure you're alright"?_

" _Yes I'm fine, just promise me you will be safe, and trust your gut"_

" _Is this about me working with the police again Asami, I told you I'm safe with Baatar and Kuvira also I have my killer fighting moves"_

She lets go of me and karate chop the air while following it with the robot

 _Baatar makes his way downstairs with my laptop_

" _I found it, and Korra please stop " he hands it to Korra_

" _Don't worry Asami, I will use my awesome coding skills to prove that you're innocent"_

 _She makes her way over to me and gives me a kiss_

" _Ok"_

 _Baatar opens the door "We will have this back to you for no longer than 2 hours"_

 _I nod_

" _See you later Asami, remember our celebration today" she then gives me another kiss_

 _I watch Korra race to the car almost knocking Baatar over_

 _I wished Korra didn't have to be the one to look on my laptop_

* * *

 _It's been 3 hours now and I know for a fact they found something_

 _If they didn't they would had gave me my laptop by now._

 _My phone rings I been waiting all day for this call_

 _I pick up_

" _Asami"_

" _yes"_

" _It's Kuvira, and we found some files that were duplicates of Austin's"_

" _I don't believe that, you did what everyone thinks you did, Korra stormed out of here when she discovered the similarities, my guess is she is on her way to your house, I beg you Asami not to run away, its only going to make matters worse, the last thing we need is to arrest you and Korra, try to talk to her ok, I'll buy you some time but we are on our way soon"_

 _This can't be happening_

" _Asami"?_

 _I throw my phone against the wall_

 _I waited too long_

 _I should had listen to Ms. Net and joined the stupid White Lotus society_

 _How could I be so stupid?_

 _How am I supposed to protect Korra with me in jail ?_

 _Iroh is the only one I'm counting on at this point he is my only chance to prove that I'm innocent._

 _I go into my garage to try and find any proof that I came up with E-Sami myself but everything I did was on my laptop_

 _I hear the door open_

 _And someone runs up the stairs_

 _It's probably Korra_

 _I walk back inside and hear her calling my name_

 _I walk up the stairs trying not to cry_

 _I stand in my bedroom door and I see her packing all my clothes in a bag._

" _We have to hurry, they are coming" she says_

" _I know Korra" I say as calmly as I can_

 _She stares at me with those blue watery eyes_

" _Asami they are on their way to arrest you, we need to get out of town"_

 _She continues to pack_

" _I'm not leaving"_

" _Why not, did you not here what I said"?_

" _I know Kuvira called me already"_

" _You knew before me and you still didn't leave"_

 _I sigh_

" _I'm not running away Korra, if I run it makes it seem like I'm guilty which I don't want to be label as"_

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE ARRESTED THAT SEEM AS GUILTY AS IT GETS"_

" _No that's not true, I have to have a trial first"_

" _PLEASE ASAMI, LETS GO THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY"_

 _She starts pulling my arm_

" _We will be alright Asami, look I got us plane tickets to head to the Air Nation and we can leave and shave our heads and live as nomads"_

 _I can't help but smile and bring put my arms around her as she cries into my shoulder_

" _Why won't you run away with me Asami so we can be together" ?_

 _My voice starts breaking_

" _Because I can't live with myself knowing that you will, spend the rest of your life running for something they said I did, you don't deserve that life"_

" _But I rather have that life as long as I'm with you Asami"_

 _We hear a knock at the door_

" _They're here come on please Asami we still have time"_

 _She tries to pull away from me but I hold her tighter_

" _ASAMI PLEASE LET ME GO SO I CAN FINISH PACKING"_

 _I keep holding onto her_

 _We hear another knock at the door_

" _ASAMI PLEASE, LET ME GO"_

" _We're coming in" we hear from down the stairs_

 _I finally let go of her_

" _Korra, you need to go, before they see you here, when they take me don't do anything stupid"_

" _I'm not letting them take you"_

" _Korra, please if you love me you will leave"_

" _But Asami, they will.."_

" _I KNOW WHAT THEY WILL DO, I NEED YOU TO MAKE SURE APPA IS FEED" I yell out_

 _I hand her Appa_

" _Go out the window Korra, everything going to be fine"_

 _Appa starts barking_

" _I need you, Asami, Appa needs you please, we still have time"_

 _I walk her to the window and bring our lips together_

 _I never knew pain, love, and hurt all could be in one kiss_

" _I love you Korra, it's going to be alright"_

 _The door downstairs comes open and I can hear the boots making their way upstairs_

" _Hurry go"_

 _I watch her hit the ground with Appa in her arm_

" _Don't do anything stupid" I calls out the window_

" _FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS UP"_

 _I slowly put my hands over my head_

* * *

 _I just finished getting put into the system now I'm waiting in a cell at the police station_

 _I still remember the look on Korra's face when I they put me in the car._

 _I knew I couldn't break down in front of her_

 _Kuvira opens my cell and comes in_

" _How are you Asami"?_

 _I try not to say a rude remark at such a dumb question_

" _I could be better"_

 _She gives me a small smile_

" _I know the whole cyber thing is new and all but, why is everything so serious"? I ask_

 _She sits beside me_

" _In most cases you would just have done community service, but since you worked with the President, it's sort of a big deal, they assume you been taking information from them"_

" _WHAT I WOULD NEVER"!_

" _I know Asami, but it's not my rules, your trial is a big one, and we have to transfer you downtown later today"_

" _SO I'M GOING TO JAIL FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO"?_

" _Asami, all we have is what Austin told us you did, and your laptop matches from what he told us, unless you have something else to tell me, we are going to have to just follow orders"_

 _If I tell they may hurt Korra and if I tell I may hurt Jenny_

 _Maybe if I stay in jail until my trial everyone can be safe ._

" _No Kuvira, but believe me when I tell you this, I did not steal from Austin"_

" _I hope so, because that's what I'm trying to prove"_

 _She then gets up_

" _Do you want me to call your father"?_

 _I shake my head no_

 _My father is getting old and he hasn't been doing well_

 _This is the last thing I want him to worry about_

 _Who am I kidding he probably already knows he reads the newspapers_

 _This time it's not his daughter kissing a woman, it's her getting arrested_

" _Wait Kuvira" she turns back around_

" _How is Korra"?_

" _She doing alright" from the look on Kuvira's face I can tell that she is lying_

 _Knowing Korra she probably going to stop by the station to see me_

 _Even when I told her not to_

 _Wait what if I leave her a note_

 _Maybe I can't personally tell her what's going on but, if she reads it herself that's a different thing_

 _They took all my stuff so I have nothing to write with_

 _How am I supposed to do this?_

 _I scratch my face and I see my eyeliner is ruined from me crying_

 _Wait what if I used that to write a note_

 _Don't judge me desperate times calls for desperate measures_

 _I find an old napkin on the floor and write with my finger from my make up to spell 'flash drive'_

 _Maybe Korra will put together flash drive because I remember she told me a story about how her and arch nemesis or whatever had a race to Ms. Net's car and how she found a flash drive_

 _If she puts together flash drive maybe she can talk to Ms. Net or even Jenny and she can tell her what's going on_

* * *

 _Baatar puts me in his car and drives me downtown_

" _Hey Asami, how you holding up"?_

" _Pretty good taking in fact everyone thinks I'm a criminal"_

 _I see him smile_

" _I love your positive attitude Asami"_

" _Thank you Baatar, I get it from Kuvira"_

 _He laughs_

" _Good one I won't tell her you said that"_

 _I roll my eyes_

" _Oh you're doing me such a big favor" I say sarcastically_

" _Hey, not everyone can be as cheesy and energetic as Korra"_

 _I put my head against the window thinking about Korra_

 _I wonder what she is doing right now?_

" _Yeah, I really am lucky"_

 _Baatar laughs again "Really because I don't think a lucky person goes to jail"_

" _Well it takes a lucky person to realize that, there is someone waiting for you when she gets out"_

 _Baatar nods_

" _I'll agree with you, on that one"_

 _We get downtown and its night time which is a good sign no paparazzi_

 _Baatar takes off my handcuffs_

" _You don't seem like a runner" he says_

 _I pretend to sprint off and he laughs_

" _Ok maybe I should just hold your arm"_

 _We walk up the stairs of city hall_

 _Not a lot of people are here_

" _Asami, you will have a roommate"_

" _WHAT"!_

" _Calm down, I did a background check on her, she is harmless, she just went into a pet store and tried to set a few rabbits free"_

 _I sigh in relief_

" _Kuvira found a way to allow you to get visitation rights"_

" _Really how soon"?_

"Tomorrow _"_

 _Baatar walks me to my cell_

" _Ugh what's that smell" I ask holding my nose_

" _Well your cell mate doesn't believe in hygiene she says, what we give her is harmful to animals"_

 _He opens the cell door_

" _Goodnight Asami"_

" _Goodnight Baatar"_

 _My roommate took the top bunk so I lay on the bottom I mean I have no choice_

 _I rest my head on my pillow and try to fall asleep_

* * *

" _Good Morning who are you, what's your blood type, do you have any pets"_

 _I almost fall out of bed with a woman with messy hair in my face_

" _Sorry did I startle you, my cats wake me up when I'm asleep yet, funny thing I don't have any"_

 _I slowly get out of bed_

" _Oh really"_

 _She jumps down from the top bunk_

" _What are you in here for"? she asks_

 _I start making my bed "supposedly for Hacking a server"_

" _Wow that's not cool"_

 _You don't say?_

" _I was put in here, trying to save animals"_

 _I nod remembering the story Baatar told me_

 _I'm looking through the bar and my roommate is smelling my hair_

" _You smell like jasmine"_

 _I back away quickly_

 _What is wrong with this woman it's like she doesn't believe in personal space_

" _My Name is Priscilla, I was named after my father father's father's granddaughter"_

 _That doesn't even make sense_

 _Or maybe It does, I don't know I'm just tired_

" _Whats your name"?_

 _I sit back onto my bed "My name is Asami"_

 _Priscilla screams "THAT'S CRAZY"_

 _I cover my ears "How"?_

 _She sits next to me_

" _Do you watch Sun is the New Black"?_

" _Umm no, but my friends do" I say trying to back away from Priscilla who is extremely close to me_

" _Well since you name is, Asami and mines is Priscilla, we can totally be Piper and Alex and take over this place, since you name starts with an A and mines start with P"_

" _Ummn sorry, I doubt I will be in here long enough to do all that"_

 _She puts her finger through my hair_

" _Why not I can be your prison wife"_

 _I get up quickly and grab the bars_

" _GUARDS HELP ME"!_

 _One guards comes to me "Please stop screaming, and you have a visitor"_

 _Thank you spirits_

" _See you soon Asami" Priscilla calls out_

 _I get in the room and see Iroh_

" _Iroh"_

 _He stands up "SIT DOWN" the guard tells him_

 _I try not to laugh at how stubborn Iroh gets when you tell him what to do_

 _I sit in the chair in front of him_

" _Wow Asami, you look great, I didn't picture myself seeing you after 2 years being in jail"_

 _I laugh_

" _Well I totally picture you meeting me like this"_

 _He gives me a small smile_

" _I'm so sorry Asami"_

 _He looks like he's about to cry_

" _No don't cry Iroh" I reach for his hand_

" _NO TOUCHING" the guard yells out_

 _I move my hand back_

" _If only I found out this information before, you wouldn't be in this mess"_

" _You found something Iroh"?_

 _He nods_

" _Yes about A.M.O.N, it's a virus that was used to steal information from our military, and the creator of it is Aiwei, and to others he was some type of hero, so a group of dumb guys formed an organization in his honor using the same name"_

" _Where is Aiwei now"?_

 _Iroh looks around to make sure no guards are looking_

" _At the Boiling Rock, and I believe he had someone that working at the Boiling Rock put it on your laptop, or walked someone through how to make it"  
_

" _Iroh how am I supposed to prove that he did it, if we don't know who's helping him"?_

 _He frowns "I'm working on that, I'm trying to visit the Boiling Rock"_

 _Thats not going to work_

" _Iroh, they probably won't even let you talk to the inmates"_

 _He crosses his arm_

" _Do you know who I am, the bravest General in the 4 Nations, trust me I can get in"_

" _I don't want you getting hurt Iroh, on my behalf"_

" _Asami, it's not the first time, I was hurt by you"_

 _He did not just go there_

" _Really Iroh you are bringing this up again"?_

" _YEAH BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO MEET THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS, AND IF SHE IS SOO SPECIAL WHY ISNT SHE HERE"?_

" _Even if she was here, I wouldn't want her to see me like this Iroh"_

" _OH SO IT'S OK FOR ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS, YOU KNOW, WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU DATING TINA, I WAS HURT AND A LITTLE CONFUSED BUT, I KNEW YOU TWO WOULDN'T LAST, YET YOU AND THIS MYSTERY GIRL HAVE, AND I WOULD LIKE TO MEET HER, I BET SHE NOT EVEN FUNNY LIKE ME"_

 _I laugh_

" _Ok after all this is over, I will make sure you come over for dinner and meet her"_

 _He smiles_

" _I'm looking forward to that, keep your head up Asami"_

 _I stand up and salute Iroh_

" _See you later General"_

 _He laughs and salutes back_

 _I need to be sent to the Boiling Rock, maybe I could push a guard or something_

 _There is no way Iroh can pull this stunt off_

* * *

 _I spent all day in my cell trying to avoid my cell mate and thinking of ways to get sent to the Boiling Rock_

 _The same image keeps popping in my head_

 _I'm walking to my car and someone in all black grabs me._

 _I been having this dream ever since I been getting threats_

 _But this dream is different_

 _this time I actually fight back_

 _The person in all black falls to the ground and I keep hitting them_

 _I get on top of the mystery person and take off the mask_

 _I pull it off_

 _and it's Priscilla_

 _I look around and I'm not in the parking lot I'm in the cell and this is not a dream_

 _I get off of her and her face is bleeding_

 _I put my finger to her neck she still has a pulse_

 _A guard walks by and sees me standing over Priscilla's body with blood over my hands_

* * *

 _The next day I get transfer to the Boiling Rock_

 _I didn't plan for all this to happen I thought I was in a dream_

 _I overheard one of the guards say that Priscilla just had a broken nose and that she would recover_

 _All the other inmates on the ship are afraid of me_

 _To be honest I'm afraid of me_

 _I let stupid threats get to me so much that I lived in fear_

 _I hate feeling helpless sure I'm trained in self-defense but you can't stop a bullet_

 _We get off the ship_

 _And A guard shows me around_

" _My name is Suki, welcome to the Boiling Rock"_

 _I get confused_

" _Do you usually say that to all the inmates that come here"?_

 _She laughs "No but I was waiting for you"_

 _What does she mean by that?_

" _Don't get me wrong, you're my idol Asami, I admire what you do"_

 _I'm surprise I still have fans_

" _Well I wouldn't, unless you like hackers" I say sarcastically_

" _I know you didn't do it" she winks_

 _She walks me to where all the other inmates are_

" _Here we don't separate by gender, so feel free to make friends"_

 _I sit on the bleachers_

 _Thinking about where Aiwei could be._

 _A tall buff man walks over to me_

 _And sits beside me_

" _Hey, what's a pretty girl like you in here for"?_

" _Hacking"_

 _He laughs "You are one of those geeks, I used to beat up back in high school"_

" _Yeah I guess"_

" _Well stick with me and no one will hurt you"_

 _Maybe I can befriend him_

" _My name is Asami" I Intend my hand out to him_

" _My Name is Sparky Sparky Boom man"_

 _I try not to laugh at his name_

" _Nice meeting you Sparky" we sit there on the bench watching the other inmates_

" _Hey, I'm looking for someone"?_

" _Who"_

" _A man name Aiwei"?_

 _He gasps "You don't want to mess with him, he's crazy, so crazy they keep him in a room all by himself"_

" _Where is this room Sparky, I'm crazy too"?_

* * *

 _While the guards aren't looking I walk inside the building and take the direction Sparky told me_

 _A get to a room down the hall_

 _And push open the door I see an old man with glasses and white hair reading_

 _He looks up and smiles_

" _Asami, I been waiting for you" I spit on him_

" _HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY LIFE, WHO IS WORKING FOR YOU" he smiles_

" _Didn't see you as the rude type, then again you are a woman"_

 _I lunge foward_

" _If you hurt me I won't tell you anything"_

 _I let him go_

" _Sit down"_

" _No I'll stand"_

" _Fine, women always have to be independent"_

" _LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU ARE IN A ROOM ALL BY YOURSELF, LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE INDEPENDENT"_

 _He laughs but I don't find anything funny_

" _I met your father once, nice man, heard he was sick, pity that you're here and not spending your time with him, he's an old man you know, tick tok"_

 _How dare he bring my father illness into this_

" _DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, HE ACCOMPLISHED MORE THAN YOU EVER HAVE , CREATING A VIRUS, BEING KNOWN TO HISTORY AS A TRAITOR, MY FATHER WILL BE KNOWN AS A HERO FOR CREATING A TECHNOLOGY, WHILE YOUR LEGACY IS DESTROYING IT"!_

 _He rolls his eyes_

" _Yet people take me seriously, your father raised a coward, or did you get that from your mother side"_

 _I grab him by the collar and shove him against the wall_

 _I look into his eyes with hatred_

 _And he just laughs_

" _TELL ME WHO IS HELPING YOU"_

" _YOU'RE DONE ASAMI, YOUR CAREER AND LIFE IS OVER, WHILE MINES IS STILL GOING IN SPIRIT"_

" _TELL ME, BIG SHOT, WHO IS HELPING YOU RUIN MY LIFE"?_

 _He just smiles_

 _It takes 3 guards to pull me off of him_

 _He just smiles I want to knock that smile off his face_

" _YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, AND WHO EVER IS HELPING YOU"! I scream out while the guard drag me out of the room_

 _He gets up and fixes his collar_

" _Tell your girlfriend, I said hi, never mind I'm sure my buddies will give her the information"_

" _LET ME GO"!_

 _The guards throw me into a room with nothing but walls_

 _I grab my pillow and scream into it_

 _I should never had touched him that's what he wanted me to do_

 _Now he might hurt Korra just because I broke in front of him_

 _Why did I have to put my hands on him?_

* * *

 _I been in solitary for a couple of days now and just got back from therapy_

 _Some of the guards mentioned due to me attacking Aiwei_

 _they had to separate the women and men outside_

 _The therapist and the guard were disappointed in me_

 _They wanted to see me break down and cry but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction also I didn't know who was working with Aiwei_

 _I find working out helps me stay sane_

 _And the thought of me seeing Korra again motivates me to not give up_

 _Suki told me something last night that only Korra and I know about and said one of the inmates told her to tell me_

 _Probably some sick game Aiwei probably got some inmate to say_

 _I'm doing my crunches when I hear the door open.._

 ***End of Flashback***

Korra is looking at me in shock

I fill the gap between us on the cot "Say something please Korra"

She runs her fingers through her hair which has grew a lot

She usually cuts it when it starts growing back longer than her usually short hair

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID, I SHOULD HAD NOTICE SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH YOU BEFORE"

"It's not your fault Korra, I didn't tell you, I'm the stupid one"

"YES IT IS BECAUSE, I'M SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU, AND I DIDN'T"

She turn away

"Korra look at me, I didn't mean to put you through all this, I'm sure you must had did a lot to get sent here"

I cup her face

Being away from Korra for so long

I thought I would forget the way she looks at me

like I'm the best person in the world even when I know I'm not

"Korra I'm so sorry, I put you through all this, I wish I could take it all back and told you from the start and I really do love you and would hate for all this to ruin our relationship and I would understand if you don't want to be with…."

I feel Korra lips on mines

She pulls away leaving me speechless

"What where you saying again"? she says with a smirk

"Nothing" I bring our lips back together

And bite her bottom lip on accident

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Korra touches the blood on her lips

She smiles

"Wow you really did miss me" she bring our lips back together and I shift my weight on top of her in a straddle position

And look down at her "I missed you so much" she rolls her eyes

"Then prove it"? she says with a smirk I take off my shirt and she looks at my stomach

"YOU THINK YOUR ABS ARE BETTER THAN MINES" ?she asks

I roll my eyes

"Why does everything have to be a competition with you? I tease

"Because I can't have you out do me"

"Then take off your shirt then we will judge"

She takes it off and she starts counting her abs and I get a little frustrated that she was serious about comparing our stomachs

"Ha I have more abs than you" !

I don't even care I bring my lips to her stomach and start making small trails to her waist band

And she start to tense up

Which makes me smile because I still have that effect on her

* * *

Korra gets up and puts her clothes back on

"Do you have to leave"?

"Yeah they probably have a search party out for me right now, and maybe if you start eating maybe you can leave tomorrow"

I put back on my shirt

"I will have you know that I have been eating, and I'm not talking about what we just did"

I wink

"What Suki told me you weren't eating?"

"I eat the minimum of that crap they call food to survive but I'm not starving myself"

"Why would Suki lie"?

My cell door opens

And Suki walks in and starts clapping

"Bravo Korra, Bravo for putting together that amazing prison riot, and finding your love, forget saving princesses in tower how about you get yourself arrested, yep that will make an awesome children story don't you think?

"Yeah it would, sorry I put your job on the line like that, and why did you tell me Asami was starving herself"?

Suki laughs

"You can pull off all these stunts, go undercover, and shit but you can't put together the one thing that got you both here"

"What are you talking about" I asks

"My sister and I didn't have a relationship with our father, so one day my mother tells my sister and I who our father is"

Wait this can't be?

"Yeah Yeah get to the point Suki"

Suki balls up her fist

"Your girlfriend already put it together, go ahead tell her Asami"

Korra turns to me

"What is she talking about"?

"Aiwei is your father"?

Suki nods with a smile

"Yes he is, long story short my mother used to work here and was in charge of feeding him"

"Seem to me from your story, your mother was the one getting feed, opps my bad your mother must had a hard time swallowing"

Korra did not just say that?

Suki gets in Korra's face

"Take that back" Suki said

" No You fucking traitor giving me Oreos like we were friends"

"Yeah, but do you want to know who the bigger traitor is, my sister"

"I bet, I would turn on you too, if I was you sister" I say

Suki laughs

"My sister would never turn on me, you see my sister is really good at manipulating people, making you think that she is on your side when she is not"

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING US ABOUT YOUR SISTER, WE ALREADY KNOW YOU HAD A MESSED UP LIFE, I MEAN YOU FATHER WAS PUT IN JAIL, WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR FAMILY TREE"

Suki pushes Korra down but Korra trips her

And Suki hits the ground and pulls out her walkies talkie

"One more move and I call for back up and you both will be sent somewhere worse than the Boiling Rock"

"Korra don't hurt her"

Suki smiles

"yeah listen to your girlfriend, guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship"

Korra was about to go after Suki but I grab her arm

Suki gets up and dust herself off

"The point of my story is my twin sister played you two"

"Who"?

"My sister Jennifer"

Korra and I look at Suki confused

"We don't know Jennifer"?

Suki sighs

"You may know her as Jenny"

THAT BITCH

 **This was a long chapter so a review on this crazy chapter would make my day lol**

 **You thought, you thought it was just Mako but nooooooo Jenny was on it too, I left many hints**

 **1\. When Korra went to Jenny's house for the first time she had two laptops**

 **2\. Jenny knows how to hack into anything and everything**

 **3\. Jenny's hated Korra In the beginning**

 **4\. Jenny took Asami's laptop**

 **5\. She didn't want to go to the Boiling Rock with Korra hint her sister being there**

 **Yes it all makes sense and yes Korra will tell Asami about Mako trying to kiss her**

 **the trial is going to be crazy, but that is a long way from now, well not that long lol**

 **The ending already came to me last night while I watching Gone Girl and let's just say it's going to be the craziest, scarcest, and best ending ever but don't get worried there are still many chapters left in this story**

 **Please leave a review ;) Hoped this chapter made you all laugh, felt like I was lacking in the humor department lately**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Korra)**

"What do you mean by Jenny betraying us"?

"Do the math Paige"

Asami looks at me "Who is Paige"?

"Some girl Korra knows" Suki explains

"WERE THEY CLOSE"?

"Very close Asami"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A GIRL NAMED PAIGE"?

I get up

"NO I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU, PAIGE ISNT REAL, I MEAN MAKO DID TRY TO KISS ME, BUT I PUSHED HIM OFF ME"

"WHAT MAKO WAS ON TOP OF YOU AND TRIED TO KISS YOU"?

I slowly back away from Asami

"Calm down Asami, Yes he tried to, but he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing"

"Drama Drama" Suki says

I turn to her "CAN YOU LIKE SHUT UP, ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT"

Suki laughs "Not really it was Ausin's fault I happened to just pay a part in it"

"Asami look at me, please don't cry"

Asami turns around and her face is red

"I'm going to kill him"  
"Please do so your sentence can be longer" Suki says pulling out her walkie talkie

 **(Opal)**

I'm so hungry I doubt they will let me starve to death

"I bought you dinner" Mako says while coming back into the room

he places some microwavable dinner in front of me

I look down at it

"Wow you're so generous Mako, and sweet I don't know why Korra left you?"

Mako knocks my food to the floor

"You and your sarcastic remarks aren't needed"

"WELL WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, JUST LET ME GO, BOLIN ALREADY SAW YOU AT THE MEETING AND I'M SURE HE WILL TELL THE OTHERS"

Mako cleans up the mess he maade from his temper tantrum

"Bolin wouldn't do that, I'm his family, and he wouldn't betray me"

"I don't know, you betrayed Korra and Asami"

"I had my reasons Opal, I told you, I thought you would be happy for me"

"How Mako, you are playing some strategy game like chess to get what you want, but if you really want to play, you need to sacrifice your Queen and let Korra go"

Mako looks at me

"It's too late for that Opal"

"No it's not, Mako we can still rescue Korra from the boiling rock, you know Aiwei is a powerful man what if he hurts her"?

He sits down and pushes his hair back

"Aww man Opal, what did I do"?

"Some bad stuff Mako, but you can make it less bad by letting me go and saving Korra, forget about Asami think about Korra, I bet she is scarred and hungry"

He nods

"Yeah I bet she even misses my singing"

"Oh you sang to her"? I ask

He looks up and smiles "Yeah when we dated, I would call her on the phone before she went to sleep, and sing"

"Really what song"?

" Sail by AwolNATION"

I try not to laugh "What a romantic song choice"

He nods "I know she loved, the way I would say 'Blame it on my A.D.D Baby"

Well he can't blame all this on his A.D.D

"Mako if you ever want to sing that song to Korra ever again please let me go so we can help her, I will make sure everyone knows that you tried to save her"

I'm looking into Mako's eyes and he looks like he's going to give in.

Just when he's about to say something the door comes flying open with a big bald man entering the room

"That's enough Mako go take a break" he nods and walks out the room

And the man takes Mako place in the chair in front of me

"Hello Missy, my name is Zaheer, I don't want to hurt you, I just have some questions about your mother and aunt's involvement with the White Lotus"

"What's the White Lotus"?

 **(Jenny)**

"Wow all of this is crazy" Jackson tells us in his office

"I know, I was just as in shock as you" Bumi says while starring at Jackson

"When can we get Asami and Korra out, we have the proof" Kimberly asks

Jackson takes off his reading glasses

"That's complicated, we could had easily gotten the both of them out with the evidence you told me now, but since they both have extra crimes they committed, it's going to be harder, Our next step is to try and get Asami's trial to an earlier date"

My heart starts beating

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you know, what if Asami hasn't found Korra yet, or what if Opal and Bolin don't have the information we need"? I ask

"Don't worry about all that, from the information you all told me, we have enough evidence to at least get her an early trial"

Kimberly looks at me

"What's wrong Jenny, thought you would be happy about this"?

"I am trust me it's just I don't want us to ruin everything while rushing this whole case"

Jackson frowns

"I'm sorry Jenny, but this is our only option to get them out"

We all get up from our seats

"I'll walk you out" Jackson says

"Was that statement for us or Bumi" Kimberly asks making Jackson blush

"For all of you" he says with a grin

We are walking past the fountain outside to get to our car

I get a text so I stop

 **Suki: They found each other we have a problem**

I was about to reply back when Kimberly taps my shoulder and my phone drops into the fountain

"I'm so sorry" Kimberly says

I ball up my fist trying not to scream and overreact

Something I picked up from my father when I was younger

* **Jenny's Flashback***

I never been to a prison before

I remember guards checking my clothes and going to multiply check points

I look over at my twin sister Suki we're fraternal twin but we still look similar Suki dyed her hair so people would tell us apart better.

After she puts back on her shoes she grabs my hand

We walk with the guard down a hallway my mother couldn't come with us

For the first time in my life I'm going to meet my father

my whole life I thought he died

This all is just too real

The guard opens the door and a man with glasses is starring at us sitting

He gets up

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm your father" a tear falls down from his cheek

Suki lets go of my hand and walks slowly over to him and extend her hand out

"My name is Suki nice to meet you" he smiles and shakes it

"I know I named you after my mother"

He looks in the corner of the room where I'm standing

"Hey kiddo, don't be scarred" I slowly walk over to him

"You look beautiful Jennifer"

Suki frowns "She likes to be called Jenny"

He nods "Well your mother named you Jennifer"

"THAT'S' NOT MY NAME I HATE THAT NAME"

Suki tries to walk over to me but he stops her

"NO, DON'T HELP HER, SHE NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL HER EMOTIONS, THE WORLD IS A DANGEROUS PLACE, AND THEY WILL EAT THE WEAK ALIVE"

I get even more mad

"LIKE YOU HUH, YOU'RE LOCKED UP IN HERE LIKE AN ANIMAL, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE EVEN ALIVE UNTIL THIS MORNING, NOW YOU WANT TO TELL ME NOT TO SHOW ANY EMOTIONS, I'M A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO NEEDED HER FATHER, DON'T TELL ME I CAN'T GET UPSET AND SHOW SOME EMOTIONS I HATE YOU"

Suki pulls me into a hug

"Sorry father she didn't mean it"

I can't believe her, how can she call this man our father?

He sits back down

And clears his throat

"Jennif.. I mean Jenny, I know I'm not the 1 dad in the world, and I want you to show emotions and I'm glad you have the courage to stick up to me, you are just like me"

"NO I'M NOT, I LEARNED ABOUT YOU IN MY KEYBOARDING CLASS, YOU'R A MONSTER WHO CREATED A VIRUS TO HURT OTHERS " I spit out with venom

"JENNY THAT'S ENOUGH" Suki says

I pull away from her

I look at Aiwei and he has a smile on his face

"Why are you smiling"? I ask

"Because you enjoy computers just like me"

"Yeah Jenny is really good, she wants to work in cyber security" Suki says

He laughs

"Ironic huh, I worked to hack networks and you want to work and fix it

Jenny even though I'm not the best person, I'm still you father, and you have my courage

I want to teach you how to control your feelings so you won't overreact, I want to see you both more often so I can get to know you better and hopefully teach you both how to control your emotions, I know I wasn't a part of your life but I want to be now and I love you"

I look at him

"What do you say Jenny"? he asks

"Fine" he smiles

"Thank you so much the both of you sit please

I couldn't stop thinking about you two, my twins you two are going to make a legacy someday"

Suki smiles as he talks

while I think about why this man wants a relationship with us now and not before?

* **End of Flashback***

I'm just about to snap on Kimberly but then start repeating these words to myself

'Let Go your Earthy Tether"

And I get calm again

"I'm so sorry Jenny, I will buy you a new one"

I take a deep breath and pick it up from the water

"It's fine you know how us geeks are, we love fixing things ourselves"

"Are you sure"?

I smile "Yeah totally, don't worry about it lets just go home and get some rest"

 **(Kuvira)**

My alarm clock goes off

Baatar moves closer to my neck and wraps his arm around me "Ugh do we have to get up this early, why can't we talk to that Tina chick later"?

I try to get out of bed but Baatar still has his arms wrapped around me

"We have to go Baatar, I want to get Asami out of jail quickly as possible, I haven't seen Korra in 3 weeks"

He starts kissing my neck

"Then why don't you visit her"?

"I tried but she is never home" I get up out of bed

"Last night was great" Baatar says while getting up too

I roll my eyes

"You say that every night"

He laughs "Yeah but last night was just wow, I hope this case last long because you are so hot when you're under pressure"

He did not just say that "I can't believe you Baatar" I lock myself into the bathroom

"I'M SO SORRY, KUVIRA THAT WAS INSENSITIVE OF ME, I'M A GUY I SAY STUPID STUFF PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

I crack open the door and stick my head out

"Ok I forgive you, but only because I know guys are stupid" he smiles

"Thank you so much"

"Hurry up we need to get to her house before Austin leaves for work"

I shut the door

"But how, I didn't take a shower yet, the only way we won't be late is by us taking a shower together and i doub…" ?

I open the bathroom door

 **(Bolin)**

I just woke up from falling asleep in the place station and see Lin standing over me

I straighten up

She sits beside me "Hey kid how are you holding up"?

"Good how about you"? She squeezes my hand

"I been working with the police force for 25 years now, and I dealt with kidnappers and this happening to my own niece is really hitting home you know"

Tears are falling down her cheek

"I don't know, how Su can just keep going"

"Maybe because she knows someone has to be strong" I suggest

She nods

"You're probably right"

Ms. Net sits in the seat beside me

"Hey how are you"?

"Fine" Lin says while letting go of my hand and wiping her face

"What's going to happen to Mako"? I ask

Lin looks down "We are going to arrest him"

"That's my brother, Lin I can't lose him" I start crying

Ms. Net pats my back

"I know, but what he did was wrong Bolin" Lin says

"YES, BUT I KNOW MAKO, HE WOULDN'T JUST DO THIS, MAYBE SOMETHING IS UP WITH HIM, HES BEEN DRINKING LATELY AND WE HAD A HARD LIFE, MAYBE IT'S SOMETHING MENTALLY WRONG WITH HIM"?

"I DOUBT IT" LIN SAYS

"Wait Lin, something mentally could be wrong with him, maybe he needs counselling instead of jail time to see what made him do all this"

"NO HE TOOK MY NIECE AWAY FROM ME"

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME, MAKO WOULD NEVER HURT OPAL,"? I scream out

waking Su and Wing

"All I'm saying is let's just wait until we hear Opal side to see what our best option are"? I add

Lin was about to say something when Su cuts her off

"He's right Lin lets wait to hear from Opal first"

 **(Opal)**

"How long has your mother, been a member"? the man asks me

"I don't know what you're talking about or what the White Lotus is"

He takes out an envelope and hand it to me

"What's this"? I ask

"Just open it"

I open it and take out some pictures it's my mother wearing a robe holding some cup around some more people with similar robes

I take out another picture and it's my Aunt Lin holding the same cup

"Where did you get this'?

"I have my ways the point is, your mother and aunt are a part of our rival society the White Lotus"

"This can't be true, my mother and aunt aren't that important, my aunt is a police chief for Republic City and my mother owns part of Zaofu"

I think about it

"Oh my spirits, they are powerful"

Zaheer nods "That's why I need you to tell me everything"

"First of all I don't know anything about this and second why would I tell you anything, that's my family"

"Well if you ever want to see your family again, I would tell me, if I were you"

I'm so tired of this I been through way too much for some bald guy to make threats to try and scare me

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO BACK HOME, THINK ABOUT IT FROM MY PERSPECTIVE, MY BOYFRIEND'S BROTHER BETRAYED HIS FRIENDS, MY BEST FRIEND IS IN JAIL, MY FRIEND MARRIED MY BROTHER, MY AUNT AND MOTHER BEEN LYING TO ME ABOUT THIS SECRET SOCIETY, AND I'M SUPPOSE TO BE ENJOYING COLLEGE LIKE A NORMAL YOUNG ADULT, BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE ALL THIS WEIRD STUFF IS HAPPENING, NOW TELL ME WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO BACK"?

I finally catch my breath

"Sorry for going off, I just needed to vent"

Zaheer nods

"It's totally fine, I understand"

So I'm not the only one

"It like don't mind helping my friends or helping others, I just have a hard time helping myself and that's the confusing part"

"Well since you are going to be here for a long time, I guess I can give you some advice, would you like some"?

I look around I have nothing else to do

"Sure, I have no choice, but first can I get a real meal"

He laughs "Sure"

 **(Korra)**

"Get up the both you, they are going to be looking for you two and I need you all to be missing"

"Where are you taking us"? I ask

"To a room together"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A ROOM WITH HER SHE WILL KILL ME" I beg

Asami rolls her eyes

"Oh trust me you will be fine" Suki says while walking us out of the cell

"You know we can still scream" Asami says

"If you do that, I will let everyone know that you tried to attack me and stated the riot, and you will never get a trial"

"Well why are we walking slow" I tease

we get to the room

"I don't want you two to make any sounds"

She then closes the door

"WHO IS PAIGE"? Asami asks

I put my hand on Asami's shoulder and look into her eyes

"Paige is a girl I pretended to be, to intern with Z-Tech"

"Is this some kind of funny story Korra"?

"No I wish because, I don't know what to believe anymore, I thought Jenny was on our side , now I bet everything she did was to make our situation even worse"

"That is true, your generation is just crazy"

"I KNOW YOU AREN'T TALKING YOUR GENERATION CAME UP WITH THIS HACKING STUFF"

Asami laughs "Ms. Net is way too old to be my generation"

"WELL YOUR GENERATION STILL SUCKS"

We both burst laughing

"This is so weird"

"How" Asami asks

"We should be depressed and mad but yet we are just so happy"

"Awww Korra, let me hold you"

"How long do you think we will be here"?

"Umm I don't know my trial is in 1 week so maybe then"

"Well I hope so because, I miss Apple Sauce"

"Haha you and that hamster, speaking of hamster, can I ask you something"?

"Sure what, I don't have much choice we are in a closed room"

"True you do have a point, do you still have feeling for Mako because I see the way you act around him it's like you two have some type of connection, and I know he's probably your first love and I know how you never truly get over them"

"Asami how can you even ask me that"?

"Because Korra, I need to know, did you want to kiss him"?

I look down at the ground

"Korra answer me" !

I get up

"Maybe Ok, I don't know, I'm not going to lie, when I looked into his eyes I saw all the memories we had, I was under a lot of stress and I just wanted everything to go back to normal and when I was with him it felt like everything was back to normal"

I look at Asami and she frowns

"Like before you met me"?

I grab Asami's hand

"No never, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, don't ever think like that ok, I don't know why I saw all those things when I looked into Mako's eyes, but I do know that I didn't kiss him back because I thought of you

I need you to believe me when I tell you, yeah Mako and I have history but I want to have a future with you"

 **(Kuvira)**

We get to Tina and Austin's house and we catch Austin by his car

"Austin" I call out

He looks up "Hello I'm sort of in a hurry, if you don't mind"?

"Well I do mind" Baatar says closing his door

"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOU SHOULD BE TALKING TO JENNY OR ASASMI'S YOUNG GIRLFRIEND"

"What do you know about her girlfriend"? I asks

Austin stops

"I mean I don't know if she is a teenager or not, no she is not, my bad she is an adult"

"THAT'S ENOUGH AUSTIN, YOU ARE GOING TO GO BACK INTO YOUR HOUSE SO WE CAN TALK WITH YOU AND YOUR WIFE ABOUT EVERYTHING AND I WANT THE TRUTH, I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT YOUR INVOLVEMENT WITH A.M.O.N"

"You do"? he asks scarred out of his mind

I smile "No but you just did"

Baatar guides Austin back into his house

"Way to go baby" he says

I roll my eyes " I told you not to call me that in public"

Austin opens the door

"My son is awake"

We walk inside "That's fine I'm great with kids"

Tina comes down the stairs holding a little boy

He wipes his eyes "Mommy daddy back home"

"I see honey, can I put him in the play room"? Tina asks

I nod and she walks past us

Austin motions for us to sit down

I smile

"So Austin all this time, you made it seem like you were the victim when you weren't"

"That's not true, someone did hack into my server you saw the video footage"

"I know but, I don't believe Asami hacked into your laptop did she"?

Tina comes back and sits beside Austin

"What about Asami" ? she asks

Austin groans "Why do you care so much about her"!

Tina calm personality turns into rage

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, WHY DO YOU HATE HER SO MUCH, SHE IS MY FRIEND"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE WITH ME NOW, FORGET ABOUT HER"!

Baatar and I are sitting on the couch awkwardly while these two go at it

"WOW YOU REALLY THINK I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER"?

"YES I SAW YOU COLLECTING, MAGAZINES AND WATCHING HER INTERVIEWS"

This is a lot of drama It's kind of interesting

"I HAD TO DO SOMETHING, BECAUSE I COULDN'T TEXT HER BACK AND VISIT HER BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID I WOULD HURT YOUR FEELINGS"

They are starring at each other with so much hatred

I clear my throat

"Umm sorry to interrupt this, but I have some important questions to ask the both of you"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER ANYTHING WITHOUT MY LAWYER " Austin yells while standing up

Baatar gets up too

"OK WE WILL LEAVE, GET YOUR LAWYER I FEEL SO SORRY FOR THE SUCKER WHO HAS TO REPRESENT YOU BECAUSE I TALKED TO YOUR BROTHERS IN A.M.O.N AND THEY SEEM LIKE THE ONES TO RAT ON YOU IN A HEART BEAT" Baatar says

"Unless you have something to tell us to help your case" I add

We start walking to the door slowly

"Wait, I have something"

Baatar and I both turn around

"What"? I ask

 **(Iroh)**

We just arrived at the Boiling Rock

A few of my men storm off the ship and every inmate is on the ground

I walk to a guard

"What happened here"?

"TWO INMATES RAN AWAY, AND STARTED A PRISON RIOT TO DISTRACT US"

I look around

"I find it hard to believe two inmates could possibly escape here it's surrounded by boiling water they could die in one night, who is in charge"

A woman comes out of nowhere

"My name is Suki, and I'm in charge at the moment"

"Nice to meet you Suki, were you the one I spoke to earlier"?

"Yes, you are looking for an inmate"?

"Yes that is correct, Asami Sato, and I have papers to have her placed in a prison in Republic City until her trial"

"Yes, the problem here is, she ran away"

I look around at my men all prepared to do damage here

"LISTEN TO ME, I HAVE BEEN TO WAR, AND TOOK DOWN MANY DUMB PEOPLE LIKE YOU SO EITHER YOU LET MY MAN AND I SEARCH THIS PRISON, OR I WILL MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT TYPE OF PRISON YOU ARE RUNNING HERE"

Suki smiles "Go ahead we have nothing to hide"

 **(Kuvira)**

"Z-Tech was doing bad, I was worried about Future Industries, they were popping out idea like hot cakes

So one day I get an email from this guy name Rick first I thought It was spam but I read it

The email talked about an organization called A.M.O.N and they told me they could bring me to the top

So I start chatting with Rick for at least 2 years then my little business turned into a major corporation

Everyone knew my name I went from nothing to something

All I had to do was do what they asked and I got everything I could ever dream of"

"So Asami didn't hack into your laptop"? I ask Austin

"No, technically she didn't"

Tina slaps Austin and walks out of the room

He get up "Tina wait I'm sorry"

I push Austin

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ASAMI THROUGH YOU RUINED HER LIFE YOU RUINED A LOT OF PEOPLE'S LIVES"

Baatar pulls me off of him

"I'm sorry, I know I see the damage I done, I wanted to stop, but they wouldn't let me , they threated that if I didn't do what they said, they would hurt my family like they would do to Asami's and her girlfriend's"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"? Baatar asks

"GIVE ME NAMES AUSTIN, or you will be locked up for so long, that when you get out your son will be 17"

He doesn't say anything

"I'M THINKING 13 years in jail" I tell Baatar

"No I think 15 would be better" he says

"WAIT STOP IF I TELL YOU, THEY WILL HURT MY FAMILY"

"It's a little too late for that buddy boy, you basically ruined your marriage with your lies"

He puts his hands over his eyes

"Ok all I know is a man named Aiwei is calling all the shots in prison, he's like the boss"

"WHERE IS THE PRISON" Baatar asks

"The Boiling Rock"

This can't be oh my spirits

"Asami is there, does he know that"? I ask Austin

"Yes, he does he has been waiting for her and that's not the worst part her girlfriend Korra is with her"

Baatar puts his hand on my shoulder I think I'm going to be sick

Lin is going to kill me for this

 **(Opal)**

The talk with Zaheer really made me think

Also he got me some real food which is a plus I still hate everyone here but at least Zaheer is treating me like a real human being

I'm sleeping on the cold hard floor with a blanket

When the door opens

I look up

"Who there"? I ask

The person rushes to me "It's me Mako we need to go now before everyone wakes up"

I get up and he unlocks my handcuffs

"Let go hurry" I follow him down the hall

"Why are you helping me"? I ask while running with him

"We need to save Korra"' he puts in a code to unlock the door

we go up a few flights of stairs and when we open the door a man sees us

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HER"?

We run back downstairs and an alarm goes off

"Hurry I know another way for us to get out" we run down the hall and couple of guys are chasing us

I knock over some folded chairs against the walls to throw them off

"Hurry the exit through this door to the left" he says

We push through the door and a couple of guys are blocking the door

Mako turns to me

"Opal no matter what, don't wait for me run"

He then takes out a knife

"Now you let us through or you will get cut" the men come charging at us

And they all pounce on Mako trying to get the knife out of his hand

"GO OPAL"!

I make my way out the door and start running I hear Mako scream from the inside I don't know where to go but I just run

After I made some distance I start to cry but my legs keeps running

I turn down an alley I'm not in Zaofu

they must had driven me here while I passed out

I see a house on the side of the road

Maybe someone can help me there my head feels like it's going to explode

The lights are on and I walk up the porch and open the door

A woman is cooking in the kitchen and she sees me and drops her spoon

In shock probably from seeing the bruises on my head

"Hi sorry for just walking in here,, can I please use your phone to call my mom it's an emergency"

I remember standing while the woman rushes to me, the room starts spinning and my knees start to feel like noodles .

"Are you ok"? the woman ask

I was just about to answer her when everything goes black and I hit the floor

 **(Asami)**

I wake up and my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest

"Asami relax it was just a dream" Korra says while rubbing my back

I look around and we are still in the small room

"But Korra, this time the man in all black had a gun"

"Well it was just a nightmare, I'm here now"

we hear footsteps

"What's in this room"? a man's voice asks outside

"I know that voice, that's Iroh" I get up

"Nothing just mops and cleaning supplies" Suki says

I bang on the door

"We're in here" I scream

"Back up, Asami I'm busting the door down" he says

We both back away from the door

and Iroh rushes in with a few of his men with similar uniforms on and he lifts me up

"Oh I missed you so much Sweetie Pie , I was so worried"

My face turns red while he puts me down I look at Korra and her arms are crossed

He smiles

"You look familiar do I know you" he asks Korra

She walks up to him "A matter a fact you do" I give Korra the you better stop look

"Iroh this is Korra my girlfriend"

He looks at me with wide eyes

And Korra gets in Iroh's face

"If you ever call her sweetie pie again I will hurt you so bad, that you will be soaked, but not like the car wash, but in blood"

And Korra walks past him out the door but stops half way to add

"Oh yeah looking forward to having you over for dinner, I'm a great cook"

I mouth a sorry to him while walking past him

We witness Suki getting arrested

" How do you feel being in handcuffs, not too great huh"?

"DON'T GET TOO HAPPY ASAMI YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TRIAL, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOUR FAMILY WILL PAY FOR THIS" she says

Korra grabs her by the collar

"LISTEN TO ME IF ANYONE HURTS MY FAMILY, TENZIN, MY PARENTS, ASAMI'S FATHER, OR EVEN APPLE SAUCE, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL DI…"

I wrap my arm around her "shhh it's not worth it, Korra"

Suki laughs while the guards drag her off

"THIS TRIAL IS GOING TO BE GREAT, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN, YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN, IT'S NOT OVER, THEY'RE MORE OF US THEN YOU THINK"

Iroh stands beside us

And he clears his throat "We have orders to place you two in a prison back in Zaofu"

"How"? Asami asks

"I'm a General now get on the ship, I ship you two together" he says pointing to us with a smile

"So you like corny people huh"? Korra asks me

"What can I say I'm a sucker for puns"

* * *

We get on the ship and a group of girls run on the dock

"We will miss you Baby Blue" a girl with braids call out to us

Korra leans on the railing of the ship

"I will miss you too Braidy, we will meet again"

The ship starts moving away

"Why did she call you Baby Blue, do I have to worry about her because I will cut a bitc…" she cups my face

"Shhhh don't worry about it, she was just my prison wife"

"WHAT"!?

"Haha I was kidding, relax she and her friends just jumped me"

"What"!?

 **(Jenny)**

I finally fix my phone from the water damage and put a hot pocket in the microwave

I see that I have 23 new text messages and 5 voicemails

I decided to listen to the voicemails first

I put my phone on speaker and take my hot pocket out the microwave

"HEY SISTER UMMM I'M KIND OF IN A JAM, WELL I'M ARRESTED AND ASAMI AND KORRA ARE ON THEIR WAY BACK TO REPUBLIC CITY AND I KIND OF TOLD THEM YOU STABBED THEM IN THE BACK, BUT DON'T WORRY WE STILL HAVE ENOUGH PROOF TO CONVICT ASAMI, AND RESTORE OUR FATHER'S LEGACY AND RIGHT HIS WRONGS BY HIS DAUGHTERS PUTTING THE CYBER THREAT ASASMI SATO BEHIND BARS, ANYWAY SEE YOU AT THE TRIAL"

I drop my hot pocket on the ground

They are going to kill me

 **Sorry for the long wait . I want to thank you all so much for following my stories and leaving reviews.**

 **The trial is going to be mind blowing, the truth is coming out and who doesn't like to hear the truth am I right ? lol**

 **Quick Question who do you want representing A.M.O.N as a lawyer?**

 **Unalaq or P'' li (Zaaher girlfriend)**

 **Please leave a review on your thoughts and who you prefer to go against Team Avatar's Jackson in this trial**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Opal)**

My head is killing me, I feel someone rubbing small circles on my hand. I open my eyes and it's Bolin

"Bolin"

He looks up from my hand

"Opal you're awake" he then gets up and runs into the hallway

"SHE IS AWAKE EVERYONE"!

I look around and I'm in the hospital I don't even remember coming here

My mother and Aunt Lin rush to my side

"Opal you're ok" my mother says pulling me into a hug

"Ouch mom my head" she back away

"I'm sorry honey, I was so worried"

Aunt Lin grabs my hand "Hey kid how are you holding up"?

I blink touching my head

"My head hurts like crazy" Wing and Wei comes into the room

"Duhhh Sis, you had a concussion, good thing that lady brought you in"

the woman that I went to last night I remember her

"WHERE IS SHE, THE ONE THAT I WENT TO"?

Lin walks out the room and comes back with the woman I saw last night

"Opal this is Mai, the woman who brought you here"

I offer her my hand and she grabs it

"Sorry I ruined your dinner"

She laughs "Nonesense, I can't cook to save my life, you did me a favor"

"Thank you for calling my family, how did you know where they were"?

"Well your family did a heck of a job letting the whole Earth Kingdom know that you were missing, so as soon as I brought you here, the doctors recognized you"

A man walks into the room

"Hello my name is Doctor Zhao, and we still need to run some tests on Opal, so if you all could leave for a few minutes"

Everyone nods and gets up

My mother stops and kiss my forehead  
"I will be right back Honey"

"Mom can I talk to Bolin, after I'm done" ?

She smiles

"A course"

 **(Asami)**

Korra is asleep so I decided to get some fresh air on the deck before I head to bed

I'm looking out to sea thinking about how my life will be when I get back to Republic City.

What if I'm convicted?

my life will never be the same

Then again even if they find me innocent it still wont be the same I lost a lot. How am I suppose to move on from all this?

it's a full moon and it feel like someone is watching me

I turn around

"Relax Asami it's just me" he says walking towards me

"Iroh stop sneaking up on people"

He joins me watching the ocean

"It's part of my General ways "

I roll my eyes

"So did you call Kimberly and tell her about Suki and Jenny"?

"Yeah, but she didn't pick up, so I left a voice mail"

"You look worried" he asks

"Wouldn't you, look worried if you were in my shoes"

" DON'T THINK NEGATIVE"

"Well I already lost a lot Iroh"

"NO, you didn't lose Me"? I give him a confused look

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, I mean you have your friends and family"

I nod

"You know the world is going to find out who your secret lover is once you get back"

"I know, Iroh"

We contuine to stand there

"So do you love her"? I turn to Iroh

"Who"?

"Korra do you love her"?

"A course, she means the world to me"

He looks down I swear if he confesses his love for me I'm jumping off this ship

"Asami, you know I will always love you"

That's it I grab on to the railing

"Yes Iroh, I know you do, trust me I do, what you and I had in the beginning was special, and I'm so happy you were my first, and I wouldn't take back meeting you and falling for you, but sometimes things happen for a reason"

I see a tear fall from his cheek

"Awww Iroh" I pull him into a hug

"I'm crying because that's all I wanted to hear" he then pulls away and wipes his eye

"Wow I made a General cry, that sure will build my ego" I tease

"Ha HA HA very funny, but really, Asami I'm happy you met someone who makes you happy"

"Thank you Iroh, I believe you will find someone too"

He nods

"I hope so"

I let out a yawn maybe it's time for bed, when we wake up we should be in Republic City

I start walking to the stairs

"Asami"? I stop hallway and turn around

"Yes, Iroh"?

"Do you want to marry her"?

I walk closer to him "What"?

"Do you want to marry Korra"?

"Korra and I been together for at least 3 years"

"I didn't ask that Asami, do you love her so much that you want to spend your life with her" ?

 **(Kuvira)**

I been calling Lin for 3 hours now and she wont pick up

I try again and this time Lin picks up

"Hello" I sigh in relief

"Lin, finally I been trying to call you for the longest, Korra is at the Boiling Rock, and I found some information about Asami's case that could really help her"

She doesn't say anything on the other line

"Why arent you talking Lin, arent you surprised"?

"No I already knew"

"How"? I ask

Baatar is looking at me trying to understand what's going on

"Kuvira, it's a long story I will explain when we get back to Republic City, right now I need you to be waiting for Asami and Korra when they get back tomorrow"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'RE AT THE BOILLING ROCK"

"Not anymore Kuvira, I have to go, Opal is still in the hospital"

"WHAT WHY IS SHE IN THE HOSPITAL, WHAT'S GOING ON"?

"I have to go, Kuvira, just be at the dock tomorrow, I'm sure Kimberly or Bumi will explain"

Before I can even reply she hangs up

"WHAT HAPPENED"? Baatar asks

"I don't know Korra and Asami are coming home tomorrow and Opal is in the hospital"

"What why"?

"I DON'T KNOW"!

 **(Kimberly)**

Ugh staying with Jenny sucks I mean sure she has a nice apartment but she has this ignore alarm.

I get out of bed and check my phone

I only have one new voice mail from an unknown number

 **Kimberly this is Asami, Korra and I are on our way back to Republic City, Jenny is bad news I repeat Jenny is bad news, it's a long story, but make sure you stay away from her or at least go to the police, I have to go**

This can't be happening I storm out of the guest room waking Bumi who is on the couch

"Where is the fire"? he says getting up

"WHERE IS JENNY"?

He looks at me confused "She left earlier today"

I run into her room and see that she took the majority of her clothes out of her closet

Bumi walks into the room

"What's wrong Kimberly"?

I feel like my heart is beating right out of my chest. I sit on her her bed

"Jenny played us"

Bumi sits beside me "How, what are you talking about"?

"I don't know, but Asami and Korra are on their way here"

"Here"?

"Yes, but I don't know when"

"I think Iroh may have, pulled some strings but I don't know"

"Asami and Korra coming back this is crazy, I'm so exicted what time should we pick them up"?

"How are you excited, I'm freaking out, Jenny basically knows a lot about this wholes case"

I get up and leave the room with Bumi following me

I start packing my bags

"Kimberly, don't worry maybe Jenny running away is a good thing"

"Maybe" I say while closing my suitcase  
"Our main priority right now is finding Jackson"

A smile appears on his face

"Bumi what did I say, no date until after he wins this case"

"Yeah Yeah I know, but he's so dreamy"

I roll my eyes and we head out the door

 **(Opal)**

"You seem to be doing much better, but I still want you to take it easy" Doctor Zhao says

"Can I go home today"?

He frowns

"I want to keep you in here for at least for one more day, so we can see how you're doing"

"BUT I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME TO MY FRIENDS THEY NEED ME"!

"Well I'm sorry Opal, your health is way more important than your friends"

He leaves the room

I lean my head further down my pillow great how am I suppose to get Asami and Korra out of the Boiling Rock?

Someone knocks on the door

I look up

"BOLIN" I lean forward out of bed

He rushes to my side and shoves some flowers in my face

I can't help but smile at how goofy he is

"I got you these"

I take them and put them on the desk beside me

"Awww thank you Bolin, they're beautiful"

"Just like you" he sits beside me and grabs my hand

"Opal…." I cut him off

"Don't Bolin" but he shakes his head

"No Opal I was so worried about you" tears starts falling down his cheeks

I turn away because I might cry too

"The thought of not seeing you again, and my brother being the reason just…"

BOLIN I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT" I finally turn to him with tears falling also

He gets up

"OPAL DID THEY DO SOMETHING TO YOU"?

"NO BOLIN"!

"Then why aren't you talking to me, you been through a lot and I just want you to talk"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY BOLIN, HUH TALK TO YOU ABOUT HOW I FOUND OUT ABOUT MY MOTHER AND AUNT BEING IN A SECRET SOCIETY, AND BEING SCARED TO DEATH THAT SOMEONE WOULD HURT ME, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR"?

He doesn't say anything and sits next to me again

"Opal, it's fine you are alright that's all that matters"

We sit there in silence

I grab Bolin hand

"Bolin, I found some information about Mako, and I don't know how you will react to this"

He wipes his face

"I KNOW ABOUT HIM BEING IN A.M.O.N I SAW IT MYSELF"

"I talked to him"

"You did" he asks looking at me with his green eyes

I nod

"He told me why he joined, talking about how, he betrayed Asami all because he still loves Korra"

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER MOVED OUT, I LEFT HIM ALONE, I FEEL LIKE IF I WOULD HAD STAYED MAYBE HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE.."

I hold Bolin

"Shhhh Bolin, you had no idea he would do that, it's not your fault, no one made Mako do anything"

"BUT WE'RE BROTHERS OPAL, I WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HIM, BUT IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM ANYMORE, I HATE HIM AND WHAT HE BECAME"

"Bolin don't say that, I still think there is good in Mako, he helped me escape if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here"

"So he's still on Team Avatar"

I can't help but smile "I can't say all that but, I think he did what he did in order for me to help Korra, now we can't and It's too late"

Bolin wipes his eyes

"THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU"?

"Tell me what"?

"Asami and Korra are on there way back to Republic City"

This is unbelievable this is amazing

I get up out of bed

"Where are you going"? he asks

"I'M GOING HOME,, SILLY TO SEE ASAMI AND KORRA"

I grab on to one of the chairs because I start to feel dizzy

Bolin helps me up

"Opal take it easy, you still are in a serious condition"

"No I have to go, I want to see the both of them"

"You're staying right here, young lady" Look up and it's Aunt Lin and my mother

"But mom I need to see Korra and Asami"

She helps me back to bed

"You will Opal, trust me but not anytime soon with your health"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOM, YOU LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS, NOW YOU WANT ME TO STAY IN THIS PLACE"

"Watch it Kid, your mother couldn't tell you, to protect you from things like this" Aunt Lin says

"And you Aunt Lin, I understand my mother not being honest but you"

"We had to swear under oath Opal, and go ahead tell the world about us now"

I cross my arm "Maybe I should"?

Bolin lets go of my hand "Maybe I should come back another time"

"NO BOLIN STAY HERE"

"Sure baby" he says coming back to my side

"Opal, Lin and I still have business here to take care of, to find the men who took you"

I turn away from them

"Opal listen to them, we need to find the men, so we can put them to trial for hurting Asami, Korra and most importantly you, so I need you to corporate with your mother and aunt, and tell them everything you know, I promise I wont leave you Opal" Bolin says

I look at my Aunt and Mother

"Fine, but I'm only helping you two out to help Korra and Asami"

 **(Korra)**

I wake up and turn my head and see Asami starring at me with a smile on her face

I turn back over "Ugh why do always have to watch me when I sleep" she wraps her arms around my waist

"Becauseeeee you're so cute when you sleep, especially when you call my name out in the middle of the night"

I turn back around

"I NEVER DO THAT! DO I DO THAT"?

Asami laughs

"No I'm joking" I sign in relief

"I thought so"

"Yeah you only call my name out, when you're awake"

I push Asami out of bed while she falls to the ground

"Ouch Korra" I look down at her

"Look who's calling my name now" she then pulls me down

* * *

I walk onto deck while Asami is brushing her teeth

All this water reminds me of home and I mean my home back in the Southern Water Tribe

Iroh starts walking towards me and I turn around to avoid the arkwardness

"Korra, it's alright don't leave"

I put on a fake smile "Oh I wasn't leaving I was just going to check on Asami"

He smiles "I'm sure, she can manage to brush her teeth like a big girl all by herselfl"

"What"?

His face turn red

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like, you were so young that I ironically made it seem like you had to help her brush her teeth like a big girl, because if I meant to throw shade, I would say she would help you brush your teeth, since you are younger than her"

"WHAT"?

He takes a deep breath

"I'm sorry, just forget it"

I nod

"So how was your sleep, did Asami keep you up with all her snoring, I remember she would keep me up, sometimes I just want to grab a pillow and just put it over her face, don't you feel that way"?

"NO WHY WOULD I TRY TO KILL HER"?

He frowns

"I'm sorry Korra, I suck at small talk, it's so awkward"

I start to laugh because this guy really is having a hard time

"It's ok, I'm not offended"

"You arent"?

"No, if anything I should be the one apologizing, and I want to thank you for everything you did for me and espically Asami, I doubt I could have gotten her out of the Boiling Rock without your General ways" I tease

"Well you're very welcome, Asami is lucky to have you"

"Awww thank do you really mean that"?

"Yes, a course I do, I mean I knew some girl was making her happy, I just didn't think it was you, it explains why you were so mad back at that car wash am I right"?

I start to blush

"yeahhh, but can you blame me, your stomach was more toned than mines, I was jealous"

He laughs "Oh that was the only reason you were jealous of me"?

"Yep" he puts his arms around my shoulder

"Well I guess I better keep up this figure" we both laugh

Then we hear someone clear their throat we both turn around

"Well don't you two look mighty cozy" Asami says

I smile "Why are you jealous"?

She walks towards us "Maybe, should I be worried about this picture"?

Iroh wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek

"Yes Asami, Korra and I decided to drop you and start dating each other"

She cross her arms with a smile

"Is this true Korra"? she asks

"Yes, Asami we didn't want you to find out like this but, it just happened"

Iroh then lets me go "Korra I break up with you"

I frown and pretend to cry and drop down to my knees facing Asami

"Please Asami, take me back, I was stupid and foolish for leaving you"

She cant help but laugh

"Are you getting back together with me because, he broke up with you"?

"Yes, is that a ok"?

She smiles "A course" she then helps me up

One of Iroh's men come out on the deck

And salutes Iroh "Sir we're 10 minutes from Republic City"

 **(Kuvira)**

Baatar and I are waiting at the dock to pick up Korra and Asami and take them back to the Police station

Baatar gets out of the car and joins me

"I just talked to Lin, and Opal is fine, she had some concussion or something, but she wont tell me how she got it"

I nod

"At least she is alright, that's all that matters"

I look through the binoculars

"Do you see them"? Baatar asks

"I don't know Baatar can you back up, so I can" he then back away

"sorry"

I''m scanning the ocean and see a ship heading our way

"I see them"

Baatar cups his eyes "I see them too"

 **(Kimberly)**

Bumi and I storm into Jackson's office

"Jackson we have a problem"! I say while closing the door

"Well thank you for knocking" he tease making Bumi blush

"I told her to knock" he smiles

"No problem, I don't keep secrets"

Ugh "Can you both stop flirting and listen to me"

"What's wrong Kimberly"?

"Asami is on her way here"?

Jackson stand up "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"?

I sit down in his chair and spin around a couple of times

They both look at me

"Sorry I like to spin when I'm worried"

Bumi then rolls his eyes

"What Kimberly tell me is Asami is on her way here, and they're keeping her at the police station"

"That is great, now I can most defiantly get her an early trial, but first we need to talk to the both of them, is Jenny meeting them"?

"NO APPARENTLY SHE A TRATIOR"

"How"?

"I don't know, Asami didn't tell me"

Jackson picks up his phone "I'm going to call, the police station and see if we can have a meeting with them when they get here"

"Can we come along"? I ask

"A course" he says with a wink

 **(Korra)**

We get off the ship and I look around

"Where is our ride"? I yell out

"OVER HERE" I turn around and see Kuvira and Baatar smiling

I run to them

"Kuvira" I knock her over

"Korra you got sand in my hair"she say laughing

"Get over it, I missed you so much, especially your controlling tone"

I get off her and walk over to Baatar

"Baatar I missed you too, sorry I left you all alone with that monster"

He laughs

"I missed you too, and I think I managed handing Kuvira very well"

Asami joins us

"Oh look it's a family reunion" she says while giving Kuvira a hug

"Asami I want to tell you, I'm so sorry, I can't believe Austin lied on you"

She frowns

"I know Kuvira, you were just doing your job"

"No Asami, it not ok and I want to let you know, Austin told me everything, and he's down at the police station right now"

I jump in the conversation "REALLY SO YOU KNOW ABOUT, OPAL AND BOLIN GOING UNDERCOVER TO AN A.M.O.N MEETING" ? I ask

Kuvira and Baatar face both drop

"No one told us about that" Kuvira says in shock

"Oh well Surprise" Asami pushes me aside

"When is my trial" she asks

"I don't know yet Asami, but your friends found you a lawyer, and they are waiting at the police station" Baatar says while opening the police door for us

"Korra are you going to get in or, run away again" Kuvira tease

"Maybe depends if you let me sit in the front"

"That's my seat Korra" Baatar whines

I cross my arms "I'm about to run" he then gets out the car and bumps my shoulder

"Police brutality arrest him"!

 **(Asami)**

We pull up to the police station and the papparazi are all over the place

"Ok everyone stick together, and they will be questions Korra, about who you're and why you are riding with Asami, don't aswer any of them" Baatar says

"Awww I'm technically a celebrity" Korra whines

I roll my eyes

"You're only famous because, no one know who you're and are just nosey about who I'm dating"

She then turns around

"Do you want me to lie about who I am to you on the stands"?

"NO A COURSE NOT, WE HAVE TO TELL NOTING BUT THE TRUTH KORRA"

She then smiles

"Good because the world needs to know, that you have such a hot girlfriend"

"Awww relationship goals, both being in prison" Kuvira says while parking

* * *

We finally make it inside of the building

And I see Kimberly and Bumi I run to them and pull them into a hug

"I missed you two"!

"We missed you too Asami" Kimberly says

"I missed you more, Kimberly was bossing me around" I can't help but laugh

We then pull away

"I can't belive what I heard , now show me" Kimberly says with a cheeky grin

"What are you talking about"?

She groans

"Korra told me you have abs now" I turn to Korra who is suspiciously looking at a painting on the wall whistling

I turn back to Kimberly "No I'm not going to pull my shirt up at a police station"

"Fine how about you show me in the bathroom"

"NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"?

She then laughs "I'm just messing with you"

"Good"

"KORRA GET ME A PIC OF HER ABS, WHEN YOU CAN" Korra then smiles and give a thumbs up at Kimberly

A tall brown man with green eyes, walks towards us

"Hello Asami my name is Jackson, I will be representing you on this case, nice to meet you"

I shake his hand

"No the pleasure is all mine"

"Do you mind talking with me, we have a lot to discuss, and you're friends are welcomed to come"

I nod

"Yes, I have a lot to tell you"

* * *

Everyone in the small room is speechless from the information Korra and I told them

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME, YOU WENT UNDERCOVER AS PAIGE AND BROKE INTO THE Z-TECH BUILDING" Kuvira asks

Korra smiles "Yep, should I not say that in court"

The whole room yells "NOOOOOO"

Korra slides down futher in her chair

Jackson then shakes his head, "No I think she should talk about her experience going undercover"

"Why she is admitting she broke an entery" Baatar says

Jackson gets up and walks to the whiteboard and starts drawing circles and boxes

"This is the jury" he says

Everyone nods

"They will probably be a mixture of young and old citizens in the jury"

"Duhh what's your point" Kimberly says while I give her an evil glare

Jackson laughs

"My point is, Korra story has humor, and just by her telling her story, could really win over the hearts of some of the jury members"

"So you want me to sweet talk the jury" Korra says while leaning in her chair

"No all I'm asking you to do is, be yourself and tell everyone what happened, charm them up, is what I mean"

"What about Jenny" I ask

The room gets quiet

"To be honest, her not being here, is a good thing, if she shows up in court then we may need to worry"

"So basically we have to play the waiting game" Kuvira asks

"Yes, but it's not over yet and I'm prepared for the worst, that's my job to protect you all"

"What about Aiwei and his society, how are we supposed to get them all in court, also we don't even know what Bolin and Opal found, how are we suppose to move forward if we are missing our key element"? Korra asks

Jackson sits back down

"This case is broken up into two parts, the hacking side and the secret society side, we will have plenty of time to collect more information about A.M.O.N if your friends don't have any proof, what we need to work on is how you all will be on the witness stand, the other lawyer will ask questions about your personal life, your job, what's your favorite food, or anything to twist it and make you look bad, that's why we need to practice, we also need a list of people who you trust that can testify for you"

Korra gets up quickly knocking over her chair and grabs a marker

"Ok I have some people that can testify on my behalf"

 **Bolin**

 **Opal**

 **Ms. Net**

 **Pema**

 **Tenzin**

 **Jinora**

 **Eska**

 **Desna**

 **Zuko**

 **Meelo**

 **Ikki**

 **Kai**

"Hold your horses, Korra they wont let you have that many people on stand" I say while grabbing the marker from her hand and writing my list

 **Vaarick**

 **Hiroshi Sato**

 **Tina**

 **Iroh**

 **Bumi**

 **Kimberly**

"You can't have Tina, testify for you" Korra says

"No that could work, Tina was on Asami side, when I went to talk to her and Austin" Kuvia says

"Yeah Tina, could be our golden ticket" Kimberly adds

"Fine but if she starts crying on stage I'm walking out" Korra says while crossing her arms

"Ok and a course we have Kuvira and Baatar being put on the stands" Jackson adds

"Who is going to represent Austin"? I ask

Jackson looks through his paper work

"A woman named P'Li"

"THAT IS SO IRONIC, HAVING A WOMAN REPRESENT A WOMEN HATING GROUP" Korra calls out

"Well it was a smart move on their part" Jackson says

"Is she a good lawyer"? Bumi asks

"Yes amazing, yet I'm better"

I think something is going on with Jackson and Bumi but I could just be over observing things

"Ok everyone the trial is 3 days from now and we have a lot of preparing to do" Jackson says

I just want to get this trial over with so I can get my life back

"WHERE IS APPA"? I yell out

Korra laughs

"Relax, Asami I left him at Air Temple Island" I sigh in relief

Korra face drops

"WHERE IS APPLE SAUCE"?

"Relax Korra, Baatar and I are watching him"

she sigh in relief

Kuvira gets a phone call and steps out the room

"So Jackson, what are our chances of winning"? Kimberly asks

" I don't know, this is a challenging case, but I belive we can win"

"A course because we're Team Avatar" Bumi screams out

Making everyone in the room laugh

Kuvira comes back into the room

"That was Opal, and she is coming home tomorrow"

"Great" I say but Kuvira looks worried

"What's wrong"? I ask

Kuvira is looking like she saw a evil spirit or something Baatar gets up

"Kuvira what's wrong why are you so pale"?

she sits back down slowly

"Opal just informed me that Mako is apart of A.M.O.N and he just turned himself in alongside a couple of other members"

I turn to look at Korra and she has no emotion on her face everyone is speechless

"I think we should probably erase Mako name off the list" Kimberly says

 **Debating on whether I should just hop into the trial next chapter or having Opal example what happened at the police station, because we all will hear what happened in court so Idk if we really need to hear her side twice**

 **Let me know what I should do also**

 **who do you want testifying the most for Korra because clearly she has too much people on her list lol**

 **Please write a review ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Korra)**

"Ok everyone today is the day, we all been preparing for, our blood sweat and tears all went into this case, no one knows this case better then us, Team Avatar what you all seem to be calling this group but I call this group, truth and justice and if we stick with the gameplan there will be justice and there will be truth, so lets walk in there and kick some butt" Jackson says

Bumi sheds a tear

"That was so deep, Jackson" he says

Kimberly whispers something into Asami's ear making her hit Kimberly's shoulder

Knowing Kimberly it was probably something innapproite like

'That's what he said or anything of that nature'

We been pratcing for 3 days straight we couldn't be more prepared. Yet I'm still worried

what if Jenny shows up or I mess up on the stand

We are about to enter the courtroom

"Are you ready"? Opal asks

I give a small smile "To be honest I think, I'm going to be sick"

She pats my shoulder "Don't worry, taking from someone who just had a concussion, take a deep breath"

I start breathing along with Opal and Baatar and Kuvira joins us

"Are you pratcing having contraction for Asami and yours baby" Baatar tease

I roll my eyes

"Yes a matter of fact I am, Isn't that right Asami"? she turns around not hearing the conversation

"Yes, Baby you're always right"

We all laugh except Asami who is still looking confused not getting the joke

Kuvira pulls me aside

"Korra, are you ok with going on the stand"?

"A course, I am Kuvira what kind of question is that"?

She frowns

"Opal told me somethings about Mako,and I don't really think you're ready to hear about"

"Kuvira, I want to hear Mako's side of the story no matter how bad it is"

She then smiles

"Ok Korra I trust you, charm them up"

I get back to the group and Bolin is sitting on the bench

"Opal is he ok"?

"I don't know, he won't talk to me, maybe if you could try talking to him Korra"?

"Opal I don't know, if I can"

"Please Korra, just try"

I don't know what she wants me to say? I make my way over to him and he's looking at the ground

"Can I sit here"? he doesn't say anything but scoots over

"Like your suit"

He nods

I sigh "Bolin it's been 2 days since you been back and you still haven't talked to anyone"

He just shrugs his shoulders

"Come on it's time to go" Jackson says

"Are you ready Bolin" he just gets up

We walk into the courtroom it's full of people I take a look at the jury just like Jackson said there were old and young members

Jackson lead Asami and I to the front

I see my parents in the courtroom alongside Tenzin and his family

"Hey Korra" Ikki yells

"Hey beautiful" Meelo says while blowing a kiss at Asami while she giggles

We sit on the defendant side

Austin, Suki, Tina, and some other people I dont know are on the prosecutor side.

We sit down and Jackson opens his suitcase

"Ok Korra you will most likely be called to testify today"

"Sound like a piece a cake" one of the girls on the jury giggles at my comment

Jackson smiles

"Great Korra you have a fan, keep that charm up and we just might win"

Asami then grabs my hand under the table

"Relax, Asami I don't want to ask her out, just playing along to the game"

"Well you better make sure, no one makes a move on your little game" she says

We are sitting waiting for the judge to appear

When I see the guard bring him out Mako

He walks in with handcuffs

He has his head down and has a black eye Asami squeeze my hand and he looks up and me

And my heart just drops

I turn and look at Bolin and a tear falls from his eye while Opal puts her hand on his shoulder

"Are you ok"? Asami asks

I nod "Yeah couldn't be anybetter" I say trying not to make my voice crack

The lawyer comes out

The room gets quiet "Hello my name is Judge Long Feng, can I have the lawyers approach the bench"

Jackson and P'Li both walk up and talk to the judge

Jackson walks back to us

"What happened"? I ask

Jackson wipes the sweat off his face "P'Li gets to ask the questions first"

"What does that mean"?

"It means, that she can call on anyone in the court"

I start shaking

P'Li then takes a sip of her water and stands up she's beautiful and looks mean she's intimidating

"Your honor, I call Asami Sato to the stand"

"Yesssss" I whisper while Asami gets up and give me an evil stare

"Sorry I didn't want to be it" I whisper

 **(Asami)**

I knew she would pick me first I approach the stand

And put my hand on the scroll

' **Asami Sato do you swear to tell the truth and only but the truth or so help me Ravva'** the bailiff asks

"I do"

I get onto the stand and this courtroom is packed

I fix my skirt and Tina and I make eye contact and she give me a small smile

P'Li then looks over her notes and walks in front of me of all my years living in Republic City I never seen this woman in my life, and I'm known to come across important people

" **Hello do you know who I am"? she asks**

"Not really,but I know who you represent"

She paces the courtroom

" **I know who you're"**

"Who doesn't, apparently I'm a celebrity" a couple of the jury members laugh

" **I bet you're, being a business owner,humanitarian, teacher, and hacker"**

Jackson stands up "I object"

" **Withdraw my last statement your honor"**

She goes back to her seat and take another sip of her water

" **Sorry about that my throat seems a little dry, so tell me Asami, what made you change your mind and take over your father's business"?**

"Well I thought, I could do more for the community, by doing so, and I helped the education system by establishing STEM classes in school"

" **That was very generous of you Asami, giving back to the community, what a hero"**

"Well the students are the real heroes, they're going to be running the world soon"

" **I agree, in most cases the student can sometimes be the teacher"**

"Yes, I learned a lot from my students"

" **I bet you have like , teamwork, diligence, creativity, love"**

"I object" Jackson yells out

" **Your honor, I'm going somewhere with this"**

"Sustain" the Judge says

" **Am I correct Asami, did one of your student teach you love"?**

I face P'Li

"No, none of my students taught me love"

" **I don't understand, didn't you have a relationship with one of your students"?**

"You can't really teach someone how to love, and I right, if that was so then we all would be experts am I right"?

The courtroom starts laughing even the judge

" **You do have a point, Ms. Sato, but answer me, did you, or did you not have a relationship with one of your students"?**

"Yes I did, but as soon as things got serious, I stopped teaching"

" **I thought you stopped teaching to, help give your students a better opportunity, seems to me you left to give one particle student a better opportunity**

 **a vulnerable student that you took advantage of**

 **you were suppose to be teaching World History, but in fact you were giving your own private tutoring session "**

Jackson then gets up and fixes his suit

" **Asami, are you still seeing your ex student" Jackson asks**

"Yes, I am"

" **It's been almost 3 years since you let go of teaching is that correct"?**

"Yes, It been a long time"

" **You said earlier that, your relationship with a student was one of the reasons you stopped teaching correct"?**

"Correct"

" **Are you still with this student you formed a relationship with"?**

"I am in fact" I say while looking at Korra

" **Is your lover in this courtroom right now"?**

"Yes she is"

" **Awww do you mind pointing her out"**

I then point at Korra who blows a kiss at me making be blush

" **Now jury does that look like,**

 **a girl that been taking advantage of,**

 **in fact once Asami stopped teaching wouldn't, the student feel more safe to call a quit to the relationship if she have felt threaten?**

 **but in fact Korra stayed and this couple have been doing a great job staying together, is that amazing**

 **I know most people here want to strangle their partner after just being together for 1 week and I correct"?**

The courtroom erupts in laughter

" **That is all"**

P'Li gets up

" **Well congrats, for you two staying together for 2 years, I know it must have been hard you know, the constant traveling, the work, and the age difference, it must have been hard"**

"Yes, It was but with hope and commitment we made it thorough it, just like we're getting through this"

" **Well I applause you two, must have been hard doing time in prison without her"?**

"Yes, it was but, I was more upset that I was wrongly put in the jail in the first place"

" **You believe you were wrongly put into jail, for hacking into my client's computer and copying his files, which were, found on your computer, hint as in proof and you still think you were wrongful treated"?**

"The way I see it, it's like you're walking down the street and a couple of kids are playing ball and it breaks a glass and they run off and the ball rolls to your feet and the person who's window was just broken sees you and the ball so they assumed you did it"

P'Li then starts clapping

" **Great story I could see the imagery you said, yet it's not how you see, it's how the jury sees it, you said you were framed then prove it"**

"I would but, my job is to answer your questions truthfully, yet you're too busy asking questions about my personal life and not about how I didn't hack into your client's computers"

P'Li smiles

" **Touché that is all, you may step down from the stand… for now"**

I walk back to my seat and Jackson gives me a thumbs up

I can finally breath

"You did great" Korra says

"Thank you, I was scarred could you tell"?

"No I couldn't even tell, I was thinking about how beautiful you looked up there"

"Eww gross, you do know their people sitting behind you right" Kimberly says

"Sorry" I whisper

P'Li approaches the stand again

" **I call Tina Peters to the stand"**

She puts her hand on the scroll then walks onto the stand

 **(Tina)**

I never been to court before, I'm so nervous I feel like everyone hates me. I don't fit in anywhere everything is ruined my marriage my friendship

I feel all alone now I have to face all these people

" **Hello Tina"**

"Hello"

" **Can you tell me what your husband's job is"?**

"He's the owner of Z-Tech a car company"

" **Do you like cars "?**

"I guess, I get places quicker"

" **You** **do in fact, do you know who's Z-Tech's biggest competitors is"?**

"A course"

" **Can you name the company"?**

"Future Industries"

" **WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME, THAT THE COMPANY ASAMI OWNS, IS THE ENEMY OF YOUR HUSBAND COMPANY"**

"In a way, they're the only two car companies in the whole 4 Nations"

" **Yet someone has to the best, do you agree"**

"Yes, I guess"

" **Who do you think is the best in your opinion"?**

"I don't really like to compare things"

" **Well just choose one"**

"I would say Future Industries"

The room gasps making the judge bang his garble

"Order in the court" the judge says

I look at Asami and she looking at me in shock I look at Austin and he is shaking his head

" **So you choose Future Industries instead of your own husband, why is that"?**

"I'm just a fan of women own businesses, I admire that"

" **Is that your honest reason, or did you choose Future Industries, because you're mad at your husband for lying to you"?**

"What are you talking about"?

" **YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU ARE MAD AT YOUR HUSBAND FOR LYING ABOUT HIS COMPANY SUCCESS AND LYING ABOUT ASAMI STEALING HIS INFORMATION, THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE ASAMI DID NOT, REPEAT DID NOT HACK INTO AUSTIN''S LAPTOP"**

The court room gets louder with talking and whispers

"ORDER IN THE COURT"!

" **ANSWER ME, TINA DID YOU CHOOSE FUTURE INDUSTRIES, BECAUSE YOUR HUSBAND WHICH YOU SHARE A CHILD WITH LIED, MAY I REMIND YOU THAT YOU'RE UNDER OATH"**

I'm so frustrated right now

"YESSSSS"

" **That is all, I have no more questions for the witness"**

P'Li sits down while the other lawyer on Asami's side gets up

" **Hello , my name is Jackson may I ask you some questions"**

I nod

" **How did you feel when, your husband told you, that he framed Asami"**

"I object, your honor he is not stating facts" P'Li says

" **I am, Tina how did you feel when your husband told you, that Asami may not have hacked into you laptop"?**

"I was hurt, that he lied to me, and ruined my friend's life"

" **So Asami is your friend, correct, you could maybe go further and say that Asami is your ex, and Asami is also your husband's competitor, I know your husband must have felt some way about that "?**

"Yes you may say that he was jealous" ?

" **It must have been hard laying with a liar at night, the person that was suppose to tell you everything, failed to do so"**

I dont say anything

" **I would like to apologize for your husband's, selfish, carefree, lying, unprofessional,ways, yet this wasn't the only thing he lied about"**

"What are you talking about"?

Jackson then goes to his table and gets a packet of paper

" **DID YOU KNOW THAT, YOUR HUSBAND, AUSTIN PETERS THE OWNER OF Z-TECH, FUTURE INDUSTRIES COMPETITOR, IS APART OF A WOMEN HATING SOCIETY CALLED A.M.O.N"**

Jackson hands me the packet of paper

" **Mrs. Peters, may you please tell me what is in your hand for the jury and the whole courtroom to hear"**

"It looks like a chatroom conversation"

" **Can you hold it up for the courtroom to see"?**

I hold the paper up and P'Li stands up

"I OBJECT YOUR HONOR, NO ONE IN THE COURTROOM CAN SEE THAT IT'S ACTUALLY A CHAT ROOM, UNLESS YOU PASS IT AROUND, I DOUBT HE CAN USE THAT AS EVIDENCE"

" **Don't worry, your honor I bought a mover projector so the whole court can see the conversation between Austin Peters and his A.M.O.N brother Rick who is in the courtroom now"**

I wait while some of the men help set up the projector I look at Austin and all I want to do is slap him

" **Sorry for the long wait, I'm not an expert in technology hint why I became a lawyer"**

A couple of the jury members laugh

" **Now that everyone can see the conversation, thanks to technology, may you read whats on your paper while we read along"?**

I look down at the paper and start reading

 _ ***Chat***_

 _RikyRip : Hey how do you feel, being finally at the top?_

 _Peters: It feels good….why am I at the top again?_

 _RikyRip: Haha cocky man, because that woman finally got what she deserved_

 _Peters: Asami?_

 _RikyRip: Duhhhh man stop the games, by the way there is conference going on in Zafou and we totally want to see you there_

 _Peters: Why?_

 _RikyRip: I know it's out of the blue, but we have some new members joining our club, and since you're a respected member we want you there_

 _Peters: How long will I be away?_

 _RikyRip: Just 2 days to the maxs_

 _Peters: enlighten me about the club history and I will see if I'm worthy to be in your presents_

 _RikyRip: Haha Austin you always have to be that one guy, well our organization is AMON which stands for 'A Man Only Nation' we believe as an organization that women shouldn't be in charge of business or have any position higher than a man. Founded in the 70s and still going strong_

 _Peters: I'm down for it, but don't text or call me about the conference my wife, has been snooping through my phone_

 _RikyRip: That's what I'm talking about women have no respect for the men now a days_

 _Peter: I know right like stay at home and cook dinner and watch the children_

 _RikyRip: That's what I always say"_

I then put the paper down I can't believe Austin would say those thing about women

" **I know it must have been hard reading that Mrs. Peters, and for the women in the jury I apologize for you all hearing such disrespectful stereotypes, 'Staying in the kitchen and watching the children' that's just disgusting how can any man say that, I want to let you all know that not all men are pigs, but men like that who write such filth, give us as men a bad name"**

I'm not even looking at Austin I never snooped in his phone once

" **That is all Mrs. Peters or should I say Ms. Now"?**

P'Li gets up

" **I know I said I didn't have any more questions but, with the information provided, I have some questions about the chat-room conversation, can you please read the time on the sheet for me"?**

"12:00"

" **Pm or Am"?**

"Pm"

" **Ok just making sure, it's funny that chat happened at that time, because my client Austin Peters, wasn't in his office or in the building at the time, you see Jury, an alarm went off during that time period and all of the workers had to be escorted out of the building until emergency officials arrived, so unless Austin Peters has a ghost, someone most have hacked into his system and we have proof that someone did"**

P'Li then turns to the judge

" **Your Honor, may I ask for a quick recess so I can prepare the security footage" ?**

"Yes ,a 20 minute recess is in order"

" **Thank you and when we get back, I would like to call Austin Peters to the stand"**

 **(Korra)**

"Isnt this great, Jackson basically Austin's lawyer gave him up, seems to me we just won"

Jackson collects his stuff

"Why do you look worried shouldn't you be happy"?

"I don't know, Korra, something isn't right about P'Li , I think she has a reason for calling Austin out, and what ever she did, I don't belive will be in our best benefit"

I look at Asami

"Do you feel that way too"?

"Yes, I do Korra, what type of lawyer sells out her own client like that without a game plan"

"I don't know but, she is really good" Jackson says

"Not better than you" Bumi adds

I see Asami looking at Tina

"Are you Okay"? I ask her

"Not really Korra, I just feel so bad for her, she thinks I hate her"

"WELL DON'T YOU"?

"No, I don't hate anyone"

"I HATE HER"

"Korra don't you say that"

"Fine I'm sorry, I hate her a little bit" she frowns at me

"Do you want to go talk to her"? I ask

"Will you be okay, if I do"?

"Not really, but I think she needs you" she then gives me a quick kiss and walks off

I walk over to Kimberly and Bumi

"I swear if Tina puts one hand on Asami, I'm going to jail"

 **(Asami)**

Tina is sitting on a bench all by herself

"Can I join you"? I ask

She looks up "Asami, I'm so sorry I had no idea"

I sit beside her "I know Tina"

"You do, I thought you hated me"?

"I could never hate, you Tina"

I grab her hand "I know it must been hard on the stand"

"Yes, to stand up there and talk bad about my husband, I bet everyone thinks I'm a sell out"

"No they don't, to be honest, a lot of people liked you in there, the only bad guy is Austin, not you"

"Aww thanks Asami, I really needed to hear that"

We sit there in silence

"I tried visiting you, but they told me you were sent to the Boiling Rock"

"You did"?

"Yeah, I guess I was too late" she tease

"Yeah didn't anyone tell you, my vistitng hours are 1:02pm to 1:03pm"

We both laugh and I see Korra across the room doing the I'm watching you signal to Tina

"I wouldn't have guess, your girlfriend was your intern"

"Haha yes, sorry I didn't tell you, didn't want the world to know just quite yet, wanted to let everyone know about our relationship in court where I could be sentence to jail, it would be memorable"

"Haha how can you be so positive, after everything you been through Asami"?

"You just have to remerber that no matter what there is always someone there for you, and I mean it Tina, if you need anything I'm here for you"

"Thanks Awww"

* * *

We get back into the courtroom and Jackson whispers something in Korra's ear

"What did he say" I ask

"He said for me to get ready"

I nod

P'Li gets up while Austin is on the stands

" **Austin, you weren't in the building when the conversation between Rick and you occurred correct"?**

"Correct, I was outside and making sure my workers were safe"

" **What a kind man, so if you weren't inside the building who was chatting on your server'?**

"I don't know, but I know for a fact it was a female"

" **How do you know it was a female and not a male"?**

"From my security, footage, the person in the IT Department, had long hair"

" **Do you mean this security footage"?**

She then starts playing the footage and it's a little blurry but you can see that someone is on his computer

" **Do you know who this, woman is Mr. Peters"?**

"No"

" **Ok that conclude my questioning, that Austin in fact did not chat with RikyRip, that is all"**

Jackson gets up

" **Mr. Peters, you said you were helping your workers get out safely right"?**

"Yes I was"

" **So you couldn't have time to chat and help, am I correct"?**

"Yes again"

" **YOUR HONOR COULD I FAST FORWARD THE VIDEO TO SHOW THE COURTROOM SOMETHING"**

"Go ahead"

Jackson then stops and pauses at a scene that, even I didn't see

" **Do you all see this clip, there was movement in the corner, yet it disappears at 12:14pm which means that this footage has been altered and edited"**

Way to go Jackson

" **And in fact that movement was your son, Nicky and I correct"**

Austin doesn't say anything

" **Answer the question, Mr. Peters, was that your son or not, and may I remind you, you're under oath"**

"Yes that is my son"

" **So you're telling me, during this emergency your son was in your office, alone with a hacker while you were helping everyone but your son"!**

"I was looking for him, I didn't know where he was, I told my wife not to leave him with me"!

" **So it was your wife's fault that, you lost your own son, great put the blame on a woman, yet wasn't it a woman that found your son and lead him to safety"?**

Jackson then holds up a magazine with a picture of a girl and Nicky

" **Who is this woman in the picture "?**

"Paige"

" **Is she in this courtroom today"?**

"No I haven't seen her, she disappeared"

" **Oh really, because Paige is in this courtroom right now"**

The whole courtroom looks around

"Where"? Austin asks

" **In the words of my all time favorite rapper, Can the Real Paige please stand up"**

Korra then stands up and the judge bangs his grable

"I REPEAT ORDER IN THE COURT"!

Austin looks at Korra in shock

"NO WAY PAIGE HAD BROWN HAIR, AND GLASSES"!

" **FUNNY HOW, MAKE-UP CAN MAKE YOU LOOK DIFFERENT, YOUR HONOR, MAY I DEMOSTRATE, MY CLIENTS TRANSFORMATION TO PAIGE, SO THE JURY CAN GET A FULL UNDERSTANDING"**

P'Li gets up

"Your Honor this act this man is trying to do, doesn't relate with this case"

" **Yes it does, you see once my client transforms herself to the charather Paige, the jury will fully understand the situation"**

"I'll allow" the judge says

" **Thank you, your Honor, I call for Eska, to transform Korra into Paige"**

* * *

Eska finishes Korra's make-up and she turns around to the court

" **Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Paige"**

Korra looks different If I didn't know her, I would think she was someone else"

"You tricked me" Jackson says

" **Yes, she did and she had her reasons to, I call Korra/Paige to the stand"**

 **(Korra)**

I put my hand on the scroll then hop up on the stand

I try not to think about how many butts sat in this chair

" **Hello Korra, how are you, it's been a busy day"**

I yawn

"Yes it has, but I don't mind"

" **So tell me, why did you choose to disguise yourself and enter Z-Tech that morning"**

"My girlfriend, was being framed, and I knew something shady was going on"

" **How did you know, Asami was being framed, did you have a vision"?**

"I wished, if I could see in the future, I would most likely not have eaten that, sandwich in the vending machine"

Some the jury memebers laugh

" **Haha Korra I'm sorry about your lunch, but really how did you know something as you may say shady was going on at Z-Tech"?**

It's really hard to explain because we arent allowed to really mention Jenny since she isn't here now I have to use what I know

"Well I knew something was up, when I watched a prerecording of Asami's big announcement, and I noticed how out of all the questions the man named Rick, which most likely was RikyRip, attacked Asami, and I asked myself

how did Rick know so much about Austin's new invention? Because I read an article about his new car that was similar to Asami's and that article was published after Asami's speech"

" **You mean this article"?**

Jackson then pulls up the news article onto the screen

"Yes that is the one"

" **It's true the article was published right after Asami's speech, so how did Asami steal his idea, did she read his mind, because like my opponent said earlier Asami Sato did not and I repeat DID NOT! HACK INTO AUSTIN PETERS LAPTOP, so how did she get the information from his laptop without hacking"?**

"I don't know"

Jackson and the whole courtroom laughs

" **Sorry Korra, I was asking the courtroom, not you"**

I start blushing and mouth a sorry

" **Tell me Korra, how did you get into Austin's server and why did you do it"?**

"Well his son helped me"

" **Ubeliveable you're telling me his son helped you"?**

"Well he just told me the password"

" **Brilliant, do you remember the password'?**

"NOT REALLY BUT I REMEMBER THAT IT WASN'T AT LEAST 18 CHARACTERS LONG"

" **You would know since you are in a cyber security class right"?**

"Yes, I am and I enjoy what I learn there"

" **Happy you found a passion the doesn't involve bashing women and lying, so tell me what was your reaction to the chat conversation and why did you choose to continue the conversation"?**

"Well I was offended, and in shock that a society like that was created in the first place,as soon as I saw Rick mention Asami, I knew my suspicions were right about Austin, I thought if I could play along I could get enough proof to prove Asami was innocent, I know what I did was wrong but ruining someone's life is worse than pretending to be someone you're not and I regret misleading people but I don't regret, trying to help someone I love"

The courtroom says awwwwww

" **Thank you Korra, for that beautiful testimony, I have no more questions"**

P'Li gets up from her seat and starts clapping

" **Bravo Korra, Bravo for that great speech, or should I call you Paige"?**

"You can call me whatever you want, I'm here to answer your questions **"**

" **I appreciate that, my first question how did you learn to hack into a computer server like that, Z-Tech's security is very high tech"**

"Well my teacher Ms. Net taught me"

" **Oh Ms. Net, is she In the room right now"?**

"Yes she is sitting in the court room, she is a great teacher, she helped me get an internship with the Republic City Police Force"

" **How sweet, I'm glad you met another teacher that touched you"**

I feel like that was shade but I smile anyway

" **How did your girlfriend feel knowing that you were doing such a dangerous job"?**

"She was supportive but I could tell she was worried"

" **I bet, yet your journey trying to prove that Asami was innocent seemed more dangerous than you working with the police, I mean going to the Boiling Rock, and going undercover, seems to me working with the police would be the less of her worries"**

"What can I say, love is a dangerous game"

" **I agree, yet putting others safety at risk isn't, were you aware that Asami Sato knew your teacher Ms. Net"?**

"Not at first"

" **I find that hard to believe, dont you two tell each other everything,"?**

"WE DO, IT'S JUST NEVER CAME UP"

" **Well it should have, because they seem mighty close"**

P'Li then holds up a picture to the court

" **This is a picture of Mrs. Net exchanging a flashdrive to Asami Sato, so Korra tell me since you're a computer whiz, can't you copy files from a laptop to another laptop without any trace"**

" **Yes, but that doesn't mean anything"**

" **It was a yes or no question, flashdrives are used to move flies around, so it's possible that Asami could have asked Ms. Net to come up with a virus and put it on Austin's laptop then Ms. Net would give Asami the files on this here flashdrive in the picture, without any trace"**

"THAT'S NOT TRUE"!

" **Yet it is, and this isn't the only proof of their interaction, this is a picture of Ms. Net following Asami home after her announcement"**

"I didn't know it was illegal, to go home with someone"

" **It is when someone is underage, but that's a different case, that I'm sad I did get before"**

I want to knock the smile off this P'Li face

" **Everyone thinks Asami Sato is innocent,but in fact she isnt, she is apart of a society that hates men, even doing the most by purposely getting sent to the Boiling Rock, to harass the founder of A.M.O.N Aiwei, we even have a video of Asami Sato attacking the elderly man, I would like to play it to play the tape for**

 **the jury, I warn you the things you might see is alittle graphic, I would also like to apolozie to Aiwei's daughter Suki who is here right now, I know it must be hard seeing this woman attack your father, I would also just like to say, making a secret society isn't illegal but assault is"**

P'Li plays the video and has no sound so know one can hear what Aiwei said to Asami all we see is Asami pushing Aiwei against the wall

I look at the jury and they all are shaking their head in disgust

This looks bad in our case I don't know how we can talk ourselves out of this one

 **Part 1 of the trial hoped you all liked it, if you thought this chapter was crazy wait until part 2**

 **Leave your thoughts please and I might update again this weekend**

 **Lol I watch a lot of Law and Order so I hoped I did this chapter some Justice no pun intended**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Korra)**

The tape ends where they're dragging Asami out of Aiwei's room

I look over at Asami and she's covering her face

" **So Korra, is Asami that violent at home, because she looks quite physically abusive"**

"ASAMI WOULD NEVER HURT ME"!

" **Are you sure, what's that bruise on your arm, how did you get it, did you trip, bump into something, did Asami and you have an argument and things took a turn"?**

I laugh at such lies P'Li is implying

" **Why are you laughing, Korra you health isnt a funny matter, are you still with Asami because you're afraid she will hurt you if you try to leave, just like the video we just watched"**

"I could leave if I wanted to, I got this bruised from my arm, from being jumped at the Boiling Rock for trying to save Asami"

" **Yet Asami, didn't need saving, in fact this video shows that she was fearless, how she fought the elderly man and the guards"**

"Asami would never hurt anyone you didn't hear what Aiwei said in the video"

" **SO JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE SAID SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T LIKE, GIVES YOU THE REASON TO ATTACK THEM, I DON'T THINK SO, IN FACT, THIS WASN'T THE FIRST TIME, ASAMI ATTACKED SOMEONE, HER CELLMATE Pricilla was attacked also "**

Jackson is biting his pen even he looks worried

" **I admire how you did everything in your power to help Asami, let's just say she is found innocent, who's going to help you when you maybe say something she doesn't like and she attacks you, I'M FINISH, JACKSON DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR YOUR WITNESS"?**

Jackson shakes his head and I get off the stand and return to my seat

"They made me look, like a monster" Asami whispers

"But you arent Asami, I know the real you"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER KORRA, THEY'RE GOING TO FIND ME GUILTY, YOU SAW THE JURY'S REACTION TO THE VIDEO"

"It's not over yet" Jackson says while getting up

" **I would like to call Zaheer** **to the stands"**

A tall bald man walks onto the stands and he winks at the jury causing some of the girls to blush

" **So tell me Zaheer, what is your role in the secret organization A.M.O.M"?**

"Well it's not a secret anymore, keep blabbing your mouth and everyone will want to join"

" **But not everyone can join, only men can join"**

"You're right Tinkle Toe"

" **Awwww pet names, can you at least ask me to dinner first"**

"Sure how about 6pm tomorrow we can celebrate, my lawyer winning this case"

" **I doubt it, but we can discuss that after the truth comes out anyway, what is your role"?**

"Well my job, is to organize where the meeting are being held, and get the people together"

" **So you're the party planner in a way"**

"Yep, what can I say there is no party with out the Z Man"

" **I bet, you sure seem like a partier, how do you feel about Asami Sato"?**

"I don't really feel anything about her, she sure is hot"

I almost stand up but Asami holds me back

" **Wow, I thought you and I had a thing, now you're after Asami, you player"**

He shrugs "The Z Man follows no rules and can't be tied down"

" **Yet you do follow rules, in fact you follow Aiwei's rules, the Z Man is controlled by some elderly man in prison in the middle of nowhere"**

"That's not true"

" **But it is, because you're a follower, leading another's man words of hatred about women, organizing events for another's man meeting, seem to me you're just the Z without the man"**

Jackson sits down and I give him a hi-five

I liked how he said Z without the man that was great

P'Li takes the stand

"Hey Baby"

P'Li rolls her eyes

"What's wrong I can't talk to my own girlfriend"?

Wait Zaheer goes out with P'Li?

" **Let's keep this professional"**

"Ok Honey"

" **Tell me, what A Man Only Nation is all about, since I'm not at man, enlighten me"**

"I know you aren't a man" he then winks

While the judge bangs his Grable "Zaheer you keep this appropriate or you get off the stand"

 **He then raises his hand**

"My bad judge, I will be good, please don't punish me, I'll leave that to the women"

" **CAN YOU PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION"!  
**

"A Man Only Nation, is an organization that, prefers men taking on big roles and not women"

" **Why make a club like that, I'm your girlfriend, do you hate the fact I'm a lawyer, because I think I have a big role"?**

"Our Organization doesn't hate women or their roles, we just prefer to do all the hard work, because we as men don't want our women to feel obligated to make money and worry, men see the struggle it takes to try and make an earning, we want to take the stress off women"

" **So you're telling me, that this organization is given a bad rep, that in fact you don't hate women, you hate that women have to be stressed out"**

"Exactly that's what A.M.O.N is all about"

" **That is all, Jackson you may now ask your questions"**

I can't believe this, he made his organization sound better than it was, even I fail into that trap of lies Zaheer said

until I remembered that they kidnapped Opal

Jackson approaches the bench

" **You have a girlfriend, aww does that mean no to dinner"?**

"Sorry man"

" **It's ok, I will try to survive, so you tell me this organization is all about love and taking the stress off women"**

"You're right Jack"

" **Then tell me how, kidnapping a girl is not stressful on a woman, in fact this girl wasn't just any girl but the daughter of an important woman, one who owns half of Zaofu and also a member of the White Lotus your competitor "**

The court room gets loud again

But the judge looks at them and they all quiet down

"I do not know what you're talking about" Zaheer says

" **But you do know, you kidnapped Opal Beifong, you stand for an organization of love correct, yet kidnapping and love don't mix, unless you love Opal and wanted to be with her, which I doubt"**

"SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE AT THE MEETING IN THE FIRST PLACE SHE CAME LOOKING FOR TROUBLE AND SHE FOUND IT, IT WAS ALL HER FAULT"

" **Again ladies and gentlemen of the jury, everyone here that spoke for A.M.O.N put the blame on a female**

 **Austin blamed his wife for losing his son**

 **Rick blamed Asami for stealing Austin's information**

 **And now**

 **Zaheer blamed Opal for her abduction**

 **A Man Only Nation supposedly stands for love and protecting the women yet don't you need to take responsibility for your actions like a MAN should ?**

 **yet they put the blame on anyone but themselves**

 **I want to hear Opal's perspective and how it was her fault**

 **I call Opal Beifong to the stands"**

 **(Opal)**

I walk on to the stands and everyone is looking at me I sit down

And face Mako and he's not looking at me

I'm glad because I don't know how I can say what I need to say in front of him

" **Hello Opal, I want to say I'm happy you're safe, it must have been a horrifying experience"**

"It wasn't my best"

" **Love how you're being a good sport about all of this"**

I nod

" **So tell me Opal, what happened when you went to the meeting"?**

"Well my boyfriend Bolin was suppose to meet me, at this restaurant but he didn't show up so I got worried and decided to check on him

You see he was going undercover at the A.M.O.N meeting while Korra was with Asami at the Boiling Rock,

We were trying to collect information about A.M.O.N to help prove that Asami was innocent

When I got there I couldn't find Bolin but I did find there was someone I didn't expect to see"

" **Who did you see Opal"?**

Mako finally looks up at me with his black eyes and I shut my eyes

" **Bolin's older brother Mako"**

The room gasps even the judge

" **Are you saying that Bolin's older brother Mako is apart of A.M.O.N "?**

"Yes that's what I'm saying"

 **"What happened after finding out that terrible news"?**

"I don't know I blacked out, and when I woke up I had a concussion and also was handcuffed to a chair"

" **I'm so sorry to hear that Opal, you're the bravest here and I know it must be hard telling all of this to the jury"**

I nod

Jackson then sits down and P'Li gets up

" **How did you, get the concussion"?**

"I tripped running up the stairs"

" **So it's safe to say that, the injuries were you fault"?**

"Not really, I was running for my life and someone was grabbing my leg"

" **Do you know who was grabbing your leg"?**

"NO"

" **Is the person in the courtroom"?**

"I don't know"

" **Then how are we supposed to punish the person who's responsible for your concussion if you don't know who grabbed your leg"?**

I don't say anything

" **So tell me, Opal about your experience being kidnapped, did they torture you, hurt you, call you names"**

"No"

" **So you can go as far and say they treated you like a human, they fed you, made sure you had a blanket to sleep, most kidnappers don't do that"**

"Kidnapping is Kidnapping regardless of how nice they were, I didn't want to be there and they wouldn't let me leave I was scarred"

" **But A.M.O.N was scarred also, afraid that you were a spy and they wanted to question you and then let you go"**

"THEY DIDN'T LET ME GO, I HAD TO ESCAPE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT"

" **So how does a girl with a concussion manage, to unhand cuff herself and escape, did someone help you escape"?**

I look at Mako

"Yes, someone did help me escape"

" **Is this person here in the courtroom and if so point him out"**

I point at Mako

"He helped me escape"

" **Hold up, you're telling me the brother of your boyfriend also a member of A.M.O.N helped you escape"?**

"Yes, the Mako that I knew helped me escape not, the Mako that was apart of A.M.O.N"

" **That doesn't make sense, but I admire your hope, the point is A.M.O.N didn't kidnap Opal but in fact brought her in for questioning, because they saw a spy and they treated her respectfully like a man should to a woman**

 **I call Mako to the stand so he can tell us his side"**

I walk off the stand and Bolin walks out of the room

I don't blame him I don't know how he could even sit in the courtroom with him and hear his involvement

 **(Mako)**

I walk onto the stand

I decided to turn myself in so Korra could be found innocent

" **Hello Mako, what happened to your eye, did Asami get to you too"?**

"I object" the lawyer that's representing Asami and Korra says

" **I withdraw that last comment your Honor"**

I want to know what Korra is thinking, I haven't seen or talked to her since my attempt to kiss her. If Korra can see all the damage Asami have done

Maybe she will come back to me

I just need to sell myself and let her know I'm better than Asami

" **How did you get the black eye"?**

"I had a fight against a wall,let just say the wall won"

Korra give me a small smile and that make me feel more confident

" **Well I bet the wall is with the same person who gave Opal her concussion"**

I don't know why Bolin left I wanted him to hear why I did everything

" **So Mako why did you join A.M.O.N"?**

"Well I didn't know about the organization, until a guy asked me if I could break into Asami's house and look for her laptop"

" **Did you find it"?**

"NO HER DOG KEPT BARKING AT ME, SO I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE"

" **So you didn't put any viruses on her laptop"?**

"No I didn't, I left when I heard her come down the stairs"

" **Well if you didn't do it, and Austin,Zaheer, and Rick didn't do it, then who framed Asami"?**

"I don't know"?

" **I'm starting to think, Asami framed herself, what do you think"?**

"Maybe"

" **So tell me why did, you agree to break into Asami's house"?**

Ok Mako this is your moment tell Korra that you are the one for her

not Asami

"I choose to break into Asami's house, because I don't believe Asami is right for Korra,

I should be the one she is dating

I should be the one that she comes home to

I should be the one to take her out on dates not her"

The courtroom gasps and I stand up looking directly at Korra

"KORRA I LOVE YOU, ASAMI DOESN'T LOVE YOU, SHE LEFT YOU, SHE WENT ON ALL THOSE BUSINESS TRIPS, WHILE YOU WERE ALL ALONE,AND WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU?

ME I WAS, YOUR FIRST LOVE

REMEMBER YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME ONCE, I STILL BELIEVE YOU DO, I KNOW YOU PROBABLY FEEL PRESSURED AND FEEL LIKE YOU'RE OBLIGATED TO STAY WITH ASAMI AFRAID TO BREAK HER HEART BUT IT'S GOING TO WORK OUT I PROMISE

I LOVE YOU KORRA AND I DID ALL OF THIS TO PROTECT YOU

WHEN I FOUND OUT ASAMI WAS WORKING WITH THE WHITE LOTUS, I KNEW A.M.O.N WOULD HURT YOU

SO I THOUGHT ME JOINING COULD PROTECT YOU AND ALSO PUT ASAMI AWAY

ASAMI PUT YOU IN DANGER I TRIED TO SAVE YOU FROM ALL THIS

SHE DOESN'T REALLY LOVE YOU KORRA, SHE JUST CARES ABOUT HER CAREER

EVEN THOUGH I WAS WITH AUTUMN I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU, EVERYTHING SHE DID REMINDED ME OF YOU

ASAMI IS GOING TO JAIL

BE WITH ME KORRA I LOVE YOU"

I hop off the stands and rush towards Korra

"Korra look at me, I love you please" she then stands up and slaps me then storms out of the courtroom

"KORRA WAIT COME BACK DON'T LEAVE"

" **I SAID ORDER IN THE COURT, I CALL FOR A RECESS, SO EVERYONE CAN GET UNDER CONTROL P'LI GET YOU WITNESS UNDER THE CONTROL AND YOUNG MAN WHEN WE GET BACK I DON'T WANT ANYMORE OF YOUR OUT BURST, STAY ON THE STAND AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS"**

I nod

And look up and see Autumn shaking her head at me crying

"Autumn I'm sorry"

She walks out the door

It's not my fault I had to let Korra know I did the right thing

She just needs time to process all this I know it will be hard for her to breakup Asami and come back to me

 **(Korra)**

I storm out of the courtroom I can't fucking believe Mako

Opal is chasing after me

"KORRA STOP YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE BUILDING YOU KNOW THAT"!

Ugh She is right

"DID YOU KNOW, OPAL THAT HE FELT THAT WAY"?

"Yes Korra, I just didn't know how to tell you"

"WHY DID HE DO THAT OPAL, WHY DID HE PUT ME IN THIS SITUATION"?

"I don't know, he loves you Korra, and I don't know what to say or do to make you feel better, this is out of my control, all I know is that, the reason he helped me escape was the fact that he loved you"

"I CAN'T GO BACK IN THAT COURTROOM WITH HIM OPAL"?

"Korra you have to, you need to be brave"

"I CAN'T DO THAT, NOT EVEN BOLIN COULD STAND TO BE IN THAT ROOM"

I then remember Bolin where is he?

I start running down the stairs

"Where are you going Korra, recess is almost over"! Opal calls out

"TO FIND BOLIN"

I look around and I can't find him anywhere, I hope he didn't leave I walk past the restroom then I hear someone playing some music not just any music ROCK MUSIC

I push open the men bathroom and cover my eyes

"KORRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE"? Bolin asks

"Can I open my eyes"?

"Yes, but you can't be in here"

I open one eyeball to make sure it's safe

"I came in here to see if you were ok"

He washes his hands

"Well, I'm not and I don't think I can testify anymore"

"BOLIN YOU HAVE TO"!

"Korra you know I can't he's my brother I can't betray him"

I sit down ontop of the sink

"Bolin, I know how you are feeling"

"NO YOU DON'T, KORRA, YOU DIDN'T GROW UP ON YOUR OWN, MAKO RAISED ME, HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ENJOYING HIS LIFE BUT I WAS HOLDING HIM BACK

NOW HE HAS HIS FREEDOM AND I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM IF I TESTIFY"

"Bolin, you're right I don't know how you're feeling, and I know that you feel responsible, for what happened but Mako is grown he has to take responsibility for his own actions

In the court room he confessed that he still loved me in front of everyone and you know what my biggest fear is Bolin"

He nods

"Say it Bolin what am I scarred of out of everthing in the world"?

Tears are falling down my eyes at this point I'm tired of crying and my heart feels like its been fighting all this sadness

"YOUR BIGGEST FEAR IS BREAKING SOMEONE'S HEART"!

"Exactly, Bolin and I have to go in to that courtroom and tell Mako, that I don't feel the same way about him, and that's going to break me, now if I can go in that courtroom and do that you can go in that court room too"

"Korra, I'm scarred, what if he hates me"?

I pull him into a hug

"Mako could never hate you, if anything he will hate me"

I pull away from him and

The restroom door opens and Opal and Asami come rushing in

Asami comes towards us

She looks really angry I dont blame her to find out that Mako helped ruin her life then confessed that he still loves me

I would be mad too

"ASAMI I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW"? she then brings our lips together and pull away

"LOOK AT ME KORRA, I DON'T CARE, WHAT MAKO SAID TO YOU, OR HOW MUCH HE CARES ABOUT YOU, I LOVE YOU OK, DO YOU HEAR ME I LOVE YOU, AND EVERYTHING HE SAID IN COURT WAS A LIE

I NEVER MEANT FOR ALL OF THIS TO GET OUT OF HAND AND PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER"

I'm speechless right now I just nod

She then brings our lips back together

The door opens and a man whistles

"Wow I love, this place, girls making out in the men bathroom, talk about, hospitality"

"Shut it, Zaheer" Bolin says

"Hey don't get mad at me, be mad at yourself, you should be on our side not the losers side, how can you betray your brother like that"?

Bolin then balls up his fist and storms toward Zaheer

But Opal and I hold him back

While he laughs and uses the urinal

"YEAH I THOUGHT SO, LET THE WOMEN, STOP YOU FROM BEING A MAN, I KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T JOIN US, YOU TOO OF A SISSY

HEY BABY, DROP THE SISSY AND HANG OUT WITH ME, I GAVE YOU SOME GREAT ADVICE REMEMBER, IF YOU WANT, MAYBE WE COULD TALK SOME MORE"

Bolin then pulls away from us and grabs Zaheer by the collar but he pulls out a knife and puts it against Bolin's neck

Opal yells but I cover her mouth

"shhh Opal if they find out we're in here we are going to get in trouble"

"Relax Zaheer, let Bolin go, if it's money you want I have it trust me" Asami says

He then laughs and lets Bolin go

"I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY, YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL KEEP YOUR FORTUNE, I HAD ENOUGH OF GAMES WITH YOU ALL"

"Lets go Bolin please" Opal begs

We walk toward the door while Zaheer touches Asami's hair

"See you in court baby"

I push Zaheer against the urinal and grab his knife from his pocket and hold it against his chest

"I swear if you ever touch her again I will..."

I slowly start moving the knife down his body stoping at his belt buckle

"I wonder if you would feel like a man, if I would.." Asami then grabs my shoulder

"Korra lets go" she tries moving me but I have enough of this punk thinking he's better than everyone

he just has a smile on his face

"Do it I dare you" he says with a cheeky grin

"Korra please, lets go" I then pull away from him and he laughs

"Awww man, you didn't do it, maybe next time"

* * *

We leave the bathroom and I'm so angry

"Korra give me the knife"

"NO ASAMI, CAN I BE IN CONTROL OF AT LEAST SOMETHING"?

"So you holding a weapon makes you feel like you're in control"?

"Maybe, no one has anything smart to say, when I do"

"Fine go a head keep it for all I care" she then storms off to Jackson and Kimberly

"Bolin are you ok"? I ask

he turns to me

"I'M TESTIFYING TO SHOW THAT JERK WHO THE REAL MAN IS"

"That's what I'm talking about, Bolin"

* * *

We go back into the court room and Iroh takes Asami's seat

"Hey when did you get here"? I ask

"Just now, Asami told me you have a knife, give it to me"

Leave it to Asami to be a snitch

"No Iroh"

"KORRA GIVE IT TO ME, IF THEY FIND OUT YOU HAVE IT, YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL"

"I don't care, maybe I deserve to be in jail and from the looks of this case, that seems like our fate"

Iroh then gets up and grabs the knife out of my pocket

"How did you do that"?

He smiles

"My General ways" he then trades places with Asami

"Yeah go get your, General to do all your dirty work for you"

"Well you weren't going to listen to me" she whispers

"Asami you could have always used your, fighting skills to make Korra do what you want since, you abuse korra" Bumi says

I can't help but laugh

"Stopppp Bumi, you know I'm not abusive"

"I don't know" Bumi says sitting back down laughing

Mako walks back into the court room and takes the stand again

Bolin is starring right at Mako

I wished I could be as brave as him and face him

"Autumn is here" Asami whispers to me

I turn around and she sits in the back

 **(Mako)**

I see that Bolin is here I get excited I look in the back and I see Autumn

I take a deep breath I hate to break her heart but not being honest with her is unfair

P'Li approaches me

" **That was some confession lover boy"**

"I'm a hopeless romantic"

" **I can tell, so you're telling me that, you joined A.M.O.N to protect Korra from Asami"**

"That is correct"

" **Even you noticed that Asami Sato was a danger to our society"**

"Yes she is, and she needs to be locked up"

" **That is for the Jury to decided, but I can understand your pain"**

I look at Asami and she has her arms crossed

" **Why do you feel she is a danger to our society"?**

"She likes to manipulate, other to get what she wants, and make others believe that she is nice,but in fact she isn't

Like the radio debate with Austin Peters she attacked him just because he matched her sales

What kind of humanitarian does that, she also brained washed Korra so she could do her dirty work for her and go undercover to the Boiling Rock so she could have a bed buddy,

I know for a fact Asami did steal from Austin because that's what Asami does best which is steal others passions"

" **Do you see Jury, even this young man who, had the courage to face his enemy and confess his love to the girl of his dream, he gave his pride up, now you know he's speaks noting but the truth because, he has nothing else to lose so why would he lie"?**

"KORRA, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET WITH ME, BUT I PROMISE, EVERYTHING WILL BE OK ONCE THIS IS OVER, I FORGIVE YOU, YOU WERE BRAIN WASHED"

Korra then closes her eyes and her lawyer gets up

" **Mako do you think, what you did was right"? he asks me**

"A course, did you not see what Asami did to Aiwei, she's a monster, If she ever would have put her hands on Korra like that I would…."

" **You would what"?**

I take a deep breath

"I would be really hurt"

" **Aha I thought so, Aiwei is a powerful man"**

"I know he was sent to the most notorious, prison in the 4 Nations, he makes criminals look like babies"

" **Yet, what Asami did was wrong?**

 **for hurting a criminal, that ruined her life,**

 **it wasn't like Asami went on the street and attacked some old man walking, Asami attacked a man that, took her life, threated her friends and family, and threated the girl of your dreams**

 **If I were you I would be happy that someone gave him a piece of his own medicine**

 **Yet you are still angry at Asami, I don't understand"?**

"What is there not to understand, I did what I had to do to protect Korra"

" **Ok, then why did you help free Opal, if you worked with A.M.O.N"?**

"It felt like the right thing to do, she wasn't a spy"

" **Well Opal told me, that you helped her escaped in order for her to help Korra, because Aiwei is a powerful man and you were afaid that Korra's safety was jeopardized**

I turn to Opal

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT"!

I stand up and bang my fist on the stand

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME"?

"HUH WHY DID YOU TELL HIM OPAL"

someone grabs my hand

" **You see this jury, this man has a mental illness, look at his hand, he was so angry that he didn't even feel the pain, so he continued to bang his fist on the stand"**

I look at my fist and it turned purple and has no feeling

"GET OFF OF ME" I then use my other fist and punch the lawyer in his face

"MAKO NO" Korra yells

I smile she still does care about me some guards put handcuffs on me but I fight them off

They pin me to the ground

"Get him, out of here" the Judge says

"KORRA, YOU STILL LOVE ME, I CAN SEE IT, DONT WORRY, I WILL FIND A WAY FOR US TO BE TOGETHER" I scream out while they drag me out of the room

 **(Bolin)**

That person on the stands wasn't my brother I don't even know who he was.

Jackson tilts his nose up

"Do you need an ambulance" the judge asks

" **NO, I'M FINE, IT'S JUST MY NOSE'S TIME OF THE MONTH"** the court room laugh

" **Your Honor, since I was attacked by P'Li's witness can I call someone to the stands"?**

"Your honor that's not fair" P'Li says

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, P'LI maybe if you would have your witness more under control this wouldn't had happened" the Judge says

" **Thank you, your Honor, I call Bolin to the stands"?**

I walk up to the stand and look at Zaheer in his eyes to let him know I'm not afraid of him

" **I know it must be hard seeing your brother like that"**

"That wasn't my brother"

" **Tell me about your brother then"**

"Well, my parents both died when we were younger and we didn't have a family so my brother Mako had to support us

He worked at a mechanic shop, he was too young but he begged for a job and they gave it to him

It was hard living on our own but then we made some friends and things started to get easier

You see I just moved out of Mako's and I old place and have my own apartment now

That is where I think I messed up

His whole life was taking care of me and once I moved out it was like he didn't have one

I thought I was doing him a favor

but it looks like I made it worse"

I can't hold in the tears anymore I start crying

"I wanted him to know that, he didn't have to fight anymore, that I'm doing just fine and I feel so bad because I feel like I held him back from doing something he loved

And I wished I would have did more for him and us

I love my brother, please don't take him away from me"

I look at the jury

"PLEASE IT'S ALL MY FAULT NOT HIS"

I look in the courtroom and a couple of people are crying too

Jackson hand me a tissue and takes one for himself

" **Bolin, it's not your fault, and even men cry, so don't be ashamed, isnt that right P'Li don't you cry"?**

I laugh and wipe my face

While P'Li rolls her eyes at Jackson

" **You see Bolin, we ran some tests on Mako's mental state and he has a mental illness"**

"He does, I didn't know"?

 **"Yes, it's common among young adult who had a rough childhood and what you told me, it's been nothing but rough**

 **Mako's mental state was vunrable so he looked for a safe haven, when he realzed you were growing up, he looked to Korra for comfort**

 **And once he lost her he looked for another a new safe haven someone or something that wouldn't leave him**

 **Like a brotherhood**

 **A.M.O.N brained washed him and sold him lies**

 **Mako belived what he was doing was right but in fact it wasn't**

 **It's not his fault**

 **he even tried to help stop Aiwei in a way by joinnig A.M.O.N to protect Korra and by helping Opal escape**

 **He saw how dangerous Aiwei was and even if his mind wasn't stable his heart was so Bolin, it's not your fault it's Aiwei fault"**

Poor Mako

The lady judge walks up to me

" **My deep apologizes, Bolin truly, it's hard losing a love one, in fact one of my witnesses**

 **Suki lost many memories with her father at a young age**

 **They say Aiwei is a powerful man but let's ask someone who knows Aiwei personally his daughter Suki"**

I get off the stand and Opal pulls me into a hug

"We lost Mako"

"No we haven't Bolin, he's still here"

 **(Suki)**

I take the stand

" **So Suki tell me about your childhood"**

"Well my sister and I grew up without a father most of our lives, then one day out of the blue my mother informed us that we had a father and that he was alive"

" **SO you thought he was dead your whole life"**

"Yes, it was a shock to my sister and I"

" **Please tell us more"**

"We find out that our father, was a notorious criminal that hacked into Military servers, and traded the information to our so called enemies overseas"

" **How did you feel about that"?**

"I couldn't believe it, I thought I was being pranked or something, so my sister and I walk into the jail and meet my father

I expected him to be mean and rough but he was quite nice

He does yoga and he taught us how to control our emotions and how to stay calm"

" **Well that very useful, that explains why you weren't showing any emotions when we showed the tape of Asami beating up your father"**

I nod and turn to Asami

"I choose to work at the prison my father was held in, to see him more since he was getting old, I would think Asami would understand how that feels with her father being sick and all, and I know everyone hates my father but you can't choose what kind of dad you get

I love him, can't a daughter just love her father"?

I start crying on the stands

"I just wanted to make a name of myself so I could make him proud"

I look at the jury and I can tell they're falling for my little act

I'm about to say something when the court door opens

"HE DIDN'T WANT US TO MAKE A NAME OF OURSELVES, HE WANTED US TO CLEAR HIS NAME"

"JENNY"?

 **You thought Jenny went M.I.A but she didn't** **Is she still on Team Avatar? Wait and find out**

 **I want to thank you all for the kind reviews, and to thank you all I decided to do another update ;)**

 **I REPEAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE JUST BREATHTAKING, YOU WILL BE FEELING ALL TYPE OF THINGS, I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON IT AS WE SPEAK AND EVEN I'M IN SHOCK**

 **Let me know how you felt about this chapter, I enjoy reading what you all think**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Jenny)**

"HE DIDN'T WANT US TO MAKE A NAME OF OURSELVES, HE WANTED US TO CLEAR HIS NAME"

I walk down the courtroom and face Suki

"Jenny, you're here I missed you sit down, I'm kind of busy right now"

"IM NOT SITTING DOWN UNITLL, EVERYONE HEARS THE TRUTH"!

" **Jennifer glad you're here to tesify if you could sit down, you can take the stand after your sister"** P'Li says

" IT'S JENNY, AND I DONT WANT TO SIT DOWN, NOT EVEN ON YOUR SIDE" I spit out with venom

"YOU CAN SIT ON TEAM AVATAR" Bumi calls out

I face their side and come face to face with the people I betrayed and look on the side where my father's followers sit and come face to face with the people I'm about to betray

I face the judge

"Your Honor I know, I wasn't here for most of the case but I believe my insight would be quite useful for this case is it OK if I take the stand"

The judge calls for P'LI and Jackson to approach the bench I can't hear what they're saying

I know everyone is looking at me but I don't care, I came here for a reason, instead of running away like I planned I couldn't live with myself and what I did now is the time to make things right

Jackson and P'LI turn back away from the bench

" **Missy after talking with the lawyers they will allow your testimony right after you sister is done, please take a seat"**

I nod decide to stand in the back I'm not sitting on Asami's side or my sister's side

 **(Suki)**

Great Jenny is here this will be a plus to our case, we already are in thelead

P'Li gets up again

" **So that was your sister"?**

"Yes, Jenny is my sister"

" **Twins to be exact, thats so cool, I bet you two get compared a lot don't you"?**

"Yes, that pretty much how twins work, questions like who's the girly one and which one is the baby"

" **Which one is the baby"?**

I smile and look at Jenny

"Jenny is"

" **So you're the protector, if anyone ever mess with your baby sister you defend her"**

"That's right we have a bond, yet sometimes I worry about Jenny, this is the longest we been away from each other, since she goes to college and I work at the Boiling Rock"

" **Why are you worried"?**

"Jenny is quite gullible, she trust in people too easily and befriends the wrong crowd"

" **Could you specifiy that statement"?**

I know Jenny and she looks like she is about to do something stupid and tell the jury the truth I need to remind her what our father's destiny for us is

"Jenny befriended Korra, and Asami they used my sister for their personal gain"

" **So Jenny knows, Asami and Korra personally"?**

"Yes, they're quite friends, and for her to contuine to talk to them after Asami attacked my father is just so sad"

" **Do you see that Jury, Mako claims that Asami, manipulates others to get what she wants, so by befriending Asami, she got close to Jenny and Jenny probaly felt like she could trust Asami and told her about her dark past**

 **So Asami used that information to learn about her rival competitor A.M.O.N to give her a upper hand"**

"It sickens me she used my sister then attacked my father, what did my family every do to her"?

" **Yes, seem to me Asami been breaking families apart from the start, first Bolin and his brother and now you and your sister, my apologizes"**

I nod

And Jackson gets up

" **Suki, you tell me, that you are the oldest correct, therefore you take responsibilities for yours and Jenny actions"**

"Correct it's a habit"

" **I agree I'm also an older brother, and being the oldest, you sometimes have to just let them go"**

"What do you mean by that"?

" **What I mean is, sometimes you have to take a deep breath and let your little brother or sister, learn on their own, because you wont be there, with them your whole life, seem to me you are carrying a burden by doing so"**

"No you don't know my sister Jenny, she has a hard time doing things on her own, and people can take advantage of her, my father thinks so too"

" **Well I call Jenny to the stands,so we can hear how gullible everyone thinks she is"**

I walk off the stands and hug Jenny for a show

She hugs me back

"Love you sis" Jenny says with a smile while walking on the stands

Great she is still on my side

 **(Jenny)**

I put my hand on the scroll and walk on to the stands

Jackson gives me a warm smile and guilt spread through my body but I'm going to make things right

" **Nice seeing you again Jenny"**

"Same for you Jackson"

" **What made you come in today, to testify"?**

"I wanted everyone to hear the truth"

" **Well thanks for doing so, Suki says that you're friend with Asami and Korra is that correct"?**

"I wouldn't call it friends, Asami attacked my father"

I look at Asami and she is shaking her head

" **How did Asami and you meet"?**

"We meet at a tea shop, I was stars stuck, I was in the same place as Asami Sato"

" **You call yourself a fan of Asami Sato"?**

"Very much, but not anymore"

" **Why not"?**

"Sometimes you have to be your own hero"

" **That is true, how did you meet Korra"?**

"Korra and I are in the same Cyber Security class"

" **So you have Mrs. Net as a teacher also"?**

"Yes"

" **Who was the better coder you or Korra"?**

I laugh to myself

" **Me A course, who has the crazy hacker father remember"?**

The jury laughs

" **Haha, you do have a point, if you were better than Korra, why didn't you get the internship with the police"?**

"I choose to decline the offer"

" **Did you decline it,** **or did** **Mrs. Net** **like Korra more than you"?**

"I didn't want the internship anymore, and in fact Mrs. Net did like Korra more than me"

I face Mrs. Net and she frowns

"EVERYONE LOVES KORRA, LIKE COME ON, SHE IS FUNNY, ATHLETIC, CHARMING, SHE CAN DO NO WRONG BUT ME,

LOOK AT ME MY FATHER IS A CRIMINAL, KORRA DOESN'T HAVE TO LIE ABOUT WHO HER FATHER IS BUT I DO"

" **So you're jealous of Korra"?**

"No, I'm just stating the facts, no one wants to talk to the gullible criminal daughter, even before people knew about who my father was, they still wouldn't talk to me. Like my sister says I'm gullible and fell for Asami and Korra's tricks"

Jackson frowns at me and walks toward his sit

" **That's all I have your Honor"**

"I fell for Asami's tricks, I fell for, Korra's tricks, I fell for the jusitice systems' tricks and most importantly I fell for my father's tricks"

Jackson turns back around

" **What do you mean by your father's tricks"**

 **P'Li stands up**

"I OBJECT, JACKSON SAID HE HAD NO MORE QUESTION, SO HE CAN'T CONTINUE"

" **NO you're Honor, it's law that a witness can talk as long as the defendant isn't at his desk, and I point out to you that I was walking to my desk"**

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE, WHAT THE LAW IS I CAME HERE TO SAY MY SIDE AND THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO"! I say while the room gets quiet

" **Go ahead Jenny"** Jackson says

"Jenny don't do this" Suki yells out

"STOP CONTROLLING ME, SUKI I DON'T NEED YOU TO BABY ME ANYMORE, I HAVE A VOICE"!

I take a deep breath

"The Majority of my life my father has been explaining to me that, the world is just one game that you have to play along to,

He told me in order to be successful you have to practice that game until you get perfect but no one is perfect so it's just a waste of time

Then he told me about cheat codes of the game of the world and how you can cheat the system you might just almost be perfect and win the game yet

By cheating I realized I missed out on the experience of almost getting close to winning and improving

You see my father had a legacy for my sister and I

To clear his name and be winners of the games

Funny thing I believed him"

" **So Jenny what was his legacy"**

I start tearing up I start repeating the words my father told me to calm down but I stop myself

I been holding in my emotions for all these years

He can't control me anymore a tear drop drops onto the floor and this is the first time in a long time that I cried

I start laughing to myself I probably look crazy to everyone but I'm so happy I finally did something on my own terms

Jackson hands me a tissue but I decline I want to enjoy the tears I'm not ashamed of looking vulnerable and sad in front of everyone

" **Are you Okay"?** Jackson asks me

I smile

"Couldn't be more happier"

" **What was your father's legacy"?**

"His legacy was for, us to be known as the sisters who stopped Asami Sato the Hacker"

" **I don't understand, so Asami did hack into something"?**

"NO"!

" **Did she put a flash drive in someone's computer and steal information"?**

"NOO!

" **Then how were you suppose to stop Asami if she didn't do any hacking"?**

"BECAUSE WE WERE SUPPOSE TO FRAME HER AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE SHE DID"

The court room erupts in yelling and the jury all take notes

I look at Suki and she is shaking her head while P'Li is pushing the hair off her face

Jackson smiles

" **YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT, ASAMI DID NOT HACK OR DO ANY TYPE OF ILLEGAL ACTIVITY TO AUSTIN's COMPUTER"**

"YES"

" **YOU ARE TELLING ME, THAT ASAMI SATO DID NOT, ATTACK A.M.O.N BELIF FIRST"**

"YES"

" **THEN TELL ME, HOW COME AUSTIN'S FLIES WERE ON HER LAPTOP"?**

"When I met Asami Sato at the tea shop, I purposely told her, that there was something wrong with her icon when it wasn't anything wrong with it

And I told her I was friends with Korra so she could trust me and give me her laptop

Once I got her laptop I installed the AMON virus my father made on to her computer once I did that I went into Z-Tech where I interned at and put the similar virus on his server

Once I did that, I returned Asami's laptop and told her that someone hacked into her computer and stole her files

And that I would intern at Z-Tech to help her find out who hacked into her computer but in fact I was already working there

That's why I didn't take the internship with the police

Once I did that, Suki did most of the work like bigger sisters do and contacted my father's organization friend Rick so he could be at  
Asami's big announcement and ask him questions about Asami stealing Austin's flies"

" **So YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU RUINED ASAMI'S SATO GOOD NAME TO HELP MAKE A NAME OF YOURSELF, THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING, WHAT MADE YOU TELL THE TRUTH WAS IT THE GUILT, THE SHAME, OR THE IDEA THAT YOU WERE PUTTING SOMEONE INNOCENT IN JAIL"?**

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME, I DESERVE TO BE HATED, I CHOOSE TO TELL THE TRUTH BECAUSE I REFUSE TO COMPLETE MY FATHER'S DESTINY, I WANT TO MAKE MY OWN, I DIDN'T COME FORWARD OUT OF GUILT, I CAME FORWARD BECAUSE I WANTED TO DO IT MYSELF, I'M WELL AWARE OF THE DAMAGE I DONE, WHAT CAN I SAY I'M MY FATHER'S DAUGHTER"

" **You may be your father's daughter but you arent him"**

"What are you talking about, I am him, did you not hear, what I said I framed Asami to get what I wanted"

" **NO, OUT OF EVERYTHING YOU SAID, I HEARD THE VOICE OF A GIRL WHO JUST WANTED TO FIT IN THE WORLD, SOMEONE WHO WANTED TO BE HERSELF AND NOT LIVE IN THE SHADOWS OF OTHERS, SOMEONE WHO FINALLY DID SOMETHING FOR HERSELF, YOU SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T DO IT OUT OF GUILT BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT**

 **ASAMI AND KORRA TOUCHED YOUR HEART, AND THEY BELIEVED IN YOU**

 **IF YOU ASKED THEM RIGHT NOW I BET THEY STILL DO,**

 **YOU ARENT A MONSTER JENNY, YOU JUST MADE A MISTAKE AND TOOK ACTION BEFORE THINGS TOOK A TURN AND**

 **I APPLAUDED YOU FOR DOING SO"**

I finally look at Korra out of all the people in the court my first friend the person that made me feel included and she gives me a smile

"KORRA I'M SO SORRY, I DID THIS"

"I know you're Jenny, thank you for doing this" I nod while

The guards take me off the stands and put handcuffs on me

" **Jenny you just admitted that you used an illegal virus and is an offense, you are being put under arrest"**

I nod

"I understand officer"

"STOP DON'T TAKE HER, TAKE ME, IT WAS ALL MY FAULT I PUSHED HER TO DO THIS" Suki says

She rushes over and give me a hug

"Suki it's ok, live your life ok, you don't have to do anything else for dad, promise me you will quit the Boiling Rock and live your life, promise me"

"I PROMISE JENNY"

I take one last look at Asami and mouth a sorry and they take me out

* * *

 **(P'Li)**

Ugh Jenny ruined everything if I knew she would be on their side I would have never agreed for her to take the stands

it's time to close this case. Now i just have to win over the jury one more time

 **"I want to say that this case, was a tough one, a lot of emotion and pain was in this court today, I want you as the jury to think about what happened today when you reach your verdict**

 **Is Asami Sato a hacker, a danger to society, and most importantly a criminal, I know what you may be thinking with our last witness's testimony but keep in mind**

 **She was a follower and that's what she did was follow**

 **How do you know someone didn't put her up to this, how do you know that Asami and Korra didn't feed her with idea to make her lie to the court**

 **Like some of the witnesses today said, Asami is manipulative**

 **How do you think she got herself sent to the Boiling Rock she didn't just ask to be sent there she manipulated people to get their**

 **She could had even bribed people today to testify**

 **she has the money to do so**

 **Asami Sato is also great at hiding things like her relationship with her student which went unnoticed for almost 3 years**

 **If she can hide that she can easily hide the fact that she hacked into Austin's computer in order to get rid of her compettion just like the witness**

 **Said Mako she only cares about her career**

 **Do you really want a manpultive hacker on the streets of Republic City think about it"?**

I give one last look at Asami and sit back down

 **(Jackson)**

Now it's my turn to give my closing to the jury

P'Li is such a good lawyer she makes me sick

 **"Jury members, I would like to agree with P'Li and say that this case was an emotional rollercoaster and a tricky one**

 **But it's not that tricky if you really think about it**

 **Did Asami Sato steal Austin's flies are not"?**

 **That is the question that you all have to ask yourselves**

 **Just because Asami Sato didn't tell the world about her girlfriend doesn't make her a criminal**

 **To be honest who cares about who Korra is**

 **She's not paying your bills**

 **She's not the President**

 **She is just a person who loved her girlfriend so much that she would do anything in her power to help out**

 **I mean wouldn't you?**

 **I mean I would but not to the extreme like Korra by going undercover**

 **shoot I would most likely go as far and call my lover in jail and be like**

 **'Baby I got your bail money, hang in there'**

 **Asami Sato only cares about her career**

 **Asami Sato only cares about her career**

 **Yep that what everyone seems to be saying today yet**

 **She lost her career while being in jail and the only thing she was worried about was Korra**

 **Sure her second thought was how she was wrongly accused**

 **But she sucked it up because she knew by her being in jail she limited the threat of someone hurting Korra**

 **Aiwei is a powerful man and he has followers who were crazy enough to kidnap and hurt people for him**

 **AMON thought by putting Asami in jail it would break her but in fact it made her stronger**

 **So strong that she could come into court today and listen to the people that betrayed her**

 **So ladies and gentlemen of the jury please don't betray Asami by not thinking about the testimonies today and just jumping to your decision**

 **This woman right here Asami Sato may have went over board and lost her cool**

 **But don't we all once in a while**

 **She just wants to go home and be with the people she cares about**

 **People look and see Asami Sato and see a smart, rich woman but she is just like each and everyone here today**

 **She told me her hobbies were air banding**

 **Air Banding**

 **a hobby that nerds do where you pretend to play an instrument**

 **What kind of criminal does that?**

 **she has a great soul and helped out the community**

 **now it's our turn to help her and realize she is innocent**

 **Thank you very much"**

Then turn away from the Jury and take a seat

"I ask for everyone to leave while the jury comes up with a verdict" the judge says

 **(Korra)**

I'm so anxious even with Jenny coming clean that still might not help us. We are waiting outside the door and Rohan comes over

Maybe I can use him

"Pshhh Meelo and Rohan come over here"

The look at me confused

"What's wrong Korra" Meelo asks

"I NEED YOU, TO TAKE ROHAN AND WALK INTO THE COURT ROOM, LOOKING FOR THE BATHROOM"

"Buff I don't hab to go" Rohan wines

"Listen kid, I know I just need you to see what's going on"

Meelo salutes

"But wait, what's in it for me if I do this" Meelo asks crossing his arms

This kid has some nerve I just got back from the worse prison in the world and he still wants something from me

I sigh

"FINE IF YOU DO THIS, I WILL LET YOU TAKE ASAMI OUT ON A DATE"

He smiles

"Deal no take backs"

I shake his hand "Deal"

Meelo lead Rohan toward the door when my father stops them

"Where are you two going"? he asks them

Meelo then turns around looking at me and I run off before my father realize my plan

Jackson is looking out the window

"Hey how are you feeling"?

"I'M FREAKING OUT MAN, I COULDN'T READ THE JURY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT SIDE THEY'RE ON"

I stand beside him

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I thought Jenny telling the truth would help but, with her sob story and Asami attacking her dad it could go both ways"

Speaking of Asami where is she?

I walk down the the halls looking for Asami

"Hey Jinora and Kai have you seen Asami"?

"Yeah she went to the bathroom" Kai says

"Thanks guys"

I walk into the bathroom and Asami steps out of the stall wiping her mouth

"Are you Ok"? I ask

"NO I JUST THREW UP"

I grab some paper towel while she sits on the sink

"Do you have something to tell me"? I ask while wiping her mouth

"Tell you what"?

"Like are you pregnant"?

"Yes, Korra I'm with child, I wanted to tell you sooner but, you know with the trial and all"

"I'M NOT THE FATHER AM I"?

We both burst out laughing

"No Korra, I'm not pregnant"

"Good because I am, with Bumi's child"

Asami's face drops

"I'm joking, I can't believe you thought I was serious"

She hops down from the sink

"Oh I wasn't in shock that, you were pregnant I was in shock that Bumi, was straight"

We walk out of the bathroom and I see the guards bring Mako back

We make eye contact and Asami puts her arms around me

"Don't worry, Korra Zaheer told me everything I will save you" he says

"YOU WILL NOT, LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU" Asami says

the guards then walk him pass us

"Asami did you have to say that"?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, I HAD TO STAY IN COURT AND HEAR HIM TRY AND CLAIM YOU"

"And what you just did, wasn't"?

I then walk off but Asami grabs my arm

"Ouch Asami" Mako then turns around and Asami lets go of my arm

"Sorry Korra, I didn't mean to hurt you"

I start rubbing my arm "I know but you need to chill with that, weight lifting" I tease

Asami then pulls me into a hug "Sorry Korra" I hug her back

"It's ok, relax i know it was an accident"

Kimberly and Ikki run over to us

"THEY REACHED A VERDICT" Ikki says

"THAT QUICK IS THAT A GOOD THING"? I ask

"I dont know" Kimberly says

I turn to Asami and she intertwines our hands

"LET GO, I'M READY" and we walk together back to the court room

 **(Asami)**

I'm freaking out right now

The judge walks into the room

"Has the jury reached a verdict" ? he asks

The girl who laughed at Korra's cake joke stands up

" **Yes, we have your Honor, and we would like to say that this decision was a difficult one, but**

 **We find the defendant Asami Sato**

…

….

….

….

….

….

…

….

….

…

…

….

….

….

….

…..

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

….

….

 **Not Guilty for the hacking of Austin's Laptop**

My side of the courtroom stands up and I can't believe it

I'm not going to jail

I'm free I can go home Korra pulls me into a hug

"We did It"

I start laughing "I know, it's finally over"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH JACKSON" I say giving him a hug

"I thought I was going to pee my pants"" he says while hugging me back

we pull away and Bumi walks up to us and

taps Jackson's shoulder making him turn around then give him a kiss

"Wow where did that come from" he asks blushing

"I been waiting to do that all week" Bumi says

Iroh then lift me up

"I knew you would be found innocent" he says

"You always think I'm innocent"

"Duhhhhhh, well not, when you're with Kimberly"

"Shut up Iroh, I can be nice at times"

Then I see him walking with his crane towards me

"Father" I run to him and pull him in for a hug

"I was so worried Asami" he says between tears

"I know, Father I was too"

"I never doubted you Sami, I knew you didn't hack into his files"

Korra then joins us I'm a little skeptical my father doesn't really like Korra

"Hi, Asami's Dad" she says nervously he then frowns

please dont let him say something mean he then smiles and bring Korra and I into a hug

"I'm so glad my family wasn't taking away from me"

* * *

We walk out of the court room and paparazzi and cameras are all over the place asking us questions

 **Asami how does it feel being innocent?**

 **Do you want revenge on the people that did this to you?**

 **What was it like in prison?**

 **Were you scarred?**

 **Are you still going to run Future Industries?**

Korra then takes the microphone

"You all aren't asking the important questions" she says

The people get quiet

"YOU SHOULD BE ASKING HER, HOW SHE GOT SUCH A HOT GIRLFRIEND"

We all start laughing while I give Korra a kiss

Kuvira and Baatar both walk up to us

"PLEASE BACK AWAY FROM THEM, OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED"

All the paparazzi go back behind the gate

I smile at Kuvira

"How come you couldn't testify in court today"? I ask crossing my arms

"Because, I knew Austin was lying but since we weren't in uniform we couldn't use the information he told us back at his home"

I nod

"Austin's business sure is going to flop, now that everyone knows that he's a liar" Baatar says

Bolin and Opal join us

"How does It feel being a free woman" Bolin asks while holding Opal

"It feel pretty good, I really want to see Appa"

"Well what are you waiting for girl" Opal asks

"I wanted to talk to P'Li, before I leave"?

"WHY'! Korra asks

"Because, I want to see if there was a way I could help Jenny"

"NO ASAMI, YOU NEED TO LEAVE IT ALONE, AND MOVE ON"

"I can't Korra, even if she did do all this, she did help us at the end, without her, I don't think I would be out here"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WITH OUT HER DOING ALL THIS, THEIR WOULDN'T BE A TRIAL IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"Korra let me do this please"

"FINE BUT LET ME GO WITH YOU, I HAVE SOME COMEBACKS TO SAY TO HER, DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID, 'OHHHH GLAD A ANOTHER TEACHER TOUCHED YOU' THAT WAS SHADE"

I laugh while we approach P'Li

" **Congrats on the win" P'li says**

"Thanks I guess, that means a lot coming from such a rude lawyer"

" **Hey I was doing my job, don't take it personally"**

"Yet, I did you attacked my personal life"

She shrugs while passing us

" **It was too easy, by the way if want to know about Jenny, contact me by email"**

"Wait, how did you know, I was asking for Jenny"?

" **Because, you're a nice person Asami, you look out for others"**

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU LOOK OUT FOR OTHER COMEBACKS" Korra calls out

"Good one Baby, you sure showed her"

"You think so"?

 **(KORRA)**

We are still in front of City Hall about to get a taxi when we see Mako by a police car

We walk toward the police car

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM"? I ask one of the police officers who un handcuff Mako

"To a hospital"

"Good Asami" says

What happens next happened so fast I didn't even get time to think

Mako then grabs the officer's gun and grabs Asami putting the gun to her head

Kuvira and Baatar and the other officers pull out their weapons

" **KUVIRA YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TO PUT THEIR WEAPONS DOWN OR I SHOOT, ASAMI RIGHT NOW"**

 **(Mako)**

"Ok Mako, just relax we are friend remember"?

"NO WE ARENT YOU ARE FRIENDS, WITH ASAMI , SHE BRAINED WASHED YOU TOO"

I can hear, Asami heart beat

She is scarred she should be

Zaheer told me that Asami had a knife and that he heard Asami yelling at Korra for messing up in court and threaten to use it on Korra

I didn't think she would

Until I heard Korra say ouch in pain when Asami grabbed her arm

Now this monster is free so she can hurt Korra while they take me to the hospital I'm not crazy they're I'm trying to protect Korra

" **Put the gun down Mako" Kuvira says**

"No tell your friends, to back up I swear I will shoot this bitch"

" **Ok everyone back up and put the weapons down"**

I watch as the police officers back away

"Kuvira I said put your weapon down"

" **You know I can't do that Mako, I know you wont shoot Asami, let her go"**

I'm tired of everyone not taking me serious

I then aim the gun at Kuvira and pull the trigger and she fall to the ground then bring the gun back to Asami's head

"KUVIRA" Baatar says

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SHOOT HER, BUT I TOLD YOU, TO LISTEN TO ME"

 **(Korra)**

I don't know what to do, Mako just shot Kuvira and she isn't moving  
I'm looking at Asami and she is emotionless

How could I let this happen?

Mako starts smiling at me

"Korra, look I have your monster she won't hurt you anymore"

I slowly start walking towards Mako

"DON'T MOVE KORRA"

I then stop maybe I can talk him out of this I'm the only one I know he wont shoot

"Mako you know, I'm independent I can take care of my own monsters"

He starts laughing

"But this one, is dangerous, you need a man to get rid of this one"

"But Asami isnt a monster, Mako"

"YES SHE IS, SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING"

"Mako, don't worry about her, worry about me, I saw you take the stand today, that was brave of you"  
he smiles

"YOU THINK SO"?

"Yes, you're like my knight Mako, always coming to save me when I'm trouble"

"Glad you see that Korra, that what I always want to be, your knight"

"Yes you're, remember you said you still loved me"?

He nods

I look at Asami and one tear falls from her eye

"Did you really mean that"? I ask

In the corner of my eye I see Kuvira start moving

"YES KORRA, WITH ALL MY HEART I STILL LOVE YOU"

I start walking toward him slowly again

"REMEMBER YOU USED TO SING ME TO SLEEP,"

"Yes I do, do you miss that"?

Kuvira is crawling now

"Yes, Asami could never sing like you could"

"A COURSE SHE COULDN'T BECAUSE ASAMI, ISNT ME"

"I know Mako, and now I see how brave you're and I don't want Asami anymore"

"GOOD SO I CAN KILL HER"?

He then pushes the gun deeper into her head

"NOOOOOO MAKO,NOT YET, don't you want the last thing she hear to be that I love you"?

"THAT A GOOD IDEA say it then"

 **(Kuvira)**

I can't believe Mako shot me in my leg I start crawling to where I dropped my gun

Korra and I make eye contact

And she continues to talk to Mako

I grab my gun and I only have one shot

I aim it at his back

 **(Korra)**

I see Kuvira aim the gun at Mako's back

"Noooooo" I yell out

Mako then turns around

and Kuvira shoots him making Mako pull the trigger

He then drops to the ground

he lies motionless on the ground while blood leak out of his body

I feel so numb I look around and see Bolin screaming while the police are holding him back

Baatar is helping Kuvira and then I see Asami looking at my stomach

And starts walking toward me

Why is she looking at me?

l look down at my stomach and it's bleeding

I then fall to the ground

I feel someone putting pressure on my stomach

I look up and it's Asami

 **(Asami)**

A lot of blood is pouring out of Korra's body I try putting pressure on her stomach but it's a lot of blood

She is looking up at the sky

Oh spirits please don't let her close her eyes

"HEY BABY, STAY AWAKE FOR ME PLEASE" she looks down at her stomach

"Asami I'm bleeding"

I try not to show my fear so I smile

"I know Baby, I'm trying to stop it"

"Is Mako ok"?

I look over at Mako and he's still not moving

"Yeah, he's doing great"

Korra smiles her blood starts moving down the pavement

Where is the damn ambulance?

I can't lose her not like this

Why couldn't Mako just shoot me and not Korra?

I look down at Korra and she starts closing her eyes

"Baby, stay awake"

"But I'm tired Asami, it's been a long day"

"I know but, soon we can go to sleep"

She opens her eyes again

"Hey look at my eyes, what color are they"?

"Green like grass"

I laugh a little between my tears

"Well I would say like a turtle but, I guess you can say grass"

She then smiles

"Asami"?

"Yes Baby"

"I don't think, it's safe for me to be losing this much blood"

I look down at her body we are sitting in a pile of it

"Don't worry about, it they will give you as much as you want"

She looks into my eyes

"Asami, I'm sorry for everything"

No she is not apologizing

"you will make it up to me"

"I don't think I can"

Noooo she is not dying she can't

"Baby, you will make it up to me, by marrying me"

"WHAT"?

"Will you marry me Korra"?

She looks up at me and slowly raises her hand and touches my face

"I was suppose to ask you that today first"

"well will you marry me Korra"?

"Ye….."

I wait for her to answer

"KORRA IS THAT A YES"?

she then drops her hand and turns her head

"KORRA" she doesn't say anything

I can hear the sirens

"BABY ANSWER ME"!

"KORRA PLEASE, TALK TO ME"!

"KORRAAAAA"

The ambulance pull up beside us Korra isnt opening her eyes

"KORRA WAKE UP"!

i feel a pair of arms pulling me away from her

"NOOOO let me goo, KORRA WAKE UP"!

Pema is holding me I cry into her shoulder

"KORRAAAAA"


	24. Chapter 24

This is all too real, I'm looking around at everyone wearing black to pay their respects I close my eyes and just wish I could go back to that day. Maybe I could have done something differently. If I never said those things to Mako maybe Korra would have never got shot. I ruin everything now I'm here at this funeral and can't help but believe that this is all my fault. Regardless of what everyone seems to be telling me. I was the killer, and I have to live with this haunting moment for the rest of my life. My mind keeps replaying the event that took place over in my head. It doesn't feel right, with Korra not being here with me, and I know she doesn't want me to be here,but I couldn't live with myself knowing that I didn't come here and pay my repects

 ***1 Week Before***

I rush to the hospital and head to the lady at the front desks

"My name is Asami Sato, is Korra here"? I ask frantically the woman is looking down at my blood soaked clothes

And then types something in her computer

"Yes she is, are you immediate family"?

"Yes, I'm her girlfriend"

She frowns

"I'm sorry, but only immediate family are allowed in the room, even if you could, she is in critical condition and ongoing surgery right now, you may wait in the waiting room"

"HOW BAD IS SHE"? I ask the woman

"Miss I'm sorry I can't say" I feel like I can't breath

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T TELL ME"!

"Asami" I turn around from the woman at the first desk and Tonraq is walking towards me and I run into his arms

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen"

"I know" he says while his voice cracks, over his shoulder I see Senna who is just starring out in space she is probably broken right now we all are

"Have you heard anything"? I ask

He shakes his head no

"All I know is the….. bullet is located on the side of her stomach and they are afraid it might have hit an artery "

I know I'm not suppose to think negative but I know that's not a good sign.

He walks me to one of the chairs and I grab Senna's hand she turns to me with her red eyes and pulls me into a hug

"Thanks spirits, you're ok, I don't know what I would have done if the both of my babies were hurt"

"It happened so fast, Senna, I didn't know"

"I know Sami, I know"

The emergency door opens and Iroh rushes to the front desk

"IS ASAMI OR KORRA HERE"? he asks, his clothes is soaked in sweat he looks like he ran here

"Iroh I'm over here" he then turns to me and his face drops

"Asami, as soon as I heard I ran here, with all that happened traffic is just horrible, I didn't know, what happened all I know was Kimberly told me there was a shooting and I just came here, you're ok that's great, why is there blood on your…"

He then stops talking and he starts shaking his head

"Nooooo this can't be" I stand up and pull him into a hug

"The surgeon is working on her right now"

"This is all my fault, if I didn't leave, maybe I could have stopped this"

"IROH NO, YOU COULDN'T HAVE, AND RIGHT NOW WE CAN'T THINK ABOUT THE WHAT Ifs"

I sit back down

"This is Korra's parents" Iroh then shakes their hands

The tv in the waiting room is showing the shooting

And see I It a from a different perpective now, I noticed how Korra bravely walked toward Mako knowing that he just shot Kuvira and had a gun against my head. what happen next makes me jump

It shows Korra yelling 'No' while Mako turns around moving the gun away from my head and Kuvira firing her gun and as the bullet hits Mako it causes his arm to go up in the air while he pulls the trigger and it hits Korra

I shut my eyes at the part where she falls to the ground

"TURN IF OFF" Iroh yells out while standing up walking toward the tv

"I SAID TURN IT OFF, DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT?, THAT'S THEIR DAUGHTER"

The woman at the front desk then apologizes and turns off the tv

I don't need any news report to remind me of what had happened, I lived it. Korra was in my arms when she was down and I didn't even tell her I loved her.

* * *

3 hours has passed and we still haven't heard anything from Korra's doctor

The emergency door opens again and this time it's Kimberly

I stand up while Kimberly pulls me into a hug

"Sami, I'm so sorry"

"I know, Kimberly"

"Have you heard, anything"? she asks while nodding at Iroh

"No, not yet, have you heard from Kuvira"? I ask remembering that she was shot also

"Yes, Bumi is with her now and with Baatar, she is doing alright nothing serious"

I look at the bag Kimberly is holding she then hands it to me

"Iroh texted me that you needed some clothes"

I don't say anything I feel like if I take off these clothes I'm losing how close I was to Korra

"Sami, you need to change it isnt healthy, for you"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE THERE KIMBERLY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I TRIED TO STOP... THE BLEEDING EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A LOT, I EVEN TIRED TO STAY POSITIVE, EVEN WHEN I KNEW THAT TOO MUCH BLOOD WAS COMING OUT, AND HOW I BEGGED HER TO KEEP HER EYES OPEN, AND HOW..."

Iroh gets up and touches my shoulder "Asami" he whispers he then motions his head in Senna and Tonraq's direction, who just heard what I said

"I'm sorry" I say while getting up and walking outside

I can't be in that room especially, when they probably thinks it's my fault.

Who can blame them, it is my fault, If I would have left and not talk to P'Li. Korra would have been safe

I was the one that forced her to stay, she warned me not to talk to P'Li but I did it anyway.

I don't deserve to be in that room.

I'm sitting on the curb when someone sits besides me.

I wipe my eyes a tall elderly man with a scar on his face smiles at me.

"Hey I remember you, you used to own that tea shop"

He nods

"Yep, decided to retire, I heard about your friend, I know her quite well, we talked multiply times"

"Who Korra"?

"Yes, she is a sweet girl, I gave her some advice once a few years pass, she's such a brave soul"

"I know, that's why I fell in love with her"

"Ahhh so you must be the woman, that she liked, that she said was too old for her'?

"What"?

"Funny story, your girlfriend was having bike troubles"

 **(Zuko's Flashback)**

I'm drinking tea on top of the hill then I see a girl crash her bike. She seems to be ok but her bike is broken

after watching her have a little fit she start walking up the hill

"Hello you look like you are having trouble" I call out to her

"Who me"? she asks

"Yes you, sit down have some tea and tell me about your troubles"

"Thank you, but my parents told me not to talk to strangers especially when they want to give me something for free"

"I'm sorry my name is Zuko, I own a tea shop and it would be my **honor** to have tea with the girl, who's bike just crashed into a tree"

She smiles and sits beside me while I pour her a cup of tea

"How did you know I had a problem" she asks

"My uncle could easily tell when someone needed help and tea, I guess I picked it up from him"

She takes a sip of her tea

"Well my problem is someone I like, who is older than me, well not old old like you"

I smile at such a comment

"Continue I'm not offended" I tell her

"Well that someone kissed me, now that person won't talk about it, and that person goes off with some BIG BUFF GENERAL, WHO PROBALY KISSING THAT PERSON RIGHT NOW, WHEN THAT PERSON SHOULD BE WITH ME"!

I'm in shock at such of a story this girl has I close my mouth

She then blushes

"I'm sorry about that I got carried away"

"That sounds like a problem alright, have you tried telling that person how you felt"?

"Yes I did, just now and that person didn't say anything, so I left"

Her story reminded me of my ex wife Mai, who didn't really want to accept love, now she is somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, maybe I can tell this girl the same tthing I told Mai

"Look at your bike that is now in mini pieces,That bike represents your heart right now"

"I get it, you are trying to say I have a broken heart"

I then knock the tea out of her hand

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" ?

"PATIENCE"! I then pour her another cup of tea

"No I think I had enough tea" she says

"Yes that bike is broken like your heart but you can fix your heart and the bike, if you really want that bike to work again you can repair it, and if you really want your heart to love again you have to let it be fixed.

"How am I supposed to do that"?

"First off you should stop feeling sorry for your bike and go down there and get it"

"So basically what I need to do is not give up and chase after Asami even though she broke my heart because she might be the one to repair it even though she broke it in the first place "?

I smile and nod "You got it my friend"

She then gets up and heads back down the hill to retrieve her bike

"Thank you for the tea and the talk you are really good at it"

"You're welcome stop by my shop sometimes it's the only tea shop in town"

I take another sip of my tea

 ***End of Flashback***

The story Zuko told me must have been when Korra got that fake tattoo of my name and I freaked out because I thought things were getting too serious between us.

That story reminds me of how much Korra and I grew

"Why did you tell me that story"? I ask Zuko

"Because Korra, didn't give up so you shouldn't give up either"

"But Korra isnt a bike, sometimes you can't fix some things"

"Correct, doctors can do so much, it's up to Korra to keep fighting, and if she could fight for you, I'm sure she can fight for herself"

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

I'm in the waiting room in the new clothes Kimberly brought, me when a man comes out, who looks like he could be Korra's Surgeon

"Hello, is the parents of Korra here"?

Senna and Tonraq both get up

"YES" Tonraq says

he then motion for them to talk inside the door. My heart is beating rapidly, I wonder what he's saying, the next thing I hear makes my whole body feel numb

Senna screams while Tonraq hugs her

no this can't be Iroh puts his arms around me while I cry into my hands. She wasn't supposed to die she was supposed to fight. Korra is a fighter, she can't just give up we were suppose to be together.

 **(Present)**

My mind keeps drifting back to that horrific moment. Bolin walks into the temple alongside Opal. He must be feeling terrible knowing that his brother hurt so many people, before he could get help. Su gets up and hugs Bolin. Bolin is always filled with happiness, and him being here doesn't fit his vibe

Tenzin walks to the podium and grabs the mic

" **Hello today, is a sad day here in Republic City we lost a brave soul"**

He starts holding back some tears

" **I'm sorry, It's just I never pictured myself standing up here, talking about someone so close to me and someone that left an impression on us all, sadly we couldn't save this person the demons got to them before we could**

 **I know this soul is in a better place right now, and I just wished I could have said goodbye, now it you all choose to you may come up and say your goodbyes"**

Tenzin wipes the tears from his eyes looking down at the open casket.

We all get up

"Are you sure, you are ok with doing this, we can always sit back down"

"I'm fine, Iroh, I need to do this" We get to the casket and all I can see is Korra's face and I turn away

 **1 Week Before**

Senna and Tonraq both come back into the waiting room and I stand up

"The doctor said, they did all they could do, and now we just have to wait, she lost a lot of blood he said"

"But she will be fine right"? I ask

Tonra then wipes his eyes and gives me a hug

Iroh puts his arm around me

"Asami let me take you home"

I wipe my eyes "No Iroh, I have to stay here"

"Sami you can't sleep in the hospital, they said they would call if they heard anything"

"I JUST WANT TO SEE HER, IROH"

"I know Sami, but I doubt she would want you here all depressed"

"I'll stay with her" I look up and see my father walking towards us

Iroh then nods and sits back down " I can stay too"

"Father how did you get here"?

"I walked"

"FATHER BUT YOUR LEG"!

"Sami I know about my leg, I may be old but this cane, can't prevent me from seeing you"

"Thanks for being here, Father" he smiles

"A course, Korra is like a daughter to me"

"Really, because you made it very clear that, you didn't admire our relationship"

"I know Sami, and I'm sorry, but you have to understand from my perspective"

"Trust me, I remember your perspective"

 **(Asami's Flashback)**

 ***2 Years ago***

"Are you sure, your father is going to like me" Korra asks while we pack the car

"Yes, I'm sure he will" I say for the hundredth time

"I don't know, isn't he more old fashion, it wasn't that long ago that he found out you liked girls"

"And he handled it pretty well"I add

"Well from what you told me he sounded really upset that he saw his daughter on the newspaper kissing some bookkeeper"

I sigh

"Can you let that go with Nori, if anything you played a part in that whole kiss too, by hyping her up"

"I DIDN'T KNOW, THAT YOU WERE THE GIRL THAT SHE LIKED"!

"Well I didn't know she was going to kiss me, beside don't worry about her, this is suppose to be the day my father meet you for the first time"

I close the trunk

"Yeah, but you hate fishing" Korra says while getting in the passenger seat

"Yes, but my father loves it, and that will probaly make it easier on us telling him"

"Well I'll have you know that, I'm great at fishing, you may say I'm a PERFECT CATCH"!

"STOP"!

"Stop what"? she asks

"I'm sorry but no corny jokes around my father, he hates jokes, hes a business man he takes things seriously"

Korra pouts while leaning her seat backward

"THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO ACT AROUND HIM, YOU KNOW ME ASAMI, BEING FUNNY IS MY LIFE, WITHOUT JOKES, I'M LIKE YOU"!

"Hey, what's so bad about being me"?

"Nothing it's just you AREN'T FUNNY"!

"Well will see who's the funny one when you can't catch any fish"

"You know when I agreed to go on this summer vacation with you to your father's lake house, I thought it would be fun"

"It will be, you will see where I grew up, where Bumi almost drowned in order to get some lifeguard to kiss him, and the beautiful scenery at the lake"

"I don't need to go anywhere to see something that's beatiuful" Korra says while winking

"Awwwww"

"Yeah, all I have to do is look in the mirror" she then starts laughing

I turn on the radio to drown out Korra's laughter

"YOU THOUGHT YOU THOUGHT" she says between breaths

Maybe I can leave her on the side of the road, she is attractive she wont have a hard time hitchhiking

* * *

We get to Lake Laogai and I can already see him setting up the boat.

"That's your dad"

I take off my sunglasses "Yep, that's him"

"That is your dad, on the boat"

"I know Korra"

"He is your father"

"YESSSSS I KNOW"! I turn to Korra and she looks like she is about to have a panic attack

"Korra don't be nervous, just follow my lead"

I get out the car and wave at my father "Hey Dad" he looks up and waves

I'm walking toward him when I realize Korra has yet to get out the car.

"Hold on Father"

I walk back to the car and see her sitting in the car on her phone "Korra open the car" I say trying not to yell

She then shakes her head

I try opening the door but she locks it and I reach in my pocket for my keys and Korra smiles while holding them up in the car.

I bang on the window

"Sami is everything alright"? my father asks

"Yes, just trying to get some sunscreen"

I turn back to the window

"Korra open the door pleaseee, you arent giving a great impression"

She then dramatically slides down her seat.

This is supposed to be a nice day and she is ruining it because she is scarred. You know what if she wants to be immature that's fine I'll just go change.

* * *

I switch out of my capris into my navy blue shorts and mint green tank top. I really hate fishing but I also know how, messy it can be so I refuse to ruin my nice clothes.

I walk past the car which Korra is still in.

Then all of a sudden Korra gets out the car.

I cross my arms "What made you change your mind'?

She jogs towards me "I thought to myself, if I can climb ferris wheels, I can meet your dad"

I roll my eyes "You got out the car, just because you saw me in these shorts"

"Duhhhhh, you know me so well"

My father is still loading the boat.

"Hey it's about time you made it Sami, is this the friend you were talking about"?

Korra waves

"Yes, this is her"

"Well nice to meet you, glad Sami found another girl friend other than Kimberly, that one is crazy"

I laugh nervously

"Yeah she is certainly, a better girl friend than Kimberly" I add

"My name is Korra, nice to meet you, heard great things about you" Korra says while shaking my Father's hand

"You look familiar, have I seen you before"?

Please don't let Korra tell him Please don't let her tell him

"Yeah you probably have I'm sort of a YouTube sensation, I climbed a Ferris Wheel and saved a little boy's life, no big deal"

Yep there she goes

"Oh My, that's very adventurous, I'm going to have to watch that video"

"You should, it's pretty good" Korra says while I smile awkwardly to get her to stop talking

"Great now that we all are here, lets get fishing"! he says

* * *

"You're really good Korra, that's your 5th fish you caught" my father says

"Thank you, in the Southern Water Tribe my dad and I did a lot of ice fishing"

"Well you have a talent, I wished Asami had your skills"

I roll my eyes still not getting a bite on the rod and we been fishing for at least 2 hours now.

My line gets a tug

"I think, I got one"!

My father gets up "Reel that bad boy in"

I start turning the rod and I think it's a big one.

Korra then gets behind me "Ok Asami, slowly and I mean slowly lift the rod, but not too slow, just enough that it not too fast and not too slow"

What she said doesn't even make sense

"Careful Asami" my father says I start tugging the fishing pole and this really is going to be a big one.

"I think it might be a dragon shark" I call out laughing I reel the bad boy in and its a... license plate

Korra then burst out laughing with my father

"It's not funny"! I set my fishing pole down

"DID….YOU…HEAR… HER….SHE…. WAS…LIKE… I GOT A DRAGON SHARK"

"Are you two done"? I ask

* * *

We finally get back to shore and Korra carries the cooler full of the fish we caught to the car

I hate fishing why is it even a sport

My father puts his arm around me

"Aww Sami, it's ok that you aren't a pro at fishing

"I know, it's just I can solve hard math and science problems but when it comes to fishing I can't do it"

he laughs

"Sometimes you either got it or you dont besides, I can always enter Korra into the father daughter fishing competition" he say

"Really, I can totally pull off being your daughter" Korra tease

"Well funny thing is, Korra is sort of like your daughter" I add

"What do you mean"? he asks

"Dad I have something to tell you"

He nods as in continue I take a deep breath

"Korra and I are together"

His face drops "What do you mean by together"

"What I mean is Korra and I are dating, and we have been for a year now"

He starts laughing but I don't see what's so funny

"THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE, SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS TO BE 15"

"Umm I'm actually 17 turning 18 in the fall" Korra says walking back from the car

"SHE COULD BE ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS"

He then looks at the both of us

"SHE IS ONE OF YOU STUDENTS ISN'T SHE"?

"Not anymore" his face turns red

"SAMI I DON'T CONDONE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP"

"Well Father, that's for me to decide"

"OBVIOUSLY, SHE IS A CHILD SHE CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR HERSELF"

"I repeat I'm going to be 18 in 3 months" Korra adds

" I DON'T CARE, I REFUSE FOR YOU TO SEE MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE, AND YOU ASAMI I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE, LEAVE NOW"

I then turn around and head to my car

"LET'S GO KORRA, THIS WAS A MISTAKE, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BROUGHT YOU HERE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MEET MY FATHER, I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT MAN IS"

* **END OF FLASHBACK***

My father and I haven't talked since the Lake Laogai incident 1 year ago. That's why, I was shocked seeing him in the courtroom

"Sami, I'm sorry about that day, I was worried for you"

"Really because, to me you were just being selfish"!

Tonraq then turns his head

"Sorry to be putting my 2 cents in, but I can understand your father's viewpoint, even I was skeptically about you dating my daughter, we just want the best for our children, and when you become a parent you will understand"

"That's right Asami, when you told me you and Korra were together, the first thing I thought about was you getting hurt by Korra. By her leaving you for someone younger or something, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't stop your heartbreak"

"But I was the one that ended up hurting Korra"

This whole thing is all my fault maybe If I would had listen to my father maybe Korra would be safe

"NO YOU DIDN'T ASAMI,That Korra is a fighter trust me I know" my Father says

"What"?

He smiles to himself

"When you went on one of your business trips, I got a knock on my door and it was Korra I didn't expect to see her, it's been 1 year since you talked to me

And we had a little chat and what I mean by little is she forced me to listen to her.

Telling me how, wrong I was for, saying the things I said at the Lake

The funny thing is she didn't yell at me for offending her she yelled at me for offending you, and at that moment I knew she really did care about you

Sami I know this is late but I'm sorry for the way I treated you back at the lake, I didn't know how else to tell you that I was scarred, and I just wanted the best for you, I should have apologized sooner but I was afraid you didn't want to talk to me again"

"I forgive you, and I'm sure Korra does too"

 **(Present)**

We get back to our seats and Tenzin walks up to the podium again

"Does anyone here, have any kind words to say" he asks

I stand up Iroh grabs my hand

"Are you sure you want to do this Sami"? I nod

"I need to let everyone here know, that I forgive Mako for what he done" I walk down the aisle

Tenzin touches my shoulder and I nod

I step closer to the mic

" **I did many speeches in my lifetime but I'll be lying if I said I wasn't prepared for this speech, A lot of things happened these past weeks and I'm for one, wished I cherished those days more**

 **to let the people I know that I loved them and that they mean the world to me and that I forgiv...**

the temple door opens and everyone turns around

"Sorry I missed the bus"

 **(1 Week Before)**

I wake up and no one is in the waiting room anymore and it's morning time.

I get up and run to the front desk

"Where did everybody go, did Korra make it over night"!?

Now it's a man at the desk

"Who"? he asks

"KORRA"!

I'm waiting for the man to look up her name when Iroh comes out of the doors

"WHERE IS EVERYONE, IS KORRA ALRIGHT"?

He then pulls me into a hug

And tears fall down my face "Can I see her"?

He nods

"Yes I'll walk you"

Iroh and I walk down the halls and I can already feel my world falling apart

I meet Senna and Tonraq half way and they give me a small smile they're so brave

"She looks so peacefully" Senna says while walking past me

Iroh and I get to the room "Do you want me to go in there with you"?

I shake my head "No I need to do this alone"

He then gives me a hug, I walk into the room and my heart drops she looks so frail and small. I look at the heart monitor and it's off

I get closer and I'm afraid to touch her. Her mother was right she does look peaceful. At least she isn't in pain anymore

I grab her hand and they feel so cold I then start breaking down in tears

Why did she have to die she was suppose to fight she is a fighter, why couldn't her heart just fight one last time.

"I'm so sorry Korra" I then brush her hair with my hand

I kiss her hand

"Ugh can you please stop touching me" I look up and Korra groans

Wait she is alive? Oh my spirits she is alive one of the nurses comes in

"Sorry we needed to find new batteries for the heart monitor" she replaces them and walks out

I pull Korra into a hug

"YOU ARE OK" !

"Ouch my stomach" I then pull away

"I'm so sorry, but you are alive"

"Yeah but if you keep, screaming I might be deaf and alive"

Now I know why, Senna said peacefully, Korra was asleep

She finally opens her eyes

"You look terrible Asami" I can't help but laugh

"I know I slept in the waiting room"

"Ewwww"

"I know I could feel the germs crawling over me"

Korra then starts laughing

"Ouch don't make me laugh it hurts my stomach"

"I thought I wasn't funny remember" I tease

"You arent but, you suck so bad that it's funny, can you give me a sip of a water"

"Sure water for my Water Tribe girl"

"Ugh, stop please, with the jokes" I then hold the cup to her lip

"Be careful"

I then place the cup back down

"Asami"

"Yes"?

"I keep asking but no one can tell me anything about Mako, is he ok"?

My heart drops I don't know how I can tell Korra, no wonder no one told her yet

I grab her hand and she turn her head

"He's dead isn't he"?

"It happened so fast, the doctors said he didn't suffer and he died at the scene"

Even though she isn't facing me I can tell she is crying I put my hand on her shoulder

"DON'T ASAMI" I then move away

"Korra I'm sorry"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok can you just leave"

"Korra but"

"I SAID GO"!

 **(Present)**

"Sorry I missed the bus" Korra then takes a seat in the back

She is supposed to be on bed rest, why is she here?

Tenzin clears his throat then I remember, I came up here to say my speech

" **I know what you all must be thinking, I should hate him for what he done, but trustfully I hate myself for not doing enough for him**

I start tearing up

 **Maybe if I would have talked to him face to face maybe all of this wouldn't have happened, I wished I could have told him that me and him were similar in a way, and I knew how It felt to have someone depending on you.**

 **When my Mother passed,I was my father's motivation for him not to think about my Mother because it hurt him when she did. I was worried once I went to college maybe he would feel sad, due to me not being there to distract him. I dont know whether or not if my Father still uses me as his safety net when he gets depressed and I know he will never tell me. I just wished I could have talked to Mako and let him know that we are alike in away**

 **I also want to let him know that I forgive him"**

I step away from the mic and Tenzin hugs me and I walk back to my seat.

"Thank you Asami, for that" I nod

"Does anyone else have anything else to say"?

 **(Bolin)**

I raise my hand and everyone starts clapping I don't know why they are clapping it was expected for me to speak at my brother's funeral

I get up and Opal grabs my hand

"Let me go up with you" she says I give her a small smile

"Thank you"

I get up to the podium and Korra and I make eye contact I didn't expect her to be here especially knowing how close she was to Mako and she is suppose to be on bed rest.

" **I know you all are wondering, how I must be feeling**

 **How I can get up here without crying and talk about my brother and how I can speak about him positively**

 **It's not that hard, The Mako I know was caring and always put others first, he was the guy to make sure everyone had a plate before he ate**

 **He loved cars I mean he could tell you what was wrong with your car before you said anything he was that good, but that wasn't his only passion,**

 **Mako loved reading but he would never tell you because, who would take a big buff mechanic like himself seriously.**

 **He found heroes in the books he read, to be honest I think he went through life pretending he was a character so he could make it another day.**

 **As a kid he would tell me it would be okay, as long as we had each other, now that's he's gone, I don't honesty know how it will be okay.**

 **I just wished I could tell him that I loved him and that I didn't think he was crazy or anything**

 **I don't care what you all say he is my brother and I will never turn my back on him**

 **Now he is with my parents and I just hope and just hope that just maybe he found his Safe Haven"**

I walk off the podium and take one more last look at Mako

 **(Korra)**

I watch as everyone says their remembrances of Mako and I never knew Mako made a difference in so many people lives

It reminded me that Mako did always put others first.

"Does anyone else have anything else to say" Tenzin asks

I find myself walking down the aisle Iroh gets up and helps me to the podium

"Thank you I'm still a little shaky "

"Don't worry, we aren't judging"

"Yes, you're I'm wearing sweats, at his funeral"

"Well at least you are here"

I face the crowd and they all are waiting for me to speak It feels so weird be up here

" **Hi ummm I'm Korra, you all probably know that already, I came up here to talk about my good friend Mako**

I sound so fake right now

 **So yeah Mako and I were pretty close you know we dated, yeahhhh sooo**

Why did I come up here?

 **He was a good pal**

I look down at the floor and everything gets blurry I told myself I wouldn't cry but my eyes aren't listening to my mind

 **Sorry I'm crying**

"It's ok" Iroh whispers

I laugh

 **It's not okay, through because Mako is gone, my best friend is gone**

 **Even through he did all those bad things, I still miss him, he did all those things to protect me**

 **but I couldn't protect him**

 **When I saw her point the gun, I tired to stop it, I thought maybe I could still get to him, and speak to the real Mako and that he was still inside**

 **I thought what if I told him I loved him maybe It wouldn't hurt so bad**

 **But then I realized it would hurt even worst because, I would be telling him a lie**

 **He loved me and I loved him but I couldn't give him the love he** **deserved**

 **Mako was my first love and he will always have a place in my heart and in my stomach**

 **I'm sorry that was inappropriate, I don't handle sad things well please forgive me but someone has to bring some joy in here**

 **Mako wouldn't want us here all depressed he would want us telling some embarrassing stories about him**

 **This Mako right here, is not the Mako I will remember, the Mako I will remember is the loving carefree, can't sing, big heart guy I know**

I look at Bolin

 **Bolin you said, Mako said everything would be okay as long as you two had each other, well you have all of us here and you will be okay**

 **People that love and care about you just like Mako and as long as we have each other we will be okay**

 **I love you Mako and everything is going to be okay"**

Iroh helps me back to my seat now beside Asami and she squeezes my hand

"I know you are going to lecture me about, not being on bed rest but I couldn't live with myself not com…"

"Korra I understand, I'm glad you're here"

"Thanks Asami, for coming back, regardless of how many times I told you to leave"

 ***1 Week Before***

I been in the hospital for 2 days now and my room is filled with balloons, flowers, and teddy bears

I'm lying in bed playing my 3DS when I hear yelling down the halls oh great

"KORRA"! The Air Temple Kids yell

Rohan tries crawling onto my bed

"Meelo help your brother up here"

"OUCH NOT ON MY STOMACH UGHH"

"Sorry" Meelo says

"We bought you these books so you wouldn't be bored" Jinora says

"Aww thanks Jinora, but I'm tired most of the time so I don't think I will have time to read"

"Then what is this"? Kai asks holding my 3DS

"Oh maybe one of the kids here left it in here" I say while snatching it out of his hand

"Korra I drew this picture of you" Ikki says bouncing up and down

"Really show me"

She then holds up a picture of me in a red dress

"Awwww I love the red dress"

She frowns

"That's not a red dress that's your blood"

"ohhhhhh I see now" I then slowly put the disturbing picture under my pillow

I look up and see Asami in the door way

"Should I come back another time"? she asks

"No we were just stopping by" Kai says

Meelo then runs to Asami "You know since, Korra is on bed rest, you are probably going to need someone to keep you company"

Asami then smiles "Awww Meelo but I think, I will be busy with Korra"

"NOT FAIR, YOU ALWAYS SPEND TIME WITH HER"

Meelo then storms out of the room

"See you Asami and Korra" the rest of them say while leaving

Asami walks towards me

"It's been 2 day Korra, I gave you more than enough time to talk to me"

She says sitting beside me

"PLEASE DON'T PUSH ME AWAY KORRA, I ALMOST LOST YOU, PLEASE DON'T LET ME LOSE YOU AGAIN"

I don't say anything

"I know what will make you talk" she then gets up and shuts the door and starts pulling up her shirt

"Umm Asami" she then laughs

"Relax the second thing that will make you happy" she then pulls out...

"APPLE SAUCE" I yell out and she hands him to me

"How did you get him in here" she laughs

"Well it wasn't easy, but I managed" I put him on my neck

"You sure love that, hamster, duhhh he is my life, and also Mako named him"

It still feels weird not having Mako here

"I don't hate Mako, Korra"

"You're lying"

"NO I'm not I know he didn't intentionally mean to shot you"

"I said didn't want to talk about it"

"BUT YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT KORRA, WHAT HAPPENED WAS SERIOUS, AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE, IN MY ARM AND THE LAST THING I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU WAS WHAT COLOR WAS MY EYES"!

I pick up Apple Sauce and lean back against my pillow

"Why being shot sure does, make you have crazy dreams"

"WHAT"? Asami asks while sitting beside me I start laughing

"I thought the last thing you, asked me before I blacked out was Will you Marry Me"

"YOU REMEMBER THAT"?

"A course, you ruined my proposal twice" I tease

"What do you mean twice"?

"I was supposed to proposal to you, the same day you made your big announcement for for the E-Sami, I thought to myself, Hey wouldn't it be great to proposal the same day, because we could look back and remember that there were two big announcements that day, but then you told me you were sick and canceled and that kind of ruined my whole proposal, even Apple Sauce was in on it, i was trying to teach him a trick so he would hold the ring in the air"

I then dig inside the bag Pema brought me

"I had the proposal planned for weeks, that's why I was sort of glad you were working so much, because you werent going to be suspious" I then pull out a mini box

and Asami face drops

" **ASAMI SATO, FROM THE DAY I FIRST MET YOU, WHEN I HAD CAKE ON MY FACE, MY BIRTHDAY 2 YEARS AGO I MADE A WISH ON THAT SAME CAKE, THAT I WOULD MEET SOMEONE WHO WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, AND MY WISHED CAME TRUE, WE BEEN THROUGH ALOT MORE THAN ANY NORMAL COUPLE HAS EVER WENT THROUGH, BUT THEN AGAIN WE AREN'T NORMAL, I MEAN I'M TOO HOT TO BE NORMAL, BUT SERIOUSLY, SOMETHING ABOUT YOU ALWAYS SEEMS TO SAVE ME**

 **WHEN I WAS ON THE FERRIS WHEEL A FEW YEARS AGO, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE EVEN IF I JUST BROKE MY ARM, YOU WERE THE LAST FACE I SAW AND THE LAST VOICE I HEARD**

 **AND WHEN I GOT SHOT YOU WERE THE LAST FACE I SAW AND THE LAST VOICE I HEARD.**

 **NOW I REALIZE THAT I WANT IT TO BE THAT WAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE.**

 **WHEN I WAKE UP I WANT YOUR FACE TO BE THE FIRST ONE I SEE AND AT NIGHT I WANT YOUR VOICE TO BE THE LAST THING I HEAR**

 **THAT FORTUNE TELLER, TOLD US SOMETHING WAS GOING TO BRING US TOGETHER, AND NOW THINKING ABOUT IT MAYBE Z-TECH WAS SUPPOSE TO BRING US TOGETHER,**

 **I MEAN I WENT THROUGH ALOT OF STUFF TO GET YOU BACK ASAMI, AND I WOULD BE LYING IF I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT MY LOVE FOR YOU GREW EVEN MORE**

 **I ENJOY THAT FEELING OF FIGHTING FOR YOU, AND I WONT MIND DOING THAT EVERYDAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **SO ASAMI SATO WILL YOU MARRY ME"?**

Tears are falling down Asami's eyes

"Is that a yes"? I ask

"Let me remind you, I took a bullet for you, so you have to say yes, you owe me one" I tease

"Ye.."

"What"? I ask she then laughs

"It's a joke, you don't understand, YES"

She then gives me a kiss

"SHE SAID YESSS EVERYONE"! I call out

"Who are you talking too"? Asami asks  
I then point to my phone which is on FaceTime with Team Avatar

"Oh my gosh, Korra they saw me pull up my shirt"

"Awww it's nothing we all haven't seen" Kimberly says

"Yeah Asami gets around" Bumi calls out

"Leave my Fiancée alone" I yell back

I then place the ring on her finger

"It's beautiful Korra"

"It's your mother's

"What"?

" I know you and your father had a fight, but I talked to him when you were on your business trip, and we talked and he told me if I was serious about marrying you in the future that I could give you your mother's wedding ring"

"Korra I love you so much"

"I love you too, and can you get off of me, my stomach still hurts"

 **(Present)**

They just laid Mako down and everyone is leaving the cemetery

Autumn walks over to me

"I'm so sorry Autumn" I tell her while giving her a hug

"Me too Korra, I never wanted this to happen, I should had quit Z-Tech as soon as Asami was arrested"

"It's fine" we stand there awkwardly

"He really did love you Korra"

"Autumn don't please"

"No Korra, you need to hear this, the way he looked at you even when we were together, I knew he still had feelings for you, I was just too naïve, out of all this I did get to meet his awesome friends" she tease

"I'm Glad I got to meet you too, Autumn you are just as apart of Team Avatar as anyone else here, also you will be a great bridesmaid"

"Awww do you really mean that"?

"Yes I truly do I need someone to be on my side when Asami becomes a bridezilla"

"HEY"! Asay says while walking toward us

"I think you're going to be the bridezilla Korra" Autumn says

"You already knowwwwww"

* * *

After talking to a few people I see Kuvira standing by a tree

"Are you ready to go" Asami asks

"Yeah, but I have to go talk to Kuvira first" she then looks over at Kuvira and nods

"Do you want me to go with you"?

"I got it Asami"

"Ok, I'll be in the car"

I starts walking toward Kuvira who is leaning against a tree

"Why are you over here"? I ask leaning against the same tree

"Because, no one wants to be with the killer"

"Kuvira, no one sees it that way"

"DON'T EVEN LIE YOU KNOW THEY DO,I WAS THE ONE WHO PULLED THE TRIGGER"

I grab her hand

"Who knows what would have happened if you didn't Kuvira, as much as I wished you didn't do it I know deep down that you had to"

"Do you think Bolin hates me"?

I look over at Bolin and Opal sitting at Mako's grave

"He will need some time, Kuvira but I know he doesn't hate you"

She nods

"Opal told me, Bolin has nightmares"

"Yeah me too" I say looking down at the ground

"Asami wants me to see a therapist, but what is there to talk about"?

"I think Asami is right, you do need to talk to someone, or it will eat you alive, trust me I go"

"I'll think about it, how is the crutches working for you"? I tease trying to change the subject

"Well you know, it definitely a fashion statement"

"Yesss gurl, I see you werking it" she laughs

"stoppppp, Lin said as soon as my leg get better, I can get back to work, she also said it's ok if you don't want the internship anymore"

"WAIT WHO SAID I DIDN'T WANT IT BACK"!?

"We just thought, from everything that went on maybe you wanted, to call it a break"

"Regardless of what happened, I want to still purse cyber security, To make sure what happened to Asami never happens again"

"Did you hear about Jenny"? Kuvira asks

"No, you know being in the hospital for a couple of day, you kind of get behind on the news"

"Well Asami, pulled some strings, and got Jenny 5 months in prison and community service"

"I guess that's reasonable, maybe one of these days I will visit her"

We both look at our surrounding it just feels so empty without Mako

Baatar walks over to us

"How are my two, suviors doing"? he tease

"You know, other than almost dying and being in a place full of dead people pretty good" Kuvira and Baatar both look at me in shock

"Come on guy, we are going to have to learn how to laugh, or It's going to hurt even worse"

"You're right, Korra, but remember I'm married to Kuvira and she is always serious" Baatar says while lifting up Kuvira

"My crutches"! she says while I laugh and carry them for her

"KORRA YOUR DOCTOR SAID NO HEAVY LIFTING" Kuvira yells out

"Kuvira, these arent even 10 pounds I can manage"

"Watch and learn Korra, because soon you will be lifting Asami off her feet" Baatar says

"Yeah are you going to take her name"? Kuvira asks while I walk beside them

"Yes, I'm taking her name"

"Awwww" They both say at the same time

I cover my ears "Stoppppppp"

"What are your colors"?

"I don't know"!

"Where is it being held"?

"I DON'T KNOW, ALL I KNOW IS IT'S GOING TO BE BETTER THAN YOURS"

"Yeah right, our wedding can't be beat" Kuvira says

"Never say Never" Baatar adds

"Speaking of never, when are you two having kids"

"OH MY SPIRITS KORRA, I WAS JUST SHOT"!

I laugh "Ok fine but I'm still waiting"

"Well we will have kids right after you have yours" Baatar says

"Nooooo, I don't think Asami wants kids"

"Did you even talk to her about it"? Kuvira asks

"Not really but I know her" we walk toward the car and Asami waves and gets off the phone

"KORRA YOU ARENT SUPPOSE TO BE LIFTING"!

"IT NOT A BIG DEAL"!

* * *

Asami is driving us home

"I was talking to one of my friends, and we're going to build a memorable for Mako"

"Aww Asami you don't have to do that"

"No Korra I want to, something small, like a fountain with flowers around it and at night it lights up with red and gold his favorite colors"

"Yeah that sounds small, I wonder how our wedding will turn out"

She turns to me

"You don't want, a big wedding"?

"Do you want a big wedding"? I ask

"I mean the guest list will be, huge so I thought, you know what the wedding is months away we still have time to figure all of this out"

I nod

"I'm glad Kuvira and you found the courage to come today"

"You know us, always competing against each other" I tease

She nods while pulling into our gate

"Funny thing, Kuvira and Baatar were teasing me, talking about us having kids isnt that funny"?

She doesn't say anything for a while

"You want kids"? she asks while parking

"I mean, its cool if we do and cool if we don't"

"Korra, I see the way you're with children and I'm so jealous but I'm not that great with kids"

I unhook my seatbelt

"Yeah, I understand" she then grabs my hand

"Yet, I always wanted a big family, and I'm sure you I can learn how to be a great mother"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS"?

She laughs "Yeah we can have kids"

"We're going to be the best moms in the whole Republic City, beside Pema a course"

I get out the car and Asami comes around my side

"What are you…." then the picks me up

"I saw Baatar and he's not the only who can pick up his wife"

"can we name our child Aang"

"After the Avatar"?

"Yessssssss"

"What if we have a girl"?

"Aang can work too" she then laughs

"We will see"

 _ **The end**_


	25. Author's Note

**Author's note**

 **I want to thank you all for taking a chance on this story and reading Let's Make Our Own History. Without your feedback I don't think I would have continued to write this fic and also my first LOK one.**

 **This story is very close to me not just because I wrote it lol, but because I put a lot of myself in the characters like Korra, no I didn't have a relationship with my teacher lol but her goofy personality is me all the way.**

 **Technology and History are my two favorite subject so obviously incorporated them into this story. I'm a twin so that's how Suki and Jenny came in play**

 **My new story "Can We Do It?" is out and I'm still working on it so you should check it out but after I finish that story I'm taking a break from writing fics.**

 **Dont worry I will be back, might even make a sequel to Let Make Our Own Future, and it will most likely be about Korra and Asami as parents but I promise you it wont be like all the other KORRASAMI parent fics out there.**

 **You already know my writing style so that story will mind blowing.** **I want to thank you all again for all the love you given me and my fics**

 **Even though I wont be writing any new stories any time soon, I will always be on FanFiction. net**

 **so write a fic and you might just see me favorite it ;)**

 **Love, Lexi**


	26. Chill Out Preview

**Chill Out**

"Okay my Gigabytes, last question before I dismiss you all and I want one of you to answer"

I pick on Patrick to answer. He groans he's the new intern here at the Police Station.

"Why did you pick me, I'm only here in case you need coffee or something, why don't you ask the Police Officer that that take your class"

"Haha Patrick I was just like you,a couple of years ago, lazy and not full of energy, no scratch that I was NEVER LIKE YOU,so answer the question!"

"Fine what's the question"? I smile

"What are your plans this weekend"? the whole room laughs while Patrick walks out the room mumbling something.

"Okay, that is all hope you all have a great weekend, see you all Monday"

I close my laptop and Kuvira and Baatar both walk up to me.

"Great class, Korra I just wished Chief Kuvira wouldn't had made this class mandatory for all the police Officers" Baatar says

Kuvira rolls her eyes

"I think it's very important for all of the staff to understand Cyber Threats new virus are created everyday, and we all should be aware of it, we also have an amazing mentor"

I bow "Thank you, Chief I enjoy teaching, not as much as breaking down people's doors while saying cheesy lines as I put them in handcuffs"

"Don't we all" Baatar says while giving me a high-five. I look at the time

"I have to pick up the kids" ! I say while grabbing my stuff

"If you would had put Yue and Jet in public school you wouldnt have to worry about picking them up" Kuvira tease

"You know what, Private school have buses too and besides, it was Asami's idea, I'm all for public schools hint I went to one and I turned out fine.

"Whatever you say, I just hope Bolin and Opal's first child take our path and not yours" Kuvira adds

"You know what, I'm tired of the hate from you two, I may not carry a gun but I can shut down this whole place with just a few key strokes"

"Is that a threat"? Baatar ask with a smirk

"No IT'S A CYBER THREAT"! I run out the door while they laugh

"Say Hi to the twin for me, also tell them I feel sorry for them having you two as their parents"

"Will do" they say in unison

I get to my car, which is one of Asami's new model, she calls it a Jeep. It's really cool, technology has really improved. It even has an extra tire on the back. Can someone say convenient.

This car is also voice activated so if I want to hear a song, all I have to do is say the name and it comes on.

It's really great when I want to use my puns like this one time it was really hot in the car while we were driving to the beach

So Asami said it's really hot, so I turned on the radio and said

"Nelly Hot in Herre" and the song comes on while the kids laugh and Asami rolls her eyes. It was hysterical.

As I'm driving down the street I see a kid spray painting a building, I look at the time, I guess I have time to do some police duties.

I pull up to the side of the curb and get out the car.

"Hey kid, I think you have tagging a wall and tagging on Instagram confused" the boy turns around and oh man I know this kid.

"Rohan, what are you doing"? he laughs

"Hey Korra, what's up" he continues to spray-paint.

since Ikki and Jinora are in college now and Meelo is almost finishing high school. Rohan is always doing his own thing and getting in trouble since he's not being baby at anymore.

"Rohan, you're too old for this, also try adding orange on the right near the goblin's eye it will make the graphic pop more" he smiles

"Thanks, good eye Korra" he says while adding my suggestion

"Go home Rohan, because if you get arrested I'm not going to bail you out until tomorrow" he laughs

"Okay Okay, I'm done, I'm heading home now"

"Good tell Tenzin and Pema, I said Hello and that you all are invited to Yue's birthday party"

"Sweet, will do" I fist bump Rohan and get back into my car.

* * *

I get to the school and I think I'm going to throw up from looking at this preppy school with uniforms and standardize testing on steroids.

I'm pulling into a parking space when a car takes my spot. Not just any car

a car that always does this and I had enough!

This woman need to learn her lesson today, she thinks her kids are so precious that she needs to park close to them so they don't have to walk the extra 5 foot steps to the car

I find another parking spot and get out the car.

I make sure I roll my sleeves up to make sure I mean business.

I get to the car and knock on the window. She looks at me and rolls her eyes and gets out the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IS YOUR PROBLEM"? she looks at me with wide eyes

"Watch your mouth, this is a school, not some club"

I look around

"Oh really, maybe if this place had jungle gyms, like normal school maybe I could have seen the difference"

"Well if you hate, Private school so much, why don't you take your kids out,so I wont have to deal with parking"

"You know what, maybe I should, because only RICH STUCK UP, PARENTS LIKE YOU ENROLL THEIR KIDS HERE"

The woman's mouth drops and she just stares at me

We both then burst out laughing and I pull her into a hug

"How was work Honey" Asami asks while giving me a quick peck. I sit on the trunk of her car.

"You know eventful, today I had to teach the officers viruses again, and my intern Patrick is fun to mess with, how was your day at work"?

Asami rolls her eyes

"You know, working at home isnt really work to me, all I do is check my sales and send diagrams of new models I want the company to make"

"Yeah, but I still like hearing about your boring job" Asami hits my shoulder

"Sorry we all can't chase after bad guys, like you do" she is right, only the best of the best can do that

the school bell rings and some of the kid come out.

Today is Friday so all the children are allowed to wear what they want, but most of the time they wear uniforms.

"I really hope you didn't dress Jet badly today" Asami says

I laugh

"He's 5, Asami, he picks out his own stuff, and besides today was my day to dress him"

"I know that's why, I'm worried"

here come the little critter now wearing his Red Hot Chill Peppers black shirt black jeans and black Dr. Martin with his hair jelled in a mohawk.

He check both ways and runs over to us

"Give us each a hug" he walks over to me and gives me a hug then Asami

"Oh my gosh are you wearing eyeliner" Asami ask Jet while looking at his eyes

"Yes Mom, Mommy helped me put it on"

Asami looks at me in horror "Why did you do this, to our son"?

I laugh

"He told me he wanted to look like a rockstar today"

she tries rubbing it off with her with her hands

"You even used my good eyeliner" !

I don't know why Asami is freaking out, it's not like she can't buy another one. Jet looks pretty cool to me.

I had Jet with the help of Iroh, so he has my blue eyes and tannish light skin.

"Where is your sister" I ask while lifting Jet up on to the trunk with me. "She is talking to her friends" he says

I see her walk out the school with some girls and boys. She is quite popular, she mostly defentaly didn't get that from Asami side.

Yue is 12 turning 13 next week, she has green eyes and Asami's long wavy black hair, and tan skin.

"Let's embarrish her" I say while Asami tries to stop me

"Korra don't please, she will kill us"

"Do it Mommy" Jet cheers I laugh "I have to do it for the kids"

I cup my hands together "YUE SATO, HURRY UP YOUR FAVORITE SHOW SHOW MY LITTLE PONY RAINBNOW DASH ADVENTURES IS ON, I EVEN MADE YOU SOME CHOCOLATE MILK"

Yue face drops and her friends laugh and wave while she storms off toward the car mad. I start laughing

Then my face drops "COME HERE YOUNG LADY" I Call out to her Yue walks toward me and I kneel down

"WHAT ARE THOSEEEEEEEEE"?

Asami looks at her shorts too "Yes, seriously what are those, that wasn't the outfit I approved of you wearing, those shorts are too short for school"

"Mom, Becky mom lets her wear shorts like this"

"Have I met Becky's Mom before"? Asami asks

"Yes, her name is Stacey she works at the hospital"

"Kuvira brought in a woman named Stacey but I don't think she worked in the hospital, but she sure liked helping people" Asami gives me a not now look

"We will talk about this when we get home, who is ridding with who"? Asami says

"I want to ride with Mom" Jet says while Asami picks him up off the trunk"

"Awww Thank's Baby"

"Good I didn't want to ride with you anyway" Yue says while getting in my car.

"WATCH YOUR TONE YOUNG LADY" Asami yells back

 **Asami+Bumi = Yue (12.5 Years Old)**

 **Korra+Iroh= Jet (5 Years old)**

 **Hope you all like the preview, make sure you be on the lookout for the full story, and favorite and follow when it comes out**

 **Lol I said come out like, this is some type of movie lol**

 **Did you miss me? :)**


	27. Promo

Hey, just wanted to let you all know the sequence to Let's Make Our Own Future called Chill Out is already uploaded. It will have appearances from past character and you will find out where they are now and stuff like that. If you like Let's Make Our Own History and Let's Make Our Own Future I'm sure you will like Chill Out!

Thank You


End file.
